I Write The Stories
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: When inspiration eludes the romance Novelist, Sephiroth, can one blonde creature that crosses his way, who is also a reader of his work, help inspire him to write more? CloudSeph, AngealZack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write the fan works. These characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: CloudSeph, AngealZack

Plot: Sephiroth has had a hard time recently getting interested in writing any new Romance Novels, even with a strict Publicist/Publisher among other titles breathing down his neck mixed in with deadlines, but, can one little blue eyed, blonde grafity defying hair styled young man change all of that for a struggling Novelist?

AN: What you are about to read, and probably from here on out is a REWRITE/Edited the Hell out of version of this Fanfiction. After much head slapping, and...lacking in inspiration to finish this just yet. And I had a couple of Reviewers mentioned that I had a lot of run on sentences and such. Which gave me an idea to copy/paste all 30 chapters that are up on here. And slowly, come back to 'em to edit and chop up and add new things to this. Even attempted a Prequel to get back in the swing. Which I'll be ditching. -_- Don't like how it was coming out. Just more angst/distraction and having to try and find a way to make it work into this. So, hopefully you guys will see this.

Edited: 11/24/11

_"It's not possible for you to not feel anything for me! You can't be human!" the words came forth from her lips; it couldn't be possible to stand here, and stare at this man._

_Physically, he was human. A man. A mortal man. Not a God that she had crafted in her subconscious. Something to full fill the longing her heart wanted for just one man to love her, be the one image of a man she had crafted with her subconscious. There was no doubting, that this man, this man was a beautiful man. But, there was a side to him she couldn't get over; his ignorance for her advances, the words she had said to him. Hoping, and lying in wait in hopes he would acknowledge her advances and words. But it seemed, this man was incapable of doing such things. _

_An immovable ball of bricks built against any one entering his heart. _

_Why was that?_

_Turning her face away, spotted dots of tears began rolling down her face, "...Good bye..."_

_She had hoped, just hoped in the back of her mind, he would speak up, move to her. Place his arms around her and stop her from leaving him. Just gather her up into his arms and whisper the words, 'Please...don't leave me...' _

_Oh Merciful Goddess, why do you tease my soul so? _

_"You can't leave..." the man's voice sounded robotic as his hands reached out for her; they moved slow, as if in slow motion._

_Once again, he tried for her as he grabbed her shoulders, "Don't leave...I love..."_

_Her eyes turned around to face him, but something seemed to turn her head._

_"What did you say...?"_

_"I said...I love..._

"OH FIDDLESTICKS!" the clatter of fingertips against the keyboard, painting the love torn asunder image, stopped, "Mr. Sephiroth, I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I have broken another dish."

It seemed that the two lovers perfect ending would have to wait as apologetic mutterings were heard among the pieces of broken cuttlery was picked up. It was not an uncommon occurrence for such noises to come from the quiet apartment. But it was a catalyst that ruined the mood of the novel being written. If the characters in the fictional world beyond the computer monitor could speak. They would have a few choice words to say to the cause of the interruption.

But, as it was, the two star crossed lovers would have to wait.

The day's plans were to work on the story and to have it finished by lunch time. He was on a deadline and his Editor had been waiting impatiently for it, regardless of whether or not it was a best seller. Who was he kidding? He was going to be a best seller. His house maid would come in, do the usual cleaning then go home for the day.  
Unfortunately, "My clumsy old hands don't have the control they used to have." seemed to be the excuse of the hour; it was etched across her face as she started to pick up the pieces. It had been an issue she was dealing with slowly, even at her elder like age; hoping that it wouldn't cost her her job. Things hadn't been easy to find work at her age, she should've been retired, but there was no reason to sit at home, alone. Working was all she had, and she appreciated the man that she worked for; he was different from her previous employers.

Her previous employers didn't care about the fact she had a life outside of cleaning their homes and cooking for their spoiled children. The man she was working for now, she didn't have to worry about that. Her employer was a single, working man.

A writer.

A perfect employer for her; she didn't have to worry about finding incriminating evidence in her employer's bedroom that he was sleeping with the Secretary at his High Rise job. Or even finding that the Misses was living a double life that was rather, scandalous. Having a writer for an employer was fascinating, and more fulfilling.  
And less stressful, alongside, not having to worry about having her name being mispronounced or called something else.

"...I promise I'll pay for these ones, Mr. Maximus, oh dear me..."

Soft footsteps had begun to pad along the carpeted floors of the small apartment; he hadn't had the heart to let her suffer on her knees, "Its alright, I'm sure they weren't important anyways," the man remarked as he began the journey to the Living Room, Please let it be that crazy fan's home made plate...that woman was crazy.  
Ever since he had hired her on to keep his house in a tidy style, a number of his dishes had suffered a similar fate as the one on the floor. The dishes that had fallen prey to her klutzy grip; they were better off. There were some though, he wished he had taken better care of. A few of the unfortunate broken plates were dishes he had inherited from his Mother. Others he waved off as nothing. The ones he waved off were from crazy fans, especially ones who had tried to work fro him. But this lady, she was different...

"Oh, I'm getting too old to be making excuses..."

He wasn't someone who thought he needed to hire someone to clean his apartment; the one that had broached the subject was his Publisher, who was also his Editor. She had come over to talk to him about an upcoming Novel. He was just starting out in the business of writing fictional tales of romance for little old house wives. Her screeching as she fell over his sofa from his College years had prompted it all.

_"I swear. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't even come over to this disaster zone to check in on you," the woman growled as she cleaned off her dress, "Are you even listening to me?"_

_A sound between a groan and grunt was heard as busy eyes scanned the computer screen and fingers tapped away, "Alright, if you heard me, what was I just talking about?"_

_"Same thing you always bitch about when you come here...If you're so afraid of killing your self on my stuff, then do something about it. On your free time come over to sort these things out."_

_Now, it was her turn, "Are you serious? I'm not your Mother, let alone your Personal Maid."_

_"So, are you saying I should hire a House Maid?"_

_It had been a thought she was playing around with on her way over, "Its a thought..."_

_"I don't have cash to pay for a House Maid..."_

_His attention turned back to the story at hand, "What if I fitted the bill? Would you consider it then?"_

_"I could be persuased..."_

_"So you'll consider it?"_

_"...Give me two weeks; if you can find a woman, a sane woman, I'll start the Interviews and if I can find a sane one among the bunch...I'll hire someone."_

_A smirk crossed the woman's face, "Alright, but one other condition. I get to be here for the interviews. Can't let you have all the fun of weeding out the loonies from the sane..."_

_He offered a hand, "Deal."_

"Heh, forget about it...I'm sure that it wasn't long for this World," the man sighed as he leaned down to help pick up the pieces, "And please, call me Sephiroth."

As he helped her pick up the pieces, he started to reminisce about the search for the right House Maid. She had been one of the sane ones that he had interviewed for the job that was weeded out from the list of potentials. It seemed that an AD that read, "Single male man, living alone, works long hours at computer; needs competent house maid to do some light cleaning." seemed to attract the weirdos. The unfortunate side to it was, someone had spilled who it was for. Giving way to the crazy housewives who had read his works leeway to come into his home. A few gentlemen had come forth, but after meeting with them. Specifically outside of his home. He decided it wasn't a good idea to have a man doing the job. Even though he had pleaded with his Editor that it be a man; he learned the hard way they were just as insane as the women. He could plead all he wanted that he wanted a man for a House Maid, but his Editor/Publisher had other ideas. She thought that if he got a woman to clean his home for him; he might find a lover.

Not something Sephiroth was looking for at the moment.

Swearing off women had been something he had made in stone to himself after he graduated College. Having his heart twisted about one woman too many was enough for him. Let alone, having a friendship that felt more like a "friends with benefits" relationship like friendship in College. It had turned into an utter disaster. Losing a friend that had been dear to him since High School, all because he had let his male hormones, and the wiles of a woman get to him. Losing the war on wanting a man House Maid, his Publisher/Editor had begun to tick off the reasons why she wanted a female for him.

_And oh how she listed them._

_"One, I don't think you want someone to get the wrong impression...in this day and age, most guys who do house cleaning are either, a) gay, or b) have no other skills to apply to their lives and feel they can do the same job as a woman. Two, I'd just rather you have a lady. It would make coming to see you so much easier. Someone to gossip about you with when you aren't looking or listening...which is pretty much, most of the time I'm over."_

_"Are you finished?" Sephiroth moaned as he walked her out to her car, "Or are there more reasons why?"_

_She simply shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you'll have some fairy tale ending come to your life...maybe fall in love with a nice lady you hire for cleaning up that shamble of a castle you keep to yourself..."_

_"Funny."_

Countless applications were turned in and then came the chore of sifting through them all. Setting up appointments to meet with the potentials, but, it soon became apparent that this was going to end in tears. And a lot of hair pulling. There was something not sane about these women. Many of them took to eying him during his private moments when they assumed he wasn't looking. It was a sense of a false hope his Publisher had given them. It just made their insane notions and actions, some appearing stalker like in manner. As soon as his first book hit the shelves, a number of the House Maids started to bring over "help" to help them. At first, it seemed harmless. But when he started to notice certain personal items missing. A decision had to be made, which meant giving the boot to the House Maid(s) he had hired on. But it never stopped them from sending him gifts. The first being the first plate to suffer a crushing blow to the floor.

"Sorry about that, Sephiroth, I'm just so use to talking to my employer by their last name..." the House Maid finished picking up the last shard of the plate.

She was the perfect House Maid; she had the demeanor much like a grand mother.

Harmless.

Until she started babying him the first time he fell ill while attempting to pull an all nighter, for a week, to meet a deadline. When his Publisher came over to check in on him, she found the man bundled up on the sofa, being babied.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth, I truly am. I know I keep saying it and I'm sure you've heard it enough times..." her voice was timid and scattered as she tried to avoid his gaze, "If you wish to fire me, like you probably will, I'll take it as such..."

Faintly, his eyes looked upon her as he watched her move about; all he wanted was for her to stop five seconds and let him speak, "Mrs. Smith, don't worry about it, I'll handle it…"

"Oh don't worry yourself sir; I'll take care of it."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't seem to keep a grip on the dishes, I was just dusting before I left for the weekend and look what I did," she threw her hands up, but as she began to bring them back down, "Mr. Sephiroth?"

He caught her by the wrist; his hand brushing back a few, stray strands of hairs from her face, "Take the rest of the day off, I insist…You've done enough…"

"Thank you, sir…"

Once she was gone, silence. Pure, lovely silence. Save for the chirping of the phone ringing, forgotten by Mrs. Smith on her way out the door. The phone continued its ringing as they met in sync with his heavy footsteps.

_Whoever is calling, there better be a good reason for bothering me._

All he wanted to do was let the machine get it, but he knew better then that.

And yet, "Whoever it is...it can wait..."

The machine picked up the call, and it was the one person he hoped to avoid for another week, "Sephiroth, it's me, your Publisher, or have you forgotten you have a deadline in almost two weeks? I know you're there and I know you know how to answer a phone. I know you aren't sitting at that thing you call a desk, working, and key stroking out another winning Novel. Come on, answer the phone Seph."

As much as he hated the phone; he despised pet names, especially from his Publisher, Publicist, Manager; she was everything, "What is it Raechel?"

"Oh good, you are there, so good to hear from you," the icy tone of her voice seemed to be sugar coated, "I was going over your Date book. For the next couple of weeks and the upcoming months for your book tour."

Even though she couldn't see it, Sephiroth was rolling his eyes, "Yes Raechel, I'm going to have it done; I promise you, I'll have it done and on your desk no later then Noon this afternoon."

"Good boy…well, I won't keep you from your work; I look forward to seeing the newest little jewel."

Click.

_Oh sweet Goddess…why do you have me under the grasp of such a devious woman?_

XXX

It was moving day, a day that most people dread and some look forward to. The blond on the sofa, eyeballing his friend as he helped a lanky man bring in the last of the furniture. It was a day he had been dreading since the embarrassing incident that caused the move. He was doing all he could to not kill his friend with his gaze as he flipped the page of his book, "Hey, Cloud, you think you can put that down long enough to help?" a voice called out from the doorway; a lanky man with raven hair stood in the doorway, trying to push in a bookshelf, "Come on, man, this thing is heavy!"

"Quit your complaining, Zackary," another pair of hands pulled the bookshelf and the young man through the doorway in one fell swoop, "Cloud has done almost as much work as you."

"That's not true, Angeal…" here it came, the trademark pout, "I did my share, compared to Mr. Bookworm over there!"

Faint, sky blue eyes peeked up from the novel, "What share was that? The share of playing the pouty little puppy? A puppy that needs a kiss for everything he moved into the apartment or the share where you played 'Grope the Driver' most of the way here?"

"CLOUD!" that wasn't quite the answer needed as the blond returned to his book; blocking out the sounds of his friend attempting to fight him while the older male in the room tried to calm the teen down.

The fighting only seemed to filter throughout the room. It didn't help to enjoy the small space they were confined to; it was smaller then the old place. And why was it that they were living here now? At first, it was just the two young men; friends since High School, but things had become different. Zack had found himself head over heels with the man he was currently arguing with in the doorway. The dormitory they had been staying in was only meant for two people, but, that changed when Zack started bring home his boyfriend. His_ slightly_ older boyfriend. He had promised that it would only happen a few times, but those few times had become more and more frequent. That frequency had lead to their current situation. One of those frequencies had resulted into a fight that had resulted in the Domirotry Committee and the School coming into play. Asking for the duo, no, trio to vacate the Building and find a place off campus. Cloud hadn't been too happy with the situation; especially with what he had come back to the Dorm to. An image he would forever be haunted by in the dark of the night while he slept. It wasn't his friend's fault he was trying to enjoy his upcoming Break early by kicking it off by the only way he knew it.

In his friend's bed.

With his boyfriend,_ slightly_, older boyfriend.

And all Cloud wanted was a simple afternoon in his room to do some last minute assignments and study since his class had been let out early. Unfortunately, Cloud was known for having horrible timing. Even as a child he had bad timing, but this time, it wasn't Mommy and Daddy he had walked in on. There had been a time when he had walked in on the two necking on the sofa after a late night cram session with classmates. Then there was the time he had walked into find them on the floor of the kitchen using items that Cloud had sworn off using ever again.

Whenever asked why, the simple remark was, "Ask Zack."

But the worst case of bad timing was the day he had walked in on the two men, in _his_ bed. Making sounds that had worried Cloud the minute he had walked into the apartment; he had heard the sounds as he came up the stairwell. It only had seemed to had gotten louder as he came through the door. His first thoughts had been; was he at the wrong apartment? It was an easy mistake to make, especially as he heard the sounds of the moans. The moans sounded feminine, but yet again, his friend had been known for being a little loud when he was with his boyfriend. As he moved through the door, his worries that he was in the wrong apartment began to grow. His ears began to pick up on the sounds; the next thing they picked up on was the sound of a young man screaming.

Soon followed by the sound of Cloud hearing his own screams ringing out through the Dormitory. Unfortunately, the Dormitory had a Code System in place in regards to rules about the Dormitory. There were already so many strikes against Cloud and Zack, and this time, they had violated it one time too many. In the coming weeks, they were soon out on their butts, and looking for a place to live off campus.

"You owe me big time later…"

"Yeah, yeah, Pup, don't get in over your head or else you can kiss it all good bye later tonight."

It wasn't all too uncommon for Cloud to see them together like that. And it hadn't been that hard to figure out why his roommate would come home late after lights out. Or why he wore turtlenecks during the Summer. It became clear the day he had walked in on them. Zack had found love and in a way; it was like he was rubbing it in his face. Cloud never had the best luck when it came to relationships. Let alone, falling in love; it had been that way since High School. It was obvious with the first relationship he had with a girl he had known from Elementary school and on. Unfortunately, it had been short lived. It was a mere nightmare compared to other relationships he had tried to start in College. But he had found a way to escape the harsh reality of the nightmares of trying to date while in College; he had taken to reading a romance novel. If he had been younger, and not as desperate and down on his luck in love. He never would've touched such material, but there was something about the words and storytelling that took him away from the nightmares.

It had its typical, Man find woman, woman find man. Urrr...Man like woman. Man want woman. Man make woman his mate! Nothing unusual or uncommon about that. He just needed an escape from what was in front of him twenty-four, seven. Much like the love fest forming on the couch next to him.  
Hard to believe there was anything his friend could nowadays, especially after the old apartment incident and the looks that were given by the crowd of students once it was over. Once things had settled, and both men were covered; Cloud made it a point to ask how it was the two had met. Especially since Zack had somehow managed to puppy dog eyes his way into letting Angeal come to live with them at the new apartment. There was no use avoiding those eyes, especially when they lit up when Cloud gave the okay. Only after he had an explaination of how they came to be together.

Angeal was someone Cloud couldn't see his friend with, but Zack was capable of saying otherwise.

_"Well, we met at a Bar, I was completely smashed...was just looking to get a little buzzed and I was not about to walk home. I could barely see straight. But," Zack's gaze turned to the man at his side on the sofa, "This gallant Knight here, he appeared to stop my reckless ways. I was nose diving when it came to talking to the girls. I mistook him for some rugged woman, and a few drinks...Well, here we are!" _

_Cloud hadn't seem too taken with it all, "...I...guess I understand..."_

_"There isn't much to explain about it or how to really explain it...let's just leave it at this..." Angeal clapped a hand on Zack's shoulder, "If I hadn't saved him from himself; he would've end up on the floor under some guy's fist for hitting on his girlfriend...and probably would've found himself spending the night in jail."_

_"And why is that?"_

_Angeal chuckled as he saw Zack blush, "Because he was drunk to the point, he would've threatened someone into the point of making them his girlfriend. Whereas, he would've ended up someone's girlfriend in prison for assault, on a police officer."_

_"Angeal..." Zack whined._

_"Oh hush. Be glad he was straight. I'm sure he would've enjoyed a punch...Kind of some guy's idea of a love tap..."_

Angeal looked over as he saw that Cloud was ignoring them,"What are you reading?"

"Nothing special…just some book I found at the bookstore; figured I'd read it," Cloud's eyes never left the page as he turned the last page of the book

"Well," Zack piped up, sitting in Angeal's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck, "What do you guys say we go out and grab a bite to eat to celebrate our moving in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they are the ownership products of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

AN: As is with all the forthcoming Edited chapters of this, I'm changing up the Author's Note on these. This one chapter...was a bit of an issue for me. Especially since I was trying to not cut out so much...and yet, make it readable and make it flow. As well as give a little more depth to it all. Especially sneak in WHY Raechel is how she is w/o having to resort to working on the Prequel I had started as kind of homework for me to get back into the flow of things. -_- Don't mind the crappiness of this chapter. I tried to salvage it and in the end...it went to Hell. Hopefully those who've read this before will understand WHERE and WHAT was removed and can make more sense of this now instead of its previous writing.

* * *

Silence was truly golden as Sephiroth seemed to realize as he looked about the apartment. The only minor silence breaker was the ticking of the clock upon the wall; ticking away till it was time for him to put the final product on his Publisher/Editor's desk. With a collective sigh, Sephiroth headed back to his desk to work on the tail some more. There wasn't much else left to do, just tie on the metaphorical bow to this baby, and then drop it off to the She Devil he worked for. It was amazing that he had any sanity left with what he had to endure. From the pile of fan mail piled up in the corner of his office, from both men and women. Declarations of love, asking to go out with him, and then there declarations asking to have his children.  
Not something he wanted or needed.

He didn't dislike the female species, it was just, sometimes the female species scared the Hell out of him. No thanks to the crazy female fans that had tried to feel him up when he did book signings. But now was not the time for that. Sitting down at his desk, his fingers began the intricate fingerstrokes to finish the tale.

_"I said...I love...you..." the man's word's seemed like an echo in her ears; his fingers coming about to cup her face, "I love you..."_  
_Reality was slow to slap her in the face as she started to feel the cold prickle of tears of remorse; the ones that pricked at her heart that had become cold. The once cold heart was now being melted by his warm, soft eyes as they bore into her soul. Moving to stand on the balls of her feet, she leaned in close against his face; her lips just a mere few inches away._

_"...S-Sa...Say it again, please...let me know that what you said is real..." her words seemed warbled and worried; too many times she had had her hopes dashed._

_A soft smile crossed the man's face as the pads of his thumbs brushed her once tear stained cheeks, pulling her in closer, "I love you, with all my heart...I may not act like it, but I do and have from afar..."_

_The moment seemed to draw out; coming to a conclusion she wasn't expecting. It was simple as one answer. Lips she had only dreamed of kissing, were now brushing hers. Everything seemed to melt together as the fear began to slowly ebb away as her eyes fluttered closed. Arms, wrapped around his neck and down his shoulders as she felt his wrap around her waist. Acceptance was felt in the lip lock as the two became lost in the touching lips of one another. Perhaps, there was still a chance that love could prevail over everything else. _  
_Even the most cold hearted can be romantic._

_Fin_

"Heh, its finally done..." Sephiroth sighed as he leaned back in his chair, after clicking the keystrokes to save his work, "And I have a few hours to kill before I have to meet with Rae-

Fate was coming back to bite him as the phone began to ring, "Damn."

"Hello?"

"Hello Sephiroth, how's the book coming along?"

If only she could see how much I dislike her right now.

Sighing into the receiver, he began to set in motion the process of printing out the pages, "Its finished, and before you ask, I'm printing it out right now. I'll have it ready by the time I see you this afternoon."

"Good. I was wondering if you could come by early so we can talk about a few things before getting down to the nitty and gritty of things, say in about, an hour from now?"

Eying the clock on the wall, he could see he would have to find a way to make the pritner to print faster and be downtown in less then an hour, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Don't forget the transcript!"

Click.

_Never a moments peace._

XXX

"So, Zack, since you proposed we go to lunch somewhere to break in the new apartment, where do you suggest we go?" Cloud asked as he bookmarked his book, "And don't say McDonald's or Chuck E. Cheese."

Zack could only pout as his friend shot down two suggestions that he hadn't even thought of till Cloud had mentioned it. There was no point going to McDonald's. Working there as a teenager in High School had ruined his interest in fast food from there. But the Chuck E. Cheese suggestion was one that was going to require a bit of an explaination.

"May I ask why we aren't allowed there?" Angeal hadn't heard about Zack's little escapade at the local Chuck E. Cheese where he tried to crash a little kid's birthday party.

Cloud sighed as he began the long way of explaining what had happened; it was the only way to explain it. It had seemed that Zack had overheard that a friend of their's little brother was having a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese. The only guests were going to be the boy's friends and family as well as relatives, but knowing Zack; he was going to attempt to crash the party. No amount of begging from Cloud was going to make Zack stay away from the Chuck E. Cheese. Unfortunately, his little escapade landed on the News and Zack was forever banned from Chuck E. Cheese.

Angeal couldn't help chuckling as he looked at his little lover in his lap as he sat pouting in his lap, "I see now...I never cared for that place either, and I remember when that happened. I was working there when that happened."

"Angeal..." Zack whined as he tried to squirm out of his lap and arms.

"So I guess that leaves the Cafe we passed on our way in," Angeal recalled as he began to play with Zack's locks, "What do you say, Cloud?"

"Sounds like a plan, and I'm driving. I don't trust Zack behind the wheel of a car since he didn't seem to be paying attention on the way in here," Cloud sighed as he closed his book and placed it on the side table, "Let's get going."

XXX

"Let's go see what's on the machine," the man mumbled as he pushed away from the desk to leave the story to print off.

His Publisher was always raving that his works were going to be a "next Best Seller", and yet, there was denying the awards adorning his shelves in his make shift office. Even though, a number of the bigger awards from the Publisher's Awards Association were adorning his Publisher's home's shelves. It was her way of gloating. Writing sappy romances for a living hadn't been his ideal job position; he never came out of his mother's womb saying, "Mommy, I want to write sappy romance trash for a living." His life's dream had been to be become a Journalist; traveling the world and writing stories about the World. It was a dream that was a fleeting dream. Especially when it was nearly dashed by a fellow classmate who had attempted to claim plaigirism on the part of a paper that Sephiroth had written. An ill fated attempt to get back at Sephiroth for something that he hadn't even done. He was just seen similar to a group of individuals when the student was growing up that had to be taken down.  
Even after the trials of the plaigirism, something changed in his life due to a Professor who had read his short stories. Going so far as to suggest he take up writing Novels, even take creative writing courses; even hooking him up with his Publisher/Editor. As for the student who had tried to claim plaigirism; he found himself kicked out of school. Sephiroth was fortunate enough to continue on with his career and write out his first story his first year out of School. A feat that was hard to come by for any First Year Graduate, but he had managed to make it.

And from there...

"You have, ten new messages..." the machine beeped out as he played the messages through.

Many of them were the same redundant requests; Minor Fan Club messages. They were typical requests that ranged from asking him to come and sit in on one of their Meetings. To doing a Private Reading for their Club to unmentionable things he tended to erase. Among the few crazy apples in the bunch, there were a few sane ones. A number of the local book stores that carried his stories were calling to verify they would be carrying his works. As well as giving a few words of encouragement and grateful appreciation.

"Messages Deleted, End of Messages."

XXX

Silence had been riddled throughout the small compact car; Zack was cringing in the backseat alongside Angeal. It had hardly been a few moments since they had begun a new start in a new apartment, and Zack had already ruined the mood. His mouth had gotten the better of him when he had spotted a well known Gay Bar on the side of the road. Making a suggestion that they check it out had all but earned Zack a one way ticket out the front passenger window.

"Cloud, are you going to say anything?" Zack mumbled as he lightly pushed at the back of the driver's seat, "Cloudy? Spiky? Say something, please?"

A quiet glare could be seen in the rear view mirror, "What?"

"Do you know how much further it is till the Cafe?"

"I thought you wanted to go your little Gay Bar," Cloud growled as he glared at the rear view window, "Let's just go waltizing into it and see what happens. Maybe, I'll get lucky and find a nice boyfriend!"

Angeal sighed as he ran a hand through Zack's locks, "He didn't mean anything by it, Cloud, it was a joke..."

"...I know it was, but he knows how I don't like those places...I'm not interested in guys. The one time in High School, on a dare, that I kissed Zack...We were drunk, my girlfriend had decided that she was over with me..."

"Sorry about that, Cloud...I really do apologize for that..."

_~Flashback~_  
_Zack was happily cuddling in Angeal's lap, "So, Spiky, since I've got my man; what would you say to me trying to fix you up?"_

_"Thanks, but no thanks, Zack..." Cloud shrugged from behind his book as he fixed himself up on the sofa to finish off the final pages of his book, "I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship. I'd rather stay focused on School first and girl's second."_

_"Yeah, girls..."_

_And then they were off..._  
_~End Flashback~_

XXX

Sephiroth looked at the clock; he hadn't realized how late it was as he pulled on a light jacket and gathered up the parchments of paper to deliver to his Publisher/Editor.  
"...I just hope I can get this day over with quickly. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep...this has been the longest stretch I've gone for this kind of work. Let's hope Raechel approves."

XXX

There were only a few secrets that were hidden between Zack and Cloud. A lot of history was between them and each had made sure to keep one another's secrets to themselves, to never share them with others. But there had been one time that Zack had spilled something about Cloud to Angeal. He had felt like he needed to get it off his chest. It had been eating at him since it had happened. Zack had never seen Cloud have a breakdown as he had the night he had gone to pick him up from his ex-girlfriend's home. Even if they had split on the property that was her parent's home. The next day at school, things had taken a different turn. Things had gotten out of hand quickly to the point that the police had to be called out.

Cloud's ex had to be hauled off in handcuffs.

Leaving a wound in Cloud's mind that kept him from pursuing relationships with the female species.

He had deemed them all crazy.

"Zackary didn't mean to word it as such, Cloud...We should move on before we're ticketed by the Police," Angeal spoke up as the voice of reasoning as he leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder, "The past is the past...its best to move past that..."

Zack had remained silent throughout the tense moment, "Spiky? Are we cool again?"

"We will be, once you pay for lunch."

"WHAT!"

Angeal rolled his eyes, "Just sit back and be quiet, Pup," his gaze turned up to a little Cafe up the way,

"What about that little place up there? That looks like a good place..."

XXX

The Cafe was a tiny, and quiant little place. A well known place that was known by many of the locals to be stopping grounds for inspiring Poets, Authors, Screenplay writers. As well as aspiring actors and actress. Some well known actors and actresses had gotten their start at the little Cafe. Even some of the best well written poetry had been written while sitting at the Cafe. It had been used now and again in a few movies; the Cafe had been a bit of an inspiration for screen writers. But yet, it remained a little place that wasn't overshadowed by over the top decorations or hype. It remained a humble little place to visit and get a bite to eat without being hasseled. Or have to scream over the top of thumping stereos to be heard. Sitting at one of the Patio Tables was a red headed woman; her hair pulled back. Not even a stray, or frayed string was hanging off her clothes.

It is said, that a woman can be judged by how she dresses or by the standards she holds herself to in regards to her appearance. Raechel was that particular kind of woman. She wanted to be noticed and for people to know who she was. A force not to be recokned with. Many a man knew this for a fact; there were many broken hearts that had beeen left in her wake due to the standards she held herself to. Being used once when she was younger was enough to make a woman's heart hard to other men. Creating Goddess like standards that no man was capable of being able to adhere to or live up to.

If there was a way to make a chastity belt out of such a woman, then there would be less human populace.

"Ma'am, may I get you something to drink?" a petite waitress walked up to Raechel's table with pen and paper in hand, "Or maybe an appetizer?"

Raechel simply shooed her off, "I'll just have a water; I'm waiting for someone."

No sooner had she spoken, then the man of the hour walked in,"Speak of the devil," Raechel's form and smile seemed to change, "Sephiroth, so glad you could come."

Raechel Williamson; a woman that was known by Sephiroth for as long as he could remember since changing Majors in College from Free Lance Writing to Literature Writings. She had a way about putting on a face in front of the general public, but there was a side that only Sephiroth only ever saw. The one that would fight tooth and nail for the business to not go under and if she had her say in it, she would drag him down with her. She was a vicious woman.  
That carefree smile wasn't fooling anyone.  
The only things on his agenda were to; make nice with her, keep it short and sweet, hand over the work he had slaved over. Even during the times that his heart wasn't into working on it, or putting any heart into his work. Especially when he had been fighting off a horrible cold that had hit him last Fall. He felt he would die before he got the chance to finish it. It had all but sent him into a literary coma since he was working off time lost during a World Wide Tour. Very little sleep, living off coffee and various breakfast items that he could get his fingers on.

"Hello Raechel..." Sephiroth mumbled as he took a seat across from her; wasting no time to waste to pull out the transcript, "I think you'll agree...Heh, what does it matter, you'll just flatter me like you always do."

A hand waved out at him from over the transcript; usually Raechel speak for, 'Yeah, yeah, get me a coffee...'

If there was a word to describe Raechel; she was Ebenezer Scrooge which made Sephiroth Bob Crachet. She cracked the whip and reveled in his work, while Sephiroth worked non stop without a break just to keep her off his back. And it seemed, it was paying off as he watched her eyes soak in the words. There were only a few things he liked about the woman; she was a daring business woman, ruthless when it came to people trying to ruin him. And, the way she seemed to get a gleam in her eye when she finished reading his work. Seeing her enjoyment was just one of the upsides to working with her. Even if he had to endure intense slave master tendencies from her.

"Oh, Sephiroth, this has to be, if I may be frank," here it came, fanning hands, "This is by far, is your best work. I'm sure that your readers will appreciate it when they pick it up at Barron's."

Sephiroth wasn't impressed, "Don't you say that about everything I write?"

Raechel seemed appalled, "Do I?"

Sephiroth's lack of response said it all, "Oh, well…then forgive me for being so honest with you…"

"Here's your water, ma'am," from the sidelines, a voice spoke next to Raechel; she was liable to be wearing it in a moment.  
The waitress seemed caught off guard as she caught the striking emerald eyes, "Oh my gosh, you are…you're him, aren't you?"

Fans were not part of his job description; he never asked for them and he never signed up for them. But, sadly, they came with the territory. And it seemed, this was one of the many, "Depends on who you think I am, miss…"

The poor waitress seemed flabbergasted, "You're the Romance Novelist, Sephiroth…"

Raechel seemed pretty impressed by herself, "Indeed he is…"

"Oh my gosh…I'm like, your biggest fan, sir…"

"…Well my dear…I'm grateful to have met a fan as beautiful as you…"

XXX

Angeal could see that the war of the worlds between Zack and Cloud had come to a halt, even if it was momentarily. It was seen as the car went through the traffic lights without a harsh braking job as they had been before. Zack seemed to be still nursing a brusised nose from his face slamming into the back of the passenger seat head rest. Cloud's focus seemed trained on the road ahead. His mind had begun to wander, but thankfully not the car; it was wandering to times when he used to have a female passenger in the car. She had been a striking creature. Long, raven hair down to the middle of her back with striking soft eyes; they had always held love for him, but, when that love started to fade. That look in her eyes had been replaced by something else. He had hardly let anyone sit in the front seat with him where she had sat; too many bad memories. Even now, he didn't let anyone up front.

Even now as he tilted the rear view mirror to see why it had grown quiet in the back seat at the stop light. He could see an image that he had seen too many times in his reminscing. The two figures sitting in his back seat had found a way to physically do something that science would deem not possible. They had managed to lay out on the floor of his car's backseat and were making out, rather quietly; which would be a miracle. The second option was, somehow at the last red light, they had slipped out. Option two was a possibility, and number one was inhumaningly possible.

But it didn't hurt to inquire,"If you two are making out in the back of my car…again, I'll turn this car around and we can salvage lunch from whatever food we brought from the Dorm."

"What you say?" Zack piped up as he brought his head up out of Angeal's lap; he had gotten sleepy during the last few blocks.

Angeal nudged the boy up further, "We weren't, Cloud...the Puppy just seemed to found it warm to nestle his head in my...lap...for the last blocks and a half. Thanks a lot, Pup. Now my lap looks like I...I'm not even going to finish it..."

"Oh, but I know what you mean..." Zack purred as he half awake giggled as he played with the man's cheeks.

The glare of doom was gazing over Cloud's face in the rear view mirror again, "...Hmph. You're no fun, Cloud. I swear, you really need to either loosen up or get laid."

"ZACKARY!" Angeal spoke up but when he spotted no reaction from Cloud, Angeal feared the worse.

Zack looked back at Angeal, "It's true."

Cloud's hands gripped the steering wheel as he pulled into a parking spot; he couldn't lighten up because if he let his guard down, he was liable to get hurt. He wasn't ready to go down that road, not yet. The car had been turned off, and all that could be heard was Zack and Angeal bickering about what was appropriate to say to Cloud. It gave Cloud time to exit the car. But it seemed, fate had its way of changing that within a short amount of time. Some God or Goddess up there had found it is mission in life to intervene in on his sour mood. No one can really account for what happened next; especially why it was Cloud still had his book in hand. The sun had chosen that exact moment to reflect itself off of the plastic wrap around the book. Or why the sun directed its rays in the direction that it did. Turning his gaze to peer upon the face of the God like man that was plastered against the back of the book.

Or why it seemed that Cloud was left standing speechless, immovable even as he found his eyes looking in the direction of the man. He hardly felt or saw Zack coming up to his side, shaking him to even waving a hand in front of Cloud's eyes.

"Hey, Earth Cloud, you in there?" Zack called out as he tried to find why is friend was ignoring him, "I know you're not happy with me and what I've..."

This time…

It had to be the Goddesses doing.

If he wasn't straight he would kiss the man. Standing just a few feet away, flirting with a beet red female adorer as he held her hand. The man responsible for the beautiful words found within the book held against his chest; Gaia, the man was a God but why did he see himself in place of the waitress, blushing like a teenage girl?

_Oh sweet Merciful Goddess…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong solely to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Lyrics located at the end of this chapter are property of the recording artist Usher and the song is "U Got It Bad"; I lay no claim to having any ownership of the song; it solely belongs to the performing artist Usher

AN: More edited work to this, and I have to say, I rather like how this one came out. Not as much of a nightmare as the previous one that was edited. To any new readers who are reading this ^^; Don't mind this Author's Note. Simply put, I had this written one way long time ago...and after a couple or so reviews saying I had run ons and other things here and there w/this. I've decided to edit this to Hell to get some inspiration to finish this Fanfic up instead of leaving those who are still reading this not hanging. So yeah. Enjoy. And to any and all reviews I get on these chapters that have been edited. Thanks in advance.

Chapter 3

Every movie has its elements of creating a new classic; and each classic movies contains an array of elements that make it a classic. Each element gives off the wanted effect that viewers look for; the ones that make them love and adore the characters. Root for the under dog, wish for the villain to fail, and for love to always outweigh anything else. Then, there are the characters who people either love and adore, or even loathe and wish would fall off a cliff. Writers are the same way, Cloud had realized that in the writngs of the book he held clasped in his arms. And it was apparent to the distant figure who was listening to the Waitress losing herself all over him. Each of his stories held onto the elements of love, comedy, horror, macabre as well as the well known element, the cliff hanger. Love was the main focus of any and all of his tales, comedy tended to be woven into some parts of his writings, even small little moments in brainstorming were comical. He wouldn't admit it, but, something comical that had happened to Raechel during one of his many Book Tours had been used in the book that followed the tour. Horror played well into the writing process, and was unfolding at the table; Raechel was slowly losing her patience. And Cloud was slowly realizing, he was falling for this man from afar.  
Macabre was creeping into Cloud's mind as he realized that he was standing there, probably white as a ghost. Zack was probably wondering if Cloud had had a stroke while standing up. He didn't have to be a writer to write this cliffhanger. Or to have all of the known elements of the book in his hands; he swore off relationships, but why was it that his heart was racing?

"Hey, Earth to Cloud. This is Zackary Fair speaking to Cloud Strife, may I speak to him or has he gone off to loony world?" Zack was beginning to go grow panicked, unaware of Angeal's presence, "Angeal, somethings wrong; he usually decks me by no-"

A quick cuff to the back of Zack's head told him that Cloud had been listening, "...Ow."

"Cloud, is there something wrong?" Angeal inquired as he ruffled Zack's locks, "Cloud, we can't help you if you don't speak to us."

"Who...Who is that?" Cloud managed to get out faintly as he pointed with a shaky finger to the man at the tables across the way.

Angeal looked to the man that Cloud was pointing at, "I don't know, but I guess he must be someone of importance for that Waitress to be spending all that time blushing and gushing over him."

Cloud's book in his hands started to become slack, but Zack caught it as he turned it over, "He looks an awful like the guy on the back of this book...You don't think that its the same g-Damn it! He's taken off again! I swear, I need to put a belled collar around that guy's neck."

"I don't think he'd much appreciate such a thing, besides, I think that's more of our thing..." Angeal chuckled close to Zack's ear as he watched Cloud making his way towards the Cafe without them, "...Besides, I think I'm spotting the signs of a budding crush forming in front of our eyes..."

"But..."

"Shh...its time that he started to realize that relationships don't have to mean restraining orders and bad falling outs..."

Zack sighed as he leaned his head in against Angeal's chest, "I know what you mean, Angeal, its just...I don't want to get that call again. I couldn't bear it to hear his broken voice over the phone..."

"All you can do is be there for him when it all falls apart..."

XXX

A thousand feelings were flooding through the emotional gates in Cloud's brain. No unusual suspects were missing as he slowly began the walk towards the Cafe; each was out in full force. They had lined up at their starting gates, coming to the gates was nervous and anxious. In secret, he had been researching the author; there was no use standing on the sidelines, staring at the him. The starting bell set everything off as his body began to react. His palms became sweaty, his heart started to race, mouth was dry, and like every love struck fool; he was beginning to move towards the man. Cloud was a mere few inches away from the table, clenching and unclenching his book as he waited for the right time to ask or even speak to the man at the table. It didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon since he seemed to be more or less, ignoring, his current table mate.

_Gaia, why does he smell so good?_

As it is with every daydream; there is a sound that snaps the dreamer out of the dream. The sound of Raechel clearning her throat as her index finger drummed against the table, seemed to be enough. He was left in a daze as his mind was slowly pulled out of the lovely daydream he had been envisioning. All of the feelings of nervousness and jitters had returned as quickly as they had left to hide in his subconscious.

"I'm glad to see that this place has some competent Staff here," Raechel's tone was more then sincere, "Did you get any of that?"

Whenever people get nervous they tend to use the overly used technique of imagining the audience in their underwear, "I did Miss," the waitress remarked.

"Raechel, you don't have to be so cruel to people," Sephiroth muttered; his attention turned toward Cloud, "Can I help you?"

"I LIKE TOAST!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I...I..."

Angeal and Zack had managed to catch up with Cloud, when they had seen him floundering, "Cloud, we were wondering where you had wondered off to. You kinda left us hanging in the car and you're the only one the car will let lock it up," Zack piped up to break the tension, but he could see that Cloud was going to make a run for it.

"...I gotta go..."

Angeal sighed as he watched Cloud run off and Zack starting to take a run off after him, but he stopped him midway, "Let him go, Pup."

"Yeah but..."

"Leave him be..."

Zack became discouraged as he took it off after him, breaking out of his lover's grasp, "Cloud! Wait a minute!"

"I apologize for my friend..." Angeal sighed as he took his leave, unaware of the stray book on the floor that had been left by Cloud in his rush to get away from the author.

"Well, this is for certain," Raechel smirked, buttering a piece of toast, "You do have a way of attracting the weird apples out of their trees and orchards, Sephiroth."

XXX

Zack found that he had lost sight of his friend as he got to the end of the walkway surrounding the Cafe, "...Man, what was all that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Pup...but all I can say is, that guy didn't spook Cloud, there was something else there..."

"Huh?"

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" one of the other Waitress had seen what had happened as she approached the men, "Can I get you two a table?"

Zack was more worried about Cloud compared to eating right now, "Yes please...and a couple of glasses of water, and a menu?"

"Right away..."

XXX

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Its Tifa all over again! Its always like her all over again every time! Damn it!_

Cloud had never been so embarrassed in his life. He had only ever heard people use the line he used in the movies for comic relief; all he wanted to do now was crawl into the backseat of his own car and cry. Who was he kidding? Who was going to want a pathetic man like him? Tifa had been right about one thing, Cloud was nothing more then a doormat. Someone to walk over and be discarded as nothing. Fists began to blow against the brick wall of the alleyway walls as tears started to run down his face,

"...Damn it...why did I say that?"

XXX

"Here are your waters, sir," the Waitress remarked as she laid them upon the table in front of Angeal and the menus as well, "Just call for me when you're ready to order..."

Angeal nodded to her, "...Heh, today has jsut been one ball of stress."

"You can say that again, Angeal..." Zack sighed as he took a sip of the water; his eyes became transfixed on the off sort couple that had made this mess, "Just who in the Hell is that guy? Especially the Harpy?"

"You haven't heard of Sephiroth Maximus?" the Waitress from Sephiroth's table remarked as she made her way for the inside of the Cafe to retrieve refills, "He's the most well renowed Romance Literary Author and pretty much has won every literary aware possible for his works."

There had been a few times Angeal had heard that name, and then realized he had noticed some of the man's name on a few of Cloud's books during the move. Even got a glimpse now and again of the man's face on the back of the books. His gaze drifted towards the silver haired man that looked bored out of his mind. He was watching the man as he listened to the nearly Peanut's character teacher talk going on; he was doing all he could to nod and agree. Must've learned that move from previous girlfriends. Over and over, Angeal began to sense that something was starting to come together in his mind who the man was, and what had happened.

"Angeal? Yo, Angeal...Earth to my man..."Zack whistled as he snapped his fingers at the man's face, "What has got you so fixated?"

"See the guy over there?"

"Mmhmm..."

"I think that's the guy that I've heard Cloud mumbling about in his sleep now and again...and the guy he might have a minor crush on."

Zack had to save himself from spewing water all over Angeal, "Wha?"

XXX

Cloud had found it pathetic to hide in the alley, hiding in his car was less pathetic then curled up in the alleyway like a bum. Sitting in his car, he found the silence to be hard to endure. But when he turned on the radio, every station had a song that was playing the same theme. Each song that came on seemed to be about love and it was beginning to aggravate his rotten mood. His mind had begun to play over and over the moment that had just occurred. The childish remark played like a skipped record in his head. A flash of heat spread across his face each time it played. There had been only other time he had uttered that remark to anyone. It had been during a time in his life when he had spiked a high fever and had been hallucinating. His hallucinations at one point had reached a fever pitch. His remarks brought on a nasty result. The Cheerleading squad was prepared to pummel him; while the rest of the school, used it as a way to tease him the rest of the school year. One particular track began to play on the radio. Just what his already crushed, and bruised ego didn't need.

"This next song comes from a young lady from a little town known as, what did you say the name of it was?" the DJ paused as he listened; the voice that came over the airwaves made Cloud want to rip the stereo out of the console.

It was a faint, quiet, and soft spoken voice, "It's called Niblehiem."

"Okay, this one is coming from a young woman out in the back country town of Niblehiem, maybe some of you folks out there and fellow listener's know of this little town. It's a well known place where a number of well known Country singers you've heard of have come out. So tell me, Miss, what song do you want to send out?"

"Do you have the song, 'You've Got It Bad' by Usher?"

Cloud couldn't believe it. Using a song that had been his anthem for as long as he could recall when he had been courting after her. It soon had become the song that he had, countless times, now and again. Fallen asleep to after he head broken up with the caller. More or less; it had been a case of, bad chemistry.

_Thanks a lot Tifa…like I didn't need have enough daggers in my heart already…_

"Okay, I believe we do have that track, anyone special this is going out to?" the DJ asked as he spoke up.

A soft swish of raven hair swished as soft nimble fingers held onto the phone, "He knows who he is…" and with that, the phone clicked off and the song began to fill the airwaves.

The urge to turn off the depressing song was there, but something told him to let the song play through, "…Yeah, he knows who he is…"

_Oh, no, no, no, no..._

_When you feel it in your body_

_you found somebody who makes you change your ways_

_like hanging with your crew_

_said you act like you ready but you don't really know_

_and everything in your past- you wanna let go_

_I've been there, done it, humped around_

_after all that - this is what I found _

_nobody wants to be alone_

_if you're touched by the words in this song_

_Then baby..._

_U got, u got it bad_

_when you're on the phone _

_hang up and you call right back_

_u got, u got it bad_

_if you miss a day without your friend _

_your whole life's off track_

_you know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_you don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about _

_u got it bad when you're out with someone_

_but you keep on thinking' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, Raechel is just a filler character I created for this to make a kind of bit of strife and grief for Sephiroth.

AN: This is an Edited Chapter since I'm taking to heart some reviewers words about some run on sentences and other minor grammar issues. And...to kick myself squarely in my Furry bum to get this finished. Since I've been lacking on finishing it mainly due to lack of inspiration w/o further dragging this sucker out. And...so I'm not making you guys read a bunch of angst towards the end when a happy ending should happen for our main pair guys. They really need it w/how I left the last chapter on this which is **NOT** the end of this fanfic. And if you're wondering **WHY** I added minor Hetero into the beginning of this chapter. Don't ask. Its to kinda work into a later point of this fanfic. If you've already past this point and gotten to the point I'm mentioning. You'll get **WHY** I added it.

Finished Edited on: January 6, 2012.

Original Posted: n/a

Chapter 4

Radio, a system of wires and tubes that gain soundwaves through the air from a radio tower. It has the ability to bring news, music, opinions through talk shows, but sometimes; it has the ability to rub the past into another's face. Cloud sat in the car, listening to the song finish as the Radio DJ came on.  
"To whomever that was for, hope that you aren't stinging too badly from that request, and now, we're back to our daily line up..."  
Softly sighing, Cloud leaned back in the Driver's Seat; his hands gripping the steering wheel, "...How could a song that meant so much, hurt now?"

Far and away, the caller had hung up the phone, listening to the song as it sunk in, but movement to her left brought her back to the reality of the moment, "Babe, you've got to let that stuff go, sweetie...You're with me now, let it go."

"I just like that song, and wanted to hear it, " the raven haired woman remarked as she turned around to place a quick peck to the red head's lips, "Come on, let's go out and do something..."

"But we are," the red head's arms reached to grab her around the waist, making her squeak as she collapsed back into the mess of blankets and limbs; softly giggling as she felt her lips press against hers, "Cheaper then going out and blowing cash on some movie we're going to end up making out to in the back of the theater..."

"And...I can show this off to you..."  
His eyes grew wide as he watched the young woman undrape the bathroom from her shoulders to show a lacy Teddy, "What you think?"

"Get in this bed, right now, woman!"

Giggling could be heard from under the covers as the two went about their day, _Sorry about that, Cloud, but sometimes a girl just needs a little revenge..._

XXX

It had taken Zack a few moments to come down from the moment of utter shock even as he had watched the silver haired author listening to the red head at the table chatter on. Angeal had taken to sipping his water while making sure Zack didn't trail the author for the sake of Cloud. It was only possible for Cloud to be off at College away from home because Zack had sworn he'd watch out for Cloud . Especially after the late incident with Cloud's ex. When Zack realized that Cloud wasn't coming back, even a now and again look out to the Parking Lot for the car. He decided it best to try and call his friend, but there seemed to be no pick up on the other end of the line.  
Just a lot of ringing and ringing in hopes that Cloud would pick up, "Come on, come on...pick up Spiky..."  
The last time this had happened the situation hadn't been a pretty sight to drive up on, let alone, walk in on. Zack figured there were countless possibilities for why Cloud was avoiding his cell phone and any of his calls from it. .  
With a sigh, he hung up, "Still no luck, Pup?"  
"Nope, I guess he's still upset about earlier…"Zack shoved his phone into his pocket as he started to poke at his burger, "I just don't get it, Angeal...why did he run like that?"  
Angeal had no place to say why, but he had a number of reasons why. But each of them relayed back to the situation that had happened recently. And he realized long before, it wasn't his place to interfere, let alone, let Zack interfere with Cloud's situation. He had reason to believe it was the silver haired man that was sitting bored, a couple of tables away. The man seemed stunned by the boy's words, but seemed more or less taken back by how his table mate had reacted to Cloud's crazed sentence.  
Cloud was a delicate individual, and, right now; all he needed was some time alone, "He probably forgot his wallet back at the apartment and went to go retrieve it..."  
"I doubt that much, Cloud would never leave without his wallet; the last time he forgot it, he ended up having a nervous breakdown in front of the cop that was bad enough for the poor guy to let him off with a warning."  
Angeal simply sighed as he began eating at his salad, "Zack..."  
"Yes, Angeal?"  
"Just eat your lunch. We have to find a ride back to the apartment, unless Cloud comes back."

XXX

Raechel hadn't stopped laughing since Cloud's sudden departure, "Oh boy, Seph, you really can pick them as I said...I hope that kid had all his shots."  
"I'm sure...he was just...lost..."  
"Yeah, lost like he needed a road map back to the Asylum."  
Once Raechel got on a roll, there was no stopping her mouth, and of course, Sephiroth was now her captivated audience. There was no point leaving the Cafe now; if he even tried, she would find a way to guilting him into stay to talk business. As it was, she was still talking on and on about the book. As well as the elements that went into making it happen to be a success. All he heard was the promotional work and getting his cut of the profits. It was all in the language of, money, money, money. It seemed, money and more of it, was all that mattered to Raechel. And it seemed to be the reason why she was still single at her age. No singular man's checking account was going to suffice her greed.  
Raechel could talk and talk, but all that was on Sephiroth's mind was the book that he had found once the young man had left. He held the abandoned book in his hands; he remembered writing the tale himself. It had been his second greatest success after his first best seller, and from the looks of things, it had seen much wear and the pages appeared as if it had been well read. Each time his fingers caressed the bends and runs in the cover; his mind replayed over the scene of Cloud vanishing off in a flurry of nervous words. The book had fallen to the floor. Once the hurricane of noises and voices had settled down, Sephiroth had bent over to pick up the book. It seemed that his readers weren't entirely all females; he had a small percentage of male readers. Particularly a blue eyed, spiky blond haired young man who seemed to like toast.  
"Sephiroth, are you listening to me?" Raechel noticed that at one point in her rambling speech he had become quiet, meaning, "Admiring your own work?"  
He softly shook his head, "No...that boy from earlier left this behind..."  
"So? Its not like you haven't sold countless copies of that book, why does one copy from a crazed fan matter?"  
Something seemed to stand out him about this copy of his own work; his eyes glanced up from the book to the table where Angeal and Zack sat eating lunch. They had gone looking for the boy when he had ran away.  
"I think I'm going to call it a day...I'll see you later, Raechel."  
She waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, see you at the first Book Tour Date."

XXX

Angeal's attention was drawn back to Zack when he felt a tugging at his sleeve, "Angeal? Are you alright? You haven't said anything in a while..."  
"Yeah..."  
Zack seemed to look at Angeal as if his mind seemed somewhere else, "So, what are we going to do about getting back to the apartment?"  
"I guess we're going to walk..."

XXX

Once Sephiroth found he had a decent distant between him and Raechel; he managed to let lose some of the pent up rage he had been holding back. Raechel tended to rail down anyone that stand up to her standards. It was a personality quirk of hers that he had learned early on that had been formed when she was younger. No matter what he said, she would always put business before anything else. Especially people, once he had reached his car; he set about slamming his hands upon the steering wheel. The horn occassionally honking of the horn in his rage, and the car alarm going off as well to put a cherry on top of it all. People walking by saw the crazed situation going on and proceeded to walk on by, ignoring the crazy man losing his mind in the car.  
"Damn it, Raechel…" his hands slammed down on the steering wheel, the book discared to the passenger's seat, "Just…She infuriates me to no end…"  
In Sephiroth's rage and the car shaking, a small slip of paper slipped from the book; falling onto the passenger's seat, "What the…?" it was a bubble gum wrapper with the silver side up.

"Who the heck uses these for bookmarks?"

Cloud had odd little quirks that he had inherited as he grew up. There was only one type of hair gel he used on his hair because it worked compared to the other cheap, generic stuff. That cheap stuff made his hair frizz like he got plugged into an electric socket and not allowed to brush it out. He was a stickler for making sure his drawers were arranged in a way that he could find what he needed, should the moment call for a quick there were the quirks that drove Zack nuts. Cloud was adamant about the bed sheets being just perfect, not a single wrinkle in them. But the bubblegum wrapper in the book? That was a new quirk he had developed when reading, but one thing Cloud had forgotten about his newest quirk was; his bookmark had his cell phone number and name written on it.  
Maybe as a way to let someone know who the book belonged to should it get lost, but at the moment; it was going to be an open door to a world that was yet to be entered.

"Cloud Strife…?" Sephiroth seemed intrigued by the name, especially the way the name was written, "Well, Mr. Strife, I've got your book hostage…let's see if you want it back?"

XXX

His fingers fumbled about in his pocket for his phone as he began to press into the keypad the numbers on the slip of paper. The phone began to ring as he listened to the dial tone and it wasn't long before he got his answer. And that answer, would be one step closer into a world of unknown that was bound to tie their fates together.  
Maybe I was too quick to judge the Goddess...this may end up being a good thing...

"And that was 'U Got It Bad' by Usher by request. Now! Onto the next selection…" the Radio DJ's voice seemed to fade out as Cloud pulled into the parking spot at the apartment.  
Cloud sighed as he heard the car shut down as the engine turned off, "Even miles away...she still manages to haunt me...Heh. Scorn one girl, and you live to regret it."

_You had a bad day_

_You sing a bad song just to turn it around_

"Now what?" Cloud's eyes rolled as he heard the cheerful tune play on his phone; there was only person it belonged to and he knew who was responsible for it, "What is it, Zack?"  
A soft chuckle came over the phone, _Well, I'll give him this much...he's naive to the possibility his phone is set to ring on a tune for all others._  
"I'm not sure if that's my name, but I have been called far different names then 'Zack'," the voice spoke over the receiver of the cell phone.

Cloud nearly dropped his phone, "W-Who…Who is this?"

"The person who found your book this afternoon at the Café.I was hoping to return it to a…Cloud…Strife?" Sephiroth thought it would be a little fun to play with the little cute fan,"Is this Cloud Strife?"

Cloud's mind began to play over varying scenario's how this random person found his number. Or what the person could be like. For all his shocked mind knew, it was some random street person who had found the bookmark that may have fallen out of his book. This person was probably looking for a way to track down Cloud's home address and do things to him in the night. Or this random person could be Zack playing tricks on him. When Zack and Cloud had been teenagers, Zack had been prone to watching horror films quite often. And Cloud ended up the unwilling victim to sit through the movies. Many of them invovled the themes of a young girl, half clad as she ran away from a crazed stalker in the rain as he chased after the girl with an axe. At the moment, that scenario was running through his head, but he wasn't a half nude female running from an axe murderer.  
While on the other hand, it could've been a trick,"Come on, Zack, I know it's you," Cloud was trying to sound convincing .

Sephiroth wasn't sure who this 'Cloud Strife' was or why he thought he was someone else, "I'm sorry, I don't know a 'Zack', but are you Cloud Strife?"

This was getting serious.

"Whatever joke this is of yours, Za-"

"I didn't know someone else liked spearmint and cream bubblegum…I thought I was the only one with a liking for it," Sephiroth began sniffing at the wrapper and Cloud's blood nearly ran cold,"I guess I'm not the only one…"

"What is this about anyways and how did you get my number?" Cloud inquired as his mind wandered off into a gutter.

Sephiroth lightly chuckled as he pocketed the slip of paper and placed a better bookmark between the pages, "You know, if you don't want random strangers to get a hold of your number. I suggest you don't leave your cell phone number on the back of bubble gum wrappers. Especially lodged between the pages of a pretty good book. I've heard some good reviews about it and that the author is kind of a…"

He couldn't bring himself to talk about himself on the phone to a random stranger, for all he knew, Cloud could be the axe wielding murderous stalker, "Never mind…if you could come back by the Café, I'll return your book to you."

"…Right, I'll come right back and retrieve it…"Cloud sounded certain about his choice of words, but yet again; he had left his roommate and his best friend's boyfriend back at the Café.

"Good, I'll be waiting at an outside table; you probably remember which one…"Sephiroth deviously smirked, "And for future reference…I like toast, too."

_Click._

Cloud all but dropped the cell phone, "…Oh sweet merciful Goddess, please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Zack's ringtone for this chapter is the song "Its Okay 2b Gay" by Tomboy, I just thought it suited him because I'm taking Zack OOC and it just ties into what happens to Cloud later on in this chapter.

Once again, thank you ALL for your Reviews/Story Alerts for this fanfic, its kind of almost what is keeping me going with this fanfic to write it up.

Chapter 5

Phones have been a modern technological advancement that has allowed one person to talk to another person from miles away. It allows people to connect in a way that they couldn't do hadn't it been for the wires and chords of phones. And phone lines. There are many things that the phone allows, but it also allows each caller to hide their emotions. When a person blushes, gushes, or starts to become a blithering fool; there is no way for the other person to see what a fool the other half becomes. Its like the individual receptors in the brain connected to those reactions are connected to the phone itself. More or less, the one on the other end of the line.  
For men, it tends to make them into a cartoonish wolf whistling at the scantly dressed Little Red Riding Hood up on stage. For women, it makes them into star struck dreamers; swooning at the dreamy hunk in the Produce Aisle.

Cloud had seen it all.

He had seen it from the side lines when Zack had fallen for Angeal; he was the starry eyed, dreamer. His train of thought had been focued on covering his tracks, especially the age difference between the two men.

Especially since the crush was a guy.

Zack had always from the end of being the one to be the crush of some shy, timid, quiet girl, but now, he was on the other side of that playing field looking in the way those girls saw him and how they reacted, but how and why was he acting this way? There was no way he could be…well…like Zack. He knew that Zack was a different banana long before he knew it himself.

Especially when they were in Junior High.

Everyone had to wear the same colors and the same uniform; Zack took to "accessorizing" the uniform. Which in turn, turned him into the talk of the school for a while; while Cloud was stuck with the perception of people trying to put him on the same page. Which he didn't want or need.

Even at this moment, he was trying to keep that out of his thoughts.

And failing. Horribly.

"Not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay…"Cloud began to beat his forehead against the steering wheel as he sat in his car outside his apartment, "Not Gay, Not Gay, Not Gay, NOT GAY, NOT GAY!"

Its been said, you can say something over and over. In hopes that it won't come true, but no matter how many times you tell yourself you aren't something. It tends to become an utter truth. Cloud's mind was swimming in war of words and images. He had attempted to avoid going towards that general direction. Not that he disliked the idea of being Gay; it was just that he had been raised to believe that such things were wrong. He feared coming to the realization that he could be gay and then having to come out to his family. The fear of disownment was there. And it had been forming ever since his first failed friendships, and eventually, his first relationship. Abandonment was something he didn't want to face. But as he continued to beat his head agains the steering wheel, another call started to come in, and the tune beaming out. It wasn't helping his general mindset.

One that he didn't want to go down right now and one that he was going to erase off his phone as soon as he realized the password Zack had put on his phone. He had thought it a "joke" to do it assure that the tone wasn't erased. Zack considered his own personal "Theme Song". For Cloud, it was an embarrasment to hear blaring in class. He had put up with enough giggles from girls who had heard it. And some of the guys snickering at him. Making their comments under their breath about his ringtone and claiming it was "boyfriend calling."

_It's okay to be gay_  
_Let's rejoice in the gay way_  
_Hooray for the kind of man_  
_You will find in the ga-_

"Zack! I've asked you to take this stupid ringtone off my cell phone!" Cloud was adamant as he shouted into the phone; not letting Zack have the first word.  
His mind was on a ball of various juggling acts right now, and that tune wasn't helping the tipping pyramid, "Geez Cloud, calm down, I'll take it off whenever you come to pick us up from the Café that need I remind you, you le—"

Angeal took the phone from the teen, "Cloud, it's Angeal, could you come back to the Café so we can talk about this calmly?"

"Heh, I'm on my way…" Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he looked to the rear view mirror.

How was he going to explain the steering wheel mark across his forehead?

xxx

The call ended on either end as Angeal handed it back to Zack, "So, what's going on? Is he coming back for us?"

Angeal's look said it all, "Just sit tight, Pup."

xxx

Cloud pulled up to the light just before the turn to the Café, Just…make the turn…get the book…and then drive away with Zack and Angeal in the backseat…

_"Is that what you really want, Cloud?"_ a voice seemed to come from the backseat.

Cloud looked over his shoulder into the backseat; assuming it was a joke that Zack had left in the backseat. But his eyes began to look back over to the front, to the side of his vision. He could see a colorfully dressed figure that resembled the outfit Zack had worn to the Gay Pride Parade and Festival. Aside from colorful lipstick, it looked nothing like Zack. Even down to the brightly colored blond hair and decorations in his hair and rolled on glitter lotion on the figures arms. Either Cloud had slammed his head too hard against the steering wheel. Or he had completely lost his mind.

"…W-Who…Wh-Who…Who the Hell are you?" Cloud started to wonder if this person had snuck into his car.

Before the figure could answer, the sounds of an angry motorist behind him derailed his thought process for a second as the figure seemed to vanish for a moment.  
sidetracked the questioning.

"MOVE IT, GRANDMA!"

Cloud waved at him through the rear view window which gave him an answer of a middle finger being flipped to him, "Geez, touchy much? But I would suggest you drive through the light and then turn into the little corner over there, then we can talk, okay darling?"

"Oh up yours young man!" a little old lady in front of Cloud poked out the front of her car, flipping the man off with an arthritic finger.

_"Wow, Granny has some spunk on her, compared to my, more like your Granny, whoa, that little old lady had some strike to her,"_ the voice had took on full form as he sat watching the little old lady pulled on ahead, but the fun wasn't over,_ "Oh, this is really going to get good…Little old lady versus big macho idiot fights are always the best compared to those pathetic little fights between whiny little drama queens."_

As odd as it seemed, he was right, the little old lady and angry driver were going at it, but the little old lady was getting the better of the driver, _"Oh, go Granny, show that overly dressed Gorilla whose boss!"_

"Um…Care to explain you are?" Cloud had done what the figure had asked; he hadn't placed a time limit to retrieve his book or pick up Zack and Angeal, "Just who or what are you?"

With as much seriousness as the figure could muster; he turned in the seat, placing a colorfully decorated wristed hand on Cloud's arm, _"Oh my Gaia…are you that dense on what you are deep down inside?"_

Cloud was even more confused now, especially with this man touching him and, why did he smell like a flower garden after a morning rain in Spring? "Just who the Hell who are you and none of this, ring around the rosy song and dance answering…"

_"Darling, you've got to get over yourself, open your mind, release your inhibitions and realize that you…my darling Cloud Nathaniel Strife…"_

"Wait," Cloud had to stop the man, "How do you know that?"

The man's mannerisms continued as he placed two fingers on Cloud's lips, _"My dear Cloud Strife, haven't you noticed it yet?"_ he pulled back as his hands seemed to make a kind of blooming flower design as he answered Cloud's question, _"I…am…you!"_

xxx

Zack looked up and down the street questioningly; he couldn't place his finger on what it he just heard, "Angeal, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Angeal was confused like Zack was and it took more then a questionable look on Zack's face to make Angeal confused.

"Something that sounded like screaming 'I'm Not Gay You Hear Me You Figure Of My Imagination' just now?"

xxx

The figure was doing all it could to calm down Cloud to keep the man from running into oncoming traffic. While also attempting to drag Cloud away from public eye. A raving lunatic screaming the words Cloud was screaming, would be enough to lock the man way into the Cuckoo's Nest. His raving was about an imaginary figure that was claiming he was gay, and was meant to be gay. It wasn't the best thing to be seen on the streets; especially since he didn't want to lose this young man. There was a goal he had to achieve for him, and if he got locked away. Then it would be for naught.  
Sometimes I wish I could shake him...

_"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD!"_ the figure managed to grab a hold of Cloud's wrists only to have Cloud wrench away from the figure's rainbow colored fingernail grip,

_"Listen…I know its hard to hear that…I know…I guess I just told you a little quickly…"_

Cloud looked at the figure with all seriousness, "You think, you think, YOU THINK!"

_"Look…this may seem hard to grasp or come to terms with, but…just hear me out, you may not have noticed it, but…you are kind of showing the tell tale signs and its not because of your little roommate best friend,"_ the figure rested his hands on his hips but Cloud's glare made him change that, _"You never seemed to get a girlfriend and it wasn't because you weren't capable of finding one or getting a girl interested in you. You secretly danced in your room to musicals, you were willing to go with Zack to those Gay Bars and even when some guy was hitting on you, there was a little something in you that said, 'Oh yeah…this guy is hot…' "_

Cloud continued to listen, but he knew there was no point denying it. All of those points were valid, but there points that the figure didn't know. He had brushed all of those things aside. Counting them as his mind straying since he was on the rebound from his break up with his girlfriend and too many times out with Zack and Angeal. When he had gone to the bars with them, most of the guys who had attempted to flirt with him. They had been too forceful, and brash. He could feel they weren't the right guys for him even if he ever came to the conclusion he was gay. Zack and Angeal had come to his aid a number of the times some of the more burlier, older bar patrons tried to hit on him. Zack had become quite the actor had making it seem like he had missed his little "Cloudy Wuddy". While Angeal had taken to being the simple player who would ran a hand around Cloud's shoulder, whispering in his ear if he wanted to go home. And when Cloud blush, that would be the cue to amp up the acting. The two of them would fight over who was taking Cloud home, until Cloud finally told them they could both take him home.

Many of the other patrons who had tried to hit on Cloud would give sad looks as they watched the trio walk away, _"Oh, he's so lucky to have TWO boyfriends…Mmm…I would like to get in on THAT little sandwich."_

_"Lucky little bitch…"_

_"Aww, he's taken already? Damn and we had such great chemistry starting."_

_"Darling, you've got great chemistry starting with EVERYBODY!"_

"Alright, so, if I get what you mean; I'm gay? But I don't feel gay and I don't talk like I am or dress like I am…"Cloud started pacing the alley, "I don't even know how to act gay even if I am…"

A girl like giggling fit came from the figure as the man doubled over, but it sounded more like a high pitched, girly hyena laugh as he wiped away tears, _"Oh darling, you are SO far from being gay, you are so far out of the Gay pool that you are on the starting edge of the shallow end of the pool…you've got SO far to go before really realizing it,"_ he started to lick his lips as he moved in closer to Cloud, _"That dirty little image you created photographically in your mind about the silver haired God at that Café this afternoon…Oh, darling, you only dipped a baby toe into the shallow end of that pool today and by pulling out of it into thinking, 'Nope, nope, nope…can't think this…' you pulled so far out of that pool you need to get back into that pool and start playing around it. Have fun with it!"_

"…I want to, but…" Cloud nervously fidgeted in place as he shifted his steps back and forth between themselves, "…but…but…"

**_"…But what, Mr. Strife…?"_** a different voice came as Cloud turned his gaze as he found himself standing face to face with the image that started this questioning of being straight or bending and flexible like a bendy straw, **_"What are you afraid of…?"_**

"Rejection…realization…"Cloud moved closer towards the man until he found the man's arms wrapping around Cloud, one hand moving up through the back of Cloud's scalp, and tilting his head, "Tru-"

He didn't have time to speak further as he found the lips crushing; it was smooth, delicate, perfect, and…just right, **_"…Open your eyes, Cloud…"_**

Cloud did so as he saw that the figure that had been there wasn't there anymore, "…Oh Gaia…I am…"

_"Sorry…I had to test you…"_ the figure slipped away; leaving Cloud alone in the alleyway with the utter realization, _"Have a nice day, darling."_

xxx

Zack had begun acting up as he began to scratch his head eagerly; he couldn't make out if what he had heard was true or not as he pulled at Angeal's sleeve, "What is it now, Zack? Did Timmy fall down the well, again?"

"Very funny…but, now Timmy is fine, but, I heard something else, but this time its different, it didn't sound like someone fighting with someone…"

Angeal was confused as he tried to wrap his head and thoughts around what Zack was talking about, "You're taking the Puppy pet name too far, what is going on with you?"

"…It sounded like resolve...realization…kind of like how I was when I finally came out of the closet…"

"And…?"

"The scream this time was, 'I'm Gay…and I'm not ashamed…' "


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: If you've read this through once with all the crappy writings that were originally in the fanfic, or you're just starting to read this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. For the ones that originally read this, hope you're enjoying the edited chapters of this. In that last one, the bold italicized part of the end of the chapter between Cloud and his Alter Persona of sorts, that was meant to be a kind of dream sequencing stand in for Sephiroth. So as to not confuse you guys. Other wise. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 6

Today had started out with a kamikaze of a ticking bomb that was waiting to drop on unsuspecting heads. It had started ticking off the moment Zack had made his remarks on the way to the Cafe. Everything had been a mixture of concussion caused delirium, sprinkled on top of a kamikaze mountain of utter disposition. Cloud wanted nothing more then to wake from this "dream turn nightmare". He wanted to come back to the world of reality. But even if he returned to the world of Reality; there would still be the element hanging around. The element that he was a downright, Barbara Streisand loving, musical watching, stereotypical gay man, new gay. Was there any such title or word for that? What was he suppose to do now, now that he realized those times back in Niblehiem; those times when he was the odd man out in sports. He realized why some of the guys on the basketball team in High School had an odd smirk on their face. It usually was after a game that they spent extra time patting him on the butt.

Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

Even if he had realized sooner, how would his Mom take to having a gay son?

He realized why he hadn't come to the realization sooner.

His mother would be all about lectures. And oh how she loved to lecture. It came with the fact she had been a Teacher and thought she shouldn't have to give up the role of teacher the moment she stepped over the threshold into her own home. It was her philosophy that you never stopped learning. Even if he had told his Mom he was gay; she could have turned into the dedicated Mother that determined to give him "safe gay sex tips". Embarassing enough without having her show her diagrams of how it was done and what to do to assure he didn't catch anything. It was hard enough that his Mom had given him the "Birds and the Bees" talk before he was even in Junior High.

Thankfully, he had held it all back till now.

As he stood in the alleyway, contemplating all that had happened. Everything was new, exciting, but scary.

How was he going to reveal to his friends and family that he was no longer the same Cloud?

If Zack had any say in it, he would just wave it off as, 'just because you're gay, doesn't mean you change that much!' Something that Cloud chuckled to himself as he imagined an adorned Zack, much like his subconscious. So he labeled the imaginary figure that had appeared to him. Zack would just stand there and tell him all of the things he would be now; no different then who he was now. A weight was lifting off his shoulders as he started to head for the car; the jingle of the car keys in his fingers bounced with his foot steps.

"…Okay, just…take it slow and easy, Cloud. Zack may think you're a freaking hypocrite. I know I put him down for going to down the highway to Hell of choices for his orientation, but…"Cloud rested his head on the top of the steering wheel as he tried to figure out the best way to get over the overly flippant, imaginary little Gay Man in his subconscious,_"…On the other hand, he's going to start hanging all over you and asking what took you so long to get out of the closet and realize your true colors…"_

It wasn't going to be easy, _"Cloud, all I can tell you, as your inner Gay Man is this,"_ the man placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder,_ "Its always easier to come out to your friends…that is a bigger hurdle then coming out to your family. Your friends at first may seem a little taken back and may keep their distance for a while, but, it'll get you ready for coming out to your family…"_

The pep talk was needed, but it wasn't helping alleviate the bubbling feelings, "That's the thing…I'm going to go approach the guy that brought on all these feelings, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to contain myself without absolutely blurting out my revelation…"

_"Oh sweetie, its never easy, anything you have to do with your life, be it coming out and telling that special someone you want to marry them to that first time you even suggest that you and that special girl in your life take the relationship a little farther. It'll all work out, but…"_ the figure's face appeared once again between the driver and passenger seats of Cloud's car, _"You better get a move on to that Café before Mr. Tall, Silver, and Handsome gives up and your precious little book is lost forever in the hands of some absolute stranger."_

xxx

Zack did everything but jump off the curb when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Hey, Zack's phone, what's up?"

"Zack…it's Cloud…"

"Cloud! Hey, where are you? You said you'd be here already and it's been 20 minutes…"

Cloud ran his hand through his hair as the figure in the passenger seat admired his fingernails and fixed pieces of his wardrobe, "…Would you believe a little old lady versus a big mouthed gorilla blocked the intersection and I had to take a Detour?"

Even if Zack couldn't see it, Cloud was sheepishly grinning, "Did you at least capture it on your cell for me to watch later?"

"Zack…" Angeal leered at the man with all seriousness as Zack turned and gave the man a simple, childish face as he turned back to the phone.

"Either way, you're on your way back now, aren't you?"

"…Yeah, but I've got to talk to someone at the Café…"

"Whatever just come back and pick us up…My feet are killing me…"

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way…" with that, the phone clicked closed as Cloud started to pick through the 'Recent Calls' part of his phone to find the unknown number.

The figure in the Passenger seat watched Cloud nibble on his lower lip,_ "I thought you called your…Oh…_" the figure's voice drawled out as he sat back and watched the teen go into auto-pilot.

xxx

Sephiroth looked at his watch, wondering if this Cloud person was worth his time to wait for him or just leave a note for the boy with his Publisher/Editor. But sicking Raechel on an unsuspecting young man was not worht ruining the young fan. He was going to give the boy five more minutes before he left the book with Raechel, and a note that held his number to reach him at. The more time he spent at the Cafe, the more time he was taking away from getting matters in order for the Book Tour. And it was also time away from Raechel that he didn't have any other time ouf ot the year. Waiting on others to show up was a trait he had inherited from Raechel. And it was a trait she had developed as a child from watching her Mother waiting for her Father.  
The only thing he didn't inherit from her was her harsh way of criticizing people. It was apparent as he saw the number that light up on the screen of his cell phone; a ghost of a smile began to cross the lips.

"…Hello?"

Cloud seemed a little taken back by the answer he got on the other end of the line as the alternative ego sat waiting for the befuddled and nervous about speaking blond to finally open his mouth, "…It's Cloud Strife…"

"Ah, Mr. Strife," Sephiroth acted the part of the unworried, waiting holder of a lost item for the one seeking it, but it was played too well and it was making the air about the phone call feel tighter then it needed to be, "I was getting worried that you had forgotten about your book…I would feel sorry if I didn't return it to you…"

He was trying hard to not hyperventilate at the image of the man sitting in a Café chair, with those long silver locks trailing down the back of the chair as an almost shoujo manga image was painted around the man, eyes transfixed on the phone while waiting for the next word to hear from the befuddled and cage rattled caller, but Cloud's mind almost made him scream when the odd alternative form touched his arm.

_"Sweetie, you've got to calm down, your heart is racing like a jack rabbit on Speed…just calm down, getting worked up over this guy isn't going to help you any…"_ the figure took his hand off Cloud's arm as he watched Cloud take up the phone again.

"Sorry about worrying you…I got sidetracked because it seems that a little old lady fighting a guy twice her size is something that tends to draw a lot of attention…"Cloud softly chuckled, but it sounded forced which made his alternative ego just empathetic roll his eyes at how hard Cloud was trying, "Traffic was a mess."

Sephiroth's voice came over the phone, rich and inviting but there was a soft chuckle to it, a chuckle that sounded more like he was humoring the trying too hard blond, "I can imagine it was…"

The two talked on the phone for a little while longer and before Cloud knew it; he was back at the Café, staring up at the sight of Zack and Angeal watching with a look of why was the guy still on his phone and when did he develop the talent to unlock the car doors without even looking at the door lock button.

"Hey," Zack waved a hand in front of Cloud's face which seemed to snap him out of it, "You going to hang up the phone and drive?"

"I see you've got guests, Mr. Strife," Sephiroth's voice broke the phone as the sound of a chair scraping was heard, "I could meet you outside the Café and hand you back your book so you can get your guests back home…"

Cloud flew into an almost panic and was thinking over the idea of breaking Zack's wrist if he continued to wave his hand in front of his face, "N-No…It's fine, I'll just ask one of my guests to drive my car back, I don't mind riding the bus back to my apartment…"

Zack looked over the passenger seat at Angeal with a look of absolute stun, what was going on with Cloud? When the last time they had seen the guy he was a frazzled mess, ready to murder Zack back at the apartment for some remark he had made in regards to the duties and how much had been done on bringing stuff into the apartment, to a mess of screaming, 'I like toast!' at some guy he didn't even know that he had started approaching then had taken off running like a mad man. What had happened to Cloud in the time he had ditched them at the Café for the hour and a half that they had been there? It came simply as Cloud turned off the car and tossed the car keys at Zack as Cloud got out of the car, never once removing the cell phone from his ear as he walked towards the patio where he had found the man that afternoon.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zack looked over at Angeal as the man got out and stole the keys from Zack and positioned himself into the driver's seat.

Angeal placed the car into drive and headed for the apartment, "I don't know, Pup, but I'm sure he can do it without our help…And it's none of your business but what is your business is getting some rest before class tomorrow morning."

"Aw, you're no fun, Angeal…"

xxx

Sephiroth and Cloud's conversation seemed to escalate; Cloud felt like he had known this man forever, it was strange; he had never opened this much with someone especially in one single phone call, "Well, I think I see you, Mr. Strife…" the call was ended as the phone was closed.

Cloud stood frozen in place as he saw the man moving towards him, feet were screaming to the mind to run and forget about that frilly little fairy that had put into his head that Cloud was no longer one of those straight as an arrow statistic but something else was there, binding and gagging those feet that wanted to run. The heart was speaking for the scared, frightened, scatterbrained mind as something soothing seemed to drape itself over Cloud, whispering comforting words into his ears.

_It'll be alright…maybe he's not what you think he is…he could be interested in you…and he could only be interested in a simple friendship with you…give him a chance…_

"…I want to believe that, but…" Cloud's knees were beginning to knock, even as he placed his hands on them to stop their knocking, "…I'm scared out of my mind."

_Just have faith…have faith and it will work out…_

Do or die time that was all it was now as Cloud found himself a few feet away from Sephiroth, "Mr. Strife, I assume?"

Cloud faintly nodded, "Y-Yes."

"I think you meant to take this with you when you left here in such a rush," Sephiroth turned the book over and over in his hands as he seemed to admired it, "You know, I've never really had a chance to really admire my own work. Quite amazing, don't you think? You write something, submit for publishing and then you never get to see a copy of the finished product unless it's being shoved in my face by some unruly fan."

Sephiroth seemed to continue to talk on and on and all Cloud could do was just nod and agree with everything the man was saying, "I'm sorry for the random outburst when I approached you earlier today…I don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright…"Sephiroth waved the remark off as he seemed to become intrigued by the way Cloud seemed to look unconsciously cute, but at the same time, remain serious about what he was talking about, "I've heard stranger things before, from 'I think you're the best thing alive' to 'Will you marry me?' while down on bended on knee and ready to shackle themselves to me."

Cloud could only lightly chuckle, "I guess its all in a day's work for a man with your charming good looks."

"Why Mr. Strife…" Sephiroth seemed to had locked in on Cloud's words right then and there as he leaned in close against Cloud's face, "Are you hitting on me?"

"N-No! Whatever gave you that impression?" Cloud was headed into a tailspin and anyone that could've seen him right now, the mere image would have looked one of those cartoonish chibi animation cartoons. Where the spazzing figure was desperately trying to get out of a situation that they had planted themselves into, almost comical was the word for the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Italicized talking that reads almost as if I'm trying to make someone sound Gay, just for reference, it is meant to be Sephiroth and at times when its Cloud talking at times, Cloud's Alter Ego; I'm using that element due to someone reviewed and suggested that I use the technique to distinguish between the actual person and Alter Ego. Hopefully it works for you guys. ^^

This has been reposted with edited text. I decided to edit this because it was WAY wordy and just kinda...need to change some things up so that it'll make a little more sense and...^^; To also give my brain a kick in the seat of its pants to finish this fanfic since its been a freaking long time since I've worked on this ^^; Windows Movie Maker takes my attention now and again, and surfing on FurAffinity and playing on Facebook take my attention away. Anyways! For new readers, enjoy. To old readers, hope this makes more sense.

Chapter 7

Cloud's head was still in a tailspin, had this man just asked if Cloud was hitting on him? Where did he get that idea? When he had been in High School, he had no idea how to talk to girls; the only way and time he managed to go out on a date was a girl asking him out. Maybe that was why he found it hard to taken on dominance in that relationship and why he had...

"Mr. Strife? Did I say something wrong?" Sephiroth seemed worried by the look that was painted on Cloud's face, "Mr. Strife?"

_"Sweetie, I think tall, tan, and handsome is speaking to you, answer the man,"_ within Cloud's subconsicous, the inner self that had come forth recently spoke up.

Cloud seemed dazed as he realized that he was still standing in front of the acclaimed author, "Huh?"  
"I said, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" the man had asked again as he backed up and gave Cloud his space; he could see that the boy was flustered.

"…I-I'm...I'm fine...but, is there something wrong? You seem awfully close still..." Cloud felt like his personal space was being invaded by the man as he found himself nose to nose with the man,"…W-Wh…Wha…What's wrong?"

Sephiroth had thought he had backed away, at least, far enough way to give the young man some breathing room. But, it was obvious on the boy's face that he hadn't given enough moving room or personal space. Something was hanging in the air about the boy's head. What was it? It was a strange perfume of scents that was drawing him in, drawing him in to hold this boy against chest. And not let go.

Why was that?

For as long as he had known while going through school; he was always one to chase after the girls, more like it was the girls chasing after him. But one relationship after another ended up in disaster. Even the live in room mate he had for a semester in College. She wanted to have something with him, not because the fact he was making small amounts of cash off his short stories. She wanted him, for him. Unfortunately, Sephiroth hadn't seen it that way. He had seen it as a way to tie him down for the rest of life. Keeping him from having a life. A life that he had now, but...there was something he had been missing. But he had managed to bury that sensation and want, desire, need.

Unfortunately, the mind always betrays us in the end.

And right now, it was.

It was betraying him as imagined his fingers working their way along the curves of Cloud's soft face and up through his soft blond tresses. It seemed to be an odd sensation at the moment; all his senses seemed shut off. That feeling of want, more or less, desire to meld together with this young man in front of him. For one reason or another, it just felt...right.

But did the young man feel the same?

"…You had something in your hair…"the man pulled out what were remnants of trash from the alley, "There, it's out of your hair. Now, what was it you were about to say, Mr. Strife?"

Cloud felt like an utter fool as he pulled away from the man, turning on his heel and began to slowly walk away, soon turning into a full run, "N-Nothing! G-Goodbye, Mr. Sephiroth!"

"IN A FEW DAYS I'M A HAVING A BOOK SIGNING, COME BY AND CHECK IT OUT! I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MR. STRIFE!" the man was trying to call out to Cloud, but he could see that the man was out of range of the man's declaration, "…Love…I could probably be onto something with that man, but…no, no, no…I'm not that kind of man…"

XXX

_"You say that now big boy, but get over yourself, darling; you fell for that man like a ton of bricks that were made of marshmallows,"_ if Cloud thought he was the only one to be visited by an overly dressed, gay hippie; he was wrong, _"Hello Sephiroth, darling, have you forgotten about me or have you about drowned me out with your sappy, heterosexual romance fantasy novels that you write for that horribly dressed woman?"_

Sephiroth eyed the figure oddly, "Who the hell are you and why are you dressed so…so…so…so…"

_"Flamboyantly gay?"_ the figure's voice sounded stereotypical gay,_ "Darling, I'm basically your inner you ,that you haven't yet come to terms with; you almost grasped onto it if you hadn't gone and crushed that poor man's spirits. He was literally within your grasp and what do you do…?"_

"I reached out and grabbed a piece of garbage out of his hair, what's wrong with that?" Sephiroth didn't see the harm in it, but his flamboyantly gay alter ego thought otherwise, "…Bad move?"

The figure snorted, _"More like, as you guys put it, out of the ball park and into the windshield of the Manager of the enemy team's twenty thousand dollar monster SUV, darling."_

"He was just a guy off the street. Probably harmless, but in my profession, probably not harmless. I wasn't aware I had a male fan. Do you honestly think among all of my fans that ONE male fan is going to turn out to be a stalker? Compared to the others I've encountered?"

_"Oh my goodness…dearie, you've been watching way too many horror flicks involving a good looking lead male or female getting hacked up into a million pieces because of one psycho fan. Believe me, I've talked with his inner person, and believe you and me, the man is not one of those crazed, psycho, fans that's gonna come after you for pieces of you,"_ the man gingerly smiled at Sephiroth as he pushed a pair of thick plastic rimmed black glasses up his face, _"He's an honest, good man, Sephy…sweet and good hearted…give him a chance."_

XXX

In every city in the known world, there is that one babbling fool that wanders up and down the streets talking to themselves while their eyes shift here and there. Hair a scraggly mess. And they always have that slept in look appearance. That was Cloud. Aside from the odd attire, the demeanor of his speech pattern seemed to match a babbling fool. Among everything that had happened today, what had made Cloud turn from sane, to babbling, wandering fool? Every street sign and street was beginning to look familiar; even calling Zack to find him and pick him up was beginning to look like a good idea. But he couldn't do that. Not after he had left him and Angeal in a lurch, only to leave him again when he pulled up. All to get his book back from the hands of a complete stranger. Who was also the book's author.  
He was lucky if Zack would even pick up his phone and answer his call if he called.

"…Heh…I really don't want to call him, but…"it wouldn't be a problem to call Zack for a ride, but then again, he wasn't looking forward to the interrogation, "But if I don't, I'm going to miss the first day of school in a few days."

_"Just do it, dearie…I'm sure no matter how you explain it, that little fairy in your apartment is going to figure it out sooner or later and…Oh, the things you two could talk about!"_ as much as Cloud didn't want the inner Him around, there wasn't anyway to avoid him, he was apart of him.

XXX

Even if Zack had been grumbling and complaining about the lack of help from Cloud when bring things into the apartment. He had gotten worse, and even louder, and annoying regarding Cloud and why he had bolted on them the first time, and then the second time. Angeal was doing all he could to ignore Zack, but even if he avoided Zack, there was no place in the apartment to avoid him. The only sound that was going to break the monomity of Zack's grumbling and complaining was a sound coming from the Living Room. Zack's cell phone ringing the annoying tune he had for when Cloud rang him.  
Against Zack's will, Angeal dragged the young man into the living room, "Either you answer that thing, or I'm chucking it into the garbage disposal," Angeal dropped Zack to his knees as Angeal went back to unpacking things.

"Hello?" Zack rubbed at the back of his neck.

Cloud sighed, "Hey Zack, it's me…"

"Me who?"

"You know who full well who! It's me, you big dummy!" Cloud was starting to attracting attention, "Did you get dropped on your head recently or are you just that stupid?"

Zack pulled the phone away as he looked towards Angeal; he had been standing in the bedroom doorway, "I'm just playing around with you…What's got your shorts in a knot?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it right now," Cloud watched the flocks of people begin to disperse, "…Can you come pick me up from the Café…I've gotten myself lost."

"I'm on my way," Zack closed the cell phone as he sighed, "I'm going out to get Cloud, he got himself lost on the way home from that Café."

Angeal was confused, "How did he get himself lost? Why didn't he get a ride back with that guy he was meeting up with to get his book back?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Angeal…"

XXX

**"You have one new message,"** the machine beeped as the message began to play, **"Hello Sephiroth, it's Raechel, just calling to check in on you and to remind you that next weekend is the book signing; looking forward to it. Bye!"**

**"End of message,"** and with that, the machine clicked off and with that, Sephiroth unplugged the machine and the phone, "That's the end of messages for a while."

Sephiroth was always a mess after finishing the writing process for a new novel; especially knowing that the moment it hit the shelves, the fans would be dying to find out what was happening now. Not that it mattered. Each story was the same plot but he changed things around so that no one recognized that it was the same story plot over and over. Which was always tried and true. And once he finished one story, he was sometimes look for inspiration for something new to write. After what had happened today, he felt that he needed a change, even a break from writing. That spark of inspiration would creep up on him eventually. Much like his inner self was slowly creeping up behind him as he saw that Sephiroth was blankly staring at the monitor.

_"Well, this is rather depressing…"_the alter ego leaned against Sephiroth's desk, sipping on a glass of tea, "_You've got inspiration, you're just too blind to see that that cute little blond creature you ran into this afternoon is your inspiration; you've just go to reach out and use that cute little things looks to write up a stirring new novel."_

Sephiroth eyed the figure from the side of his monitor, "No one will go for a male/male love novel, especially since most of my readers are females and have an image in their heads of some strapping, strong man that sweeps young women off their feet. I would be better off lynching myself off at the nearest tree before I even dip my toes into that a literary pool…"

The figure moved from its perch as it draped itself down around Sephiroth's shoulders, _"Darling…even the greatest novelist write under a different literary name when they decide to write a different style of novel; just think of a different name to write under and try at least one literary work of male/male…"_ he undraped himself from Sephiroth as his eyes stared at Sephiroth with a look of, 'Come on, you know want to try it', _"You never know, you might be as big a hit as you are now and that prudish and brashly dressed woman who is your Publisher; she won't even know it's you."_

"…Well…"Sephiroth stared back at the blinking cursor on the computer monitor; still taunting and teasing him, "…If you say its better then writing those sappy romance novels…"

_"Darling, I know when something is a good idea, just go with it…just start imagining that cute little blond and it should start coming to you…" _the figure seemed to disappear, but the fruity scent seemed to hang on the wind around Sephiroth, _"Just take a chance…Mr. Taukera Shiwaza…"_

__XXX

**_"Good afternoon, class," a gentle teacher's voice called out over the din of the classroom as the bright young faces glanced towards the front of the room. Others were starting to calm down while others continued to horse around, "Well, either you're going to teach the class or I am, what is it going to be?"_**

**_The students immediately piped down and began to find their seats. The paper airplanes took kamikaze nose dives into bookshelves, flooring, desks, and books and one had found its way into the fish tank. Chairs scraped against the floor as feet scuffled as the students began to find their seats, folding their hands togethers on top of their desks. They watched as the Teacher glanced at the sea of young and eager faces; the youth of the future leaders of the World. Even as the teacher's eyes glanced over the sea of young faces and bright eyes, there was at least one seat that was open. Where was the promising student that had been placed into his class? It was the first day of school and one of the school's most promising young students was missing, where could he be? Even as the teacher began to start his lesson, soundsof crashing, feet scraping across the floor and finished off with the sounds of someone swearing. They could be heard into the classroom as as the door was yanked open. It had seemed that the promising young student had arrived, even if he was late._**

**_"…S-Sorry about the rude interruption and entrance," the young man's face was flushed and red from having to run almost three blocks, "Forgive me…"_**

**_Even if the teacher wanted to forgive the young man, there was something about the young man that instantaneously caught the Teacher's attention; it was something the Teacher had only dreamt of. But it had been with someone else, but just seeing the young man's red face as he stood hunched over, trying to catch his breath; it was almost too much for the Teacher. One of the students spoke up; all but destroying the intimate daydream the Teacher was having. _**  
**_"…Sir, were you going to say something to us?" one of the students had his hand up awaiting an answer from the Teacher as the young man began to regain his composure, "Sir?"_**  
**_"Y-Yes...Yes! Please open your books to page 101 and begin reading the lesson..."_**  
**_A quizzical look crossed the student's faces, "Um, sir, this is Math."_**  
**_"Right..." the Teacher was finding it hard to think; his mind had been put into a tailspin when he saw the young man. _**  
**_It wasn't easy to concentrate. How could the young man walk in, just like that…and act like he isn't the hottest little thing on two legs to walk in dressed like that…?_**

**__**XXX

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair as he saw how far he had gotten with just a simple few strokes of the keystrokes, "…Did…Did…Did…"

_"Darling…you did…you did do that, you did write all of that and might I add…"_ the figure chuckled to himself as he admired the simple opening of a starter's first young male love novel, _"…It is not too bad for a first timer at this style of writing…and…Might I add, you seem a little more then "happy" about your first time."_

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at the fruity dressed man, "What are you impl-"

It didn't take much for Sephiroth to catch on to what the man meant as he looked down at his shorts, _"Oh my…well…Welcome to the world of the weird and utterly Gay…Mr. Sephiroth…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they simply belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Italics: Inner Cloud or Sephiroth talking

AN: Yep, this yet another edited chapter! Woo! ...Or maybe not woo...depending on how you look at it ^^; I decided to a little house cleaning on this chapter...and MAN OH MAN...I took out some stuffs and added to it XD Yeah. I kinda add a little something to this to make it seem like it has some depth to it. Kinda draw it a little since I'm gonna try and add to make a little more interaction between Cloud and Sephiroth going ons. Especially since I seemed to have had them jump into almost INSTANT relationship. Given, this is _FAN _fiction. So, if I wanted, I could have them riding down some magical rainbow while screwing. But I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna try and add a little more depth to this tale so that it you guys get a little more out of this. Instead of it ending up in angst of an ending or draw it out to the point that I want to just drop kick this into Hell.

Anyways, to my old readers, enjoy the editing done to this on May 5, 2012. To the new readers. Mew?

Chapter 8

With everything that had happened within a short time of the week; there had been many things he had wondered, how in the HELL had it all come down to this? He had gone from assuming he was straight, to realizing, he swung towards a different world. Why hadn't he had seen the signs? It seemed he was always the last to know. And the last to get picked up. Especially as he paced the sidewalk like a caged animal in front of the Cafe. Now and again, clenching and unclenching the book in his hands. His mind was racing as he clenched the binding harder and harder each time. Just a few moments ago, he had come face to face with the man responsible for writing the novel in his hands. It had just been on a whim he had bought the book. More like, Zack had egged him on, even dared him to buy it. How was he to know it would turn his world around towards starting to fall madly in love with the author? Then again, another thought was running through his head that was saying, 'What are you saying? You just met the man! You can't just instantly be madly in love with this guy!' But then, that little man in his head would kicked in the seat of his pants by a five inch stilleto heel being worn by an overly dressed flamboyant man. The flamboyant man would only make the little man realize, 'Sweetie. It was bound to happen. That author is a God.'  
Now and again, Cloud would glance up and down the street to see if anyone had called the cops on him. He had to be looking suspicious at this point. He knew calling Zack wasn't worth his time. Zack was probably taking his time getting to the Cafe, or had gotten lost...seeing as how he had spent most of time trying to talk to Cloud. And less time keeping an eye on his surroundings which he wished he would learn to do. But right now, there was no point wishing for it right now.

"Heh...sometimes, I just wish I had forgotten about this thing..."Cloud muttered as he stopped momentarily down at a corner; turning the book over and over in his hands, "All its brought me is mixed feelings for a guy whose down right straight...like I am...or I think I still am. And has left me wondering where my airhead of a friend is at.

Much like the comical alien Kazoo out of 'The Flinstones', the little gay man in his conscious came to the forefront, clicking his tongue at him, _"Oh sweetie, sweetie, sweetie...you're still new to realizing that you're G-A-Y. Its alright to deny it...believe me. I was ready to deny I existed inside of you. But, much like everything else in life...I just had to accept that I am what I am. And you are what you are."_

"I know...but...why do I have to be stuck on a street corner waiting for my friend?"

His voice rang out through the street corner as it seemed to stop passerbyers in their tracks as they stared in awkward silence at Cloud, "...Great. Now I really look like I'm crazy."

_"At least you aren't wearing something stereotypical and being crazy."_

"...Yeah."

Taking a glance down to his phone, Cloud mentally told himself, 'He's got five more minutes...and then I'm hitchhiking it home. Even if its with some total stranger.'  
"WHERE IS ZACK!"

XXX

Sephiroth never claimed himself to be a boastful or proud man, but as he sat back in his desk chair. He began to admire the countless pages that were staring at him front behind the computer monitor. A fire had been lit under his fingertips, it was a fire that had burned brighter then anytime other when it had been on his other novels. Something about it seemed perfect, almost right. The only question was, who could he get to publish it for him? Without giving into knowing that its him working under a pseudo name. Passing it off to Raechel would be committing writer's suicide. Someone else that hardly knew him had toget the work published for him and without questions to avoid criticism.

_"You know, darling, of all the people I've seen through these rose tinted lenses,"_ conscious spoke up as he tilted the rose tinted lenses about in his fingers,_"there is no one I would trust to help you with this venture...except maybe..."_

Sephiroth was listening, but his fingers had started to crease over something he had pulled out of the book and kept as a souvenior. It was the gum wrapper bookmark from Cloud's copy of his work. He didn't know why he had kept it, maybe a sentimental value or he had just forgotten to return it to the book.  
The conscious had begun to roll his eyes as he let out a faint sigh,_ "You're thinking about him aren't you?"_

"Maybe...He was a rather interesting young man to talk to. Compared to those cackling hens that usually hound me," Sephiroth sighed as he rolled his eyes, remembering the waitress, "He didn't try to act like he was flattering me."

A soft chuckle came forth from inside his head, _"That's only because he was a little awestruck. Give the kid some credit...its not everyday they're in the presence of a God."_

A sly cat like smile crossed Sephiroth's features, "A God, huh? What kind of God writes homoerotic literature? You answer me that..." pushing away from the desk, Sephiroth began to pad across the Living Room to the kitchen for a drink, "Honestly, why should I even think to have an interest in the kid? For all I know he could be a High School student. Even if it seems like he might be a little older then that."

It was hard to not to think back on that boy, maybe he was the reason that he had written those starting pages of a new project. Because in some ways, the way he had described the young school boy seemed to describe the young blond. Even the Teacher he had written into the novel was almost a mirror image of himself. More or less, a twist of one of his favorite Professors in College. Oh God. Did he have a crush on his old College professor? That was a thought he didn't want to think on as he tried to think on other things. Much like a man would do to get rid of a pitched problem. And no matter how many things he came up to get rid of the image in his head, and thoughts, they kept coming ten fold.

"AAH! This can't be happening to me! I can't be falling in love with some blond stranger I hardly know!" Sephiroth felt that he was going mad as he ran his fingers through his hair while pacing the kitchen, "...Its all your damn fault!"

He was yelling at no one in general as he rolled his eyes upwards, "Its your damn fault! If you had just stayed hidden in my subconscious, this wouldn't be happening!"

_"It was bound to happen eventually, sweetie, but remember this..."_ mentally the conscious tugged on Sephiroth's ear like a bad child,_ "I. AM. YOU. LEARN TO ADAPT."_

There was no way to fight that argument, but, even if he was feeling an attraction towards the blond, what if the blond wasn't feeling the same? He didn't want to end up with a restraining order against him if he started to stalk down the blond. Especially given his reputation. It would be odd to see his mug in the paper instead of a crazed fan that had been arrested for trying to stalk and, in secret, convince him to sign a Marriage Certificate. Even while still married. He didn't need the bad press if he ended up stalking the blond, but then it hit him. Fishing into his pocket, he realized he still had the gum wrapper with the young man's number on it. No harm in calling him up to arrange a time to sit down and have coffee like two civilized guys.

_"Seph…darling…what are you thinking?"_ a hint of worry was in the figure's voice as he cautiously watched the man walk the room over, but then it hit him,_ "You're thinking of him…and using him for…Oh! You are such a genius! I can't believe you didn't think of it sooner!"_

"Its only because you're only thinking of how to get me to dress more like you?" Sephiroth wagered a guess to the conscious figment, and when all he got was a roll of the figure's eyes, "That's what I thought."

It was a concept that could work, just as long Raechel didn't catch on that he was going to be seeing a fan. He didn't need her feeding onto that and running with it. She had been the one to let him in on how crazy some fans could get. He knew well enough after watching enough of that murder mystery channel's shows. Miracles of miracles, he was still able to go out of the house without worry he'd become a statistic. Asking the young man to coffee somewhere would be a great opportunity to get to feel the kid out. As awkward as that sounded in his head. Even pitch the idea to him if the situation brought up or gave room to introduce it.

His fingers played over the wrapper in his fingers, "I think I should give him sometime to reel in what's happened...don't need to be scaring the poor kid. I just hope that he's not still out on the street corner waiting for a ride."

"I'm sure by now his friends have come to pick him up...its not like they would forget him, right?"

XXX

Then again, things had been known to happen. The last time Cloud had trusted Zack to pick him up from anywhere had been a time he wished he had just died. Finals were hard enough without having to put up with others in the Dormitories trying to make plans for end of the School year parties. It didn't help when above their room was a seemingly, "co-ed" room and it had seemed during the time to study for finals. The "co-eds" were having a little bit of pre-Finals "study time", rather loudly. Late hours of studying and lack of sleep had weakened Cloud's immune system that he had gotten a mixture of head cold, sniffles, chills, fever, and vomiting. Finals had been outside his scope of thought by the time test day rolled around. He wanted to call it and ask for a make up date at a later time when he didn't have his fingers wrapped around the knob to death's door. But, like the good student he had been, he had gone on to class, taken the tests and wanted to get back to bed.

Unfortunately, Zack hadn't gotten that memo.

Much like he was getting it now as he aimlessly drove the streets looking for the Cafe where Cloud was held up at. Angeal was attempting to be the quiet passenger, not wanting to interfere, but by the time they had passed the same little old lady, more then once already. It was time to intervene.

"Pup, I think you're lost."

Zack glanced momentarily to Angeal as he about ran through a red light, "What makes you say that, Angeal?"

"For one, you're not focused on the road. Second, that's a One Way Street you're coming up on...and have been on for the last twenty minutes and Third...You passed the Cafe a few streets back."

The car's brakes could be heard squealing as Zack slammed on them, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I figured you would've at least paid at little bit of attention on the way there before...instead of trying to gab Cloud's ear off."

"Hmph."

Angeal could see that his words had ruffled his Puppy's ego, "Want me to drive?"

A faint nod of the head.

"Get out and let me get in the driver's seat. Let's just hope by now that Cloud isn't fuming mad."

XXX

Everything seemed just perfect to Sephiroth; he was going to start writing on a topic he had never written on. Something he hadn't done since his Free Writing Class in College. He had someone in mind to read over his first few draft pages of work, and then it was just a case of finding a different Publishing Company to put out through.

Yes, everything would be perfect had it not been for one tiny little inkling of doubt.

Raechel.

There would be no way in Hell that she would allow the man to go around her to publish with another company, even if it was under a Pseudo Name. It would be Writer's Suicide. Not to mention the intentionally pending lawsuit that would come upon his head among her wrath. It seemed, neither one of them had thought that far. Living in blissful ignorance.

Must be nice.

"One thing…"Sephiroth had to sit down, "…What about Raechel?"

_"What about that little tart? She has no say on what you do with your life or what you write?"_

"…In a way she does…she's the one that got me into the business…"

It was one thing to try and write a whole new direction of novel work, but attempting to get it pass one publisher who was a mixture of all the things a Publishing company was; it wasn't so simple;_ "…I see…well foofie…all those wonderful ideas and an absolutely perfect way for you to see that cute little blond again all dashed away like a pair of Couture sunglasses washed down a storm drain…Well, Mr. Big Time Writer…what do you suggest we do about getting this new work, more like work in progress, of yours out there to some other unknown public figures?"_

__XXX

Cloud brushed at his nose with a tissue he had managed to produce out of his pocket, "Either someone is predicting an overcast covering of clouds, or I'm just really popular today..."

"You don't have to cry, Spiky, we're here!" Zack called out from the passenger window as he tried to stop himself from falling out of it, "So, dry those tears, the Zack Man is here!"

"That doesn't even rhyme."

Angeal chuckled as he watched the duo go back and forth, "What he means to say is, we would've been here sooner had it not been for the fact a certain Puppy is directionally challenged."

"Says you!" Zack snapped back, "I just get turned around with so many streets, but with you its different I could find your di-"

"Shut up! Don't even finish that sentence, Zack," Cloud snapped out as he pushed his friend back into the car and climbed into the backseat, "Today has been chaotic enough...let's just go home.

"…Nice to see you too, Cloud," Zack muttered as he looked over his shoulder, "Want to talk about it, buddy?"

Cloud's angered, confused, and overall flustered expression said it all, "Just drive home…I'll tell you about it later…"

Zack simply shrugged as he turned back around and motioned to Angeal to drive them home. Complete silence engulfed the small car as Zack kept his fingers away from the radio dials, Cloud was upset enough and adding to that anger. Which would likely resort in having to explain why something was broken in the car and crammed into Zack's face. Cloud silently drummed his fingers against the side of the window. Zack had never seen Cloud this upset. The only other time he had seen that storm cloud face was when Zack got a call to pick up Cloud from the Movies. It had seemed that his "date" hadn't gone too well. His date had all but flat out him that she wanted to break up with him. Explaining why the Ushers had been giving Cloud the evil eye, was another story entirely. The storm cloud on Cloud's face was because of him, but it was lined with fustration of what to do about the recent interest. A big thunder cloud of confusion, loss, excitement, and several others. Each fighting to be heard over the rumble of the other.

"…So, who was the guy you were talking with…or at least tried to talk to before you ran off with the car?"

"I thought it was someone I knew, but I was wrong…" Cloud was a terrible liar, especially when it came to his friends, "…And I guess I over reacted…a little…"

Zack had a look that could make even a room full of sour pusses started to chortle and chuckle. It was comical as he looked from the rearview mirror to watching the lines on the road go by. Had he been behind the wheel of the car, he would 've slammed his foot on the brake. Cloud could tell there was a dislike of something in Zack's eyes, even if he wasn't looking at him. Angeal knew it all too well. He had known the look when he had told Zack that an old friend of his was coming by to see him. Zack was either jealous, or was furious under that gaze. Cloud was hiding something and he didn't like being shut out. Being shut out, that was what almost cost them their friendship once after he had saved Cloud from an embarrassing walk home one night. The same night he had gotten the heartbreaking call from Cloud's now ex's house. It was building up steam. Then, Zack's eyes turned towards Angeal as he noticed they were a few minutes from the apartment.

"Get out," Zack muttered as he looked to the rearview mirror at Cloud, "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR, CLOUD!" Zack was furious, "GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

"Damn, Zack, what is your problem?"

"You are!" Zack slammed his car door as he came around as Cloud was scrambling out of the backseat, "What is your problem? Why do you think you have to lie to me about something that is obviously a lie. Especially when its about that guy you sputtered out that silly dribble at, ditched both me and Angeal for, then came back, ditched us again while still on your phone, what is really going on?"

The man's blue eyes turned cold as he shoved Zack away from him, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

_Simple as that…_

"…I have never had to explain myself to you…so why should I even start now…?"

Zack looked at his friend's angered face,"…Because I'm your friend and I worry…is it a crime that I'm not aware of?"

"…No…"Cloud muttered; neither had realized that Angeal had pulled into the parking place in front of the apartment, "…I just don't like getting the fifth degree about things going on in my life, its not like I grill you aboutyour life and what you do with Angeal or the problems you two may be having…"  
"That's because I've got a way of looking at life and handling what life throws at me in a different perspective…You've just got to learn to relax and stop bottling it all up inside till you turn into the bitch you were this afternoon…" Zack ruffled his friend's hair playfully as he saw the same almost comical look Zack had had on his face earlier, "What?"  
Cloud was not in the mood, but, "Did you just call me a bitch?"  
"Um, maybe…" Zack decided to play it off, figuring it to be a part of Cloud's ill temper at the moment, "Why?"  
"…No reason, but…there is something I want to talk to you about later…" there was something about the way Cloud said the words that seemed to put Zack in a 'worried about you' mood, "…Nothing too serious…just something I need to get off my chest."  
"Hey, what ever, man, I'm here if you need me," Zack smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: XP Yep, more edited chop job of the chapters of this. For my long time readers, enjoy the revised chapter. For the newer readers, enjoy. I'm slowly dragging things out, and also giving hints as to some of the character's pasts instead of leaving it on for the WAY later chapters. That I know most of my older readers who've been w/this since its start know what I'm talking about. To any new readers, well, I won't go into great detail. All I'll say is, someone reviewed one of the later Chapters and it was inquiring about backstory for Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. You'll understand why later on...just a fair heads up spoiler to my newer readers. Let's just say...Angeal meets up with an old "friend" who ends up nearly taking Angeal's life. Stay tuned for more editing. Slowly getting back on the horse about this as creativity strikes me. Especially since I'm here and there finishing up GMV (Gaming Music Video) Projects on my Hard Drive so...yeah. I'll get to the end of this tale eventually ^^;

Chapter 9

"Heh..." a sigh pursed out through Sephiroth's lips as he fingered his phone in his hands.

Light tapping of fingers could be felt inside of his inner conscious as his conscious stared towards the blinking monitor, _"Do I need to start playing the Jeopardy theme or are you going to make up your mind?"_

Sighing again, Sephiroth set his phone aside and closed out the program he had been using to write the short story. Running digits through his locks, he placed his head in his hands as he sat at the desk, "What am I doing? Seriously, what am I doing?"

_"Um...you are...mentally beating yourself up over whether or not to call up the little blond and committing Writer's Suicide by going behind your Publisher's back?"_

"Not helpful," sighing, Sephiroth pushed away from the desk to track down a drink, "All I wanted to do was get through the upcoming Book Tour for the so called 'Oh so wonderful masterpiece' I just turned into Raechel. With my sanity intact."

Sanity intact?

That was an understatement of the century at this time.

When the sense of realizing that no longer was he going to be able to chase skirts, not that he did to start, was gone. All sense of sensibility, and sanity. They went out the window like a gilded bird flying free from its cage. Sephiroth was only starting to realize this as he poured the amber liquid into a glass and sipped on it. Everything was falling apart.

More in the sense of all he knew.

It was all gone.

"...Why am I always the last person to realize what was right in front of me?"

The past has its ways of coming back to haunt us, especially during times that the mind is on a downward spiral. Too many times that he could count, Sephiroth had been given almost blantantly obvious hints that he wasn't as straight as he seemed. His College Roommate, a girl, as odd as it would seem to be. She had picked up on it and had made it obvious after the one fight that had caused them to have to part on uncertain terms. It would be awkward to have to try and find a new place to crash with the lack of available rooms. Once the Semester had closed out, they had parted. But as this stroll down memory lane continued on, there were other times it had been just as obvious when he had been around his High School chums.

Where were they these days?

For all he knew, Genesis was a raging queen...in prison.  
Angeal was probably coping with what had happened that one night long ago and was hopefully with someone that had his heart in their hands. And was making him happy. If there was one person who deserved to be happy, it was Angeal. Especially given what had happened to change their trio like frienship. A gentle smile crossed Sephiroth's lips as he put the glass down. It wouldn't hurt to talk to someone else, especially get reaquainted with an old friend. He had thought he had spotted the man out of the corner of his eye during all the chaos at the Cafe. His wish that his old friend would find someone to own his heart seemed to had been answered by the raven haired youth at the man's side.

_"It seems you've been thinking a lot about the past, and here I thought you had buried all of that..."the conscious spoke up, "But then again...what do I know? I'm just annoying little gay Jiminy Cricket in your ear."_

Rolling his eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"

_"Uh, I would if you would just call the kid! What's the harm in just calling the boy up?"_

"Many things. But I think its best if I just take a few days to let him come down the cloud he's on from being around me...because I'm sure he's just as confused and overwhelemd as I am."

XXX

Angeal watched as Zack and Cloud talked amongst themselves; he had cringed when Zack screeched out loud like a girl when Cloud spilled the beans. It was bound to happen eventually. Watching the sight of his young love fawning over Cloud reminded him of a time in his youth when someone he had known had done just that. Except now, he was spending time in prison for assault charges. Images of a night he found drowning out of his mind now and again. The night he had met Zack in the bar; it had been the anniversary of when it had all happened. Hoping to ignore what was nagging at him with images of the fateful night with booze. It had seemed fate had meant to intervene for the better half of his sanity. Zack was nothing like that man who had all but destroyed his life and mental state.

Zack was gentle, innocent, kind, and loving.

He had been a monster that wanted to get off. Not caring if he was hurt in the process or how Sephiroth would react to the two doing what they had done.  
Looking at Cloud, he could see that Cloud was the worried, scared, and naive young man that Angeal had been when he had been called over to his place. Zack's excitement was overshadowing all of Cloud's emotions and worries.

"Zack," Angeal called out to the youth, as he waited for him to bring his attention onto Angeal, "Pup."

Cloud had to shake his friend before the ravenette turned his attentions on who was calling him, "Yes love cakes?"

Chuckles could be heard leaving Cloud's lips as he tried to divert his attention from looking at Angeal's blushing face, "Why don't you let up on Cloud for awhile? I'm sure he's got a million questions and I'm sure you're overwhelming him."

"Not at all! Its glad to know that if I walk through the Living Room in the nude I won't have to worry about Cloud being a little taken aback by it."

"...Zack. You do that even now. And I'll still be looking away because I'm not gonna be ruled by that thing between my legs. Compared to you."

Now, it was Angeal's turn to chuckle.

"Hmph. You're both against me now?"

"Not at all...I just...I need some time to adjust, and I guess get prepared for the rash of name calling...especially once...once..."

Zack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I forgot about her. There's no doubt that its gonna get around that you're going after the same team now. Just what she needs to drag you down."

"Well, all I know is, gentlemen, we need to finish unpacking the apartment and get some dinner in this place," Angeal remarked as he draped his arms around the teen's shoulders, "So, Zack. You've got book duty with putting them on the shelves and keeping textbooks OFF the shelves. And Cloud, you get to direct."

"What?" Zack squawked as a box of books was placed in his arms, "When did you decide that?"

Another was placed on top of the one in his arms, "Just now. You're more quiet when you're stuck working."

XXX

_"Call him, call him...call him...call him..."'_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he put down his book, "You're not gonna shut up about him until I do that, right?"

_"Right on the nose, sweetie...now. **DO IT."**_

"You do know that I'm trying to avoid a restraining order, right?"

_"Just call him up and tell him that you enjoyed the small encounter you two had at the Café today and would like to maybe talk a little more about it, as just two innocent strangers that share an interest in your work. Nothing too formal or informal, just, a chat."_

It was easy enough to suggest such things, but to do it was a different story. But it seemed, he wasn't going to get any peace until he did it, "I guess…it could work," Sephiroth fingered the phone, debating whether or not listening to someone who wasn't there was the best thing to do, "Do you really think it's the best idea."

This was when it seemed to go, odd; _"Darling, have I steered you wrong…yet? Hmmm? Name me one time yet that I have steered you wrong, I dare you to and I bet you can't think of a ONE."_

"Well…" Sephiroth's face seemed to crack into an almost devilish smirk as to prove the alter ego wrong.

_"OH COME ON! I haven't even done anything to help you just yet!"_

"Get over yourself, I was kidding…" the soft teal green eyes in Sephiroth's head rolled back in a nonsensical fashion, "Geez, learn to chill."

The conscious took offense at the man's words and it was showing on his pouting, brooding face. The look upon the man's face seemed to remind Sephiroth of the blond, "Alright, I was in the wrong, but, do you have any idea how this could work by calling him up and seeing about all of this…especially asking him to help publish this project?"

Painted eyes rolled, _"Like I've said, you won't know till you at least try…for all you know, the kid might be open to it. You never know…just call up the kid."_

"…Well…" Sephiroth's fingers began to click over the keypad on the phone as he waited for the phone to ring and it rang and rang, "…Maybe he won't answer."

**WHAP!**

"Ow! What was that all about?"

_"Have faith that he'll pick up!"_

Sephiroth sighed as he listened to the phone ring till the sound of a voice mail reached his ears, "Heh, Hello, this Sephiroth Maximus...we ran into one another at the local Cafe earlier this afternoon over the book you left behind. I don't want this to come off sounding...weird. But, I was wondering if we could meet at the Cafe for some coffee sometime. Either way, here's my number..."

XXX

Cloud watched as Zack flopped across Angeal's lap on the sofa, "Work. Hard."

"You hardly did anything," Angeal remarked as he ran a hand through Zack's locks, "Oh come on, Pup, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Hmph. Says you, Slave Master."

"Well, I guess we're done, how about we go out for a bite to eat?" Cloud inquired as he saw the thunder cloud that crossed Zack's face, "What?"

Zack didn't have to say much, "...If we are going anywhere out to eat, you'll get to drive so that I don't ditch you guys again. I promise."

"That's a compromise I can handle!" Zack beamed as he scrambled off Angeal's lap and went to get ready to head out.

"You sure you ready to let him behind the wheel of your car, Cloud?" Angeal inquired as he watched the Pup get ready, "You do remember what he did the last time he got behind a car."

"...I know all too well. That video is still up on the internet from that Amusement Park that's banned us. Believe me. I know."

XXX

Hanging up, Sephiroth put the phone aside, _"Well? What happened?"_

"You should be able to realize what happened...He probably has his phone off or is busy ignoring any calls to his phone. I got his voicemail inbox."

_"Heh...Oh well...Maybe he'll call back..."_

"Maybe, but I guess that means I've got the rest of the evening to make out plans how to propose this short story to people...and the kid before you start bitching."

It had been awhile since Sephiroth had sat down to compose up a business plan, let alone, anything related to Publishing. He had left those details up to those who had a knack for such things. Raechel had a knack for it and was damn good at it. And she proved it time and time again. Even the young woman at one time he had had been seeing during his College years; she had been a Major in Literary Publishing. Where she was today was beyond him as he slowly typed away at the keyboard. Each keystroke was a challenge in hopes that he didn't type up the wrong thing for proposing this story to any Publisher. There weren't that many known Publishing Companies that were responsible for publishing such works. At least, not that he knew of. Before everything that had happened in less then twenty four hours, he never thought about such things. A search began about the Internet for someone that would take him without knowing who he was. Particularly, given the line of work that he wrote in. Didn't need the press taking wind of the fact that the most well known romance novelist for housewives had turned gay.

"Heh..." Sephiroth sighed as he gave up after realizing that most of the Publishing companies he found dealt more in the hardcore writings of homosexual literature, "I give up...Maybe its not meant to be."

Sighing, his conscious leaned against the man's inner walls of his mind, _"Heh...well, there is the other option, sweetie. He's short, blond, and rather cute."_

"He's still an option, but we won't know till he calls back."

XXX

Zack and Angeal had started for the car, leaving Cloud to find his jacket among his things. In the midst of the search, his phone felt out of his pants pocket onto the floor with a clatter, "Huh?"

_"You have...one...new message,"_ the pre-recorded voice on the phone spoke as Cloud played through the process of listening to the voice message left on his phone,

_"Heh, Hello, this Sephiroth Maximus...we ran into one another at the local Cafe earlier this afternoon over the book you left behind. I don't want this to come off sounding...weird. But, I was wondering if we could meet at the Cafe for some coffee sometime. Either way, here's my number..."_

_"End of messages."_

It was awkward silence.

The phone in his hand felt foreign, almost as if it was a snake in his hand. The message played over and over in his head like a bad message that someone had left after a bad accident. How had the man gotten a hold of his phone number? Frantically, he abandoned the search for his jacket, and began the search for the book from earlier that day. He turned it upside down and inside out, even flipping through the pages. Not a single sign of the wrapper with his number on it should the book go missing. The strange author that he had only met that day had stolen an item of his. Was he going to start stalking him now?

_"Sweetie, you're shaking. What's wrong?"_

"He called me."

_"And? What's the social convention of things say to do?"_

_Silence. _

_"Sweetie?"_

"...He wants to meet me for coffee..."

_"Oh?"_

Things like this never happened to him. They never happened. The opportunities always were turned around and were far different. He usually end up with mud on his face, face down in the mud hole, or crammed into a locker with a sign around his neck. But this seemed different. It was as if, fate, had decided to be kind to him. Even if it had a twisted sense of humor by revealing to him that he had been gay longer then he realized. But it seemed, fate was giving him a break with this phone call message.

"I think...I'm gonna sleep on it and give him my answer when I'm ready to do so...this isn't something to just jump into without thinking about it first," Cloud responded as he closed his phone, pocketed it and reached out for his coat, "For now, I'm going to go out and enjoy my evening with my friends. And...you need to go into hibernation for the rest of the night. I'd rather enjoy my evening without some voice nagging me."

Making a gesture to symbolize he understood, the little man conscious went silent.

_I just hope I make the right decision...I don't want to end up hurt like...like she did to me...The heart doesn't forget past hurts...hopefully. The heart can get past that hurt so I can be happy..._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters used are copyrighted to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I just use them for my own personal fan created fanfictional writing and your amusements.

AN: Alright, alright, alright! I'll stop posting random new Fanfics and start work on Editing these chapters so that you guys can EVENTUALLY get an Ending. XP Yeah, I haven't forgotten about this. Its just that music is a siren in my ears to work on putting together Gameplay footage to music and post the videos on my YouTube Channel. And my inspiration is wanting to fly South as soon as Summer ends and Fall hits.

* * *

Time had been given enough for Sephiroth to realize, that there was something there about the young man he had encountered. It became more and more apparent as he turned over and over in his fingers, a card holding Cloud's phone number on it. Unconsciously, he had seen himself dialing it and speaking to the young man. No restrictions, no one to disturb them, just, a conversation. With a young man that had stolen his attention.

Or as his subconscious was calling it, his heart.

Twirling it about in his fingers, he decided it was time to take the chance to just call the number. As he listened to it ring and ring, he started to wonder if it was a bad decision. When someone picked up the phone and answered, he couldn't tell if it was the one he was calling, "Is there a Cloud…Strife…"Sephiroth turned the card that he had written down Cloud's name and number down onto over and over in his fingers, "…there?"

"Depends. Who wants to know? This is best friend in the whole world and roommate, Zack Fair, maybe I can help you?" Zack inquired as he played with the phone his shoulder, "First off, what's your name? Because I don't think Cloud likes talking to random strangers. Hell, he hardly likes to talk on the phone, let alone to his own Mother."

"ZACK!"

Sephiroth could hear the squawk of the boy screaming at the boy on the other end, a hidden chuckle danced on his lips, "My name is Sephiroth Maximus, and I'm just calling to talk to him because I had a run in with him this afternoon at the local Cafe an-"

"OH! So _you're _the one he ended up ditchign Angeal and I for, huh?" Zack turned towards a turning red Cloud, who was trying hard to hide behind the laptop screen, "And, what are your intentions with my best friend?"

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth seemed a little taken back by Zack's words; he hardly knew Cloud, and here this young man was asking about his intentions with the blond, "Um, I just wanted to ask him if he would join me for coffee later this week to just talk."

Zack looked towards Cloud, noticing that Cloud had been listening to the conversation, "I see, well, if that's all this is about, then...I guess I can pass the details onto Cloud and he can get back to yo-"

"Sorry about that," Cloud muttered through gritted teeth as he took the phone from Zack, "...I...I...I would love to talk to you later this week, but, it might have to be this weekend. My week is packed with School, and I need the time to get used to the new place I'm in."

"I understand, and I'm just as busy this week. I'm wrapping up some work related to releasing a new book soon."

Not wanting to sound like a complete fan, Cloud turned away from Zack who was trying to ease drop, "Sounds exciting...I really like your works and can't wait to read your upcoming tale."

"Alright, love birds, off the phone unless this is really a pleasure call," Zack spoke through the other receiver.

"OFF. ZACK!" Cloud shouted, causing Sephiroth to pull the phone away from his ear.

* * *

Angeal had to fight off snickering at the young man's actions as he saw that Cloud was giving him the stink eye that was tied into the facial expression of, 'Are you that much of an idiot?' to add to the glare, "Because of this is a pleasure call, I'm sure I can patch you through to a good time with my good buddy, Cloud…"

Sephiroth pulled the phone away from his ear as he looked at his alter ego, "Who the hell kind of people is he associated with?"

_"Your guess is as good as mine, sweetie…just keep the baboon on the other end talking, maybe he'll finally fork the phone over to your little stud muffin…"_

"He's not a stud muffin…and he's not mine just yet…" Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he let his head fall back, "…**DON'T** you **EVEN** remark on that…"

"_Wha…? I didn't even hear a single word you jus said…darling," _but there was in some way, shape or form, a Cheshire cat sized grin starting to creep onto the man's lip glossed lips as he began to saunter out of the room, _"I shall leave you to the lover boy, call me if you need any assistance, Sephy…"_

The man rolled his eyes as he forgot his lips were near the mouthpiece of the cell phone, "Fruity little tart…I don't care if you're in my psyche…still as fruity as a fruit bat…"

"Me or yourself, sir," Zack had a look of utter wonder as he tried to play along with the caller, "You okay over there?"

"Yeah. Just peachy," Sephiroth sighed.

Zack's face cracked into a smirk as he hung up his end, but not before leaving a lasting impression, "HE LOOKS GOOD NAKED!"

A rip roar of laughter fell from Zack as the sound of a computer clattering to the phone, the yelp of a man about to find himself castrated and the phone being fumbled about amongst bodies, arms, limbs sofa cushions and a third party hand attempting to wrangle both the phone from crushed and parting the two men could be heard muffled over the mouthpiece. Sephiroth had every reason to be worried now as he heard muffled swears and threats of castration and posting of particular photos from a particular party where a particular person had gotten more then tipsy and had been conned into wearing a tutu and told say, 'I'm a fairy Princess, now, where is my fairy princess to get my kiss?'

Dear Gaia…what had he gotten himself into?

**"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"**

**"LIKE HELL I WILL!"**

**"ZACK! CLOUD! CHILL OR NEITHER ONE OF YOU IS GETTING THE DAMN PHONE!"**

**"YOU'RE DEAD ZACK FAIR, YOU GOT THAT, D-E-A-D. DEAD!"**

* * *

"…Um, is this is a good time?" Sephiroth grimaced as he saw the alter ego flitter back into the room as if he was an apparition or ghost that could come and go as he pleased, "…Hello?"

Angeal took hold of the phone as he kept both men in headlocks separately underneath both arms, "Just give me a few moments to get them apart and I'll hand you over to Cloud…sorry about Zackary…he doesn't know when to behave like the ill tempered and untrained Puppy he is…"

**"I AM NOT A PUPPY, DAMN IT!" **Zack squirmed, cursed and flailed under his Mentor/Lover's arm, **"LET GO OF MY HEAD, ANGEAL!"**

"Not till you learn to calm down and apologize to Cloud later," Angeal pulled his attention away from the phone as he released the Pup before putting the phone against his chest as he caught the man by the collar of his shirt, "…If you apologize nice and sweetly to Cloud later, I'll make it worth your wild later…"

Zack pouted as he ruffled his friend's head as he walked off to the Living Room to go clean up the mess they had made, "Sorry about that, Spiky…"

"None taken…"Cloud muffled out as Angeal released his head and shoved the phone into his hands.

Sephiroth took a few seconds to prepare himself to hear the voice he wanted to hear, "Things alright over there?"

"Heh...just peachy. Zack doesn't know when to keep his opinions and views about me away from others...especially when he's trying to get me "laid" as he puts it..."

The man could only chuckle, he remembered someone else who was tryign to do the same to him, "I can understand that feeling, but, if things are still too crazy for you this week, we can set something up for, two weeks from now?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Cloud nodded as noticed that Zack was waiting on bated breath for what was goign to happen next, "See you in two weeks, then?"

"Yes, until then, I guess this is good bye for now."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Both phones hung up on either end, leaving one another wondering, what had they just done? Had they just...set up a date? Zack was still struggling to get out of his lover's embrace when he saw that Cloud was silent.

"So, what's going on? You two set up a date? Or what?!" Zack struggled harder but he knew Angeal wasn't going to give up as he pulled Zack into the Living Room to clean up the mess from earlier.

Angeal listened to Zack squirm and try to get out of his grasp, "Angeal, are you listening to me?!"

"Hell if I know…" Angeal shrugged as he wandered into the Living Room, "If you need us…you're going to have to wait…I've got a Puppy to punish…"

Zack pouted as he half heartedly flailed, "Not a puppy…"

"Says you," Angeal said as he lightly pinched the raven haired man as it seemed to silence him until all that could be heard were the now and again yelps of not being ready that were then replaced by soft moans, gasps and moans which would later be replaced by a now and again giggle or soft scream.

* * *

Sephiroth composed himself, "Guess that could've gone one of two ways..."  
_"Oh, do tell, sweetie."_

"It could've gone into a tornado of Hell with him claiming he didn't want anything to do with me...maybe even have his friend or friends tell me off."

_"And the other way," _the inner voice spoke up as he poked at Sephiroth, _"What's the other way it could've gone, sweetie?"_

Sephiroth sighed as he pocketed his phone and ran a hand through his hair, "He could've turned into one of those psycho fans I have."

_"But he didn't turn those ways, he just has a lot on his plate right now, heck, he even looked a little frazzled when he met you at the Cafe this afternoon."_

"Heh, either way, I guess all I can do now is..." a phone rang from the other end of the room, "Now what?"

Reaching into his pocket, he saw that it was the young man again, "You said you wanted to talk about something? Can we meet...this evening? At the Cafe from earlier?

_"…Oh my gosh, Cloudy dear…are you asking him out on a da-" _the alter ego shut up as a he saw the dark glare the real Cloud gave him as he made a motion of zipping his lips and throwing the key away.

* * *

Sephiroth took a second to realize what the young man was asking, "I thought you were busy the rest of the week?"

Cloud glanced back towards the Living Room where he heard the sounds of Angeal and Zack watching something on the television in the Living Room. Typical of anytime they got together in the heat of the moment. He needed to find a way to cover his tracks for why he had turned the man down earlier. Going towards his own room to talk in private, he found he could talk to the man without interruption.

"I was, but, I just need some time out of the apartment...kind of give my _room mates_ sometime together. And I just need to get out...Being this close to happiness just...Heh..."

"How about seven o' clock tonight? I need some breathing room too, I just got through writing my latest novel and can use sometime out and about among the public in a way. And I don't think we really had an opportunity to really talk," Sephiroth began to walk the room, "It would be nice to get a fan's opinion on my work. Most of the women I talk to about my Work is just my House Cleaner and my Editor. Most of the fans I have, I can't begin to understand what they're saying."

Cloud couldn't help chuckling, he was imagining a brood of female hens hen pecking at him in their wild clucking at seeing him, "Try sharing an apartment with a childhood friend and his boyfriend. Not an easy night when you have to listen to them trying to keep quiet when they're...going at it."

Both men seemed to shudder on either end of the line, but, something in the back of each of their minds, the idea of coupling with one another in that way, seemed just right. But then again, both were new to realizing that they had feeling for the same sex.

Nonetheless, there was no harm in going out with another guy to talk, right?

At least, that's what he thought, and then again, that's how Zack ended up finding himself on the other end of a relationship with Angeal.

"Then I guess...we're going to see one another tonight at the Cafe? Same table and place as today?" Cloud inquired as he nervously chewed on his lower lip.

* * *

Sephiroth took a moment to recount what had been said, but he couldn't help imagining a scene from out of one of his tales. Instead of a woman waiting on a mystery date, he saw himself in place of the woman, or even the young blond. And in each scenario, one was waiting for the other. Like star crossed lovers that were looking for one another of the years. Trying to shake the image out of his mind, he returned to the call on the phone.

"Yeah, that should be a good place to meet. Then I guess I'll see you this evening, Mr. Strife."

Cloud fainly smiled on the other end of the line, "I guess I will, Mr. Maximus..."

* * *

"…Well, that went well…"Sephiroth shrugged the call off as he slumped into the sofa of his Living Room, leaving his phone to sit on the end table, "He seems interested enough."

_"But did you even bring up what this meet up is about, Seph darling?" _the inner ego was at it again as he daintily sat down on the sofa beside the man, _"Or are you just going to wait to pop the question to the man?"_

An awkward silence hung in the air between them until, _"…Never mind what I just said…that came out wrong, Seph darling…"_

Sephiroth had all but forgotten about the fact that he had just met this young man, and he had this new story idea swimming around his mind. And he had gotten it into his mind that he was going to pitch the story to this stranger. How was he going to tell this young man that just in the brief time that they had met, and realized that they were possibly falling for one another, that, he had come up with a tale based on them? Even though there wasn't a "them" just yet. It was too much, too soon. Placing his head in his hands as he sat on the nearby sofa. He needed time to think, and the flirty little gay man in his subconscious wasn't helping him any. He wish he could just shut him up long enough to think.

As he began to think, he almost found himself laughing at it all.

_It was bound to happen...Genesis was gay enough for all of us..._

_"Hey, sweetie?"_

Cocking his head up slightly, he acknowledged the voice, _"Whose Genesis, sweetie? You thinking about someone else other then that cute little blond you're meeting tonight?"_

"Genesis is...he's...he's someone from my past I don't want to talk about. He was one time thing in High School, my best friend and then...he..."

Realizing that Genesis was a tough topic, the voice backed off, offering up a change in topics,_"I'd say that phone call went well without my interference, Sephiroth…" _the man's alter ego reappeared as he sat down alongside the seemingly happy the man, _"So, you going to bring up the new book project to the man or are you going to scrap it all together and keep with the same old dribble to appease that psycho bitch of an Editor among other things she is?"_

"I'm going to pursue, but, its going to have to be kept under the radar away from Raechel and my usual fans. If they found out that I was now pitching for a different team..."

A soft chuckle left the subconscious lips, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're laughing about. Laugh it up laughing boy. But I think...this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

_"If not, a beautiful relationship between two beautiful people."_

* * *

Cloud slowly closed the phone as he saw the man's caller I.D. disappear off his phone as it was replaced by the happy faced cloud, **"ZACK! ANGEAL! I NEED YOUR HELP!"**

It had seemed, in an odd way, Cloud _did _have a date. For the first time, it wasn't with a girl, but with a silver haired God that wrote the books he appreciated and loved to the deepest of his core, **"I NEED YOUR GUYS ADVICE ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE MEET UP WITH SEPHIROTH TONIGHT!"**

Cloud raced up to the bedroom door as he slammed on it, still screaming at his roommate and his roommate's boyfriend, **"I COULD USE YOUR ADVICE RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS!"**

"…Coming, coming…"Zack grumbled as he wrapped the bed sheet about his waist and swaggered to the door as he opened it a crack, "If the apartment isn't on fire and if you aren't bleeding profusely, then it can wait, can't it?"

Zack was about to make the one mistake he was going to regret. As much as he wanted to help his best friend, he wanted time alone with his boyfriend and Cloud's drama moment. He knew shutting the door in his friend's face was going to resort in Cloud making Zack's life a living Hell. Upon opening the door, Zack found that Cloud was in a bigger panic then the day he had come up to Zack telling him that he had a date with an old friend. The day he had heard that news, it had only spiraled out of control and downwards.

But this look on Cloud's face was fright out of the fact he was going on a date with a _man. _

His best friend really need him right now as he brushed a hand through his hair, while keeping a hold on the sheet, "Give a minute to get some pants on and then I'll help ya, Spiky."

Angeal stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of pants as he threw Zack's at his head, "Don't bother, Zack, any advice you could give is just going to scare him and we all know you aren't the best at talking about such matters as this."

"So," Angeal started as he held Zack at bay as he looked to a disgruntled Cloud, "You've got your first date with a guy?"

"…I might…have a date…with the guy that not only had my book hostage this afternoon, but who else is the author of it…"

"What?" Zack and Angeal both asked the question at the same time as they eyed their roommate up and down.

"…It may sound out of place, but…I don't know if that's what it is…isn't that what you do with another guy when you want to talk about the run in you both had that afternoon?"

Zack was the first one to make any kind of sound as to understanding what was going on, "I knew it! I knew something was up with you on the ride home! You're coming out of the closet!"

Cloud gave a soft embarrassed shrug of his shoulders as a faint hint of blush came on the face, "…Surprise?"

* * *

_Days had passed for the School teacher, agonizing they were having to watch the object that had passed his peripheral vision and had set all sensors on high as to find a way to approach the young man without coming off as a dirty old man that only wanted to find some reason to place the boy over his knee and spank him for punishment among other things. His eyes were gazed off to the ceiling as the students did their class work, but his daydreaming was broken the sounds of quiet whimpers and whispers from a desperate toned youth. It seemed the Teacher wasn't the only who had his eyes on the young youth, a brash young man that sat behind the object of the Teacher's interests was attempting to peek down the back of the youth's pants, finding reasons to drop a pencil down the crack of the boy's pants. Just to find just cause to reach into the boy's pants and grope or at least fondle the youth, have a little fun with him to the point that there was devious, self absorbing grin gracing itself on the torturing soul's face. It sickened the teacher and at the same point and token; it made a pit of jealousy build up in his soul, he didn't want to have to punish the torturing soul with corporal punishment which was placing the boy over his knee, drawing down his drawers and paddling the whelp. No, the little brat would probably get some kind of pleasure out of his middle aged school teacher paddling him into…He couldn't think on what could happen._

_"Mr. Jackson, if you are done with your work, then I suggest that you stick to reading the pages listed on the board and stop torturing young Mr. Hawthorne," the teacher's eyes never once left the youth that had had his attention since the first day of school, "Or must I remove you from that seat and place you into a corner for the remainder of the class period?"_

_All eyes moved onto the tormentor as he took the high road and moved his seat where he started with the new class assignment; once this had been achieved, the classroom fell back into a state of normalcy as if the incident had not occurred. Hidden from the other student's faces, a small, apologetic but yet, grateful smile graced itself onto the quiet formed youth at the back of the room; his lips seemed to form a silent speech pattern as he mouthed the words 'Thank You' to the Teacher. A simple nod of understanding and return of greeting went unnoticed by the other students as the softly quiet and to himself youth returned to his studies much like the rest of the class._

Sephiroth sat back as he admired the monitor as if it was his own personal idol, _"Pretty proud of yourself of there, aren't you big boy?" _the alter ego was back as he looked over Sephiroth's shoulders at the new work, proud of how far the new to the gay man's scene author had come, _"Not half bad…but, when are you going to get the almost Ichabod Crane school Master get together with the little youth he's eying like a snake eying a tasty little mouse?"_

"…When I'm good and ready to," Sephiroth closed the monitor down, only after saving the work, "…You just…"

_"You just…what? You just can't rush things…right?" _the alter ego cocked his hip out as he watched the man wringing his hands together, _"Darling…you're going to do fine…this isn't some date or something…it's just a meeting between two men to talk about a business proposition."_

He wanted to believe all of that, but at the same point, "…I'm scared out of my tree that he isn't going to want to go along with helping be my Publicist among the other things that Raechel does for me now with this new material…He's going to think I'm some sick person…"

With a roll of the alter ego's colorfully painted eyes, it sat down beside the worried man, _"What's the worst he could do that Raechel could do? If Raechel were to get her hands on the this work in progress…she'd probably go as far as to cleanse your soul of the impure thoughts of believing you're gay…For all you know this guy may swing both ways."_

"…You better be right," Sephiroth glared at the alter ego that had all but become his muse, "If you're wrong, you are getting a thousand bolts shocked through you."

_"What on this green Earth could yo-…Oh…Never mind then, darling…"_ the ego patted the man's cheek softly before returning to his perch upon the arm of the man's sofa as he watched the man start to dial Cloud's phone before hanging up, "Now what are you up to?"

He didn't want to do it, but, "I'm calling Raechel…I'm cancelling the Book Tour and committing myself to this new project. She can take her share of the book sales and apologize to the stores and locations for the cancellation…she can make up some stupid reason why I had to cancel my Tour."

_"You are surely a dangerous man, Sephiroth…Willing to give up the chance to travel yet again just to chase after a cute little piece of tail."_

"…Just shut up and stay in my mind where you belong for the rest of the night before I slip up and say something I'll later regret tonight."

The alter ego did just as the man asked as he zipped his lips, metaphorically speaking as he slipped away into the man's subconscious, "Hello, this is Raechel, Publicist to the Authors of the Stars, who is this?"

…_No going back now._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters used are ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, but all other filler characters that are not from Final Fantasy, they are owned by my thoughts.

AN: Well, well, well, I am back. I've gotten reviews or story/author faves/alerts and I thought, "Why not give you guys a new chapter?" and even though I'm STILL in search of a Job, but in Southern California, that isn't possible especially since the economy is in the crapper, I'm still now and again working on fanfics. I recently put up a new CloudLeon fanfic based off a crack IM w/a friend from FL and I think I'm posting a fanfic that is AkuRokuReno on here...and if I am, its "The Untouchables" or something related along that name, and I just wrote up a new chapter today, I've just gotta get around to posting it on here, if its not here, its on my DeviantART account. Slowly, but surely this getting written.

P.S. Mild slight, but not graphic Hetero sex in a flashback for Cloud, but there is mention of masturbation, but just a slight bit ^^; If you are offended, then, please, don't bother w/reviewing to this expressing your anger...It comes with the territory in this kind of fanfic. And I'm getting inspiration for different style of different kinks here and there from other kink fanfics I've been reading lately, thanks to Talinsquall. ^^ I hope you are enjoying Fanfic seista, dearie.

Chapter 11

Sephiroth licked at his lips as he had hoped that he had scripted up beforehand what he was going to say to Raechel that he was going to quit the book tour and at best quit writing Romance novels where a hopelessly lost in love, heroine desperately seeks out a hopelessly drawn out muscular, muscle headed hero. Just thinking about the numerous tales he had cranked out with a taste of bile in his throat threatening to spew on his keyboard played in his head as he finally spoke up into the phone; settling back into his desk chair.

"Hi Raechel, its Sephiroth…"_so far so good…_

"I figured it was you, your number showed up on my Caller I.D….No, I don't want that set up for that Store…No, get back to me when you've got a better idea planned out…I don't care if you went to some fancy high class design school…Heh, whatever, What can I do for you, Sephiroth?"

_Thank the Gods she's got her attention turned on business at the same time_, "I was calling in regards to the Book Tour…I…" he was finding himself listening to Raechel yet again doing business with someone.

"NO! I told you not to that set up! Do I need to come down there and settle this myself?! Sephiroth, sweetheart…I'll talk to you about the Book Tour later, I've got incompetent workers working on set ups for your Tour, but do you have something you'd like to put in for this?" he could almost hear her shifting the phone's to speakerphone as she waited for Sephiroth to speak, "Go ahead, Sephiroth…tell these people what you want for the Book Tour."

_Thump-da-thump…thump-da-thump…_"I'm quitting to start write gay erotica novels…and if you haven't figured from that, Raechel, I'm gay…You can take whatever money from the Book Tour you've gotten so far and pay it back to the venues…and this is the end of our business venture together. Goodbye."

An audible click sounded on his end as he heard the set up designer click off as the sound of a phone crashing to the desk seemed to let Sephiroth know he had just ruined his entire career, "S-Sephiroth, you aren't serious about this coming out of the closet thing are you? Come on, this is just the stress of working so hard on this last book talking, talk to me, Sephiroth, I'm your closet and dearest fri---"

"Asshole," she growled as she hung up the phone and threw it at the wall, "No one…and I mean _no one _hangs up or quits on me. What could've brought this little bit of coming out on?"

"_Well, that's one little queen that won't be on your tail from here on out, darling,"_ the alter ego seemed to slip out as it draped its arms down around Sephiroth's shoulders, _"You seem tense…what's wrong, sweetie?"_

What was wrong with him? He had just given up an almost ten to fifteen year career to break away into something else with someone else to attempt to coax them to be his Publisher for a new venue he was going towards and now he was going to have a she-wolf at his door, ready to tear it down and tear off his manhood, then beat him over the head with it. But, why was it that he felt no true guilt over letting Raechel and that past go? It was as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders and it felt good as a soft smile that he had been unable to render for as long as he could remember with all form of truth behind it, started to creep against his features.

"Nothing is wrong…I guess…I'm just finally happy for once," Sephiroth started to chuckle to himself as he rested his hands on his knees, "I'm finally happy, but…"

"_But what?"_

"Something feels like its missing out for that happiness to be complete…"his heart seemed to skip a beat as a soft gasp rendered and wretched its way out of his throat as his mind flashed an image of the happy go lucky blond he had run into that afternoon, "…Him."

Contently like a cat, the ego tilted its head about as it eyed Sephiroth cautiously like a playful kitten, _"The kid?"_

"…Yeah…Cloud…"his lips almost purred with ecstasy as he let the name tingle on his lips as he coursed through the phone numbers and saw the number light up, "…It's getting close to crunch time for meeting the kid."

"_So, what are you waiting for?! Go get dressed before you miss your chance to meet up with your little admirer…"_if the alter ego could take on a realistic form; he would've been standing in the middle of the room, dressed like a home maker Mother from out one of those old time shows like 'Like It To Beaver' (if you're too young to remember, ask your folks what it is), _"That kid is probably already at the Café and here you sit on your duff still grinning like a Cheshire cat or worse, drooling over some perverse image of that cute little blond!"_

Sephiroth chuckled nervously as he shifted up off the sofa as he stiffly moved to the bedroom, but he stopped midway, "…You just had to say that last little part just now; 'drooling over some perverse image of that cute little blond' didn't you?"

"_You are nothing but a…Oh, I am not even going to grace it with a remark…just go take a cold shower and it should help, but you better get a step on it, lover boy…its almost a quarter six."_

Cloud sat on the sofa while Angeal sighed at each time Zack would jump about like a girl who got a call from her crush to go meet the crush; the boy truly was like a hyper energetic puppy, but he loved the kid nonetheless. Zack's hands waved about wildly as he talked at almost a million miles an hour about how he had seen the signs in Cloud long before he had been with Angeal, while now and again apologizing to Angeal that it was not to be offensive to him, but…Then he would then go onto further stick his foot in his mouth when it came to describing how Cloud just had the cutest little butt that any Gay man would love to tap. Which utterly lead to Cloud blushing like a school girl and just wishing he could go get ready for his meet up with Sephiroth, but each time he made a move, Angeal's gaze would turn his way. Why did he have to go to his best friend, roommate and his friend's roommate for advice regarding tonight? Luckily, Zack had managed to work out his tizzy of a spastic time he was having getting it wrapped in his head that Cloud, _his _best friend Cloud, was actually gay for someone!

"I thought you were a little jumpy when we pulled up to the Café this afternoon…you seemed like a fish out of a fishbowl without water in the way you were just eying him…" Zack plopped himself down alongside a blushing and probably wishing he could crawl under the sofa, Cloud, "You sure do have an eye for the cute ones, Cloud…He seems like a nice piece of work."

Angeal cleared his throat as he was preparing to reach out to Zack's ear and yank him away off the sofa by it, "What Zackary means," that wasn't good, whenever Angeal used Zack's real and full name, it meant he was becoming serious, "He's just happy to know that you have found someone that catches your interest…Zackary wasn't my first choice, but let's just say, after the crazy, stalker, Prisoner Number 024740, ex of mine…anyone that didn't have intentions of trying to make us stay together like he wanted was fine by me…"

Zack pouted up at Angeal with his puppy like whine and pout, Gaia, if he didn't sprout ears and tail in the next five minutes, then it was going to be bad, "Y-You…You thought of me as 'Whatever' replacement for some psycho ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Heh…Let's just say, you were mild compared to him…"Angeal ruffled the boy's hair, "…You are never a replacement, I had been unhappy for a long time and finding you was a blessing."

"…Angeal," Zack softly chuckled as he placed a peck against his cheek.

Cloud sighed openly as he leaned forward, "But what does any of that have to do with this meet up I've got with the guy tonight? It's not like it's a date per say, it could be he just wants to meet up for coffee and talk…"

Zack moved down next to his friend again, "Cloud, when I first met Angeal, it wasn't as odd as yours with the man you're meeting tonight, but let's just say…the first time he asked me out to meet him somewhere I almost fell through the floor thinking it was a date. I did everything you'd do on a first date, brought flowers, made sure I smelled good and looked pretty damn good as well…but he didn't want me for those reasons…" he rolled his eyes as he nervously chuckled, "I accidentally out of jitters dumped coffee all over Angeal, but let's just say…he didn't seem too taken back by it and was willing to start over again. We went to a small little place no one knew of and…"

"And all that happened was we talked until almost dawn or more like until the owner kicked us out, I went to see him home, and the little smug monster," Angeal gave a playful glare in Zack's direction, "Took it as an invitation to kiss me…I wasn't sore about it, but I had wished it would've lasted longer…and then a short time later…well…"

The rest was history.

Cloud played with his own fingers as he started to blush, would his first meet up with Sephiroth be like earlier that afternoon or the same way with the jumbled word, forgotten, more or less, abandoned novel retrieval and epiphany moment? He hoped with every part of his being that it wouldn't be the same way, but the way Angeal had described his first meet up with Zack seemed nothing short of a fairy tale or one of those weekend movies where you can figure out that it is nothing but cheesy.

"…I should probably go get ready…it wouldn't look good to show up late if this is a first date…"Cloud quietly slipped away as Angeal and Zack continued to talk about their first date, debating on the details of the weather, where they went, what they were wearing and what they had to eat as well as the topics of their conversations.

Neither man heard the sound of the bedroom door to Cloud's room shutting until Zack's ears perked up to the sound and turned towards the door shutting, "Cloud?"

"Let him be, Zack…first time anything's for a newborn to the Gay Man's world is always scary and a little unnerving…let him have five minutes alone before you go barging in on him," Angeal softly caressed his lips in against Zack's lips, "And it was salmon. End of story."

Zack was taken back by the momentary kiss as he let Angeal have that win this time around, "…Alright."

At a quarter after six, Sephiroth walked out dressed down to a simple silver colored dress top, black pressed slacks, simple shoes and an even more simpler sports coat and his hair in two different stages; either up or down. He couldn't decide. Then there was the question, tie or no tie, and if the answer was a tie, what kind, flashy or not flashy, plaid, striped, plain, decorative? Why was just a simple meet up with a fan that he had all but fallen head over heels in love with at first gaze leaving him so flustered and why in Gaia's green earth was his alter ego dressed in a dress suit that was meant for a woman?

"…Please tell me you are going to stay quiet throughout most of the night?" Sephiroth walked over to a floor length mirror as he played with his hair, only to decide to leave it own, "I'm already nervous about all of this and I don't need the kid thinking I'm some psycho with split personalities or talks to himself."

With a soft huff, the ego sat down daintily in a chair, _"If you want me to have no say in what you do tonight…I will do that. I'll honor your wishes, but I don't know about your little crush's ego…that man can talk for hours on an end, but I like him."_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he threw his hands up, "I shouldn't let any of these jitters get to me. Its just a couple of guys getting together for coffee. Nothing more. It is not a date. Men don't date other men…" there was a slight sting to how those words came out as he let his eyes drop to his attire, "…Well…straight men don't date other men."

"_But Seph, darling, you aren't a straight man…and if you don't think this is a date, then don't treat it like a date…just treat it like a pair of casual acquaintances enjoying one another's company,"_ the ego once again draped its arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, _"Just enjoy yourself tonight…"_

"…I guess I can afford myself that much…"Sephiroth sighed as he shifted up as his eyes saw that it was growing close to when he should be leaving for the Café, _Just don't let me screw up…_

Cloud and Sephiroth were in their own separate ways, in the same boat; scared witless on what to do about the moment lying before them. Sephiroth took one last glance into the mirror just a short distance from his front door as he strode out, locked up and headed for the Café, but Cloud was still standing in front of his own mirror. His eyes were staring at a young man that was facing down the fact that just a few or so hours ago had been in for girls, but was now facing an alter ego that was dressed like he belonged in a Gay Pride parade. How had it come to this? How had he come to figuring out that even though the times in High School when he had dated his Grammar School crush and next door neighbor, Tifa Lockhart only but a couple of times and gotten as far as second base with her. That was about as far as she was willing to let him go, any further and she was going to feel that their friendship would be on a set of shaky legs, but the next time they had experimented; she was either too intoxicated or drunk with lust in her eyes. Cloud was utterly scared stiff that time when he rounded the second base, sliding into third and was interrupted by Tifa being angry that he wasn't going to slide into Home like she wanted; that night was playing over again in his head.

"_Oh, give it to me…"Cloud turned bright red as her dainty feminine fingers that had to have claw like fingernails on as she shoved him into her as she exhaled, "…Move or so help me I'll help you with that too."_

_Cloud couldn't bring himself to force himself in on her, but that was his one mistake as he attempted to pull out of her grip, "Either you do this now, or I'm going to have take extreme measures to get you inside of me. I know you want this as much as I do, now, man up or be the woman in this."_

"…_T-Tifa…I'm still a virgin and I don't want our relationship to just be about sex…I don't even know what to do…"Cloud gulped as he watched her raven eyes roll back as all in an instant he found her straddling over his hips; he was still near her entrance, "T-Tifa?!"_

_Her lips clasped against his lips as her fingers started playing and jerking him off as she felt him becoming hard in her hands and the slight trickle of something wet coming from the head, "…I guess, you're as much a girl as I am…now, just lie there and enjoy the show…"_

Oh how he had wished that night hadn't happened; it was as if he had been raped, but at the same point, was a girl doing herself on top of what made you a man even considered rape? He had to forget all about that; she had moved on and for all he knew, she was either bouncing on someone else's flesh pogo stick or was off working as a high paid stripper, what did it matter to him? It was all mind over matter as Cloud started to breath in and out, just don't think about that.

"_You almost ready, dearie…Zack is almost bouncing off the walls and Angeal is about ready to drag him off and chain him up to the bed for further punishment once you're out of the house for the night…what's the hold up, sweetie?"_ Cloud's alter ego made his infamous appearance as he stroked gently at Cloud's cheek as he found a feeling of wetness on it, _"…Sweetheart, why are you crying? What is troubling you?"_

Cloud wiped away at the tears, "I'm scared but at the same time happy about this…I…I…I use to do things to his photos after I would finish one of his books," a soft blush crossed against his slightly still wet cheeks, "…Let's just say, he's a very pretty man and…"

There were no words needed as the ego patted Cloud on the shoulder, _"Sweetheart, we all do the act of jerking off to photo's of those we have crushes on at one time or another…Just don't let the nervous jitters get to you…you look absolutely stunning, I won't be surprised if he doesn't start drooling the minute you walk up to the table."_

"…You sure?" Cloud grimaced at his attire; it was nothing special, just a scene outfit of a white wife beater under a simple dress shirt with a simplistic vest with a pair of low riding and casual black jeans, "I don't have, 'Take me I'm yours' written all over me?"

"_Oh will you stop? Like meet ups matter about how you look, but you could put on some cologne if you think it'll tie the outfit together…"_and in the lingo that ego spoke that meant that it was needed if he ever wanted to get into the silver haired man's pants, house, or even bed anytime soon should they seal them as a couple.

A soft knock came at Cloud's bedroom door, "Come on, Cloud, I want to see your sexy outfit! Its getting to crunch time!"

"Zackary, let him have some few extra minutes to himself…"Angeal sighed as he pulled on the whining man, but their gazes were turned upon the scared, nervous and slightly worried blond as his blue eyes turned on them, "You look really nice, Cloud."

"Are you kidding, Angeal?! He's adorable and gorgeous!" Zack beamed as he bounced in place as Cloud started to turn slightly red, "Man, if I wasn't tapping Angeal, I would tap you in an instant, Cloud!"

Angeal lightly rapped Zack upside the head, "No offense, Angeal baby…"

Cloud eyed the two men but especially Zack; "Tap? What language are you speaking?"

"It's a slang term for saying you are truly something someone would be willing to place their attention on and possibly…get you into their bed to, um…"Zack began to stutter and mumble to himself as he started to turn out of the room, but Angeal caught him.

"What he means is, you are what some men might considered someone they can take to bed and screw into the sheets over and over again as some little prize of theirs…"Angeal looked at a pouting Zack who was attempting again to get into the man's good graces, but it was failing, for the moment.

"…Oh, maybe I should go change then…"Cloud started for his room but Zack's hands reached out for him by the waist and just the slight brush of Zack's hand at his ass all but sent the man running from the room, "I'LL CALL YOU GUYS IF I'M GOING TO BE HOME LATE!"

Zack and Angeal watched the whirlwind leave the room, but in their own minds they were counting to five as they found Cloud dashing back in for his keys, "…Don't start."

Zack turned towards Angeal, "…Should we?"

"We should," Angeal agreed as they slipped out into Zack's car as they waited till Cloud was a few moments down the road before they followed after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yet again, all Square-Enix/Tetsuya Nomura characters belong to them, filler characters no in the FF games, all out of my mind and belong to me XP

AN: Reasoning behind why I brought in a kind of backstory for Raechel in the start of this is because her whole 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' will come back to bite our budding lovers in the tail end, hard. You'll find and figure it out as the story goes on. But, please root on poor little Cloud; this chapter has him almost ready to bolt for the hills and not look back ^^;

Chapter 12

In life, there are women you do not scorn by pushing them aside or telling them that things are over between you and her, because as it is said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sephiroth was in one of many ways had learned this in the years he had been working shoulder to shoulder with Raechel and he had been forced numerous times, anytime he thought he was going to walk out of the business, to listen to her sob story. As well as the stories of the countless men's career's she had ruined by being scorned. Yes, the term 'she-devil' is not only the title of a movie of a woman that had been scorned by her husband in which she spends her time getting revenge upon the man by ruining not only his life, but the young new wife that been worked her way into his life. She-devil was a term of phrase that had been coined and if it wasn't branded on Raechel, then it was and should have been done so to her years ago. One such account had been when Raechel was only in fifth grade; a beauty she was among her class and even before she was in Junior High, she had boys her age falling over their tongues and words as well as others to get to her. She knew how to work men and yet, she learned the hard way just a few short months into Junior High that men knew how to work her; that man can not look at a flag pole without balling.

Veterans of war would think that the boy was just showing his own sympathetic appreciation for the Flag and all it stands for, but only if they knew the truth. By the time Raechel had reached 8th grade most of the boys in her school feared her and a small handful had grown to wear an athletic cup even when the sports that required them wasn't needed just yet, but they had asked to wear them. Raechel was a force to not be reckoned with and it wasn't till at least her sophomore year of high school that she was deemed a threat to the other girls. No one girl would dare start a fight over a boy with her because they knew the moment they dared to step foot near her for a man that should've been theirs they would find themselves wishing they were lesbian. Not a single man was able to stand her until the late fiancée that had been willing to withstand her rash ways was slain in a car accident involving a drunk driver. It was only until she had found Sephiroth, a desperate and up and coming author that she could feel her claws sinking their way into him. He had been reluctant but willing to let her in and it didn't go beyond an Employer/Employee relationship and she could handle that, but now…

Her nails were drumming against the desk as she stared at her cell phone, debating whether or not to punch in Sephiroth's number and give the man a piece of her mind, but, "…I just need to get out and clear my head…"

Clear her head, just the one term that was coined for a reason for her to go out and case the local bars for a man willing to take her vile forked tongue, or in this case, a chance to go out and find Sephiroth. Chew him out in front of whatever was the reason for this new genre path. Then, calmly drag him off and force him to be force feed to write the romance novels that he was well known for. No man was going to get away from her, not even her Father was until his final days able to get away from her; she had been at his side as he died with fright in his eyes for the woman that was his daughter at his side. He could not see a flicker of honest care for others and with his shaky last breath, his shaking hand had died away in her hands and not a single tear had been shed from her eyes. What good were men if they were going to leave you anyway? She had learned that from her Mother and it had stuck with her even now as she drove through the streets; eyes prowling out against the scenery for where she had been that afternoon with Sephiroth and what she saw struck her.

"…Well, well, well…what do we have here?" a devilish smirk dressed on her lips as she rolled her window slightly as she saw Sephiroth sitting alone in a corner of the interior of the Café, "What could he be doing out here at this hour?"

Cloud pulled down the streets he knew would take him to the Café, but he needed a few extra minutes as he pulled into a parking spot in the Café parking lot as he turned off the car and adjusted the rear window mirror inside and the one outside. As the lamp light of the Parking Lot's street light hit against the exterior side view mirror the alter ego seemed to look at the man with sad eyes.

"_What is on your mind, sweetheart? You've been shaking like a leaf for the last block and a half…"_

He couldn't bring himself to do this, "…I…I…I can't go through with this…I'm not ready for entering this scene just yet…it's all happening too fast for me…"

A soft sigh uttered itself from the ego as it placed itself in the front passenger seat, _"Cloud, honey, coming out is always the hardest…your friends are behind your one hundred percent…who is it you are afraid of? Your family?"_

Softly nodding Cloud answered it for the figure, _"Oh honey…"_ the ego placed its arms around the man's shoulders as he felt the tears welling in Cloud's eyes; _"As long as they don't disown you…then you'll be fine. Believe me, I've been in your subconscious since that little bitch, Tifa, and I could see into your Momma's heart that she knew you weren't happy. As long as you are happy, that's all that'll matter to your Momma…alright?"_

"…I guess so…"

"_I know so, so…pocket those keys, clear those eyes, take one last look at yourself and go in there and stop making that man waiting before someone else snatches him up."_

Sephiroth nervously drummed his fingers against the table for two to the sound of the music that was wafting softly out over the Café as his eyes now and again, nervously looked for the stock look of spiky blond hair, "Maybe he forgot to tell the Waiter that he's with me for the night…? Maybe he got lost? Maybe he got into a crash on the way over here?"

"_Seph, darling, calm down…"_the ego's fingers ghosted out over the nervous man's fingers as he stopped him from dialing or texting the man, _"He'll get here when he get's here…"_

"Alright, alright…"Sephiroth sighed to himself as started to calm down, "…Is there a way for you to pick up on his alter ego to alert me that he's here?"

The ego slightly snickered, _"Like Gay-dar? Oh, Sephy…you are a laugh a minute, but yes…I can pick up on his ego's presence, so believe you and me, I'll be able to point him out before he's even at the table," _there was some hesitation in the ego's words as its eyes looked out over the sea of people and no more then five feet away was the blond, _"Oh, be still my fluttering heart…"_

"What!? What is it?!" Sephiroth started to panic as at the same time, attempting to keep his cool without looking like he was losing his very mind in the back of the Café, "Tell me, what is it?!"

"…_Seph, you didn't tell me your little crushes inner gay man was…oh, Seph…you've got to sink it for this guy, and I mean that as your Publisher for your new venture, but if you can get a relationship out of it too,"_ he could almost hear the ego swooning and was, was he whining like a puppy that saw a treat that it can't get at?

Cloud walked up to the Main Desk as he spoke to the Waiter at the counter, remembering the details Sephiroth had called him with when he had a few moments to himself before leaving the house.

"_When you arrive, tell the Waiter or Waitress that you are here with the Party of One under the name Sephiroth, he or she should be able to know who you are because I will be tipping handsomely to assure that you aren't shooed off…then, that's it, we just enjoy one another's company for the evening,"_ Sephiroth had been on the edge of giggling like a school girl as he listened to the nervous voice of Cloud speak over the phone.

"_At seven, right…?" _Cloud responded back as he worked his fingers along the bottom edge his shirt, _"I don't want to get their late…"_

Sephiroth was suppressing himself so much that he was ready to blurt out through the phone that he wanted the man then and there, but, he had to control it, _"Yes, seven…I'll be waiting and it shouldn't be hard to spot a seven foot, silver haired man in the back corner of the Café…"_

Slowly but surely, Cloud stepped forward and before he could get the words out, the Waitress was escorting him back, "You must be a lucky man to get to have time alone with Mr. Sephiroth; he doesn't get many visitors or dinner guests. He is either dragged here kicking and screaming by that Publicist among other things she is for him to this place and then all he does is sit and just let her talk on and on while he probably wishes he could leave."

"…I see, I ran into him this afternoon and then again because I embarrassingly left my book, a copy of one of his books, behind here and…"Cloud began to blush under his bangs as he found himself stopping behind the Waitress, "Sorry about that."

"I believe this is your guest, Mr. Sephiroth," the Waitress giggled as she let Cloud find his steps and his seat, "I'll be by with your Menu's shortly."

Cloud was on the edge of his seat by his alter ego was throwing a fit as he was almost about plastered against the window of Cloud's subconscious, drooling and whimpering at the sight he was seeing. Sephiroth wasn't the ego's image he was throwing fits over, but the fact that Sephiroth's own alter ego was nearly undressing Cloud's with his eyes and vice versa. Reluctantly for the two men, they were blissfully unaware of the plotting and planning going on between the two men, oh sweet Goddess, what is about to become of these men? Cloud couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye but the sound of Sephiroth clearing his throat seemed to spring his attention upwards. Which in turn, caused Sephiroth to divert his own gaze from Cloud; those eyes of his and those eyes of Sephiroth's were the wild fire that was driving both men into giggling school girls.

"I just…"Cloud paused as he heard Sephiroth's voice speaking in amongst his, "…Oh, go ahead."

"N-No…you…"Sephiroth composed himself as he saw the Waitress coming over with a couple of glasses of water and their Menu's, "Thank you, Miss."

A soft smile crossed the Waitress' face as she took out her tablet and pen, "Would you gentlemen like some appetizers? The Special of the evening is roasted chicken with red potatoes and greens."

Cloud feared the word appetizer and had ever since the last time he had gone out to a restaurant with Zack and Angeal, especially the time that Zack had introduced Angeal to Cloud. Zack, being the utter and hopeless romantic he was, had ordered oysters on the half shell; he had been hoping to get lucky that night since he had read that they worked as an aphrodisiac. As fate would have it, it didn't pan out like he had hoped; the trio had gotten ill and spent most of their night running for the bathroom and fighting one another for it. When Cloud heard Sephiroth speak up and tell the young woman that they would bypass on the Appetizer's and the man ordered a salad.

"And for you, sir?" Cloud had been aware that the woman had been speaking to him, "Soup or Salad?"

"S-Soup please…"

"Split Pea or Chicken Noodle?"

Sephiroth perked up slightly as he broke the awkward silence as he called to the young lady, "I think I'll have the Chicken Noodle soup instead."

"Alright, and for you, sir?"

Cloud couldn't decide, there was an innuendo hidden there in the Chicken Noodle soup and it was peek out into his subconscious, no thanks, once again, to Zack, "C-Chicken Noodle as well…"

"I'll be out with those shortly, and I'll be back to take your orders as well," cheerfully she seemed to dance away to the kitchen.

Yet again, awkward silence hung between the men; if the Twilight Zone theme started playing in the next five seconds then they could deem this the most awkward night ever.

Zack and Angeal had spent a good five or so minutes sitting in the outside Patio of the Café as they now and again gazed to where Cloud seemed to be having a little of bit of trouble finding reason to speak up and even converse with the man. It unnerved Zack to see the young blond sitting there like he was afraid of even looking the man in eyes. Angeal could see how much Cloud was like Zack the first time they had gone out anywhere, Zack had been unable to even keep his eyes focused on one thing and had about stepped on the man's feet at least twice under the table throughout the night. Aside from the coffee that was spilled that time, things had gone smoothly the rest of the night, but for Cloud, the guy was trying his hardest to keep that glass of water drained and each time it was, there would be a man that would come by and refill it. By this time, or sometime in the near future, Cloud was going to have to excuse himself to the restroom.

"…How do you think it's going, Angeal?" Zack pouted as he watched with reluctant eyes at how quiet the pair seemed to be from the distant they were from the men.

Angeal took a sip of his coffee, "Well, Cloud is utterly scared stiff and his Host is starting to ponder if he should say or do something to get a conversation going."

"You can tell that from here?"

The man's eyes turned back to the duo, "That and the fact that Cloud hasn't stopped playing with his own feet for last half hour."

"Heh, that poor guy…someone has to go in there and start something to get them to talk to one another," Zack was prepared to put his foot down and start something, but Angeal's gaze stopped him, "And that will be someone else."

"Good boy…"

Sephiroth had been fighting reaching out and going to the extent of slapping the blond to get him to at least react or something, but as he saw Cloud's eyes gaze upwards to him, for once throughout the whole night, "…You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

_Finally._

"Yes, as you know…I am an author of novels by trade, and…cheesy romance at that," he hated talking about his work especially when it wasn't something he loved doing, "And…

Cloud interjected, "They aren't that cheesy, they are just…they feel like the emotions in it are forced…there wasn't any real emotion in it, just the same typical, girl meets guy, guy meets girl, gives girl cold shoulder, she spend several chapters trying to win his affections through acts that would've render any other human dead by at least the fifth chapter and then they magically have a happy ending by the end."

In all the time that Sephiroth had been writing the stories he had peddled out to the public; he had never heard such a true and precise appreciation and commentary of one his work, but from the way Cloud looked. He looked as if he may have offended the author and was looking down at his hands, but that's not what he wanted as he reached his hands out to lift the man's gaze back to his.

"Thank you…that is the first _honest _opinion I have ever gotten of the work…ever other person whose met me has done nothing but sugar coat it for me, thank you for honesty," there was an honest smile on Sephiroth's face and it seemed to light up Cloud's face as he softly smiled and his fingers worked up to remove the man's hand from his face; he did something he didn't think he'd do.

Cloud began to softly move the man's fingers to the front of his lips as he placed a soft peck against each till they reached the man's knuckles and if that was alluring; his eyes gazed to the man, "…Anything for a man who can write literature that captures not only women's hearts but also, probably the only male heart…"

Who or what was this side of Cloud? No, it couldn't be, oh he wouldn't and just as Cloud started to gain back his senses; his face began to burn bright red as he tried to find reason for the Waitress to hurry with their soup as he tried to apologize for what he had just done. Sephiroth, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to have minded the gesture, but in his subconscious, his alter ego was swooning but at the same time, not even speaking to him or anyone.

"What happened…?" Sephiroth growled to the blushing alter ego, "Why did he just do that?!"

"_Oh, oh…I just…Gah! And I thought the Bi alter ego's were fresh! That…That…AH! Your little friend is a gentlemen and a quiet little flower, but his inner Gay man, oh…sweet and gentle, but…he tried to get fresh with me! Did you not see how long he spent on that middle finger knuckle?! Oh! Why I never?!"_ Sephiroth's ego was flittering about angrily at the fact he had gotten the side of Cloud that Sephiroth didn't know existed, _"You better start getting your boy talking sooner or later before he decides to dart…he's more scared then a rabbit fearing hunting season to be part of some rich little old ladies coat."_

Sephiroth cleared his throat as he reached his hand out to the man again as he tried to get his attention, but the soup was at the table and it didn't take long for Cloud to find reason to divert his attention to slurping down, politely, to avoid conversation.

"Have you gentlemen decided on your meal?" the Waitress watched from the corner of her eye as Cloud tried to stuff his face, "Or would you like a few more minutes?"

Cloud couldn't get the soup down fast enough until he started gasping from the heat of the soup, "I…I…Excuse me…" there was no other sight of him as he dashed to the bathroom for a moment.

"Would you like anything, Mr. Seph---" once again, the woman was stunned at what passed by her as she watched him leave for the same place as the blond, "I guess that's a 'No'."

"Um, Zack…"Angeal peeked up from his coffee as Zack was rounding the bend on the Coloring Page the Waitress had given him, "We might have a red alert on Cloud…he's making a break for the restroom or at best, the back door, red alert."

"WHAT?!" Zack's hand dashed out across the page as, yet again, like the first time they had been out, at the same Café, Zack spilled Angeal's coffee in his lap, "We've got to stop him before he ruins his chance with the guy!"

Angeal hissed as the coffee fell in his lap as he grabbed at the back of the man's shirt, "You leave me right now, and I promise you, you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next week and a half and helping me dress whatever burns I might have on my lap now…"

"Yeah, but, Cloud…"Zack whined and pouted, but Angeal's furrowed brows and glare were worse, "Alright, but you owe me big time for making time for making me lose sight of my best friend before he misses his chance to be happy."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same old, same old disclaimer that all Final Fantasy characers belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, filler characters, from my mind.

Chapter 13

Cloud had sworn to never lock himself up in a bathroom, public or private, ever again after the time he was present to the sounds of numerous seniors making out in the stalls, at least four or five or even more couples were held up in the Handicapped stall at Prom. Why had he been hiding away in a bathroom stall in a ritzy Hotel and during his Senior Prom? Even though Tifa and he didn't even last more then the first half quarter of the Semester of their sophomore year of High School; she had been adamant about rubbing it in his face that she had made good on her supposed bluff. She had done better then him by starting to not only date, but do the Captain of their Football Team. She used every chance she had to show off that she was contently happy with the muscle headed jerk and then the real kicker was; she had at that time sauntered on by Cloud, no, more like, almost grinded up against him with her boyfriend. Cloud had then and even now had run off to the Hotel bathroom to escape her, but that wasn't the end of it.

Nope not in the least.

He had had to sit by and listen to a bunch of seniors moaning and groaning while some sucked face while Tifa had taken it one step further in which the Jock boyfriend of hers. They began dancing in a particular fashion as they started grinding against one another in the stall they thought was Cloud's, but they were witness to one of their Chaperone's, a blonde school Mistress who didn't take lightly to young teens having sex in stalls. Cloud had heard all of their moans and groans, but all of that turned on its ear as they were escorted out of the stall and sent home with threats of expulsion before Graduation for their little stunt. Never again did Cloud go into a bathroom without making sure there weren't more then set of feet in the stall.

He had simply taken to bringing his feet up onto the seat of the toilet as he buried his face in his knees, marks of embarrassment graced his face and tears were welling in his eyes, _"Oh honey…what's wrong? You were doing so well…and now you go and desert that delicate angel…what happened?"_

"You happened. You and that stupid mouth of yours! I saw the look on his face; he looked like he was going to find reason to up and leave me with the bill if he had the discretion to do!" Cloud angrily and bitterly whispered at the alter ego as he bit back a sob in his throat, "…I hope you're happy, he's never going to wanting to speak me again…He's probably not even Gay."

A soft sigh came from the ego as he sat upon the wall of the stall, _"Darling…the one that wasn't the most embarrassed was your little angel out there, let's just say…His little own gay man alter ego was being just as much as tease as I was and I thought I'd give the little man a taste of his own medicine…"_a triumphant smirk crossed the figure's face as he licked his lips, _"Little bugger sure knows how to turn red at one little gesture like that…"_

The bathroom door opened as someone started calling out for someone, _"Speak of the devil…"_

Sephiroth was unsure of himself as to whether or not he should peek under the stalls for his lost guest, the last time he had done that; he had ended up with a face full of two inch stiletto heel to his face. He would never make that mistake again, but the reason for the stiletto to the face was due to he had mistakenly walked into the ladies restroom.

"…Cloud, you in here?" the man's voice was nervous as he looked through the bathroom, "Mr. Strife?"

Unfortunately for Cloud, and the alter ego, Sephiroth's alter ego caught sight of the man before Sephiroth did, _"YOU. You little tease! How dare you do that!?! I am not like that and as much as that little gesture seems…enticing…I don't think you know whose would appreciate going that far…just yet."_

"_Oh come on, you know you wouldn't mind a little fun like that, but, I digress, your boy is looking for my boy and he's right here,"_ Cloud's alter ego was never good at hiding his host body for too long from the one in search of him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I CAN'T LET HIM SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Cloud was unaware of the fact that as he began to tumble; his hand had landed on the latch of the stall door as he tumbled out onto Sephiroth's feet, talk about kissing the feet of greatness.

Sephiroth looked downwards to find an embarrassed Cloud with his lips placed against the tops of his shoes, "…I guess I know where to find you the next time you run off, Mr. Strife."

"…Sorry, just…just a little nervous…about meeting you like this…"Cloud started to sputtering out his words as he tried to shut up, but there was nothing he could do as Sephiroth kneeled down to his level and did something that expect to do so suddenly, "Mmnh!?!"

"…No need to apologize Mr. Strife…"a grin of accomplishment graced upon the tall man's face as he placed another soft peck on the man's lips, "Can we start this over…somewhere else not so confined?"

Raechel had been sitting out in her talking to her connections for the past two hours as she tried to salvage what was left of the slowly crumbling book empire that Sephiroth was leaving behind to pursue his own career path. None of her connections could understand why the man was _now _deciding to split away from romance novels to a genre completely out of the man's league. She was bound and determined to get the bottom of it, but the bottom of it was now walking out of the Café she had been at that afternoon with Sephiroth with Sephiroth escorting it to Sephiroth's car. Cloud was throwing his fits about what he was going to do about his car, but Sephiroth settled that as he pulled out his phone and dialed up a friend to come bring the car home for Cloud. Raechel's gaze turned onto the sight as she saw with what light would allow her to see Sephiroth's arm around his young companion's waist as the companion was escorted into Sephiroth's car.

"…I'll have to get back to you about Sephiroth…I've got some investigating to do on my own…"devilish smirk that would have made the Devil himself shudder crossed her face as she closed up her laptop and turned down the street after the man's car, "No one gets away from me…especially sneaky little silver haired men."

Zack had had about enough with playing with the glass of water that had been sitting in front of him since he and Angeal had arrived, but something seemed amiss as he looked towards the table that Cloud and Sephiroth had been sitting at. Angeal wasn't ready for the spewing rainstorm that hit his face as Zack started panicking in his seat.

"What is it, Pup?" Angeal tried to make out what Zack was yelping and bouncing about in his seat and pointing towards where Cloud and Sephiroth had been sitting, "What? Spit it out!"

"CLOUD AND HIS HOST ARE MISSING!" if that didn't turn everyone in the Café's attention towards their table, it was now as Angeal pulled Zack out of the chair and outside, only after laying down money for the bill as he pulled out to the car, "We have to go after them! Who knows what that guy could do to Cloud! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!"

Angeal sighed, "Zack. You've got to give him some space…this is a new experience for him and you're trying to smother him to the point that he's liable to lose his only chance of happiness if you keep haunting his every step."

"Yeah, but…"Zack deflated as he dejectedly accept what Angeal had to say, "…Its just…I wish someone had been there to help me when I first started dating you…I scared out of my mind of being with you because you were older then me and had probably been with more experienced people when it came to relationships. Cloud was no help being that he wasn't gay…so, it was hard to talk to anyone when something made me happy after I had been out with you…"

"That's why you want to be there for Cloud during this time, isn't it?"

As true as it seemed, "…Yes."

It's always hard to face a first time for any experience and challenge that life throws into our paths; first day of school, first crush, first date, first rejection, first heartbreak, first break up, first kiss and the first time that a couple joins themselves in pleasure. Any first time is scary, exciting and the thought of, 'What the Hell am I doing?' tends to take over; Cloud could sympathize, his own mind was asking that same and simple question. Why was he even doing this? What was he doing believing that he was even in it for guys? There was an answer to that. The tingle sensation that was still hanging on his lips from the first, rushed in a way, kiss he had gotten from the man that had been quietly driving for the last half hour. It had been a rush, but the rush had come and gone so quickly; he was even blushing about the memory as both men's ego's spoke to one another, unawares of the plans either one was making for getting the other's person with the other. As quiet as the ride was to the middle of nowhere that only Sephiroth was aware of, Cloud could not contain himself from turning and looking in the man's direction, but it only brought on a sense of nervousness even more.

"…So…"Sephiroth was willing to break the silence, "You ever been to a Club?"

The term or idea of a 'Club' was foreign to Cloud, "A what?"

Sephiroth had to take a step back now, "Don't tell me you don't know a Club is…You are in College, right? Don't you guys go out and do that kind of thing? You know, go clubbing with others? Have fun?"

"I'm not into the 'Club' scene…I had a bad experience with going out to one with a friend and his boyfriend…Let's just say, I ended up sitting on the roof of our Dorm, howling until till dawn and, I had to miss a few days of school due to lack of a voice and being sick from…"Cloud began to faintly blush at the memory, "Being out on the roof top in nothing but a pair of boxers."

The man's eyes slightly turned away from the road as he pulled into the back of what was a Club, but it was more or less a small coffee shop, "Dare I ask why you were in only a pair of boxers?"

Cloud seemed to clam up as he got out of the passenger seat and ducked his head back in, "If you survive tonight, I'll let you ask the one responsible for spiking my drink."

"_That you will have to, Sephy sweetheart…The kid isn't half bad. Shy, but he's cute…And it seems that his other half decided to just sit and watch the festivities the rest of the nights,"_ Sephiroth's ego seemed to happily sit and stare at the quiet ego of Cloud_, "I think you two could work out…if you can get around to telling him the reason why you asked him out here."_

"Shall we go inside?" Sephiroth stepped out as he sauntered up alongside Cloud as they went into the makeshift Club, "Welcome to Club Starlight…it's not as busy tonight but it has some decent coffee. I use to come here on some late nights when I was a deadline crunch and let's just say, the coffee here helped get me through those late nights."

"I guess I'm game…"Cloud's shoulders softly shrugged as he followed Sephiroth's welcoming hand as he found that they were taken to yet another corner booth, "So tell me, what made you call me this afternoon…to set all of this up?"

Sephiroth softly chuckled as he took a glance at the menu of new coffee's that had been put on the menu since his last visit, "Let's just say…you left a lasting impression on me this afternoon and…I have a business proposition that I'm hoping you will be willing to help me with."

"O-Of course!"

_Good. Things are going in the direction that I'm hoping they would go in. _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't the Final Fantasy used characters in this fanfic.

AN: Well, this is the first of possibly several future Chapters that had taken a break before I wrote this to make up an outline of how I wanted this one to fall into place and I can say it worked out pretty well, it might seem sketchy here and there...but I think it worked, especially the end of this chapter. I've got Chapters 15, 16 and 17 Outlined just a case of writing them out on the laptop now. ^^ Just a future warning. I think around Chapter 16 or 17...let's just say there is some harm that is going to come to Angeal, but not intentionally! Its not me bashing on the man, I love and adore Angeal! But...let's just say...something had to be done to him especially since this Chapter kinda foreshadows who his Ex-boyfriend is. If you don't care for Past!GenesisAngeal, then...I guess I have nothing to say about it. It just works out into it. So. Yeah. Enjoy! Oh yeah! Thank you to those who've reviewed lately ^^ I greatly appreciate those, they make my InnerKittyEgo very happy; she enjoys your praise as do I.

Chapter 14

All good business propositions start with a good handshake or at least a good start to hope that the venture that is behind that proposition takes off and does not crash and burn. The same for any possible relationships, it has to be started off with a steady footing to assure that neither one trips over the others words or gets caught in the others intentions, at least, not too quickly. Good music, good company and a soft yet dull roar atmosphere, nothing could be wrong about all of this, especially when in the company as pronounce as a Novelist. Cloud took in the scenery as he eyed the scenery on the walls, a little odd for his taste but if it made the man who had brought him here happy, then he was willing to go along with it. Oddly enough to Cloud, Sephiroth had not stopped giggle and chortling at a new menu item which caused, more or less, struck Cloud as odd. Was this man usually this cheerfully chuckling? Or was he just fortunate to catch this side of him that probably not many people saw?

"What are you laughing at?" Cloud finally broke the awkward silence as he started to nervously chuckle along with the man, "If you don't mind me asking."

Sephiroth broke his gaze away from the menu as he pointed to it while having his eyes trained on Cloud, "You see, whenever the Owner of this place gets some kind of crackpot idea, he puts up on the Menu in honor of some odd occurrence or story that took place in here," their eyes both turned on the menu now, "The Late Night Special; that one has to no doubt be due to me."

"Why do you say that?" it puzzled Cloud that the man had taken in that a coffee drink had been named after him.

"You see in this business, of novel work, you've got to work some late nights and I spent many a late nights working to the last minute on a deadline for the next work and let's just say, I spent many late nights here drinking down a variety of drinks and…"this is where Sephiroth's voice broke off into laughter again, "And I guess those late nights finally landed me some success in this place."

Cloud chortled to himself as he joined in with the man's laughter, but even as Cloud continued to laugh; he hadn't noticed that Sephiroth's laughter had drifted off as the man just watched Cloud laugh. For once, in the whole evening that they had been together; he had never seen the blond unwind like he was now and it seemed almost as natural as breathing. This boy was truly something else and it was about to become something else as he found the young man falling in a fit of giggles and laughter falling near him as he reached out to grab him. Cloud's giggle fit seemed to die down into soft snickers as he realized he was lying in Sephiroth's arms; any other time, besides now, he would've started scrambling out of the man's arms and apologizing all over the place. But this time, he simply let the man hold him like he was as grazed the man with a soft and true smile; it felt honest even Sephiroth's fingers brushing Cloud's bangs out of his face seemed true. Neither one seemed to move for what seemed the longest time until a wild haired dressed young lady came to their table to take their Coffee orders as well as meal order. Two Late Night Specials and an order of two cheeseburgers with fries later and the two men were content and relaxed to talk about the real reason behind this meet up tonight.

"Now, the reason I called you this afternoon to come out and have Dinner out, I have a proposition I want to propose to you…"Sephiroth muffled through the French fries in his mouth as he swallowed it down, "As you know, well enough, I'm a Novelist by trade."

Cloud nodded in agreement as he munched on the dill spear pickle on his plate, "Yeah, and I have to say your works are rather unique…but it feels as if you heart isn't into them nowadays…it's as if you lost all inspiration or desire for them."

"_Kid is right, Sephy sweetie…Even I could tell it before you even came out of the closet,"_ the alter ego sputtered out through his own conversation with Cloud's own alter ego.

"Yeah…I realized it myself on this last one I wrote that I was about to be forced onto a book tour for and have to deal with all the psychotic fans, but…"the man paused in midsentence to take a sip of his coffee, "…this afternoon before I called you, I had started writing out a new, innovative, not a genre I would have treaded on before kind of work in progress work."

"Sounds interesting," crunch went the pickle between Cloud's teeth and the clock of countdown to just spit it out to Cloud that the man was writing a Gay Erotica Novel was ticking down.

Sephiroth nervously nodded, "I-It is…And I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?"

"I already said I'm interested to help, so tell me," Cloud leaned forward with the last of the dill spear in between his teeth, "What's the plot for this new work of yours?"

_Now or never, Sephiroth…The kid is interested enough…_

A singular gulp as Sephiroth leaned forward as he whispered into Cloud's ear because he knew most of the people in the Café Club knew about what kind of works he did and spilling it out loud would be disastrous, "It's not a Romance Novel…its…a Gay Erotica Novel," Sephiroth watched for Cloud's reaction as he all but saw the dill spear fall from Cloud's lips, "…Mr. Strife?"

"Was this before or after you realized you were…gay?" Cloud didn't know why he was even asking in the monotone level he was speaking in or why he was not phased by the man's remark, "Because, I don't know how many of your loyal readers are going to take to this…"

Sephiroth seemed to reel himself back in slightly as he revealed out his plan, "That's why I'm not going to release it under my label I'm under…and planning to get away from as soon as possible, I'm planning on making a whole new Publishing Company under a pseudo name. This way, no one figures it out it is the same person who had been writing Romance Novels and this way, I save face as well…and…"

"And?" Cloud was nervous as he saw Sephiroth leaning in against his ear again, "And what, Mr. Sephiroth?"

Heat was coming from the man's lips as he felt it tickle at his ear, "…And I was hoping you would be my new Publisher among the other titles that you would be taking on that my former Publisher has…Are you up for the challenge, Mr. Strife?"

Was he? Of course he was, but, was it truly a good idea? The last time he had placed his trust in anyone or situation; it had landed him in the laughing stock of little kids who had watched him run off in utter fear of one little lamb chasing him about the Petting Zoo. When Cloud had started befriending Zack; he was willing to give the man a shadow of the doubt that nothing bad come with being friends with this guy, or at least he didn't think that utter doom and gloom could befall him. Or at least he had hoped it had disappeared after the "Private" Modeling Show he had put on for Tifa when they were kids that little did he or as Tifa had innocently told him, didn't know that their folks were filming the little show. How gullible he was especially with the Circus in town. Zack had promised that nothing bad ever happened at Petting Zoos, how wrong he was. What started off as a simple and just playful stampede turned into the entire Petting Zoo and about a quarter of the Circus animals chasing Cloud out of the Circus and down the street to almost halfway out of Town. Cloud never went to Petting Zoos or even Circuses for that matter, especially Petting Zoos. But, this proposal wasn't something as dangerous as Zack riding on the back of an Elephant pretending to ride it like a horse. This was a Novelist in desperate need of some assistance in the matter of getting out work that would define his stand that he was a true blue, and honest to Gaia, new Gay Man. He could feel the man's eyes staring on him as Cloud did something spontaneous that would forever change the course of both men's lives forever.

With a smash of the dill spear between his lips with Sephiroth's, his decision and answer was decided as Sephiroth later pulled back, after much enjoyment of the dill spear and dill tasting lips of Cloud's lips crushed on his own, "…I take that to be your answer of 'Yes', Mr. Strife?" Sephiroth chuckled as heard the sound of one half of Cloud's dill spear break slip back into Cloud's mouth as he watched the man nod in agreement, "Glad to hear it, Mr. Strife."

Their lips met once more, but Cloud seemed to mumble something, "What was that?"

"Cloud," Cloud responded as softly pecked the man on the lips, "My name is Cloud…Mr. Strife was my Father…"

"Alright then…Cloud," Sephiroth took the gesture as a seal to the deal as both men sat at the table until the early morning hours at it would seem discussing the plans for the book, what would be in it, what they were going to do to get the Publishing company off the ground, but most of all, how was Sephiroth going to tell Raechel?

Eventually, Zack and Angeal had found their way back to the apartment; it felt quiet and almost empty without Cloud in it which seemed to harbor in Zack feelings of loneliness. For as long as he had known Cloud, on and off since at least Junior High, but once they had reached an agreement about College that when they reached College that they would stay in the same dorm together. It was simple enough, but, whenever Cloud was not in the dorm when he came back after late nights into early mornings in his first adventures with Angeal; it would leave a tear in his heart. But then when Cloud would eventually run into him later in the day, the tear would start mending itself eventually after Zack had worn the man down to repay him. Even before Cloud, or even Angeal, had been allowed into Zack's heart; neither man was aware of Zack's feeling of abandonment issues. For as long as he dubbed himself "Straight", he felt that falling in love with one particular beauty was just cliché, but when he had found himself faced with abandonment by a girl he thought was going to stay with him forever. He had spiraled into a dark depression that had countless times sent him into missing days to even weeks of school. Eventually, he had pulled himself out through Cloud, but when he found Angeal, he felt he was abandoning Cloud for Angeal which brought on the turmoil that he knew what it felt like to be the one to abandon another.

Cloud had never said to anything to Zack in regards to being abandoned for Angeal, and it had sent Zack into tailspins for the longest time till Cloud had subdued the man into realizing that it wasn't a big deal. But…

"Zack…"Angeal called out to Zack who seemed lost in a daze as the man stopped with putting his night shirt on as he lightly shook the young man's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? He had been hiding something from Angeal, even though he wanted to be there for Cloud in his first moments of realizing who he was and helping him should something happen tonight. Abandoning Cloud to do things on his own was not only his abandonment; it ran deeper then that.

"…There's more to me then you realize…" Zack sighed as he turned to Angeal, "You know that I've had issues of abandonment in the past, right?"

A soft nod of agreement came from Angeal.

Zack bit his lower lip, "…It only started because…I abandoned someone…my first girlfriend…she was becoming too much for me and…Angeal, I couldn't stand and hold her hand anymore! She was trying to pull me down to her level! She was trying to destroy herself and she was prepared to take me down with her!"

His eyes looked to Angeal for something, at least some words of comfort or at least to tell him that he wasn't his fault and that all guilt was in the past, but Angeal didn't, "Angeal? Please…say something to me…"

"A gentlemen doesn't abandon a woman…"Angeal began as he closed his eyes and turned on his heel, "I need sometime alone to digest all of this…"

"Angeal!" Zack pleaded after the man, "Please, don't leave me like this…please tell me something…are you mad at me?"

Angeal answered it with shutting the bedroom door to the Living Room to leave a tearful and slowly sobbing Puppy at his door, "…Will you do the same time me, Zack? Will you abandon me when I come into hard times…?"

"Angeal! Please! Answer or at least open the door! Please! Don't do this to me!" Zack began to openly sob as he pawed and pounded at the door as Angeal slowly made his way to their shared bed, fighting back his own tears.

We all have our own secrets that we don't want our loved ones to know of, secrets that could kill each other not on a reality level, but on the levels of emotionally that can cause a breakdown of trust. Zack had his trust issues with people, afraid to let particular people into his heart since he had been a young child. He had let his Mother string him along with sweet white lies that she would give him child like treats and surprises if he was a good boy, but each time she promised that; a new man would be into her life. With only one male role model figure into his life that would occasionally cheat on his Mother; he had taken that into account that possibly women were just playful pawns that didn't care that you hurt them. Aerith, the first and last woman he would abandon and let go was only a sweet young woman with the same issues as him, but in her case. She had been living in a home where no love was afforded to anyone person, even her father would treat her as lowly as he had her mother and even long before he had met her; she had been into troubles. Her troubles had worried his heart and he could not stand by and let her do this anymore; he had attempted to stop her even with the early stages of her abuse, but she wasn't willing to let it go. By the time he had met Cloud, she was already gone. Placed into a home for delinquent children and it was where she would remain and he would never hear anymore about what became of her.

Angeal's case of abandoning Zack for the night was not because he felt resent for the fact that he had dishonored a young woman, but the last time he had been in a similar relationship much like it was headed now. He had ended up with the short end of that stick then beaten over the head numerous times till he was black and blue matched in with matching broken to fracture bones. As well as a Court Order Restraining Order then an arrest on the stick wielder that had left him with the scars of abuse. Would Zack turn to that way as well? No, Zack was sweet and innocent, sure he was a wild Puppy would liked things a little wild and freaky in the bedroom, but he never showed signs of the odd kinks his ex had had. His ex. A man he was afraid of facing the next day because, not too long before the move to the apartment; Angeal had received a letter from the Courts asking for his appearance at his ex's Parole Hearing.

His words could seal it for the man's ex to either be released or to remain sitting in a prison cell, "…Genesis. He has nothing what you were…but…" the note found itself that had been drawn from the nightstand put away back in the nightstand as Angeal settled into fitful, but yet restless night's sleep.

It was growing close to two or at least four a.m. by the time that the two men wandered out of the Coffee House Club; happiness painted against their faces as they were still conversing over the new literary project on their way to Sephiroth's car. Unbeknownst to either of them, someone, not a stalker fan, but a stalker nonetheless had been watching the Coffee House Club for the last couple hours or at least the amount of time it had taken them to talk. Raechel was not someone to give up so easily on Sephiroth; she was determined to find out why they had come to this end of town and who the blond man on his arm was; let alone, his arm wrapped around Sephiroth's waist. To Raechel, Sephiroth was an investment and letting that investment walk off with some cute little blond attached in his hip pocket was a big no-no in her rule book; that had to be squashed now.

"Well, well, well, Sephiroth…What is this I see you doing? I wasn't aware you liked the company of other men…"a devilish smirk crossed her face as she started punching away a text into her phone to Sephiroth's, "I think we need to review the rules of Raechel, Rule Number One always being; never get attached to fans…"

Once the text was punched in and sent, the deed fulfilled for the night; Raechel pulled away and drove into the night as she made an absolute run past where Sephiroth was parked. A slight maneuver to make the man worried that someone knew of his new little venture of life, but Sephiroth seemed blinded to the fact that her car had sped past her as he happily helped Cloud into the car and headed for Cloud's apartment. But the annoying buzz of a text message received buzzed against hip as he let it buzz as the car tore off for Cloud's apartment.

4:30 a.m.

The apartment complex looked deserted in its own spooky way as Sephiroth quieted the engine as he pulled into a Visitor Parking Spot, "…Well, Home Sweet Home…" Cloud chuckled to himself as he started to climb out of the car, "You going to come see your guest off home?"

"Are you sure you can't get in yourself or do your friends have a way of locking you out if you aren't home before midnight, Cinderella?" Sephiroth jokingly remarked as he watched Cloud scoff but it brought a rosy color to the blonde's face, "Fine, fine…I'm coming."

"…I enjoyed tonight…"Cloud fumbled with his fingers as walked ahead of Sephiroth, but slowed his steps up the stairs to the apartment, "…It was fun."

"Yeah…I enjoyed it as well…"Sephiroth's eyes never once left the blonde's backside as his eyes ravished the sight of how the blonde's hips seemed to unconsciously sway in front of him like a jungle cat's, "We should do it again sometime…soon."

Cloud blushed softly to himself as they found themselves at the door, "Well, this is my stop…"

"So soon?" Sephiroth sounded as if he was hurt that the fun was over so soon, but he knew the night was getting late and they had to sleep, Cloud had to have school the next day, "Well…good night then…"

"Wait just a second," Cloud whispered as he pulled Sephiroth by the side of his arm as he pulled the man down into one last final kiss, "You taste like coffee…"Cloud smirked as he licked his lips after pulling away from a blushing and slightly confused Sephiroth, "…Before you ask, I have my own alter ego as well…You're not as secret a superhero as you think, Mr. Sephiroth and for the record…that kiss just now…that was all me."

Sephiroth seemed a little taken back by the rushed kiss, but he didn't seem too phased by it as Sephiroth leaned in to caress his own lips in against Cloud's in a softer and slower lip lock, "…I guess my secret identity is revealed then, Mr. Strife…As is yours…Goodnight…again."

Cloud softly chuckled as he opened the door to slip away into the night, "…Goodnight, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth seemed on a high, but as he got back to his car and quietly turned it back on; he was able to finally read the text message that had buzzed against his hip as he was enjoying his chat with Cloud. The message was like a death warrant at this point to him as his eyes widened in horror at the name as well as the message; Raechel had texted him without him even being aware. And the message was something he was not looking forward to.

It simply read: 'We need to talk. Soon. –Raechel.'

"…This can't end well," dejectedly, Sephiroth sighed as he turned the car on and turned off down the road for home, "It's still too early in the morning for dealing with this or her."

Once Cloud made his way into the house; he was stunned to find a dejected looking Zack on the sofa, "And what did you do to earn your place in the doghouse tonight, Zack?"

Zack looked up with a pouting lip and wet eyes, "Not that I'd tell you."

"Okay then…then I guess I won't tell you about what happened with me and Sephiroth tonight…"Cloud started for his bedroom, but was stopped halfway by Zack's weight placing itself down on him, "Can I please go to bed?"

Zack happily smiled into his friend's eyes as he started playing with Cloud's hair, "Why are you acting like you got tail the first night out as a new gay man?" Zack sarcastically remarked beneath his sour disposition about the current situation

"I'm just happy…and…I got a job with that man that was just outside my door…"Cloud giggled to himself as he tasted his lips once again and realized that the taste of almond mocha espresso was about to become his favorite kind of coffee, "…And, a little bit of a taste should he and I make it official between us."

Zack seemed to gain instant enthusiasm, "Details! Details! I need details!"

Cloud heartedly chuckled as he poked his friend in the nose before, dare I say it, Cloud Strife was _skipping _to his bedroom, "You never kiss and tell on the first, non official outing with a possible future boyfriend."  
"CLOUD! PLEASE!" Zack whined and pawed at Cloud's door until Cloud slid down along the backside of his door, a happy smile painted on his face, "COME ON CLOUD! I TOLD YOU THE FIRST TIME I GOT KISSED! WHY AM I ANY DIFFERENT!?"

The man could whine and pout all he wanted, but it wasn't going to phase Cloud; he was content, happy and giggly like a school girl. Was this what it felt like to feel in love with another man? If it was, Gaia, why hadn't he come out sooner and why hadn't he run into Sephiroth sooner? He wanted to go to the rooftop of the apartment and shout out to the farthest reaches and say that he was 'A proud, proud, Gay Man and he didn't care who knew it and he a thing for the greatest Romance Novelist ever!' Contently, he could sleep happy tonight as he heard Zack's whines die off as he figured the man had crawled off like a kicked puppy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

Warnings: Naughty Cloud has naughty dreams that lead to bed wetting that isn't of the usual kind, hi-jinks of sorts by Cloud in the shower, you'll have to read or use your imagination of what happens; attack on Raechel, and much face sucking off on either side between Zack and Cloud to piss off a bitchy Tifa, then Reno face sucking on Cloud's part to further piss off Tifa and prove a point.

AN: Yeah…^^; All that you read above as warnings…This chapter gets hectic and crazy, and this is yet again, used off the Outline system I made for this chapter up through the end of Chapter 17. Trying to crank out the ones that are outlined thus far for you guys, but it takes a while and interruptions here and there from internal and external sources kind of slows it down ^^; Enjoy folks!

Chapter 15

'_We need to talk. Soon. –Raechel.'_

That singular line had been on Sephiroth's mind all night even as he tried to sleep with a talking a mile a minute alter ego trying to talk to him about the details of the night before. And at best try and describe how he wished that they could spend more time with Cloud. If it hadn't been for Sephiroth, in his own way, telling the ego to shut up in his own way that would result in finding some way to keep him from talking to Cloud's alter ego. The evening had been enjoyable, a little more unexpected then he would have expected from just a simple outing with someone who had been on his thoughts since the afternoon. How had it gone from a simple bumping into one another at the same exact Café to falling madly in love with one another? Memories were running a thousand miles per hour through his subconscious mind as he slept peacefully; a smile was plastered almost permanently on his face. He hadn't smiled this much since the first time he had realized he wanted to be a Novelist and it was going to come true and it only stayed during the first couple or so years of his careers and then; it had become a chore. The one bad thing about an alter ego dancing about in your head, they start imagining themselves dancing with a persona of the one your thoughts are wandering to. That's how it was for Sephiroth's all night long, but it was being kept quiet up until the sound of a phone ringing at his bedside table woke him up. A rude 6 a.m. alarm clock call it was, but instead of being happy to have his phone going off at that hour; he was ready to give whomever was on the other end a piece of his mind.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Its 6 fucking A.M. If you wish to remain breathing with your head attached to your shoulders, you'll hang up right now and call me back a reasonable hour, like, 6 fucking P.M." Sephiroth was all prepared to hang up right then and there, but a voice snapped out over the phone that was too cheerful for his ears, or even his waking thoughts.

The voice that came over the phone was less then pleasant to have their head snapped off, but what did it matter, she made her life's work using the mouth of hers to snap people's heads off, "Sephiroth Maximus! Is that anyway you greet your dearest friend and Publicist among the other titles I have claimed on myself for the books that have made you the money to supply you with the house you're living in?!"

_Crap. It's Raechel._

Sephiroth went pale for a second as his eyes rolled back in utter annoyance, "Good morning to you too, Raechel."

"That's better…"if the woman wasn't a wolf in sheep's clothing with her soul sold to the devil or a woman with multiple personalities, thrown in with a small case of Bi-Polar disorder, then she was sure showing it now, "I tried calling you most of last night because I wanted to talk to you about that little abrupt remark you made during my call with the Designers last night. But, you seemed to be unreachable…where were you last night?"

Sephiroth couldn't see it, but the woman was putting on the pouty face and the look of a scorned woman who had tried desperately to get in touch with the man she was responsible for, as it was, "I went out for the evening and had my phone on silent…is that a crime now?"

"No…"here it comes, the sweet disposition of hurt little girl, "I was just worried something happened to you…"

"_Is she serious? I could sense her stalking you and the pretty little man we were with last night for miles away…she wasn't the least bit worried about you; she's more worried about the image you're going to perceive for her by you being seen on a "date" with a man,"_ the alter ego just had to make his own opinion voiced as Sephiroth waved his hand off at the man, _"Seriously…that woman needs a man, or at best, a girlfriend…"_

The idea of Raechel being a lesbian nearly made Sephiroth laugh out loud with a mix of a snort, but that would have to wait till after the phone call was over, "I was fine, Raechel; I was out with a friend that came into town last night after we parted ways at the Café yesterday…I haven't seen him in a while and I was showing him around town."

_Please let her buy it. _

"Sephiroth, sweetie…"please God, just make her stop now while she's ahead, "You should've said something…I would've understood."

_Someone up there does love me!_

Sephiroth had been sweating bullets as he quietly sighed, "But I would still like to talk to you…if you're not too busy later this afternoon."

_Damn it, karma…you just like giving me false hope then kicking it out from under my feet, don't you?_

"Not really…I was going to try and get some work done on a side project I'm working on, but I guess I can meet up later this afternoon…Café at noon?"

Raechel's lips pulled back into a dark Cheshire cat's smirk as the words became laced with the man's future downfall, "Yes, it sounds like a date…I'll see you there at noon."

"Alright…goodbye Raechel."

"Goodbye Sephiroth," Raechel coolly remarked as she hung up the phone, "…Excellent."

Sephiroth felt that something was up about the way the call had gone as he put the phone back on the side table and set about getting ready for the morning; there was no reason to stay asleep now after the rude awakening. It wasn't settling well in Sephiroth's stomach as to what Raechel may have been plotting; he had not even bothered to erase her text from the night before. There had never been a reason for her to text him before, so, why now? Whenever something is going to turn out bad or is appearing to turn into a case of bad for one reason or another, there are always classic signs that one should be aware of. Raechel had presented a number of them, but the red flags, blaring alarms and sirens hadn't gone up, but in the man's alter ego's world, they were blaring like a runaway train crashing through and down the train tracks while the conductor was screaming. Kind of odd in the moments that had transpired but Sephiroth had chalked it up to Raechel being Raechel.

"_Sephiroth…sweetie…you okay?"_ there hadn't been anything spoke following the phone call, all Sephiroth had done was undress, shower, redress, grab a cup of coffee and plop down in front of his computer monitor to work, _"Darling, you're scaring me…talk to me."_

Keystrokes momentarily ceased as his eyes turned awkwardly towards his left temple, "What? I'm trying to work…"

"_Well…you've been awfully quiet since Raechel's phone call; everything okay with you big guy?"_

"Yeah…everything is fine…why?" his fingers stayed off the keys as he waited for the man to respond, "Do you think she's up to something?"

The figure simply shrugged as he plopped down into his own little chair to watch a little bit of television, _"Sweetie, I've only been in your life less then twenty-four hours and I already can say this…Raechel right now…can't be trusted like placing a cat in a pen of baby chicks and assuming it won't at least eat a few small handful of them. She is up to something, but what…no clue."_

"…Do you think she saw Cloud and I last night?" worries were now starting to peek their way up to the surface, "Oh Gaia, don't tell me that's why she sent the text! Man…just when I was starting to be happy!"

"_Sephy, darling, just calm down…it's probably nothing…just go to the Café today and act like you don't have already set assumptions about what she's thinking. If you go in there with made up assumptions; she's going to know something is up. Let her have her thoughts, just be you."_

"…Heh…I only hope Cloud is faring better then I am…"

Cloud, in a matter of speaking, was faring well, but in the sense that he was doing well may have been an understatement. Even after he had flopped onto his bedroom bed to fall asleep after his late night with Sephiroth knowing that come the morning he was going to have an early morning class. He had been invaded by a Puppy, not the fluffy, furry persuasion, but the whining, pouting, talkative type of Puppy that was his roommate and best friend, Zack Fair. Zack had not given up on getting into Cloud's room to find out details about the "outing" with Sephiroth, no detail was to be left untold even with Cloud protesting and whining that he needed to get to sleep. Besides the fact, Zack had made it the rule that no one kissed and told after their first time with anyone. Well, that rule went out the window the first time Zack had managed to round first, second, and third and slide directly into Home, more or less, Angeal had slid into Home. For the rest of the baseball season; he couldn't bring himself to watch the games no thanks to Zack's lovely and descriptive telling of his first time getting laid. Zack had been waiting most of the night to hear how Cloud's outing with Sephiroth had gone being that he couldn't sleep, snuggled up against Angeal tonight. He was bored, heartbroken, for the time being, and horny for details.

After much debating, arguing, Cloud threatening to throw Zack out on the walkway of the upstairs floor they were on and leave him out there like the Saber tooth Tiger did to Fred Flinstone each time at the end of The Flintstone's. Cloud had caved into Zack, telling how he had made an utter fool of himself at the Café, which Zack had seen, or so he claimed he had seen. Which lead to Cloud telling of hiding out in the bathroom, Sephiroth finding him and kissing Cloud in the bathroom stall, their travels to a Jazz Club Coffee House, enjoying one another's company which lead to Cloud kissing the man back with nearly mind blowing results. Zack had all but woken up their floor until Cloud beat him into submission with his pillow which led to Cloud kicking the man out of his room, yet again. Goodnights all around and the house falling into a state of silence; at least that was the thought or intentions at the time that it had been thought up, but it didn't last long.

Cloud groaned as he rolled over on to his side; there was something odd about his bed, he had gotten to bed with a glass of water, so why did it feel like he had wet the bed? More groans came from him as he felt like someone had tied a brick in between his thighs, then it came to light, "…Well, if this isn't embarrassing…" he groaned out as he walked stiffly to the bathroom in their small little apartment.

Zack grumpily groaned as he rolled about on the sofa till it turned into a yipping squeak as he tumbled to the floor in a heap of blankets, "…Have a good sleep on the sofa, Zackary?" Angeal seemed to be hiding the stifled chuckles from behind his lips as he watched Zack struggling with the blankets.

"Shut up…it was your idea to stick me out on the sofa…just because one of little thing from the past…"Zack turned his eyes towards the coffee table as to hide them from Angeal; it was embarrassing enough that he was tied up in blankets, but there was no bounce to hair this morning, "Just help me out of this…please?"

The soulful look of the puppy like gaze that gleamed from Zack's eyes could melt Angeal's heart anytime, "Alright, but only because you look so pitiful like that, Pup…" Angeal started to chuckle slightly harder as he started to work the puzzle of blankets and Puppy like Zack apart.

Zack wasn't making it an easy task as each piece of blanket was pulled apart and away, the man would reward Angeal with a soft peck on either the cheek, jaw, and just slightly above his lips until, "…Thanks Angeal…" the lips met Angeal's head on.

"…Anytime, Pup…"Angeal softly melted into the lips as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist halfheartedly, pulling Zack closer and into his lap as best he could from the position they were in.

"…This how all our mornings should be…" Zack chuckled as he parted away for a moment, leaving to rest his head in against the crook of Angeal's neck.

There moment was almost picturesque aside from the now and again moaning gasps and groans slowly being guided by intermingled moans that were starting to take on a name, "Filled with someone scream out someone's name in anguished pleasure?" Angeal turned his eyes to the bathroom as Zack prepared to kiss him again.

"What?" Zack stood up as he headed to the bathroom, "…Cloud? You okay in there, buddy?"

How embarrassing was this? First, he wakes up to find he had wet the bed in a way that wasn't the manner in which kids wet the bed and it had stuck around into the morning, now, his best friend was at the bathroom door. Couldn't a guy relieve himself of a problem that came about due to dirty memories of the night before that had been so innocent and sweet? Zack's fist pounded a little harder on the door when Cloud didn't answer; if the guy walked in on him now it was going to be utterly embarrassed for him and possibly horrifying for Zack to find his friend had been jerking off in the shower because he had been a pervert in regards to his thoughts on Sephiroth. Angeal had started to move towards the bathroom now as waited for Zack to get an answer, but when no answer came, Zack was trying the bathroom door handle.

"I-I'll…angh…I'll be out in a minute!" Cloud yelled out over the slick water running over his hand and what his hand was on as he felt his stomach growing into an unfamiliar knot, "I'm almost…Oh Gaia! Ah! Ah! Ah! S-SEPHIROTH!! AAAH!"

Zack heard Cloud scream as his face went red, "Um…Cloud, you okay in there buddy? You got Sephiroth in there and you didn't tell us?"

"Zackary," Angeal glared at the man as the bathroom door opened to reveal a beet red faced Cloud with a towel wrapped about his waist, "You okay, Cloud?"

"Geez, what the Hell smells like hot sex in there…?" Zack waved a hand at the stench coming from the cold shower that had been doing its final drips while what could've been shampooed washed down the drain, "…Oh…Oh my Gaia, Cloud….did you…did you do…?"

Angeal could see that it was embarrassing enough for Cloud as he guided the young man out of the shower, cuffing Zack upside the head, "Just go get ready for class, Cloud…" he then turned his gaze on Zack, "…Just go get a shower in our bathroom and don't bring it up to him again. It's embarrassing when any guy does it for the first time after they have their first wet dream over a girl, or in this case, a guy."

Cloud was embarrassed beyond all belief, "…Thanks Angeal…I can't believe I let myself get so carried away like that…"

"Don't worry about it, Cloud…first time crushes are always the most hectic, believe me, Zack blab out to me after our first time that we…did it…what he use to do in the times between our next time together," Angeal snickered as he turned his gaze over his shoulder, tongue stuck out between his lips just slightly at a blushing Zack, "And if Zack tells any stories on me, just remind him that the sofa is liable to become his permanent residence if he tries it."

"I'm sure he won't stoop that far," Cloud chuckled as he dashed off to get to ready for class that was starting in an hour and a half.

Sephiroth at the usual spot at the Café as he waited for Raechel, nervously tapping his fingers against the table and it all but took the ego side of him to place a soft touched hand with painted fingernails upon his to stop the nervous habit. This was Raechel they, he, was meeting; there was nothing to be nervous about, at least there hadn't been anything till it had registered that it _was Raechel_, what good ever came from Raechel? Except for unending torture of the mind that wished to just escape out of the man's skull and hide under the sofa back at Sephiroth's apartment. Just what he needed, a nervous mind and it was being housed by a gay man alter ego that was doing all he could beyond taking on a human form and tying Sephiroth to the Café patio chair. Each time a car passed by or parked in the small parking lot of the Café, Sephiroth was set on edge or even if a Waiter or Waitress walked by his table. He half expected to have to hear the cheerful voice of Raechel grating into his subconscious or burrowing into his rattled nerves.

"_There is still an open window for you to just run for it and give Raechel a rain check,"_ the alter ego was enjoying a simple cup of tea as he watched his human host becoming jittery even without caffeine even in his system, _"…Or there is the option of living in fear of women in general the rest of your life."_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I guess that means I'd have to find a way to avoid you at all costs which means you'd miss out on your little gay man buddy…" a soft chuckle came from Sephiroth as he heard the ego throwing a gay man's temper tantrum that was nothing more then a sputter of angered glances and flailing limbs, "That's what I thought…now, shut up…Raechel is coming."

"Thank you, now, you may leave us…"Raechel shooed away the mousy waitress, the same one who had been the one to serve Sephiroth the day before as well as seat Cloud at the table last night, "What is it now?"

The young woman was taking more time then she should've until she found Sephiroth's gaze shaking with a resounding 'Don't say a word about last night' to the young woman, "N-Nothing, ma'am…"

"That's what I thought, now…Sephiroth, dear," Raechel could change personalities better then a chameleon, "About my little text message I sent you last night."

_Heh…here we go…_

Is it humanly possible for a human to take on the look of the Cheshire cat's grin? If there is, Raechel's face was broken out into such a smile that would make the cat that ate the canary, spit it up, made amends and went back to being enemies sick to its stomach, "I know full well you didn't mean those things you said last night about you being…a crooked arrow…and ditching me and the rest of the Publishing company for some Gay Erotica Novel works…"

"What is wrong with that? It is something that has recently taken my interest and I plan to pursue it…"Sephiroth started to unconsciously fidget, just the one thing Raechel needed to feed off of, "There is nothing more to talk about it…and before you ask…"

"Do you know what this will do for the image of our company? No one is going to believe you are capable of writing such trash…besides, that's not you…besides; who are you going to get to even cover you for this work?" Raechel sneered at the man as her face sat in the smug look that it was nearly stuck in, "That little man I saw you driving off with last night?"

_Gaia…Someone…Someone open up the floor beneath me now and swallow me whole before she says anymore_

She waited for him to answer, "Am I right? You're honestly going to leave your new project up to that little man that's probably one of those psychotic fans you've dreaded and besides the fact he's probably…"

There are times when human minds take on a look of tunnel vision and everything around them fades out and the voice that is speaking to them is just a quiet garble of mixed together words. Sephiroth was having one of those moments, every word that Raechel was shoveling out, demeaning Cloud's character was slowly ebbing the man over the edge. Credited, he hardly knew the man, but a side of him that said he could trust Cloud; that he wasn't after his money or the fame of being with the famous author; he just was a sweet man that was just as lost in the new scene of being gay as he was. Together, if they were to manage to be together and survive the ups and downs; he was willing to learn more about the man and maybe…fall in love with him. Raechel was wrong about Cloud and Sephiroth was about ready to tear the woman out of her chair and do something dramatic, but he had to downplay it.

"…Maybe he is after my money and power, but…"Sephiroth pushed himself away from the table, "He cares about me…more then you ever could. Admit Raechel, you've always been in it for the money and the glory…never once have you ever given a damn about me."

Raechel rolled her eyes as she sharply glared at him, "Where the Hell is this backbone coming from? Did it take me badmouthing your possible little boyfriend to make you into a man?"

A flurry of chairs and a table amongst the sounds of dishes scattering to the floor alerted the Café to problems as Sephiroth yanked Raechel out of her chair, "Piss off, Raechel. We're through…" he placed the woman back to the ground, "And for the record. As of now, you're fired…my contract with you is from here on out null and void…If you want to go to media about my out coming. Go ahead, see if I deny it."

"Sephiroth…what…?" Raechel was confused, one minute the man had been sitting back and listening to her talk then the next he's lifting her out of her chair then placing her back on the ground, "…You're serious about this kid…aren't you?"

"Do you want it in writing? I. Am. Gay. Get over it and move on, because I have," Sephiroth walked away from the Café, heading to his car where he spent a few moments gathering up his thoughts, "…Did I just really do that?"

There were moments of silence from the peanut gallery until, _"Seph…darling…Pardon my French, but…THANK GAIA YOU DUMPED THAT BITCH!"_

Sephiroth could only softly chuckle, "…I feel…lighter for some reason…"

"_That is what we call an epiphany, sweetie…Welcome to the World of Gay Men __Extraordinary!"_

Cloud had been quiet the entire travels to the Campus; it was going to be like the first day all over again since they had spent part of their week moving into the apartment not to mention a few happenings. That had been unexpected, but had dished out some pretty good results, at least Cloud thought so and as they got closer to the Campus, there were leery eyes looking in their direction. There were a few or a hundred ideas running through Cloud's mind as to why the eyes were on them, but Zack seemed oblivious as they walked up the front steps until they could hear the whispers. Some were saying that Cloud and Zack were possibly seeing one another, hence their reasons for having to leave the Dormitory. Others were saying that Cloud must've been a beast in bed which was why they had to leave then there were some that were leering from a corner that was headed by a young woman. Her long and lanky legs as well, well built bust were the calling card to Cloud as he saw the crowd thin out and she walked for.

"…Oh no…does someone up there hate me to send _her _my way?" Cloud grumbled as Zack turned his attention on the hot thing on two legs headed their way with a bumbling like man with fiery red hair attached to her arm, "Why did Tifa have to attend here as well?"

Zack began to size up the situation as he slipped a hand around Cloud's waist that sent off signals in Cloud's mind, "What…What the hell are you doing?!" the words came out through Cloud's gritted teeth as he felt Zack's hand grope his hip.

"Just play along…and maybe the bitch will move on," Zack whispered into his ear as he playfully chewed at Cloud's earlobe which made Cloud moan faintly which seemed to help Zack know that Cloud was going to play along, even if he didn't want to, "Follow my lead."

Tifa Lockhart, bitch on wheels to boot and could've possibly been Raechel's double with middle of her back length raven colored hair and a bust that didn't stop, or at least stop a majority of the male population. In High School, she had been the Captain of the Cheerleading squad and was popular with many of the boys of the Football team and a few dozen other lonely guys that knew they never stood a chance with her. The same could be said for Cloud; he had tried, and failed with epic proportions which had lead to his fear of intimacy with others. By the time she had reached Senior Year of High School, she was deemed the Queen Slut; reason, she was willing to open those muscular thighs of hers for any guy. And the occasional girl, if she was still swinging that way; Cloud had assumed she was at least bi in High School, but from the career of past lovers he had seen her with. That got straightened out and now she was doing the guy on her arm, or was it the other way? As per usual, she wasn't too shy about being sexual in public as her fingers crawled up and down her man's arm and if she was any closer against his hip; she could've grinded her boyfriend's leg like a stripper pole.

"Cloud Strife…?" she was playing the coy schoolgirl that had not seen the childhood friend in forever, "It has been too long!"

Cloud cringed inwardly as her bosom crushed against his chest and her arms wrapped around him, pushing Zack off momentarily, but Zack gave her one for as moved into between the gap. His arms wrapped their way around Cloud's waist and landed on his backside, his lips placed against Cloud's ear as he started the ploy.

"Follow my lead and when I give the hint…start backing up to the wall behind you and just let your body flow with the moment," Zack gave the ear a playful tug with his teeth before licking at the lobe, "Ready?"

Nervously, Cloud nodded as he watched Zack detach himself to turn about in front of Tifa, "Any friend of Cloud's is a friend of mine, isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah…that's right," Cloud slowly started to calm down as he wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, nuzzling in close against it; _I wonder if this is what it would feel like to be this close to Sephiroth…_

"You going to introduce me to your…I guess _boy_friend, Cloud," Tifa was never one to back down lightly as she wrapped her arms tightly around boyfriend's arm, "Or am I going to have to ask him, myself?"

Zack gave Cloud a silent glance to see how the man was holding up, but from the looks of it, Cloud was starting to get more into this role as he felt Cloud's nose nuzzling in close against his neck, "Hey, hey, come on…introduce me to your friend, Cloud," he softly nudged Cloud, "…Be careful about how strong you come on, Angeal is liable to throw my butt off on the sofa again tonight if he was to find I let you get too cuddly close with me. We're just trying to throw Ms. Bitchy off and get her step off…"

Cloud grumbled to himself as he straightened up, "Tifa, this is Zack, Zack this is Tifa…" he figured he was out of the woods as he nuzzled in against Zack yet again, but it wasn't enough.

"Glad to meet you both, Ms. Strife, or is it his last name?" Tifa snickered to herself as Cloud started to blush harder and harder; this wasn't working, time for Plan B.

Zack could tell things were heading south, "We don't like to go by that…it makes us look like whores, but you would know that wouldn't you, Tifa?"

"You little…"Tifa growled as Zack took the turn to give Cloud to start backing up against the wall.

Cloud didn't need much persuasion as he played off as shy at being affectionate in public, but Zack; he had no problems doing that, especially with Angeal as Zack leaned in and softly peppered Cloud's throat. A soft mewl was heard from Cloud as Zack started peppering the kisses towards Cloud's lips as they met; it was not what Cloud would've taken but if it would get Tifa off of him. Zack had told him to go along with it and play with it however he wanted and Cloud did; he wrapped a leg up around Zack's hip as his fingers; that had been clasped around Zack's neck brushed up in Zack's hair. People were stopping in the hall to watch the make out fest until the clock struck and a bell rang out; Tifa was red faced, flustered an angered as she stormed off, dragging her boyfriend along.

Tifa could only sneer and grumble while her boyfriend stared at the sight, now and again as he made a remark he would later regret, "That was hot."

Zack pulled away from Cloud's shy lips as he softly pecked them, "Damn little man…you're a good actor…"

"Ass," Cloud grumbled as he pushed away from Zack as he raced for his Art class, "I _am _telling Angeal about this later!"

"Oh come on! You were being a good sport about it…"Zack didn't give it another thought as he glanced at his watch, if he didn't hurry; he was going to be late for class.

Lunchtime came around and as was expected, the talk of Zack and Cloud had changed its tune as some girls giggle as they watched Zack guide Cloud through the lunch line. Cloud would blush any time Zack's hand brushed against his, but not too far away, Tifa was watching the sight and thoughts of how to unravel the possible charade of the duo being an actual pair. Her sights might have been set on destroying them, but her man, Reno, was watching with soulful eyes; he wished that was how he could be with the one he was seeing on the side from Tifa. Tifa began to make her move as she dragged her dreamy eying boyfriend along reluctantly as they walked up to Cloud and Zack's table.

"About earlier, I just want to apologize…"her smile seemed serene and true, "But…"

_Uh oh…here it comes…_

Tifa pulled Reno's face into her own as she straddled herself in his lap in front of them; Zack watched on with true and honest disgust while Cloud just wished he could fall through a crack in the floor, "…Two can play at that game you two were playing earlier," she pulled away from her man's lips as Reno sat in a daze of 'What just happened?'

"Listen sweetie, do you really think we care that you're a whore?" Zack sneered as he watched Reno laugh at the way Zack talked; _Time for a little experiment…_

Zack playfully nudged at Cloud as he whispered into the man's ear as he watched Cloud turn three shades of red, "Because seriously…we don't care that you can suck face with the best of them, but, I wasn't sure if you knew that Gay is contagious."

Cloud snickered to himself as he started to slip his foot up alongside Reno's thigh; he saw the man reluctantly pull away, but the look on the man's face was saying other wise as Cloud started slipping up higher. Zack was keeping Tifa entertained and fighting back with his own ammunition on the issue at hand as Cloud's foot slipped a little higher then he had intended as he watched Reno grab at his foot. He had half thought the man was going push it off, but he felt the man grinding the foot in against his nether regions which was sending off signals in Cloud.

Time to pull out of 'Operation: Find Out if Tifa's Man is Gay.'

"What is your problem, Reno!?" Tifa smacked at the man as he let go off Cloud's foot that fell with a thud to the floor; thank Gaia she didn't hear it or see Cloud telling Zack all he needed to hear.

Reno stared at her with a dark blush on his face, but her answer was about to be answered, "This is his problem, Tifa," Cloud lunged forward as he lip locked the red head.

"Any questions now as to why your man as been acting repulsed by you for the last ten minutes?" Zack laughed to himself as he watched it unfolding, but it didn't unfold for long as Tifa found herself flying onto Cloud and the catfight was under way.

Ten minutes, over half the Campus Security called out, a dispersal of students, an Ambulance with trained EMT and Paramedic called to the sight, a blushing Reno being escorted to the side by an all too eager Zack. Statements were being taken and Tifa had put, in as much of a rage she was in, she put it down that; Cloud approached, or as Tifa would later state to Campus Security as she was being pulled away from a bruising Cloud was that the man had encroached on her before turning on her. Then boyfriend, now soon to be _ex _and without warning, _attacked _him. Or as Zack would later put it, bluntly, Cloud had been sucking Tifa's boyfriend, Reno's face off.

But the minute he felt Reno's tongue trying to poke into his own and even the fact that the man's hands were nearly groping his ass, Cloud had wheeled backwards into Tifa. That was when it all went down; Tifa and all. Reno was escorted out of the way by an eager Zack as Tifa lunged at the blond gay man and started wailing into Cloud as the rest of the College Cafeteria cheered it on like an old High School fight. Campus Security took both sides of the story while the EMT tried to patch up Cloud and tried to get Cloud to consider being taken, at least to the Emergency Room for further inspection. Cloud had more pride then that as he signed the waiver stating he refused assistance or further treatment as Zack managed to tear himself away from the questioning students to help Cloud off to the apartment.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, CLOUD! YOU HEAR ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Tifa could be hollering the words over and over as she was escorted to Security where she would be handed off to the cops, "RENO! YOU BETTER BAIL MY ASS OUT OR SO HELP ME, WE ARE THROUGH!"

Like any man was going to answer that, "Sorry babe, but, we were over a long time ago…I was just hanging around for the sex and the trophy girlfriend, I guess that's over and if you'll excuse me, I've got someone who _really _needs me; you might remember him Tifa, silent typed, tall guy with the dark sunglasses, Rude."

"YOU LITTLE PRICK! I KNEW YOU WERE ALL WRONG FOR ME!"

"And I guess it just took me till now to realize that…"Reno shrugged as he opened the door for Zack and Cloud, "No hard feelings, right Spiky?"

Cloud shook his head as much as the throbbing headache would allow, "Not a single one…see you around, Reno and don't be a stranger around the table after today and bring your man around when you get a chance…" a half cocked smile spread on Cloud's face, "I would love to meet him."

Reno chuckled to himself as he clasped a hand on Cloud's shoulder lightly, "You've got a deal, man, and bring your guy around once you've settled that heart of yours…"

Your guy.

A term Cloud hadn't thought until now; he had hardly known Sephiroth more then a night and now; he was not only relieving his pleasure thoughts for the man in the shower that would've sickened any other person and now; he was defending his stand on his life. Maybe, maybe it wasn't too bad to be in this league of different choices of lovers. Maybe, it could work out for him.

"Sure thing, Reno…sure thing," Cloud nodded as he held his head in his other hand, "But first, I need something strong for this headache."

Zack chuckled, "Come on you, I'm taking you out tonight once the swelling has gone down to celebrate your coming out."

"But I came out yesterday."

"Yeah, but you got to celebrate _without _your best buddy and your buddy's boyfriend…we're doing this up proper _and _we're inviting the man of the hour, Mr. Romance Novelist Himself…Sephiroth."

"Zack…"Cloud groaned as they moved down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same old, same old thing, still don't own any of the Final Fantasy cast, but the filler characters like Raechel and names that aren't found in the games, they're from my thoughs, so I guess they belong to me *shrug*

AN: ^^; I'll have to say this...this one is the LONGEST one in regards to Word Count: 9,423! Its a little longer then the other chapters and I apologize! I just got out of control with this one! There was just so much to go into it! A small snogfest is in this chapter for you guys between Cloud and Sephiroth. Forewarning: Chapter 17 is going to be started to be written soon, but I can say this. Fear what is coming. Its where the story is taking a kind of dark twist, but that's because from my mind. Its kind of warped in its own way and I can say is...if you don't like violence, unintentional violence, against a character, then you are best to skim over Chapter 17 once its written and posted, especially when you reach the moments for Angeal of his visit for the Parole Hearing for his psychotic Ex. That's all I can say at this time.

Chapter 16

Stories are the one thing that keep rumors or and wild tales of things that may or may not have happened going. Sometimes, the one that is the forefront of the reason behind the tales tends to find out later on what has been said to the point that some of the facts become disoriented and twisted. Luckily for Cloud, they had all of the four day weekend to have the tale of his throw down against Tifa to settle well into the minds of the ones that had seen it go down. There was an upside to it all, Cloud wasn't about to be the only one that was going to be the talk of the school come Tuesday morning at school; it had seemed Reno had swaggered on through the sea of students as Cloud had left the Cafeteria that afternoon to catch up with the guys.

"Hey, Cloud…about earlier," Reno started off as he clasped a hand against Cloud's shoulder as he watched Cloud's eyes slowly run up to his, "Thanks back there…"

Cloud was confused, "For what? I've about sealed your Death Warrant with Tifa for that little show back there in the cafeteria…"

Zack softly nudged Cloud, "What Cloud means Reno is, you're welcome…and before you ask if it was all an act back there and before, it was all Cloud. My little buddy here is a new Gay Man to the scene and…" he looked for a way to ask Reno as he slightly grimaced in a way, "You are…?"

"As much as it might seem a little late to let it come out, yeah, you're looking at a brother in arms…"Reno shrugged as he let his arms fall to his side, "Surprise?"

"Actually, I had some inkling you might have a slight bit of a gay man in you after the remark you made in the hall when Cloud and I were "mock making out", because," Zack sighed contently to himself, "I'm taking, but Cloud here is…if the man he went out with last night doesn't snag him first, is still single and open to a second opinion."

Cloud took the moment to step on Zack's foot that nearly left the man dropping the injured blond, "What he means is, we're happy for you, Reno…"

Reno softly chuckled at the wounded Zack nursing his pride as he saw a happy smile cross Cloud's face before he softly placed a soft peck on Cloud's cheek, "You're a sweet guy, Strife…but, I've got a guy of my own that's been waiting for this day for a long time. Let's just say, my guy doesn't take lightly to a hanger on that is drilling his man into the floor and having to say this proud guy in front of you coming to him behind the bitches back to see him with a down trod face each time he comes to visit," his fingers softly ruffled at Cloud's spikes, "I can imagine that you've got someone special waiting for you in the wings, but he's probably waiting for you to make the move or for him to make it…just remember. Don't be too quick and yet, don't be too slow to react. Good guys are hard to come by in a world full of villains."

"I'll remember that…"Cloud returned the peck as he felt the battle wounds starting to peek through again as he groaned which Zack took as a sign for them to get the little punching bag home and doped up on something to make him feel better, "See you around, Reno…bring your boyfriend on by sometime and maybe we can hang out or do some kind of double dating, or maybe triple dating if we can rope Zack and his man in on the fun."

"I'd like that," Reno chuckled as he waved off at the man as he seemed to run/walk away with a soft skip in his step.

Zack looked at Cloud, "For a new guy to the gay man scene, you sure are a cute little tease…if this Sephiroth guy you are so infatuated with doesn't snag you, would you be interested in playing my back up boyfriend?"

"Don't even think about it, Zack. I'll tell Angeal about that little bit of "play make out session" earlier today if you keep it up," Cloud grumbled as they headed in the direction of home.

"Oh come on! Angeal wouldn't mind if he knew it was to piss off someone that was putting you down and he knows that I am such a good friend that is willing to endure the sofa for one more night," Zack chuckled as he ruffled his friend's hair playfully, "Friends save one another's asses from the biggest to the smallest things in life…You're a special guy to me, Cloud and Angeal knows that…"

Cloud handed it off to letting it go as he rested his head in against Zack's shoulder as they headed for home, "Just please tell me we've got something strong at home for a headache brought down upon from the God's above…"

"I'm sure we can find you something," Zack patted the man's cheek as he turned down the road and pulled in towards the Parking lot of their apartment, "Come on soldier, up the stairs to the tower as it may be to dope up your ass because you've got to be in your best form tonight…"

"What are we doing tonight?"

The last thing Cloud wanted outside of the circle of just wanting to pop something down his throat with a glass of water or something stronger and sleep off the headache was to not be dragged out into public. Especially with the way he looked at the moment, anyone that saw him probably would've thought he had walked into a wall countless times because there wasn't a single brain cell in his brain that had told him to stop it. He especially did not want to have to explain to Sephiroth, even if he was lucky enough to see the man again why he looked like someone's personal punching bag. Sephiroth would hardly recognize Cloud at the moment if he was even to bother to lay eyes on the poor man, thankfully Tifa wouldn't be getting released or put out on bail anytime soon. That was one happy thought that crossed Cloud's thoughts as he was whisked into the apartment.

Zack gave Cloud a soft smirk, "Cloud my boy, we are going out tonight to celebrate your coming out and your pissing off your ex!"

"Zack…please…I wanna stay home and rest from the beating Tifa gave me…I'd rather not be a walking billboard for ex's beat up by their psychotic ex's that can't stand their ex turning gay on them in a short five years," Cloud groaned as the walked into the apartment.

The apartment had been quiet save for the occasional sounds of a drip from the kitchen faucet, everything up until then had been quiet. At least the peace was there compared to the daylight nightmare he had had earlier in the day when coming home from his job at a nearby coffee shop; the utter fear that he had seen someone that resembled the "errand" he had to run and do the next day. He had gone as far as following the person until he realized that the person looked nothing like his "errand", but it still left an utter feeling of fear in his heart. Washing water over his face countless times to attempt to "wake up" had done nothing to wash the daylight nightmare from his field of vision for each time he looked into the mirror of the bathroom. He had to stop himself short each time from ramming his fist through the mirror that would lead to having to explain why they needed a new vanity mirror and the cuts upon his knuckles. There had been a face in the mirror behind each time he would come up; the face of the daylight nightmare which would leave countless remarks in his ears till he had to tear himself away.

He calmly welcomed the sounds of Zack and Cloud walking in the door as Cloud tried to explain to Zack that drowning him with a simple bottle of hard liquor wasn't going to help his headache. This was something Angeal needed to intervene in on as he watched Zack standing against the counter, pouting as usual, while Cloud was holding his head and attempting to make the room stop spinning.

"Dare I even ask why Zack is trying to play Dr. Hard Liquor again to cure you, Cloud?" Angeal looked at the duo with a weary gaze; the last time Zack had suggested hard liquor for an ailment…well, that wasn't talked about for personal reasons.

Cloud looked up from holding his head, "Let's just say, we made a new friend and I made a mortal enemy in an ex-girlfriend of mine that is now short one half of her duo since her other half is probably off making up with the half that has been missing from her other half," he could tell it was confusing Angeal to no end and Zack staring at him was unnerving him, "Long story short; Zack had me make out with him in front of my long time ex, her boyfriend made a remark at the sight, then later at lunch, Zack and I played with her boyfriend till I made a move on him that sent my ex into a tailspin and she will…well…"

"The bitch wailed on poor Cloud because he helped bring her boy toy out of the closet in front of the entire Cafeteria and I got to have a little fun with Cloud at the expense of pissing her off because she was driving Cloud into an emotional corner," Zack spoke up as he waved his hands up in the air as he pushed Angeal out of the corner he had walked up to Cloud in, "Nothing happened beyond that, just a little of playing around and we made a new friend in his ex's former boyfriend."

"And…you guys had to talk all cryptic like…why?" Angeal rose an eyebrow at them both as Cloud leaned his head back, moaning, "Never mind, Zack, no liquor, just get him an Aspirin and Cloud, go lie down once you've got the Aspirin…you look terrible."

Cloud groaned as he went to flop down on the sofa, pulling a sofa pillow over his face, "Zack…I need to talk to you in private," Angeal began to pull the man along, but Zack stopped him momentarily.

"In a minute, I've got to say something…" Zack pulled away from the man as he began to go into his plans, "I was thinking, maybe once Cloud is over his headache, we should go out and celebrate Cloud's coming out and use it to get to know his possibly boyfriend, Sephiroth!"

A loud groan came out from the sofa that sounded like a mix of grumbling about not wanting to go out tonight looking like he did, fearing Sephiroth would think someone jumped him on his way to school and was going to have to take someone down.

"Do you always think of ways for me to look like an utter failure in life, Zack?" Cloud grumbled out from sofa as he took the Aspirin and glass of water to down the pill without a care, "Or is making my life one big embarrassing show all you live for Zack?"

Zack pouted as he leaned over the back of the sofa, "No, I find other ways to amuse myself, but I just want to do this one thing tonight…Because for all we know or could know is, this Sephiroth guy could be some pervert who likes to tie up unknowing first time gay men in his basement and do who knows what with them."

Yet another groan erupted from Cloud as he smacked Zack upside the head with the pillow, "Give it rest, Zack…You just want a reason to go out and party since we have a long weekend."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," Zack chuckled as he ducked the pillow again before Angeal walked up behind Zack, resting his hands in the teen's front pockets, "If you'll excuse me, I've got other things to attend to since Angeal just can't live without my attention directed on him."

"Oh really…I thought he only endured you?" Cloud chuckled as he went back to having the pillow on his face as Angeal pulled Zack away to talk to him.

"What's up, Angeal?" Zack turned around so his arms were Angeal's neck, but the man turned the arms off of his neck, "Something wrong? Did I say or do something wrong?"

How to put it lightly, "No…you didn't do anything wrong, but I'm going to be out and about tomorrow, most of tomorrow; I probably won't be home till late at best, depends on how long it takes me to do my errands. Are you going to be alright here without me?"

"Of course I will and if you've got something to do, I'll understand as long as its not some other guy behind my back that I don't know about, because then I'd have to have to do something drastic to make you stay tomorrow," Zack playfully pouted as he threw his arms around Angeal's neck, "But tonight, let's just go out and have some fun…I know Cloud could probably use it after what happened at school today."

Some days are rough and other days can be easy to get through without problems, but when problems due arise we are left with the remnants of the after math of the bad parts of it. Cloud just wanted to sleep off those bad parts and wake up to a day when there wasn't anything like what had happened that afternoon, but, he couldn't get out of his mind what he had done with Zack. He had been told to play along with Zack, but all Cloud could see in the embarrassment cloud in his field of mental vision was the sight of Sephiroth in place of Zack. Every slip of lips against another and a secretive poke of tongue from Zack in the hallway at school that afternoon had not been Zack's tongue, all Sephiroth in how Cloud had pictured it. Then when he was playing around with Reno's legs and then pushing his foot into the man's crotch and the sounds he had made matched with the blush. Sephiroth had been there in place of it all, but in his own self indulged dream; instead of being turned away from the foot in his crotch, the man had taken to roll his hips against Cloud's prodding foot. Which had in his dream, earned Cloud a few well placed moaning groans from the muscular man that was almost begging for Cloud to go lower and a little bit in and under to push the point of his foot in against ping pong balls. For a little lighter way of putting it, and as the dream was starting to wrap up, there was a buzzing sensation coming out of Cloud's hip. How in the Hell had the sensation of playing crotch footsie with the man turned into a buzzing sensation in his hip?

There was only reason for it to be happening; there was a text message that had been sent to his phone, 'Cloud, I really enjoyed last night…I hope you did as well. Maybe we could get together sometime again and talk, I would love to talk about the Project I was telling you about last night in more detail. Do you have any plans tonight?-Sephiroth'

Cloud chuckled to himself as he hugged the phone to his chest before prying himself off to go find Zack and Angeal, "You guys up for going out tonight?" the question was foreign to Zack and Angeal's ears, especially hearing it from Cloud.

"I thought you wanted to ditch my mastered plans?" Zack pouted as he jutted a hip out, "What brought this change of heart on?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud handed the phone off to Zack whose eyes lit up with joyous wonder as he saw the familiar smirk come on the man's face, "…You guys feel like you'd could behave long enough to ruin meeting this guy for me?"

Angeal chuckled as he took the phone from Zack before the man could answer back for Cloud, "I'm up for it, but the Pup is going to need to reel himself in with some self resistance, but I'm sure it would be nice venture to meet this man of your interests Cloud…" the phone found its way being tossed back into Cloud's eager fingers.

Zack pouted as he made to slug Angeal, but he gave the impression of the puppy eyes as he watched Cloud text the man back, "This guy better be on the up and up, Cloud. There are some crazies out there and for all you know, this guy is one of those guys who gets kicks out of tying pretty boys like you up down in basements."

"Zackary," Angeal grumbled as he watched Cloud's face beam with joy that he had replied back.

"Now we just wait for his answer…" Cloud beamed as he chewed on his lower lip like a bouncy teenage girl who had her first possible boyfriend.

Sephiroth had been racking his brain for new material for what to write for his little project he had told Raechel he was going to go through with on his own, win or lose, but there was nothing coming now. His screen was doing nothing, but sitting and blinking at him, annoyingly as if it was telling him he should've been working instead of staring at it. It was never going to give up and the man would have to sleep, but his fingers were itching to write, something, just anything. Why did it have to be so hard to write Gay Erotica Novels?

"_Heh, just settle Seph darling…inspiration will come soon enough," _the alter ego cooed as it wrapped its arms around Sephiroth's shoulders as its colorful eyes flicked up upon the sight of Sephiroth's phone buzzing, _"And that could it be right now, calling."_

The man rolled his eyes as he flipped the phone open to find it was a new text message; a great number of people could've been the text sender, but it was only one, "…It's from Cloud," a soft, happy smile spread on Sephiroth's face as he read the message and laughed slightly, "It seems we have a double date tonight with his friend and boyfriend."

"_I see, are you sure this isn't going to turn into an reason to find out what makes you tick to make sure you're alright for this kid?"_ the alter ego slipped back as he watched Sephiroth push his chair out and started to reply back to Cloud's text with agreement that they would meet at a local club at six then from there, anything was open.

"If it is, it was going to happen sooner or later…if any of my friends, if I had any, or my family, were interested in my love life and what I was getting into, I'm sure they would've found some way to set up a date like this to make sure their son or daughter wasn't getting into something that didn't matter much," Sephiroth shrugged as he waited for the text to send, "Besides, it could be fun."

~XxXxX~

Cloud felt his hip buzz again as he opened up the cell phone and nearly laughed like a school girl as he read the message, "We've got a date."

Zack was ecstatic as he all but jumped on Cloud but that was halted by Angeal's hand cuffing around the back of Zack's collar and pulling him back, "Well, we've got a few hours before this date and we've all got to get changed up for this evening…" Angeal let up on his grip slightly, "Zack, I'm giving you leeway to make Cloud look nice tonight…tonight is special to Cloud and I'm sure he wants to look nice for us to meet this man."

"…Thanks Angeal," Cloud softly blushed, but it was brushed away as Zack pulled his friend off into his bedroom to get ready for the evening, "On second thought, DAMN YOU ANGEAL!"

The man chuckled as he heard let out a soft squeaking yelp as he was dragged into his bedroom and started screaming at Zack that he could take off his own clothes without the man nearly undressing him. Crashing could be heard from inside the room, but then there was a slap and apologies all around and the occasional snickering even Cloud telling Zack that he wasn't going to stoop to that level. What level that was? Angeal did not want any part in. He figured that both man weren't going to kill him in the next five to ten minutes it was going to take him to get dressed and ready, but as he faced himself in the half the length of him mirror. He could not stand but be fearful of the piercing eyes that were staring into the mirror behind him; just piercing into the image of him in the mirror.

"_**Tomorrow Angeal…you know what tomorrow is and yet…your precious little Puppy doesn't know about me…does he? Aww, you reprimand the Puppy for mistreating a little lady in the past and yet…you let him live on and lead him on, not knowing you abandoned someone you had loved once…"**_the chuckles that came from those piercing eyes rumbled through his chest as Angeal fought to stay up on his own two feet.

"…You son of a bitch," Angeal growled as he reeled his fist but was stopped as he saw Zack's hand on it, the cuffs of his shirt left open as he held onto the man's hand, "…Just talking out loud to myself about how I look…"

Zack could see the man's hand was shaking as he softly nuzzled it, "…You don't have to lie to me, Angeal, I know something is bugging you, but I'm not going to bug you about it. I know better then pry…it just makes you realize things you didn't want to know till it's too late."

~XxXxX~

"Heh, now what is it? Did they change plans on us now?" Sephiroth grumbled as he pulled on a vest over his peasant blouse top, but in a male style, "…Raechel?"

"_What is it darling?"_ the alter ego man peered over Sephiroth's mental shoulder as he read the text, _"Well…only way to know what she's talking about."_

The message was thought to be from Cloud, but from the way the text had been worded; it didn't read like anything the man could write. Raechel had simply texted the man that stated: 'You are one tough man to blackmail, you know that? But, that doesn't mean I have other means of ruining you. Watch the news this afternoon…I'm sure you'll be shocked.'

Sephiroth feared the worse as he turned on the afternoon news; to his surprise, it wasn't what he was expecting. Several ideas of what Raechel's text had meant had concocted several theories and possibilities in his head as he feared turning on the news, but as the new report came on. The reports had come in that Sephiroth; famed Romance Novelist was taking a leave of absence from the world of Literary Works to pursue other routes of interest. No word on the real intentions of this leave or what, Sephiroth was pursuing were being divulged, but former Publicist, Raechel had these words to say about her former client, "He will be missed from the Literary World, but…I hope that he enjoys his freedom and free time and whatever makes him happy will keep him content. Should any of that change," with this; her eyes seemed to glow in the News Camera screen, "I will hunt down what was making him happy and make it pay."

"_Well, well, well, will you look at that? Little Miss Bitchy Pants does have a generous side to her…"_the alter ego seemed to glow in the realization that not only had Raechel stepped down from running Sephiroth's life into the ground and possible future happiness, but she was issuing a threat to Cloud if he dared to hurt the man, _"What are you doing now, sweetie?"_

The man's eyes had turned to his cell phone as Sephiroth texted the woman back with the only words that held any truth at that moment as he wiped away happy tears out of his eyes as the words were sent to Raechel; 'Thank You.'

"With that settled…It's time to get ready to go and celebrate with that thing that makes me happy…and his friends," Sephiroth's steps seemed more light hearted as he made his way to his bedroom to dress for the part of celebrating something special with Cloud and his friends.

~XxXxX~

Zack tapped his foot impatiently as he drummed his fingers on the back of the sofa, growing ever inpatient at the fact that Cloud was making him wait to see the results he had made of his friend. He had spent a good ten minutes with Cloud before the man had kicked him out of his room. There was no way in Hell, even if it froze over, that Cloud was going to let Zack place his hands on him to help him get dressed into what Zack had tagged 'Gay Man's Paradise Get Up'. Other reasons as to why Zack had been kicked out with the look of a beet red Cloud glaring at the man before locking his bedroom door had been that Zack had opened his big mouth. And said some things that had left Cloud blushing hard to the point that Angeal started to question what the Hell had gone down in the bedroom. He didn't need or want to know after Zack went into blunt detail about describing that he had just told Cloud that sooner or later; he was going to have to get serious about Sephiroth if he had any possible thoughts of making it with the guy. Cloud had questioned him about what he meant and Zack nearly found himself falling into the corner of Cloud's bed, or even nightstand if Cloud's punch had been any harder. Zack was someone that was not one to keep things on a low key, he was brash and blunt. And that kind of personality had all about earned Cloud ready to kick his ass for even bringing up the idea or suggestion that tonight might be the night, Sephiroth might try and make a move on him. When what move Sephiroth might attempt on Cloud was revealed by Zack whispering it in Cloud's ear; that as when Zack found himself thrown out of the room.

Angeal later approached Zack after he had been thrown out of the bedroom about what he had done this time and as bluntly as he had said to Cloud, he just as openly and bluntly told Angeal. He had told the blushing blond that there was a possibility that Sephiroth might try and get to Second Base with the man tonight, and if he played his cards right, maybe start rounding Third Base. Cloud knew full well enough what the metaphoric lingo meant and if Zack knew what was best for him; he would _not _bring it up at the mini party that night.

"You know Zack; you need to learn to curb your words…" Angeal softly cuffed Zack upside the back of his head, "Cloud is still new to all of his and I'm sure his interest is as well…Why is that you think that every Gay Man comes out of the closet knowing how to woe a man?"

Zack grumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know, I guess I'm just excited for my best friend and I just want to see him happy…and if his future lover may not know how to woe Cloud, I'm sure that Cloud can make up for it…"

Angeal rolled his eyes, "…He was only able to be that playful because of your influence and because you guys were trying to piss off Cloud's bitch ex-girlfriend from long ago…"

"Well…maybe he can use it to his advantage with Sephiroth," Zack rolled his eyes as he looked back to see Cloud had wandered out of the room dressed in the outfit Zack had picked out for him, "And dressed like that, I'm sure it won't be hard."

Cloud blushed as he played with the corners of the tackless grey toned white dress shirt that tailed out over the top of a pair of slack faded denim jeans that dressed back up to the simplistic open vest. There had been debate as to whether or not Cloud should wear the tie that Zack had picked out, but at the end of it, Zack had left it up to Cloud and from what he could see. Cloud had opted to wear the tie loosely about his neck alongside the dressed down Dock Martin's on his feet; to Cloud, he felt like he was dressed like a Clown, but to any other man, he was an open invitation.

Clearing his throat, "…Well, how do I look? Do I look like a guy going out to celebrate his coming out to the World?"

"You look very nice, Cloud," Angeal spoke up as he watched Zack's eyes looking his friend up and down until Angeal had to reel Zack's gaze back in by a quick, but not rushed lip lock, "Do you have anything to add, Zackary?"

"You do look nice, Cloud and I'm sure Sephiroth will agree…" Zack nudged at Angeal as it seemed that it was true around that Cloud looked fine and it was getting later and later, "Shall we go and meet your friend…possibly future boyfriend, Cloud?"

The thought of boyfriend to Cloud seemed foreign, but the way Zack put it; it seemed like the right word, "Yeah, but don't go breathing that word around him…I'm not sure if he's ready to make it official just yet and I don't want to look like a fool if it turns into more of a just friends situation…"

"Come on you two, let's get a move on it," Angeal nudged the boys out the door as he locked up, "Time to go have some fun."

~XxXxX~

The car ride to the Club was less then uneventful; Zack was attempting to use every chance he could to get to Angeal as he sat up front, for Cloud's sake. Zack would now and again sneak a few kisses against Angeal's cheek, chuckling to himself now and again until he felt Angeal pull him into the front seat, slightly, as he captured the boy's lips. Zack was content with the situation and position he was in as he softly moaned through Angeal's lips caressing his own. He wanted it to be more, but the feeling of the gear shift of the car riding into his spine was starting to rub on him; he didn't seem to mind. As long as he got to taste Angeal's lips while Cloud watched the road with an occasional roll of his eyes; he was content.

"Come on, Pup…get back in your seat before you cause an accident," Angeal softly whispered as he lightly tweaked Zack's ear which caused the man to whimper slightly, "Cloud needs to concentrate on the road and I'd rather not have a case of walking in like a cowboy who has been out on horseback all day…Need to be on our best behaviors tonight for Cloud."

Zack pouted as he saw Cloud thankfully sigh to Angeal, "Fine…but I'm not going to behave when Cloud's friends shows up. Not going to let some smooth talker come in and start talking to try and woe me into thinking he's a good guy."

Angeal groaned as Cloud fought off beating his forehead over and over again into the steering wheel column as he turned corner and pulled in, "Just do it for me, _please_, Zack?"

"Oh, alright…but only for you, Cloud," Zack beamed as attached himself to Angeal as they came upon the dainty colored and quiet as it seemed Club, "But right now, let's go have some fun!"

~XxXxX~

Sephiroth sat at a red light that placed him not too far from the Club, "…I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" it was the simple mantra that played through his mind as he waited for the light to turn. Even if the light was taking its sweet time to turn Green; which was only serving to drive the man's nerves up and off the charts.

"_Seph, darling, you've got to calm down…I'm sure Cloud has some nice friends; they aren't going to be the types to drag you off into a dark corner and attach clamps to your chest and shock you till you give them something they can take as truth," _the alter ego slipped forward into the front seat of the man's car, _"Just go and enjoy yourself…Cloud is going to be there and from what I've heard from his inner self…He's dressed up to the nines tonight; the kid looks really nice…and cute at the same time."_

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Is anything like that possible? Nice and cute at the same time?"

"_Heh, like it matters, light is green and the Club is up on the next corner."_

"Let's do this…"Sephiroth pulled through the green light as he made the turn towards the Club, parking and finding instantly the blond haired man of interest, _Oh Gaia…it's going to be a long night…_

~XxXxX~

Cloud was never a nervous kind of person, sure there was the occasional awkward moment where he had to be nervous because anything that had Zack quiet for this long was not going to end well. The last time Zack had been this quiet had been the time their High School cheerleaders came after them with the Racquetball clubs rackets and some were wielding mace. Not the best kind of fun to have when it's only a few days short of Graduation. On any first time out with your friends to have them meet the one that has stolen your attention, there are things that your body will do. Sweat a little more, jitters will start to rack through your body making you shake a little and then the most known move is the sound of your saliva been gulped down your throat. Cloud was facing and having all of those things happen like a musical show going through his body and Sephiroth wasn't even near him yet. Zack and Angeal were standing nearby and Zack was doing all he could to get Angeal to at least show a small bit of public affection being that even if Angeal didn't see it or wasn't showing it; Zack could see people were making eyes at him. Zack's soft puppy like whimpers were the other sounds Cloud was hearing besides the quiet footsteps of Sephiroth walking up to them. But as Sephiroth started to close in on the blond like a practiced Ninja, Zack leapt up into Angeal's arms as he started to nuzzle in against Angeal's neck possessively that started to send the man falling.

"ZACKARY NATHANIAL FAIR!" Angeal screamed out, but not before being droned out by the pulsating music of the Club but whenever Angeal used Zack's full name that he had learned from Zack's mom, there was trouble, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

At that moment, Cloud was hoping that Sephiroth hadn't seen the mess they were in, but as he started to move; he heard the sounds of a man groan as Cloud started to blush and it grew as he realized who the groaning belong to. And where his hand had landed at to make the man groan; his hand had placed itself, or maybe it was Zack's doing, on Sephiroth's lower regions. Cloud was grabbing onto the man's parts as he attempted to lift himself up, but that was quickly haltered as Cloud turned away and scrambled to his feet while apologizing over and over. Zack and Angeal were flabbergasted as to what was wrong with Cloud, but as they look to see the silver haired man pinned in between them; it was the man that Cloud had wanted them to meet.

"…Well, can't say this awkward," Zack said with a straight face as he clung to Angeal, but that was short lived as Angeal picked the teen up by the scruff of his neck and sit him on the side, "Hey!"

"Sorry about that," Angeal offered out his hand to Sephiroth as he helped the man to his feet, but the location of the blond interest of the man seemed to had vanished, simply behind Angeal, "I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name."

Sephiroth dusted himself off as he felt, or more or less, _heard _his internal alter ego babbling on and on about the fact that he had gotten his world rocked and without a first date, but as it realized what was going on, "Sephiroth…Sephiroth Maximus, and you are?"

Angeal retracted his hand as he picked Zack up to his side, "I'm Angeal Hewley and this is my boyfriend, almost a little child son of mine, Zackary "Zack" Fair and…" the man's eyes started to look about for Cloud, but Zack beat him to that one.

"And this guy here," Zack pinched at Cloud's bottom as the blond squeaked, jumping out from behind Angeal as he prepared to deck Zack, but the sight of Sephiroth watching stopped him, "Is my bestest buddy, Cloud "I'm Too Cute For My Own Good and I'm Sure I'm a Virgin" Strife and I guess you two already know each other."

Cloud growled under his breath but it was faint as he kept his blushing features away from Sephiroth's line of view and trying all he could to stay out of the lighting of the parking lot; the thought of the man seeing his beat up face worried him. Everyone was introduced and now it was time to have some fun! Once inside the Club, no one was able to hear one another, but the thing that made Cloud just wish that he had opted to stay home and find another way to have Sephiroth meet his friends. The bright strobe lights in the room worried him; one false light could show off the bruises he had received from Tifa that afternoon. Everything was against him at this point even the fact that Zack had grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him to a table where the he, Angeal and Sephiroth had already managed to find while Cloud had become lost.

"Well, this is fun, but I want to dance!" Zack pounced up and down in his seat as he tried to pull Angeal out onto the dance floor with him, "Come on you guys!"

Sephiroth shook his head as he screamed over the music, "I don't do this scene too much because from the looks of it…I'm liable to get humped by a passing male and I rather like my backside virginity to stay intact, thanks, but I think I'll stay here at the table."

Zack looked at Angeal as his attention then fell to Cloud, but before he could make a move, Angeal pulled the teen out onto the floor, "We'll be back later!"

"_Well, this is rather fun…but, I think your little friend is playing hard to be friendly tonight with us…I've been talking with the boy's alter ego and let's just say, the kid had it rough at school today, something about a harpy hitting on him, and not in the good way," _the ego seemed to speak up over the light din throbbing through Sephiroth's head as he nudged his gaze towards Cloud whom had unconsciously found himself nestling in close against the man, _"Try talking to the kid, I sense a quieter upbeat song coming on…"_

~XxXxX~

Cloud didn't much care for clubbing compared to Zack and Angeal who were enjoying themselves immensely; the way the two men danced upon another was like watching them do foreplay out on a dark dance floor. Sickening it seemed, but at the same point, it was alluring. Not wanting to be the wallflower, Cloud turned his eyes up to Sephiroth who looked seemingly breathtaking in the strobe lights and crazy Club lights.

"…I'm sorry about earlier with my friends…it's just that, Zack doesn't take well to others leering at him with a kind of lust in their eyes. One bad Gay Erotica film and he fears that the moment he strays from Angeal at a place like this and he thinks he's going to end up in some perverts basement chained to a wall dressed up like a Puppy in slave wear…" Cloud sighed as he played with the ends of Sephiroth's hair, "They're usually not this chaotic, but after I told Zack about the…"

He grew quiet as a blush worked on his face, but what he didn't realize was that being so close to the man; he had become his own private heater and had begun to melt off the makeup to hide the marks from Tifa's fists, "…I told them about how much fun I had last night and they insisted they meet you."

"I'm glad you had fun…"Sephiroth's eyes gazed down on Cloud's, but in a fleeting moment; he saw the bruises, "…I don't mean to impose, but, may I ask what happened to your face?"

"…I tripped down the stairs on the way here," Cloud didn't want to fess up that his psychotic ex wailed on him because he was heading out the gate from First Base with her now ex-boyfriend at lunch, "No big deal."

As much as Zack wanted to continue enjoying the joys of dancing and grinding against Angeal; he could sense things were about to turn sour as he pulled Angeal along with him as he plopped himself down next to Cloud, "What you girls talking about over here?"

"…Zackary," Angeal grumbled as he watched Cloud starting to crawl into himself, "You sure have a big mouth."

"Big enough to do the job right, but just for clarity, Sephiroth…Cloud gotten into a little bit of a scuffle with a bitch at school today just because he made her boyfriend come out of the closet, in fact," Zack's eyes looked towards the dance floor as he saw a pair slow dancing down on the dance floor; the fiery red hair was familiar but the man with him, he was not familiar, "…That red headed one out there, that's his ex's now ex…"

Cloud groaned as he wished he could crawl under the table right then and there, _Make it all stop._

~XxXxX~

The night dragged on and on, the friends became close with one another and at some point during the night, Angeal and Zack had slipped away onto the dance floor again, but it had become a series of slow dances. Zack could work with the pace; his soft happy smile on his face made Cloud softly whine to himself as he played with his own fingers under the table, but something stopped him. Sephiroth had placed his hands around Cloud's as he brought them up around the man's neck and shoulders as one of his own arms wrapped around Cloud's waist. The other brought Cloud's face in against his face as the man's started to softly kiss each of the simple bruises on Cloud's face; this had to be a dream, but there was nothing of the typical dreams or nightmares in the room. Cloud's eyelids started to flutter and slowly close as he felt the man's lips and a slip of tongue push past his lips, "…W-Was…Was that you or your alter ego just now?" he fluttery asked as his lips parted away from Sephiroth's and his eyes started to slowly regain their luster once again, "Because that felt like it might've had some of you in it…"

"…Can't I indulge some affection on someone as beautiful an angel as my future muse next to me?" Sephiroth softly chuckled as he left a few peppered kisses against the blonde's cheeks, "And to answer your question, there was a little bit of the alter ego in there, but I'm going to say that soft mewling moan I heard the moment your tongue felt mine was your alter ego."

Cloud simply shook his head, "No…all me…" a soft smile crossed against the blonde's face that began to illuminate in the lights, "…Care to have another go?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Sephiroth returned lips against lips as the waist arm started to tighten slightly to then slack again, but this time; it began to become curious and courageous as it started to tickle up along the under part of the blonde's back.

Cloud didn't need a simple few hints to know that it was alright to become a little curious of what could turn this man on as the intertwined arms around the man's neck began to softly run up under the under part of the man's scalp. He heard a soft groan or maybe a moan, as he ran his fingers in against the man's scalp, but it could've been accounted to the sensation of Cloud's hips slowly and unconsciously rolling on the man's. Breaths were starting to catch in between one another as the other began to fight for dominance, Cloud's fingers grazed up behind the man's ears as felt the straying hand around his waist unconsciously dipped to his ass. A soft squeaking moan leapt out of Cloud as he felt himself falling back onto the bench of the table with Sephiroth falling over him, unconsciously straddling him.

Zack and Angeal picked that time to show up, "Having fun gentlemen?"

"S-Shut up, Zack," Cloud rushed to push Sephiroth up and away from him as his blush became darker as he unconsciously buried his face in Sephiroth's shoulder, "W-We…We just got carried away and I slipped…"

"More like you were starting to round into Second Base there, Cloud," Zack chuckled as he sat down beside Cloud as Angeal rolled his eyes as he watched that the man seemed calm about the situation.

Angeal watched as Zack was slowly becoming a "concerned parent"; Cloud's well being was in his way, his responsibility. It showed a sense of maturity in Zack that lit up in Angeal's eyes, possibilities that his rambunctious Pup was starting to settle down and be a mature adult. But such things are at times liable to turn out bad and they did just as Zack opened his mouth in which Angeal groaned, slamming his forehead into the palm of his hand. Zack opened his mouth to sound mature out of worry for his friend and yet, he failed to keep up that maturity.

"So, from what I just saw, I'm guessing you are serious about my friend here then, right?" Zack leaned in as he watched groan with annoyance as Angeal took sympathy and pity on Cloud, "If so, I have a few questions for you."

Cloud groaned louder as he placed his forehead on the table.

Sephiroth leaned forward to hear Zack's questions, "Go ahead, I'm an open book and there is nothing I'm not willing to reveal."

"Zack…"Cloud groaned as he let his head roll back against the back of the seat, but the sound of a soft, but yet, hearty chuckle from Sephiroth seemed to smooth things over.

"As you may have not noticed from the reason your friend came back that other day; I'm a Writer by trade and let's just say…after having a kind of rude awakening epiphany; I've started to take the route of writing Gay Erotica Novels," Sephiroth seemed to blush at mentioning it, but he could see the intent on listening in Zack's youthful face, "And…I was hoping your friend here, would be willing to work with me on it. But only on the side of helping to get it Published and help me start up a Publishing Company to get this work off the ground…"

Angeal seemed interested enough, but there was something about the way Zack was eying Sephiroth that was setting the man on alert as he watched for Zack, "Zackary…mind your words or else…"

Zack brushed the man off; "one more question…Do you have any intentions on being more then just a casual lover or boyfriend to my friend here?'

That's when the maturity cloak dropped from Zack as Angeal muttered to himself while Cloud sent Zack death glares with his eyes while preparing to slug him, but leaving a flabbergasted Sephiroth sitting in the booth. Questioning as to what Zack meant.

"Can you give me an example of what you mean?"

Someone up there must love Cloud right now because thankfully, the guy didn't know what Zack meant, "Please don't make him point it out…You're not going to like the sight…"

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth was possibly feigning innocence as well as stupidity, but the ego in his mind as well as Cloud was running around like there was a fire under their tails.

Zack pointed out to the dance floor where the fiery red hair of the man from that afternoon was who body was rubbing hard up against the body of another, but with the way the lights bathed them both; it hid the skin color of his partner. But from the way the redhead's head lolled back as his partner's hips moved in on his own; it was telling them a lot that the two men were all but short of having sex on the dance floor. But what the group doesn't hear is the sound of the man letting out a moan as his partner's lips and even teeth met at the bend of his redhead's neck. It was like watching two animals mating with one another as the stronger of the two started to roll his hips down onto the redhead's until both men were against a wall, in the shadows of course and what the group saw happen next nearly turned Cloud as red as a Fire Truck and Sephiroth questioning how that was even humanly possible.

"_That _is what I'm asking you about…What intentions do you _sexually_ have with my little blond friend?" Zack seemed to ask as bluntly as if it weren't even something should never be asked, "You plan on marrying him should you knock him up?"

Angeal rolled his eyes as Cloud all but crawled under the table, "What? What did I say?"

"Zackary Nathanial Fair, I _will _kill you!" Cloud lunged forward at his friend as Sephiroth locked his arms, unconsciously around Cloud's waist, "W-What are you doing?"

"I want to answer your friend's question," Sephiroth spoke up without any care for how he would answer the question, "Sexually you asked…I will never pursue that route until we _both _are sure we are ready for such courses of action, maybe the occasional blowjob but beyond that…That will be up to him."

Cloud wanted to just to evaporate, this man, who had an almost death grip on his waist wasn't even his official boyfriend yet, they had kissed, with mind blowing results, was already answering on the question about them having sex. Sex! Something he had feared ever since his first experience, that was left with a better after taste, no thanks to Tifa; the only thing that scared him about the idea of the term the man had just said or even sex was, how did two men go about it? Was there some special way about doing it? Was there a book for first time gay man to figure out how to make love, let alone have sex with one another? If there was, that person would be a rich man by now if not already.

Zack snickered to himself, "Well Cloud, sounds like you've got a honest guy there that's got his hands already on the package I'm sure he can't wait to see in his own time," his chuckles stuttered out as he felt Angeal nearly leaving bruises on his ribcage as Cloud squeaked at the realization that, yes, Sephiroth's hand had unconsciously placed itself against the gape between his thighs.

"…Z-Zack just shut up before I have to put your lights out…" Cloud blushed as he unconsciously moved the man's misplaced away from the place but as he did, the man's fingers wove in with his own, "With that, I think we should call it a night."

Angeal had to agree as he wove his fingers through Zack's hair which seemed to soothe the teen as he leaned in against the man's hands, "I think its best that we all head home for now…it's been a long day and I'm sure you've guys are looking forward to the long weekend ahead…"

"Yes…I've got to get home and at least try and make a further indent into the possible future work blinking away on my computer at home…"Sephiroth looked in Cloud's direction as he nuzzled his nose affectionately against the man's head, "Can't let this new business venture be a bust, and if you are up for it, Cloud…I would love if you would come over and give me your opinion about how its progressing so far…"

Cloud was nervous as he played unconsciously with Sephiroth's fingers, "I guess I can be persuaded to come over…I've got some work to do before…"

"Nonsense, Cloud, you've got the work for this weekend and probably the next week's homework done already," Zack cut the man off, "Believe me, if I've been your friend since at least Junior High, I know how much of a homework freak you are that everything has to be done before you have fun. Go to the guy's place tomorrow, enjoy yourself."

"You sure, Zack? I thought we were planning to sit and watch some movies in the apartment on T.V., wasn't there some kind of Marathon coming on tomorrow afternoon?"

Zack cleared his throat as he made eyes at Cloud that read loud and clear as, 'Go to the man's house and spend sometime with him; I'll entertain myself. Don't let him slip away as he sits there in your hip pocket.' Cloud knew better then to disagree with Zack, "…Okay then, then I guess about noon time?"

"Noon it is, and plan on at least sticking around through dinner, I wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, Mr. Strife," Sephiroth softly chuckled as he flashed the blushing blond a soft smile before recapturing his lips again, "Deal?"

"…Deal," Cloud returned the soft lip capture as the two men pulled apart and the Club music was softly dying out in their ears and it hadn't taken long for the other dancing pair to had found their way into the backroom of the Club.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, aside from the filler characters like Raechel.

AN: ^^; I intended this to have the unintentional violence/acts against Angeal happen in this chapter in regards to his ex boyfriend, Genesis, but I thought I'd be nice and save you guys on the number of words used in this chapter since I used A LOT in the last Chapter ^^; The unintentional violence/acts against Angeal will occur in Chapter 18 now. If you have a DeviantART account, you can this up on their by the Deviant: Rizafan203. So, check it out there too ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17

Night gives way to dreams or for some, nightmares, but it's the night that gives us the imagery and simplistic look that we can sleep quietly and peacefully without fear of the possible monster under the bed or in the closet. Smiles can be seen spreading against sleeping faces, but yet, smiles can mean many things; they can hide from us their true nature of what they mean as a façade mask upon the wearers face. Cloud's was, for the first time in a long time, real, the one upon Zack's one of contentment that Angeal had been willing to forgive him and let him lay curled up against him in their bed. But like the Puppy like personality Zack possessed; he had by the time the night had drone on and dawn was just over the crescent ridges of the world, he had found his place down near the foot of the bed. While others can sleep peacefully, there are those who are incapable of peaceful slumber. It is impossible when things of dark memories and nightmares plaque the sleeping consciousnesses of a man's mind. Angeal was just that; he had been able to fall into the bed with the one in his life and just enjoy holding him close and Zack had been just as grateful, but in the stillness. There was something that was draining on Angeal's mind as if the lie he had told Zack when he had been found screaming at himself was taking on a form of a beast in his thoughts. His nightmare had started out as a blissful dream; a dream of he and Zack roaming through a grassy knoll field where Zack had seemed to blissfully tackle the older man into the field of green. The innocent face of the young upstart was the only light he needed in the half powered lighted world, but as if the dream was meant to take a dark turn, Zack had changed into a whimpering Puppy. But there was something about his mannerisms; it was as if the Puppy was barking and growling at him that sounded like it was screaming and…crying?

Making out the words was the hard part until he attempted to go after the Puppy, who ran and ran, crying and whining and whimpering the same mantra like sentences over and over. As Angeal made to run after the Pup, a clanking of iron seemed to keep the man bolted to the spot; the nightmare had found its way into his blissful dream. Dark laughter had been heard slipping up around the shackled leg as an almost dark abyss snake began to weave its way around the man's leg till a hand formed in and around his throat and all too familiar voice awoke him.

"_**Time to wake up, Angeal…the dream…for you…IS OVER!"**_ teeth sank into the man's throat as Angeal woke up in a start, screaming with a cold sweat pouring down from his brow.

There must have been someone plugging the ears of the others in the apartment because as Angeal looked down to where Zack had curled himself up at the foot of the bed; he had not moved a single inch or flinched at the sound of the man's screams. Thank Gaia that he hadn't. Explaining the reason now would have meant having to explain his actions later that afternoon; Zack could never know of the horrors of his now boyfriend's former relationship. The shackle on his ankle in the nightmare had been only a start of the dark turn in his pas relationship; it had become as the relationship had turned sour in the days of it, a metaphor for the fact that there was no way, no how; he would be leaving the relationship. Alive at best, dead probably if the man had had his way with Angeal.

"…Gaia…I…I…I don't know if I can do it…I want to assure for myself that he's changed, but…"Angeal looked down to where Zack was softly snoring; so innocent, so full of youth and vibrant quality, he didn't deserve Angeal, "…I have to, at least for Zack's sake. If he ever harmed Zack…I…"

"I don't care if Mommy says I act like a Puppy, I don't want to wear a leash…"Zack kicked about in his sleep, sleep talking was something that the man was known for, or at least Angeal had come to discover in the months he had come to know Zack, "No, Zacky no like the leash! No leash! No wear leash!"

Angeal chuckled softly to himself as he crawled towards the man as he ran a calloused hand along Zack's neck before whispering into his ear, "But I like it when my Puppy wears a collar…we have lots of fun with the collar or has he forgotten?"

Zack started to form a chuckling smile as he slowly opened his eyes to see Angeal looming over him, "I haven't forgotten, but…I think its time we went to check in on our little friend to see how he's holding up from last night's fun."

"Let him sleep, Zack…I'm sure he's still dreaming about Sephiroth because I'm sure he'll do well for Cloud," Angeal softly kissed on his young lover's lips as Zack met up to nuzzle in against the man's neck, "Besides…I still owe you a treat for being so well behaved these last days and so and for being willing to take on the duty to help out Cloud at the school yesterday."

"But I already got my treat…remember last night when I was dancing all hard on you?" Zack chuckled to himself as he pushed the man back as he straddled him, "Or do you need a little reminder of what I did…?"

Angeal's hands ran up and down Zack's arms before placing his hands behind the teen's head and pulling him in for a kiss, "…I'm fine not remembering, I remembered it well enough…" with another soft kiss the man pulled Zack down into his arms for a warm embrace, "…I love you, Zack…"

"I love you too, Angeal," Zack contently rested in against the man's arms; it was still early in their own way of thinking to get up and greet the morning, a few more minutes in bed together wasn't going to kill them.

- Sephiroth rolled over onto his side to the sound of something he thought he had heard, it sounded like the rude awakening he had gotten the morning before. But the sound was different then the cell phone ringing; it was coming from inside? Not only had Sephiroth been happy about the night he had spent with Cloud and his friends, but it seemed from the sounds coming from his subconscious was that; his alter ego within his thoughts, was still reeling from the night before.

"Have fun in there are you?" Sephiroth mumbled into the pillow as he tried to not laugh at how much fun the inner man of his inner mind, "Because you woke up me and I wasn't ready to give up remember last night."

The figure was still dancing about, content to dance to the music that was in his own mind, _"Sorry about that Seph darling…Huh…last night was absolutely fabulous…I had no idea your little man's alter ego was so graceful…We danced and danced and then…"_the figure paused as it fell into a fit of giggles before flopping onto bed of pillows_, "Oh Seph…I'm so happy you found the cute blond…I can tell he loves you, but has a hard time tell it just yet, but all I can say is, don't take it too fast or else it won't last…"_

Sephiroth quirked his head up as he heard the figure fall into a fit of giggles again, "Are you…giggling like a school girl?"

"_I'm merely doing it because you are too prudish to do it! I'm just so happy!"_

"…As am I…as am I…"

As much as silence was wanted after the late night the night before, but it wasn't going to last and it wasn't because of the dancing, spinning, and giddy, giggling alter ego gay man in Sephiroth's subconscious, the sounds of a familiar voice altered Sephiroth that someone was here. Especially the sounds of a crash coming from the kitchen and the all too familiar call out apology that Sephiroth had missed since the woman had left from cleaning up the apartment before this life changing situation happened.

"Oh phooey! I did it again, Mr. Sephiroth! I'm so sorry…I'll pay for that dish, I promise I will," the all too familiar house maid was at it again as Sephiroth realized that his time to rest and relax was going to be short lived as long as the maid was in the house, "I'm nothing but a klutz!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as the alter ego piped up, _"Better do something about it before she breaks every dish in your house, Seph darling…"_

"What do you suggest I do?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes again as he climbed out of bed and donned on a robe, "Send her home for the weekend with double the pay?"

"_That's an idea, darling…"_

"Oh Mrs. Smith!" Sephiroth called out as he started for the Living Room where he found the lady trying to pick up the shattered pieces.

The lady looked up from where he was picking up the pieces, "Oh, Mr. Sephiroth, I'm so sorry…I'll just see myself out and turn in my keys to your home…I deserve to be fired…"

Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulders, "Where else am I going to find someone so confident and trustworthy to clean my home…" he gave the now blushing woman a soft wink, "Why don't you take the rest of the weekend off…I've got some work to do and I'm going to need the silence around here. And don't worry about your pay; I'll make sure to give you a little extra then usual for your hard work and the time off."

"O-Oh! Oh Mr. Sephiroth, I can't do that…you can't do that…"Mrs. Smith was a flutter like a hummingbird as Sephiroth started to see her out the door, "M-Mr. Sephiroth?"

"Just go and enjoy your weekend, Mrs. Smith…Me and this house will be here when you come back next week, now…"Sephiroth slowly closed the door, "Goodbye Mrs. Smith."

Once the door was shut and the sound of Mrs. Smith was heard out in the hallway, Sephiroth let out a heavy sigh, _"I thought she'd never leave, but now, we can get down to work, Seph darling," _the figure slipped forward from its giggling fit as it rest his hands on Sephiroth's shoulder, _"How about calling up blondie and see if he'd be interested in reminiscing over last night…maybe over dinner…tonight…here at your apartment?"_

"Are you trying to convince me to ask him over, like a _date_?" Sephiroth quirked his attention and view towards the figure, "Or is this a ploy for you to get to see the alter ego within Cloud's thoughts again?"

"_Maybe…maybe not…"_the figure started to circle about to in front of Sephiroth as he tried to hide the look of 'Yes, I want him to come over.'

- Cloud had not been this happy about being out with his friends and at a Club nonetheless, the sensation of Sephiroth's lips against his lips last night had been there even after the Club fun was over. No one wanted to stick around much longer after the sight of the redhead from the College had all but gotten down on the floor with his partner, even the Club Manager had to kick the two men out before they created an indecent exposure scene on his Dance Floor. Having to depart for the car with Angeal carrying Zack off to the car to let Cloud and Sephiroth to say goodbye had been a challenge, especially for Angeal; Zack wanted to hang all over Angeal and have a little more fun with the man before they got in the car, but Angeal wasn't in the mood. When Angeal wasn't in the mood, then that meant that Zack was going to try harder and harder to get to the man into the backseat. Cloud had kept his hand interlocked with Sephiroth's hand as he saw the man off to his car; a faint had been painted almost permanently on the man's face till he had to hear the fatal words he didn't want to hear, telling him the evening was over.

~Flashback~

"_I really enjoyed tonight…" Cloud blushed as he ran his thumb consciously over the top of Sephiroth's hand as the man turned him so they were eye to eye, "Did you?"_

_Sephiroth softly chuckled as he took his free hand and placed it behind Cloud's head as he brought their lips together, softly pulling away, "I did…I have to admit, your friends are a little crazy, but as long as they make you happy…I'm sure I'll learn to adjust to them…"_

_Cloud softly chuckled, blushing even brighter and darker, "Thank you…"_

"_Cloud," Angeal called out from the car he assured that Zack wasn't going to grab at him again; Zack was out like a light, "You ready?"_

"_Coming, Angeal…"Cloud's face seemed to go soft as he turned back to Sephiroth, "I've got to go…See you around?"_

"_Of course, I'll call you later…"Sephiroth softly chuckled as he turned for his own car, "Drive home safe, Cloud Strife…"_

~End Flashback~

"Mnh…Morning already?" Cloud cracked an eye open as he saw the clock, it was almost ten o'clock in the morning; at this point, he would have figured Angeal and Zack would've been awake by now, but the sounds of silence told him otherwise, "I guess it is since there's no sounds of screams coming from Zack and Angeal's room…"

Zack was chuckling as he and Angeal walked out of their room together and it seemed to them, Cloud standing in the middle of the kitchen making breakfast didn't seem to deter their happiness. Angeal felt that all he could do now was attempting to be happy for as long as possible because that happiness was going to fade the moment he walked out that door later. He had been hiding from Zack his dark nightmare since the day he got the letter from Genesis' Parole Officer asking for Angeal to come to the Parole Hearing. Just watching Zack playing around, so happy and carefree with Cloud made the twinge of pain that he was hurting Zack slowly; or so Angeal so that he was, in his heart grow and grow.

_No. I can't act down around him or he'll know something is up…the Pup can never know about him…He __**never**__ should have to know about those kind of people…_

Angeal's solemn daydreaming turned south as he heard Zack yelping at Cloud as Cloud was whacking at the teen with a spatula while keeping him at bay away from the breakfast being made, "Come on, Cloud! Just one little bite…I'm starving!" Zack whimpered as he tried again and yelped as hot grease hit his fingers matching with a higher one as he felt Cloud smack at him again with the spatula.

"You can wait until it's done," Cloud growled as he wielded the spatula at the whimpering man as Zack started for the kitchen table, holding his scolded finger against his lips as he sucked on it, "And I'm sure you aren't _starving_."

"Shows what you know," Zack pouted as he sucked on his finger, while now and again giving Angeal the eyes, "Angeal, tell Cloud to let me have a little piece of the bacon, I don't care if it's not cooked all the way through."

Angeal rolled his eyes as he sat beside the teen, "Just wait, Pup…besides, don't you have to get ready for that Movie Marathon of yours today?"

"That's right!" Zack had all but forgotten and he had forgotten about his scolded finger, "Hey Cloud, you're sticking around for that, right?"

"I guess I am…I don't have any other pla---" it was then that his cell phone chose to ring at the moment, "Hold that thought."

Sephiroth hadn't thought it out when he decided to call up Cloud's cell phone; plans had been made on the spot in his thoughts especially thanks to his inner alter ego giving him ideas, "You better hope that this works…"

"_I'm sure he'll answer and he'll accept…besides, I know you've been itching to have him to come over and read over the work since you are the one that wants to him to be your Publisher for this work of yours,"_ the ego seemed to be planning over the fun they could have, _"Let's just hope he answers the phone soon!"_

"Impatient much?" Sephiroth chuckled as he listened to the dial tone till he heard a voice come over the phone, "Hello? Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lower lip as he heard a familiar voice, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is you, Mr. Sephiroth?"

_Kid knows his people._

"Yes, but please…just call me Sephiroth, I was wondering…were you planning on doing anything today?"

_Please, please, please be free…_

Cloud looked out to the Kitchen where saw Angeal beating off Zack from the food that Angeal had taken over command of cooking, "I was planning to hang with Zack and watch a movie marathon with him, but…"

_CRASH!_

"ZACKARY NATHANIEL FAIR! SO HELP ME, I'M GOING TO TIE YOU TO A BED POST AND YOU CAN STARVE THE REST OF THE MORNING!"

"ANGEAL! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOUR LAST NAME IS FAIR!"

"HA, HA, HA…VERY FUNNY, ANGEAL!"

"TOUCH ONE MORE THING OF THIS BREAKFAST AND SO HELP ME…"

"SO HELP YOU WHAT?"

The next sound that came settled the fighting as Cloud rolled his eyes, "…But I guess I'm free now…I'd rather not be here if Zack and his boyfriend, Angeal decide to go at it like rabbits in the next five minutes…which is going to ruin breakfast."

_I guess it pays to have friends that drive one another insane into fits of romantic flurries_

"I was planning to work on the story today and was wondering if…you wouldn't mind coming over to help with some of the ideas or at least look over what I have so far…just to get your opinion," Sephiroth started to chew on his finger as he waited for Cloud to answer, _Please say 'Yes.'_

"I guess I can come over…let me go settle Angeal and Zack, get some breakfast, let them know my plans for the day and I'll be over later."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Sephiroth tried to hide the glee from his voice as they both hung up, "…I better start getting work on some more of that story before he comes over."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters aside from Raechel.

AN: ^^; Yet again, another shortend down from how long it would've been had I continued on with writing and dragging out the word count. This is the dreaded unintentional violence in a way against Angeal...*bows*...I'm sorry Angeal fans. Not intended hurt was meant against him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zackary Nathaniel Fair! I told you and warned you to leave breakfast alone!" Angeal scolded the raven haired teen as he made for the bacon again with his bandaged fingers from trying to sneak still hot bacon greased on the pan as well as the occasional hand swats from Angeal, "I should make you starve."

Zack pouted as he sat back in his seat, watching as Cloud walked in with a smile on his face, "What are you happy about all of a sudden while I'm sitting here miserable…?"

Cloud sat down beside Zack, "I hope you won't feel too put out, but I kinda agreed to go over to Sephiroth's place for the day…he asked if I would come over and look over his new project's work. Kind of give my opinion since I'm going to be his Publisher…"

"It's no problem; I'll just watch the Movie Marathon with…" Zack's eyes turned to puppy like in five seconds flat as he turned them on Angeal, "Angeal, right?"

"Sorry Pup," Angeal ran his hand through Zack's hair, "I've got some errands to run in town and I'm going to busy all day in town…Maybe next time?"

"It's alright, Angeal…"Zack shrugged as he went from some of the breakfast, "But, I'm holding you to that promise the next time you try and get out of something with me."

Angeal chuckled as he ran his hands down the back of Zack's head as he pulled him in for a chaste kiss, "Don't worry…I don't break promises."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The School fair had come up and yet again, like usual, the young student was alone yet again. He found himself apart from the ones that called themselves friends and as it may have seemed; he was wandering about the festival grounds aimlessly without any direction. Those that were his friends had found their way towards an attraction that had caught their attention, leaving the young student alone. Festival lights and sounds of the attractions amongst the cheers and laughter seemed to drone out the soft tears of the lone student as he curled up against one of the tents of the stands. No one would care if he sat alone and cried. He was unwanted, uncared about and unloved, or at least he thought._

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having fun…"the boy's teacher had found the young boy as he knelt down in front of him, propping the boy's head by a finger to the boy's forehead, "What's wrong?"_

_The little boy sniffled as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, "No one cares I exist and I…I'm scared of being here…I don't like riding roller coasters alone…"_

_A soft smile graced the Teacher's face as his hand moved down the boy's face, bringing it up so he could see the boy's tear stained face as he softly kissed the boy on the cheek, "…How about, I ride a roller coaster of your choice with you…?"_

"_R-Really?" a soft blush graced the boy's face as a soft quirking smile played on his face, "Oh right…Let's go then!"_

"_Cute start to the new part of your tale, Sephy darling, but tell me something?"_ the alter ego figured leaned over the man's shoulder as he watched the man's fingers type over the keystrokes of the keyboard, _"Is it just me or are using your experiences with blondie as inspiration for the parts of this story of yours?"_

Sephiroth's fingers stopped the keystrokes as he looked up to the man with the black rimmed glasses upon his face, "And what if I am? I'm not revealing anything that reveals that I am writing off my own relationship…this is a spin off with different themes and imagery."

The alter ego figure twirled his fingers in Sephiroth's hair as he sighed, _"Well, you better hope blondie understands that and thinks the same way about as you do or else you're going to, as Ricky use to tell Lucy, 'you've got some explainin' to do'."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was setting up for their own activities that day, Angeal was preparing to leave once he was sure that Zack wouldn't be able to see him leave in his business suit for the Parole Hearing, Cloud was looking over his things, questioning if he should plan to pack a night over at Sephiroth's. At the same token, the idea of inviting himself over for the night didn't seem like a proper idea, but best to ready for anything that could possibly happen. As it odd as it seemed, Zack had the same thoughts as he knocked on Cloud's door, sounding a little _too _happy which could mean a number of things.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud" each word was followed by a rampant knock with the back of Zack's hand; if Cloud didn't know any better he would've thought that outside his door was a hyperactive, jet black Pomeranian with Zack's haircut was outside his door, yipping in a high pitch tone, "Come on Cloud, open up!"

Cloud finally got fed up with the pounding on the door as he opened it; and it was met with Zack yelping as he fell face first onto the floor, "What is it, Zack? Make it quick because I want to get out of here before the first movie comes on because you know I can stand it when you watch just cheesy Musicals…"

"I just wanted to give you a little present before you left," in Zack's hands were a kit that he hidden the title of it from Cloud's peripheral view as Zack dashed away from the door, "ENJOY YOUR TIME OVER AT SEPHIROTH'S!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed like a friendly peace offering but it was short lived as the sounds of Cloud's scream at Zack ran for the couch in the Living Room; thankfully for Angeal, he was already blocks away from the house and Zack was content with his movies. And Cloud was heading for Sephiroth's, everyone was happy and content and their own way to happiness. Angeal was on his way to Hell. Hell was a long road leading to the Main House of Hell where Satan himself was waiting for him to come and bail him out the Main House and take Angeal along with him, at least, that was Satan's plan. Satan was his ex that was waiting in Main House which was to others the Court House while the Board of Jurors of whether Satan would get out with help by the Angel was the Parole Board. All Angeal could do as he drove towards the Court House to face the Parole Board, his Ex's family and his Ex was pray a silent prayer that the Board would sit fit to keep Genesis in Prison. No other human should have to endure the pain and torture he went through with the man.

No such man should still exist on this face of the Planet.

"God…if you can see fit to keep him locked away in that Hell Hole…for another ten to fifteen years or more…I will be forever grateful because, I can not or won't want to face the one I love now if I have to face off against him again…"

A tap came at Angeal's car window as the man's attention went to the Parking attendant, "You going to sit in your car or are you going to move? This structure is full and there are others who would gratefully like your spot."

"I'm getting out of my car…just give me a minute," Angeal grumbled as he ran his hands down his face; the attendant leaving him as he flagged the waiting cars on around to keep moving; _God give me strength._

Court, a place of justice where the guilty are tried and the innocent are set free and those that should've been presumed guilty are set free due to lack of evidence at it may be to try the person for the crime or crimes. Whatever the case may be, but then there are the times when trials at Courthouses are held are to see if whether or not a person that has served their time. And is getting time off for good behavior on Parole, today was one of those days and each step up each of the simple steps into the Court House, the security check and walking up the stairs towards the building where the Parole Hearing was going to happen. Each footstep towards the room was Hell on Earth for the man and it began to become hotter and hotter as he passed by Genesis' family; it was hard to not look a single one of them in the eye after the hard parting that had come between them after Genesis had been locked away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the stray the dog that got away," a sneering tone came from the passing family as Angeal tried to keep his eyes forward and away from them, "Come to open old wounds just to get new ones?"

A prod went to the one young man that was talking, into his ribs, "Hush. Angeal…I'm sorry that you had to come here for this, I know how bad a falling out you both had and I know its hard for you to be here," the young woman who was seemingly, Genesis' Mother bowed at the waist, "Please, Genesis has turned over a new leaf since being put away…please give him another chance."

Angeal sighed as he closed his eyes, "I would give him another chance at our relationship, but…I have moved on. And so should he."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Hearing is about to proceed," the Bailiff walked out to address those for the Hearing, "Please take your seats."

Sounds of a death march was playing in Angeal's ears as he walked into the room; the Parole Hearing got under way without problems, Genesis didn't look Angeal's way at least once in the entire hearing, but when the Judge called Angeal up to ask whether or not this man should be released.

It was there.

It was then.

That Genesis chose the moment to look at Angeal; a look of utter evil from his smirk plastered on his face from the glint of evil in his eyes, a look of want and desire for Angeal was still there, but Angeal had a look of utter sickness on his face. Angeal was called to the stand as he was given the oath to swear the truth and nothing but the truth as he began being questioned about Genesis. The questions dated back to as far as when the two men began to see one another till the point when Angeal pointed the accusations of abuse and near statutory rape against the man. Even to the point that Angeal had to fight back crying on the stand; it got worse as the man asked the question that would make or break the man's parole.

"Do you think that that man," the man pointed towards Genesis, "deserves to be let out into the general public to attempt to be an individual like everyone else?"

Angeal looked at Genesis then to Genesis' family then his mind thought and looked to Zack, that crazy little teenager that was sitting on a sofa in the apartment, watching horror films, but that dream was snapped out by the man's fingers, "Mr. Hewley? Do you or do you not think this man deserves to be among the general public?"

"…As much as I feared him when we were together, from the testimony and words I have heard spoken about how he has changed…I guess…"Angeal closed his eyes as he silently whispered to himself, _Sorry Pup…I'm so sorry…_; "He can be allowed another chance out among the public."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cheers went up from Genesis' brother as the boy wrapped his arms around Genesis' frame as his Mother wiped away tears of joy as she mouthed words of 'Thank You' to Angeal as Angeal was dismissed from the seat. The judge ordered that Genesis was to check in with his Parole Officer on a usual basis and must at best; still maintain a distance from Angeal. With this, Genesis agreed to all that the Judge had to say as he watched Angeal heading out from the Court house towards his car, but Angeal didn't make it far before the man fell to his knees. Dry heaving the breakfast from that morning shared with tears of horror as he kept his head down, crying and sobbing while he dry heaved more and more. It left Angeal unawares of Genesis' appearance behind the man until he felt the man's hand upon his back which made the man jump in shock.

"Get your hands off me!" Angeal screamed through the sob in his throat, "Don't you _ever _touch me!"

Genesis stared at the man with worry, true and complete worry in his face for the man, "Angeal…I promise I won't harm you, I was just merely seeing if you were alright…Can't I do that like we use to when we use to be friends?"

"…Sorry, I'm just not use to…"

"Not use to your ex being so friendly and not so irrational like he use to be against you? Is that it?" Genesis questioned the man as he brushed the man's suit down and helped him to his feet, "Angeal, can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"…It's hard to say 'Yes' with the history we've had…"Angeal shrugged out of the grasp, "I have to be getting back…my boyfriend will begin to worry if I'm not home before nightfall…"

Genesis simply chuckled, "Well, then I should not keep you, but…" the man's face became that same devious smirk, but it was hidden behind good will charm, "Would you mind going out for one last coffee at our favorite place before we depart like this?"

If Angeal could have an inner alter ego to warn him that something was wrong and that he should at least just brush him off and offer to do it another time; it would've helped what happened next. Angeal agreed to the man's proposal as he walked Genesis to his car, the two men headed downtown for a cup of coffee; it seemed safe enough. Or at least that's what it seemed like; none too short after the two men had sat down and ordered their coffee's and had taken their first sips.

Angeal started to doze off at the table, "W-What…What…What is happening to me?" the man's words began to slur as the world began to spin about him, but all that he could see was Genesis making his way towards him, "Genesis…is this your…"

"I'm sorry, Angeal, but I can't let us end like this. You're mine forever. No one is going to take you from me, and just to make sure of that," Genesis set down on the table, the money needed for the bill, exact change and helped the man to his feet and to the car, "…I'm going to do what I should've done all that time ago…and this time, you're not going to be able to leave me."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was throbbing, but the only thing that was throbbing was Angeal's head; the only time he ever had such headaches was whenever Zack would push the man to his limits. Then there was the occasional times that when the man didn't get enough of the rest he needed, the headaches would come on, but the throbbing he was feeling was not simply pinned to his head. As the man began to move about, his eyes slowly opening; he felt a sharp twinge in not one, but both wrists. The clink of metal alerted him and slowly aroused the man out of the haze that had fallen over his subconscious and slowly conscious mind. Fear was the first thing that told him something was wrong and then, it turned to pure, unadulterated fear as the sound of a dark chuckle turned the man's head, painfully towards the sounds. The fear only grew as his eyes started to widen at the sight of the owner of the dark chuckle; the utter sight of the eyes he had seen a possibly sane man in moments ago. Fear widened his own field of vision as he heard the voice.

"…Glad to see you're awake now, my dear sweet Angel…Angela…"Genesis' dark chuckles turned into a dark purr as the man sauntered up to the bedside, placing his fingers softly against Angeal's face, "Don't worry…I'm going to take god care of you…"

Angeal's eyes turned to utter fright as he watched the man's fingers tracing against his face, but his eyes were leering down towards his chest and every other contour of the man's body. A growl of his own was starting to slip up from Angeal's lips, but he couldn't give the man a shadow of the doubt that there was a possibility that he was turned on by the man's hands. Genesis was a sick enough man to take any motion or action Angeal made or said to be a gesture for the man to continue.

"…Why are you doing this, Genesis…? We're over and I made that clear with having you put away for attempting to kill me because I was breaking it off with you…I swear to you, when I get out of here…"Angeal stopped in midsentence as he heard Genesis darkly chuckle as he had before, but his hands were squeezing against Angeal's already sore wrists, "What's so funny?"

Genesis purred as he nuzzled his nose in against Angeal's locks in which he saw the man flinch away, "You silly…do you honestly think I'd let you go, now that I've got you back into my life…and to make sure that you stay with me…" the man's fingernails turned on Angeal's arms as they dragged down the man's arms and his teeth began to graze at Angeal's neck, "I'm going to properly mark you as mine. That stupid little boy of yours that I know you're with because I can smell someone else on you and you know how I hate double crossing, cheating little bastards."

"Son of a…"Angeal winced as he fought off a moan gurgling in his throat; he had enjoyed the times when Genesis would leave his marks on him, but at the moment; it was being done out of spite, "S-Stop it…This is exactly why I left you…you always hurt me out of spite of it all…"

"…I only did those things…and this…"the nails sunk in slightly harder against Angeal's arms as he watched the man's back arch in silent horror and pain, "Because…I didn't want anyone other man's hand, lips, teeth, nails or other parts…on you or in you. You belonged to me once, Angeal…and I'm going to make sure you belong to me, forever."

Angeal's eyes were wide with fear, he knew what Genesis was capable of, but he didn't know how far the man's twisted psyche went; all he knew and could see was the man's hand crushing against his jaw. The force that was thrown into it the backhanding that accompanied the crunch Angeal felt of teeth gnashing together as a resounding smack resounded against the quiet bedroom. Everything from that point on went dark in Angeal's field of view as well as his consciousness, everything seemed to black out in every part of his thoughts and mind.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, Angeal…but…"Genesis seemed to shakily move forward against Angeal as his nose moved in through the unconscious man's long locks, "…I just can't have you leaving me again…if I let you stay awake for the fun, well…"

A dark chuckle came from Genesis as his gaze turned upon Angeal's chest and then down where his intended attention was going to be, "We'll just have to make due for now…Just lay there and enjoy the fun…You _will_ be _mine _and only _mine_."

What happened next, in those hours that occurred next, no one was sure what happened, all that Angeal knew was…he wasn't going to remember any of it…The only thing he would remember would be the marks left on him from the psychotic ex that was enjoying having his fun with the unconscious man.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1

AN: *bows low and tries to avoid glares of not updating sooner* Okay, okay, I know I've slacked off on the UPDATES to this...but its been due to I've been on the search for work, home life has been nuts, and inspiration was lacking and...^^; I was hooked on watching the show "Supernatural" via YouTube and downloading Season 4 episodes from the YouTubers LJ and working on the Collab fanfic I'm working on with someone from DeviantART. BUT! I brings a new chapter...in a long time coming ^^; Let me say this...This was 21 pages LONG after I was done writing this and over 8,000 word count 0.o

WARNING: CloudSeph smut ahead as well as teary eyed Puppy over his hurt lover...This is the catch up to what I had had happened to Angeal in the previous chapter...Once again, Angeal fans, I have NO hatred towards the man...I just had to spice this up a little ^^; Sorry for the torture against Angeal in the previous Chapter.

Spoiler: In Chapter 20, let's just say, even though everything maybe coming up roses Cloud and Sephiroth NOW, there is something or someone hiding in the shadows to try and ruin that, but there is an unusual hero hiding in the den of the enemy out to get Cloud and Sephiroth that is willing to come to the fore and help out our blossoming love birds...and...there will be maybe one or two, three tops at best left to write for this...so, sorry if you guys have enjoyed this so far, but, as all good things are, they must come to an end or else I would find myself going, "Must. Delete. Fanfic."

Check you all later!

"_Well sweetie, we're here…"_the alter ego was doing all it could to keep itself from jumping out of Cloud's subconscious, _"So, what are you waiting for?"_

What was he waiting for? That was the question on his mind as he sat in the car parked out in front of the house that belonged to the man, the man who had swept him off his feet and jarred his senses the night before at the Club. Sephiroth had entered into his life in a way he hadn't expected and had been slowly working his way into his heart through the simplest and sweetest gestures. When he had met the man, he was assured that he wasn't gay, but slowly, that had been ebbed away to reveal the man he was now; even to the point of making out with his best friend in front of his ex-girlfriend and her now ex-boyfriend. What had become of him? The same question answer always came up with the question; what was he waiting for? All that he had to do was, just reach up and grab at the opportunity in front of him. Someone was there, in front of him, wanting him and wished to be in his life just to make him happy when it seemed, the other wasn't truly happy with the way life had been for them, but if there was someone in it that could change that…

Then…

The inner self began to nudge at a daydreaming Cloud, _"Hey, you okay out there, sweetie? You've been quiet ever since we pulled up…what's wrong?"_

"Are you sure I'm doing the right thing? Maybe I should have rescheduled to come over another time…Angeal seemed a little off his game this morning when I left…"Cloud chewed on his lower lip as he wrung his hands against the steering wheel; plotting and planning to turn around now and go home, "I guess I'm just…"

"…_You're just nervous, sweetie, I know you are; you aren't the first person to get cold feet about spending time with someone that's made them absolutely happy,"_ for once, the inner ego seemed to be speaking from its heart, _"Relax…everything is going to be fine; you're going to have fun and enjoy yourself and not think about the others…They'll survive for twelve hours without you to monitor their antics."_

_~XXX~_

If you have ever been to the zoo or a circus, you may have seen a lion, pacing, back and forth, back and forth; impatiently waiting its turn to perform for the same stupid crowds of humans to watch an animal they considered dumb, to do the same stupid tricks that he had done night after night. To wishing it was out of the peeping hole that was the barred cage; much was the way of Sephiroth's own inner ego; it was losing its very mind. Wondering where Cloud and the inner man in his mind were, didn't they know it was impolite to keep your Host waiting?

"Calm down in there, you're making me dizzy," Sephiroth lightly clutched his head as he stopped the keystrokes on the keyboard, "I can't think when you're pacing like a wild animal. Which you better not act like or make me act like the minute he walks through the door."

"_Tch, you give me too little credit, sweet heart…It's just…I miss that annoying little tease, he just does the craziest things to my senses,"_ if Sephiroth don't know any better; his inner ego was blushing like a school girl, _"…The way he kissed me when you two kissed; it was nothing like I could have or would have imagined my first kiss being like…or one like that…"_

Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he Ctrl + S for the day on his writing and turned off the monitor as the sound of the downstairs doorbell system crackled on, "Well, you'll get to see him soon enough; that's probably him now…"

"_Oh my God, Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" _as if the inner ego wasn't freaking out enough; just to add insult to injury Sephiroth couldn't have been any further from the truth as the man pushed a button on the wall.

"Hello?"

Cloud jumped back slightly at the sound of the intercom voice, "Um…Sephiroth, is that you?" his mouth felt dry as his inner ego picked up where Sephiroth's had stopped.

"Nope, this Stan's Pizza Delivery Palace," Sephiroth sarcastically remarked, "Of course it's me, what's taking you so long to get up here? I'll buzz you in, give me a second."

Cloud stepped back as the door opened with a big wide arc, ascended the stairs and made it to the front door, "Now or never, Cloud…can't back out now…besides, knowing Zack he wouldn't let me come home even I started begging with tears over the phone."

After a few knocks, "Come on in, I'll be with you in a second, I just have to finish some things up around my apartment, but there is some water or whatever you want to drink in the fridge and some snacks on the table…not much for being a Host, but…you get the picture," Sephiroth ushered Cloud in as he began to make do with the cleaning he could do to cover for the fact he had sent his Housecleaning Maid home for the weekend and wasn't going to need her since he was planning to spend some time with Cloud, _alone._

"O-Okay," Cloud seemed to mildly stutter as he set his bag on the sofa, admiring the outlay of the lavish and big apartment as it seemed; he had always imagined that the person who wrote the books he read lived in a Mansion.

Not an expensive and expansive condo like apartment.

Someone could get lost with the space this place had; he did as he could while Sephiroth seemed to buzz about the room like the Classical tune 'Flight of the Bumble Bee' the one you would hear in particular cartoons for dramatic emphasis. He could hardly keep in the chuckles buzzing behind his lips as he watched the long haired silver strands of the man's hair flowing behind him. Sephiroth was inwardly cursing himself for not putting it up in a hair tie before starting out on the cleaning spree; Cloud's gaze soon turned to a work in progress manuscript that Sephiroth had left laying out on the desk just a few feet from the Living Room separation from the Office Area. Curiosity was starting to get the better of him as his eyes as well as body started to move towards the item on the desk. No sooner had he gotten to the text and began to read it then had he stopped as a dark blush crossed his face; from both the context of the story as well as the fact of his inner self laughing his tail off at him.

Sephiroth had been using their unique story of how they came to find one another and fall in love with another, as well as the night before event at the Club for his story! But, the way the text and tale were worded and wrapped about into a special little tale, no one would've known the difference, except for those involved. Cloud clasped the book shut as he heard the heavy steps of Sephiroth's footsteps walking up behind him as his back hit, painfully, against the back of the desk corner.

"So, I see you were reading up on what I've started to write," Sephiroth didn't seem angry, but who wouldn't show it?

It was easier to keep the scared little rabbit that the cunning fox had trapped in suspense till the cunning fox sprang his trap and lunged on the defenseless animal; at least, that's what Cloud saw as he saw Sephiroth standing there with hands on hips, cocky smile on his face. But, hidden there, was a look of 'so what do you think of it?'

Cloud nervously chuckled to break the awkward silence, "I-If I'm going to be the Publisher, I should at least take a peek at what you're writing to maybe help you find another way to take it if I think it needs it…"

"And…?" Sephiroth leaned in close; Cloud could almost smell the scent of the faint musk cologne the man must have put on just shortly before he showed up, _oh sweet Goddess, don't give away my reaction to how enticing he smells…_

"_Almost too late for that love,"_ the inner ego decided to butt in and to at best, kick Cloud in the butt to get his mind out of the gutter; he was still young and they were still a young relationship, the hanky panky, bedroom stuff can wait, _"He's waiting for an answer, sweetie, answer the poor man!"_

Cloud gulped as he gathered his thoughts and the work in progress manuscript in his hands like a makeshift shield, "…I-It's really good…especially the part about the little boy and his Teacher at the School festival," a soft blush of remembrance brushed against Cloud's features, "Let me guess. You drew that off of the other night's fun out with my friends?"

"You could say that," Sephiroth almost purred as he leaned forward with his fingers as he began to slowly pry the manuscript out of the boy's hands, placing it on the table, and lacing fingers with Cloud's, "…But right now…I think we should get something to eat, come on…"

"Are we going out for food?" Cloud curiously asked as his fingers wiggled in Sephiroth's laced ones; he was still so new to this male on male intimacy, but with Sephiroth, it felt almost too real, too nice, but just right.

Sephiroth chuckled again, "Nope, you and I are going to stay in and make something…besides, I think after our last meal out together, I don't know if we're going to be able to avoid the chuckles…"

"…Right," Cloud blushed even harder, but was taken back as Sephiroth brushed his lips in quickly, only then to pull back and spin Cloud around, "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh shush…we can't cook without aprons," Sephiroth finished tying it as he gave Cloud's backside a glance over, _Mmh…I could swat him playfully, but I don't want to scare him off…maybe just a light tap, _"Alright, let's get to cooking."

Cloud squeaked at the sensation of Sephiroth's fingertips lightly swatting him playfully on the butt as Sephiroth began searching for the meal ingredients, _Oh god…I can't believe I did that…_

"_If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that talk, dark and handsome beyond measure was almost plotting to bend you onto your back onto the kitchen table and do some naughty little things with you, kitten…"_Cloud's inner ego snickered to itself as a mini version of Cloud slipped into punt the inner ego in the butt; he was aiming higher, but he would let it slid this time, _"Oh! You little brat! Well…see if I help you when he wants to take you to bed and do it for the first time…see if I give you any encouragement…"_

"Diva…"Cloud muttered under his breath.

"You say something, Cloud?" Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder from where he stood, bent over with head in the fridge.

Cloud shook his head as he punted his inner ego in the butt again, "Nothing…just nothing…"

~XXX~

"Lunch was delicious, Sephiroth…" Cloud contently sighed as he pushed away the plate in front of him; if he took another helping of lunch he would bloat up like a fat pig, "I can't eat another bite…"

Within the world of Cloud's mind, the inner part of himself was smiling like an inbreeding of a mongoose and a Cheshire cat as he seemed to be licking his fingers clean of lunch much like a cat after a good saucer of cream. Fat and happy and sitting nice was the image of both figures, both in reality and in the subconscious; it felt good to just sit and talk. Talk had consisted of ideas for the story, how to go about publishing the work without people realizing it was Sephiroth, Mr. Romance Novelist to the Lonely Housewife, who had taken to writing about a Teacher that had recently become infatuated with a shy High School student in his class. No one would take well to that, but if it was hidden well enough to not reveal that the Teacher had an interest in the young man besides just being friends to the extent of a possible sexual relationship outside of the classroom. His sales of his books would find themselves falling faster then the crash of the Stock Market in 1929, not to twist or assume that the horrible crash of the U.S. Economies Market was anything compared to a man's main source of income disappearing by one faulty book idea. Cloud had proposed that the book stay on the track it was, not to go beyond a simple relationship of fluff, keep it light and airy; make it seem that he was drawing off his own life experience as a child. This lead Sephiroth to go into detail that at any point in his young life that he never had been anything like the young man in his story. But when Cloud seemed to lower his gaze to the table, beginning to take the dishes to sink to be gracious enough to wash them for Sephiroth; he inputted that he had been much like the young boy in the tale.

Instead of the taste of the dessert strawberry creampuffs that Sephiroth had recently bought for their lunch dessert treat; he had the taste of crow in his mouth mixed in with shoe. Cloud managed to distill the man's taste of the eatable crow by forgiving the man for his words earlier. Unfortunately for Cloud, he tended to become utterly lost in what Sephiroth said next or continued to say as he stood at the sink washing the man's dishes.

Daydreaming while washing dishes in a prospective boyfriend's sink, priceless; slicing your hand open on a knife that is in prospective boyfriend's sink, not so priceless. It hadn't hit Cloud just yet that he had done such a thing. His mind couldn't register it at the moment; all he could register was Sephiroth's long, lanky arms curled around his waist; his chin pressed against his shoulder as the man playfully kissed at the back of his ear while whispering other plans he had for the tale so far. Cloud could only nod in agreement to the man's words while cringing on the fact that he was bleeding profusely into the man's soapy dish water sink. He was so lost in the moment that he couldn't see or even feel the sting of liquid dish washing soap seeping into the cut, while the clear blue water. The same ones much like Cloud's was becoming wet with tears, while the soapy water was turning a murky, red color. Something had to give. Something had to be said. But like the disarmed alarms in Cloud's head that were saying to push off and go handle his hand crisis to later apologize to the delightful, Sephiroth with an appreciative show of affection and caring; they were currently disarmed by the pair in Cloud's head. It seemed that his inner ego had found itself purring in tandem with the way Sephiroth's had wrapped his arms around Cloud's ego; the two of them were enjoying themselves too much to warn their mental hosts that something was wrong.

Cloud bit onto his lower lip as he nodded again, but something had to give, was just about to give as Sephiroth unhooked his arms from Cloud's waist, and placed his hands upon the young man's shoulders. Turning Cloud to look the man in the eyes where he saw the tears in his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" there was nothing he could say wrong, accept for the fact that Cloud tended to faint at the sight of blood and even when it was his own, even a mere scrape at times; he would faint, "Cloud? You okay?"

The young man began to grow pale as he saw that the blood was seeping through his hand clenched on the wound, "Yeah…But…I think…I'm going to go faint this way…thank you…"

"CLOUD!"

~XXX~

Sephiroth had been trying to call Cloud's apartment to see if there was any chance that one of his friends could come retrieve Cloud since the man had begun to feel guilty about having him over. First, the embarrassment of using their previous date as an inspiration for the new part of his novel, then, not realizing Cloud was paling under his own gaze from blood loss from cutting his arm against a knife in his sink. Unfortunately for him, Zack tended to crank up the television when it came to movie marathons which left the answering machine and telephone to rage war over the sound of the T.V. to get the man's attention. Cloud, luckily, was starting to come around.

"_Cloud? Sweetie? W-Wha…What just happened about five seconds ago? One minute I'm been lathered with affection from the man within your man's mind, and the next thing I know, I'm passing out in his arms…Care to fill the other half of this crazy head of yours in what happened?"_

Cloud's eyes began to flutter about softly as he began to mutter in his sleep, "…Stupid fear of blood…"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth hung up after the fifth rang to Cloud and Zack's apartment as he made his way to the young man's side, "You should've said something…Well, I should've made sure there weren't any of the steak knives in the sink…"

"It's alright, I'm just a baby when it comes to blood, I've got an uneasy stomach for the stuff…"Cloud looked off to nowhere in particular, particularly away from Sephiroth's face, "…Damn Zack and his love for stupid blood and gore horror movie nights back in High School…"

There was something almost innocent about the way Cloud pouted at the end of the sentence as Sephiroth watched the young man's face go from sad and embarrassed to downright beautifully striking and amazing. The pout on his face wasn't too bad either, kind of added to his charm in an odd way. Sephiroth chuckled as he took a hold of Cloud's bandaged hand, admiring over his work. At least something good came out of his time in the Scouts when he was a kid; it helped him to know how to deal with Cloud's hand, but the Scouts had never taught him what he did next. One by one, he started to kiss each pad of each fingertip, but Cloud started to come about on the third finger. It seemed that his finger had another use for Sephiroth's lips as the man found it pushed halfway into his mouth; turning both men into dusty pink blushing fools as with a pop, Cloud yanked his finger from Sephiroth's mouth while Sephiroth turned away from the young man.

"…Something you want to tell me?" Cloud embarrassingly spoke up as he began to unconsciously play with the silver locks of hair, caressing and dancing down Sephiroth's back, the same one turned towards Cloud, "Because…I'm new to the idea of this kind of thing with another guy…"

Sephiroth chuckled again as he laid out on his back, looking up into Cloud's eyes, "Believe me, that was just unconscious doing…but I guess…if you're interested, we could try it for _real_."

Cloud turned the same dusty pink again as his arms straddled over Sephiroth's chest, looking down into the man's emerald cat slit eyes; his fingers of one hand playing with the locks that had framed the man's face, "…I don't know…I've seen it done in certain films before, but…I've never done it or had someone do it for _real_."

"That's because you've never realized you had the hot's for a guy…"Sephiroth shifted up as he softly brushed his lips in against Cloud's, eliciting a soft spark of electricity between the pair; earning a soft moan from the blond, "…How about we check out that "suitcase" of yours?"

~XXX~

Cloud had never blushed as hard or as long as he was now as he saw the odd assortment of objects and things in the "suitcase" that Zack had left for him before he had come over. Thankfully for his frightened young mind, _instructions _were included with the objects, but Cloud remained embarrassed and a little apprehensive and scared at the thought of using such things as he saw that Sephiroth, for one reason or another; knew of their uses and purposes.

"…Let's just say, curiosity about different fetishes came with the Romance Novel territory, and…curiosity got the better of me after I found out I was gay…"Sephiroth blushed as he turned back to the objects before turning back to Cloud, "…I'm sure we're both virgins…in that one way…"

Cloud blushed deeply as his fingers curled into the bed sheets at the way Sephiroth talked about virginity in that sense, "…I guess…"

The man could see the utter fear in Cloud's face as he placed the tube aside, lacing his fingers up through Cloud's locks as he softly kissed the man's lips till both men were laying down against the bed. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck as his fingers brushed up through the back of the man's skull, running his fingers like soft kitten claws through the man's hair and down his scalp. Sephiroth began to softly purr at the feeling as his fingers traveled down to the back of the man's neck, behind his shoulders, arms, till they rested on Cloud's hips. It seemed the fun was going to end right then and there as he heard Cloud gasp, short of nipping the man's tongue that had been swimming in his mouth.

"…We don't have to go that far just yet…I can wait if you want to wait…"Sephiroth waited for a cue from Cloud, but it seemed; for one reason or another, the younger man had a different cue as his own hands had locked in against the back of Sephiroth's lower back, "C-Cloud?"

He saw as Cloud tried to bring the man's hips to rock in against his, "I'm willing to try anything once…maybe it will inspire you for another part of your story…_our _story."

Sephiroth faintly purred as his nose nestled in between Cloud's neck and collar bone as he succumbed to Cloud's forward come hither to Sephiroth's hips as he let his hips rest against the boys. Cloud gave out a faint gasp the moment he felt a soft graze of teeth on his collar bone as well as the hot sensation of something prodding his thigh, but it seemed to grow hotter in intensity and heat as he succumbed to his moaning purrs.

"…Is that something for me in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Cloud?" a smirk crossed Sephiroth's lips as they started to trace against the open spot of the low cut V-neck shirt that was covering Cloud's chest as he seemed to rub in against the thing prodding his own thigh, "Someone is excited, for it being a first time…"

"S-Shut…Shut up…"Cloud muffled against the man's shoulder as his fingers started to claw into the man's shoulders, "Shut up and take off your damn pants…."

The man slowly moved up and away, still straddling the young man's hips as he slowly, in a teasing fashion, began to remove his own pants, "Not just your pants…your under pants as well…"

"Someone sure is pushy for a first time," Sephiroth teased as he hooked his fingers into the low hanging briefs about his thin hips as he slid them down.

~XXX~

To Cloud's surprise, he never thought that the saying that you can judge a man's equipment by the size of his feet was ever really truthful; especially when Zack had been the one to tell him about it the first time. Especially when he had decided, in detail, to describe everything he and Angeal had done on their first time down to the last little roll of the forth come of a blissful combining bodies. Cloud hadn't been able to sleep right without imagining what it looked like and in an Anatomy; he couldn't bring his eyes up to the Presentation the Teacher had on the Male Reproductive system. Staring in front of his eyes was all of Sephiroth in his blaze of glory; he would admit, Sephiroth was tall in height but in other places? Now he had seen it all, but in the back of his mind was a war of lust and fright combating with one another while his inner ego was having a field day with it. Talking in ways he had never heard the inner man speak before which made Cloud's stomach turn, but it made his own equipment like the one staring at him start to slowly rise to attention. Sephiroth could see in Cloud's eyes that the kid was scared half out of his mine of male intimacy; Hell, even he was. He had read up on what to do, how to prepare your partner so that your partner doesn't suffer too badly, to different positions to heighten the pleasure to the techniques of foreplay. Those were things he would rather wait and hold off on due to things were already a bit scary as they were as they watch Cloud seeming to find a way out of the situation, but there was only way to help ease the tension.

"…Cloud, come here for a second," Sephiroth beckoned the young man forward till they were merely brushing noses, "…We don't have to do it through the back door on the first time…we can just lay here, snuggling or cuddling, whatever you want to do…"

Cloud softly chuckled to himself as he softly kissed Sephiroth, "That sounds nice…but…" this time, it wasn't Cloud talking; it seemed somehow, the neurons that had been misfiring due to Cloud's fear had been rewired and the inner ego had taken over as his hand rested on Sephiroth's member, "…I think you and I both know we want this…in me…drilling away for oil…making me extremely happy…and you as well…"

His lips softly kitten licked at the man's lips as the fingers that had brushed up to the head of the member squeezed gently at it to the point that pre-cum had formed earning a hardy and heady gasp from Sephiroth; whoever this was, it wasn't the timid, shy Cloud he knew. What devil thought this wet dream up? Cloud's thumb ran over the head, pushing the liquid down the shaft as Cloud seemed to press in closer to Sephiroth as the free hand wrapped around behind the man's neck. Pulling him down onto him as Cloud's seemingly closed legs opened wide for the loving he deserved and wanted from Sephiroth. Something was telling Sephiroth that this wasn't right, this wasn't Cloud; he even double checked it over with his own inner ego, but all he could see was the inner ego doing what Cloud wanted him to do next. Just the mere image of Cloud's inner ego splayed out like Cloud in front of his own, hiding back from preparing its own self while it watched Sephiroth's preparing himself. It just made Sephiroth shiver, even as he felt the hand on his member stroking him into an utter bliss; he could almost hear Cloud beginning to whimper for him to just do it.

"Cloud…this isn't you, that little man in your head has taken over…I'm willing to wait to do this, please…don't push me to do this to you," Sephiroth leaned towards the young man's face, looking for some kind of understanding, but what he saw there, wasn't the inner ego control over Cloud, "…You want this, don't you?"

A soft nod came from him, "…I never wanted anything more then I do you right now…I lost my virginity once, it was by someone I thought I loved, but she was nothing more then a lay queen…she wanted to conquer me so that no one else would want me…" his eyes turned away from Sephiroth; tearing up at the memories of the night Tifa had taken from him what should've been taken away in a relationship built on true love, "…I want…I want to wash that feeling away…I want to lose it for real this time…Please, Sephiroth…please do this for me…"

"…A broken angel you truly are, aren't you Cloud Strife?" Sephiroth softly chuckled as he kissed softly at the young man's lips, brushing away the soft tears that had escaped from Cloud's eyes, "It's going to hurt…I don't know this from experience, but from what I've read, if it's not done right, it'll hurt, you sure want to do this?"

"I'm sure…" Cloud softly nodded as he kissed Sephiroth again, "I guess I have Zack to thank for the "suitcase" of goodies…"

A soft to hardy chuckle came from Sephiroth as he pulled a small tube of the lube from the suitcase, "…Shall we then?"

~XXX~

Sephiroth winced as he felt Cloud's nails drive into his shoulders, "You have to relax, babe, I've only got one finger in, it'll loosen up once I have the other one, you have to loosen up back here…" Cloud's face was twisted into a look of utter pain mixed with pleasure; he didn't know which one to feel right now over the other, "Just think of something else…"

Cloud softly nodded through clenched eyes as he tried to think back on the first time they had run into one another; if the world could be a musical, that day had been such a musical as he remembered slowly walking to the man's table. Nervous, hands shaking the sounds of his friend and boyfriend standing on the curbside wondering why their friend had just ditched them for a stranger. Sephiroth's long silver locks, soul full, longing eyes that seemed to show the bored side of the man as he listened to a woman drone on and on about a project he wasn't interested in. A soft smile began to work against Cloud's lips as his memories turned into a daydream of Sephiroth pushing away from the table, walking towards him and sweeping him up into his arms and dancing with him upon twilight colored clouds. Sephiroth could see that resistance was falling on the blond as he saw the blissfully happy smile on the young man's face as he felt Cloud loosening up. A second digit slipped in a soft moan slipped from those happy lips as Sephiroth began to scissor and open the passage up, once he was sure the opening was opened enough. He tested a digit to start drilling; he pulled back slightly when he heard a mewling gasp like scream utter from Cloud that had the boy's toes curling on the bed sheets. Sephiroth could feel the tension of the bed sheets being tugged; he was curious as to remember what it was he had hit and it told him that from the books he had read; he had just hit Cloud's prostate.

"O-Oh…Oh god…w-what did you do? D-Don't stop…do it again…please…So good…"Cloud began to bounce his hips a little, eyes never once opening but the lips started to fall open to release moans, "Please Sephiroth…please…do it again, so good…feels so good…"

Sephiroth saw it as a good sign, "From what I've read, this little nub I've just brushed," he looked up as he saw Cloud's hips gyrating off the bed with each brush of his fingertip against it, "…that's called your prostate gland…it works to make you cum when your body is ready for it…"

Cloud's hands had fallen from Sephiroth's shoulders during his daze to loosen up and if he didn't know any better; he would've torn the bed sheets underneath him to shreds like a bad kitten, "O-Oh god…do it some more, in me…in me now, please…I want you in me…"

"Alright, but you're going to have to be still, I'm going to just nudge in a little," Sephiroth groaned as he sensed heat coming from just getting the tip in; so hot, so tight, all Cloud, "…and then…"

"OH SWEET GAIA!" Cloud felt all of Sephiroth come into him, but the man wasn't even into the hilt just yet, "Y-YES! P-Please…Please move, I need you to move, please Sephiroth! Please! Don't make me wait!"

Both inner egos were salivating at the bit to get the party started, but it wasn't till Sephiroth found the right position as he lifted Cloud's hips up slightly, drawing one leg then other up over his shoulders. Placing the brunt of his weight on his upper arms as his height seemed to have him towering over the boy; Cloud looked almost in shock, but in pleasure as well as his hands grappled for dangling silver locks. Never in his life, had he had imagined that he would be in this position, almost hilt deep in a young man that was just as beautiful now as he was when he was quiet and shy.

Sephiroth softly leaned down till lips hit one another, tongues splayed in with one another as Sephiroth pulled away slightly, "…I'm going to start moving, if you start to hurt, just say something and I'll stop to let you adjust, but if you aren't hurting…then I'm going to assume everything is okay…" he looked to Cloud's eyes for an answer, "Alright? We clear on that?"

"Y-Yes…p-please…please, I want to feel you in me, please move…I'll tell you if I'm hurting, but I know, even if we haven't known each other that long, I know…that you could never hurt me…"

"…Cloud," Sephiroth leaned in again to brush lips as he pushed himself into the hilt; he could feel Cloud screaming against his lips and teeth as he started with tentative thrusts; getting use to the feeling of Cloud closing around him; Gaia it felt so hot, he was afraid that with the heat he would lose it in the boy, "…O-Oh Gaia…"

Cloud pulled away as he cupped Sephiroth's face in his hands, "Please love, start moving…I'm fine…You feel so good…please…please…"

~XXX~

"Yes, yes, yes, oh yes! OH SWEET GAIA YES!" by the time the two were coming around the bend on their first time; the sounds of concerned neighbors started to form outside the door of the man's apartment as they heard an earth shattering scream come from both men, "OH SWEET GAIA!!"

Sephiroth slowly pulled out as he fell to the side so as to not fall on Cloud or crush the young man; both were worn out, but Cloud felt as if he had just gotten off riding the mechanical bull at their old High School's Summer Festival. Zack had been the one, as he had everything else in Cloud's life, coerced the teen in that time to ride on the bull, Cloud had been against it. Claiming that he would rather ride, Chocobo infested with rabies through a swamp of Mako then ride on the mechanical death trap and not end up with a bowlegged walk home afterwards. Unfortunately when you keep company with Zack Fair, 'No' won't get you out of everything; it was proven even after Cloud had to be pried off the silly machine and wheeled off with a pack of ice between thighs on a gurney into a local ambulance. All the while having to be the stared at spectacle by the others of the small town; even Tifa had to see what unlucky loser was getting carted off. Let's just say, she didn't bother speaking to him for a few days after that incident since her chance of giving something to her then at the time boyfriend, Cloud, any kind of pleasure wasn't going to go count for anything if he couldn't feel it. Everything had been wrong in his life, especially relationship wise, thanks to Tifa. She had made it her own personal goal to get him into her life, drive his mind into a driven mad by pleasure frenzy so that she could corral him around by the thing between his legs the rest of his life. Especially through whatever possible marriage she had cooked up for them. As Cloud basked in the afterglow of their first time; he looked over at an exhausted Sephiroth, it hadn't been anything like his forced on first time with Tifa. He had been in control this time; Sephiroth was willing to be gentle and wait, unlike Tifa; she wanted _all _of Cloud Strife, broken and miserable, Sephiroth…he wanted Cloud just as he was.

"…Well, Zack will be thrilled when I go home…"Cloud blissfully sighed as he ran a hand down Sephiroth's chest as he attempted to pull himself close to Sephiroth to enjoy just lying in bed with the man, "He's been wondering when I'd get laid…He had been somewhat thrilled when I got laid the first time with my ex, but when he found out I was the bottom to the situation and forced into it…he wasn't too thrilled."

Sephiroth gazed tired eyes towards Cloud's downcast ones, "And you think he'd be happy about me being the one get you laid properly this time?"

Cloud nuzzled, blushing against Sephiroth's chest, "…He's happy I found you…you aren't pushy like my ex…you just seem like someone I should be with…he trust you to not hurt me…" his lips softly kissed at Sephiroth's cheek which the man turned into his head turning towards the boy to capture those lips, "…To answer your question, yes…yes he would be happy about you being the one to get me laid properly this time."

"…Well, if you're happy," softly Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the forehead, "Then I'm happy…but I think right now, we both need a nap before getting cleaned up…"

"Sure," Cloud softly chuckled as he happily slipped into a soft slumber, _Thanks Zack…I owe you big time for this…_

~XXX~

Angeal had never known so much pain, well, it might have at one time or another; when he was a young boy he had fallen down three or four branches from his parent's tree in the backyard. His Mother had been furious and at the same time scared out of her mind of was going to become of her baby boy while his Father had been at the ready to whip his behind with the leather belt around his waist. Thankfully for Angeal, his Father never followed through with the threat when he found out that fro the tumble, the young Angeal had managed to break both legs and fracture at least one arm. All he could care about was that his son was alive and still together, but that pain was nothing compared to what he felt running through his body; every small shift hurt. Something had to be fractured somewhere, possibly in his back or lower back, maybe even his pelvis; oh Gods it hurt to move, even the flashing of a light against his eyes hurt. He tried to fight off the intruding light but a hand grabbed at one of his wrists as blurry and uncomprehending voices started to come into his bleary and haze vision and hearing.

"Sir, it's alright, we're the police and we have the Paramedics on stand by…can you tell us what happened to you sir?" the officer tried to question Angeal as best as he could, but everything felt like in a daze still, "Do you remember anything before now?"

Angeal began to wrack his brain; the dark nightmares, cold sweats, having to lie to Zack about where he was going and what he was doing, going to Genesis tri---oh no..."W-Where is Genesis?"

The officer was confused by the gurgling sound of Angeal's voice; it sounded like the pain he was in, "Is he the man who did this to you, sir? You know him?"

"…He's my ex boyfriend…I went to keep him in prison at his trial today and…" everything went hazy after that, "I need to call someone…"

As Angeal made to move; he had to stop himself from screaming out with a blood curdling scream as the Paramedics moved into to start immobilizing him for transport, "Just relax sir…We got a call from one of the neighbors when they heard strange screams coming this apartment and when there was no answer and the screams began again…the caller called us and we found him over you."

"…Zack…need to call Zack…"Angeal was near tears as he felt the Paramedics immobilizing him; he could hear their words as they called a Hospital nearby for the order to push a drug to help his pain for the travel down the stairs into the ambulance and to the Hospital, "…I need to call Zack…"

"Who is Zack, sir? A family member? Friend?" with each question Angeal shook his head 'No', "I'm sure you can call him when you get to the Hospit…."

Angeal couldn't hear anymore of the man's voice as he seemed to drift into a drug induced haze yet again as he felt his body being lifted to the gurney, down the single flight of stairs and loaded into a screaming ambulance, "…Zack…my Puppy…forgive me…"

~XXX~

Zack sneezed as the start of another movie began up on the T.V. as he sat back down with a new bowl of popcorn, "Someone must be thinking about me…" a soft giggle came to his lips as he plopped down onto the sofa, but it wasn't long before he was interrupted, "Oh come on, Cloud, you can't be ready to come home yet after only be there with him for the day, and its less then 24 hours."

"Hello?" Zack asked into the phone as he waited for the answer, "If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up…"

"…Zack…"Angeal's voice seemed barely understandable as Zack tried hard to hear the man's voice, "Puppy…I need you come to Hawthorne General Hospital…I'll explain everything to you when you get here, just please come…"

Zack had never heard Angeal in more then pain then this precise moment; in the past, he had gotten frantic calls from friends asking for him to come pick them up from wherever they had found themselves. The last frantic call he had gotten before he had met up with Angeal was the night he had heard Cloud in tears, calling him for a ride home and if he could stay over night at his house. Not once did Zack question what had happened; he could see all in his face the night he had made the run, he could still even to this day remember the look on Tifa's face with her robe half closed. She would never admit that she had forced herself to make Cloud lose his virginity, so what? He was going to lose it anyway someday wasn't he? That had been her theory, but Cloud had felt like he had been raped and all he wanted to do was wash the feeling of her touching his body while her body bucked and swayed on top of him. That night could never be topped by the utter fear that had shaken Zack, but this was different.

This was Angeal.

This was the man of his life and love and he was in pain.

"I-I-I'm on my baby, just hold on…Puppy is coming," Zack was trying with everything he had to hide the tears in his voice and the sob in his throat as he fumbled for the REC button on the remote and his car keys as well as cell phone, "…Angeal, Angeal…oh god what happened to you?!"

~XXX~

Angeal would never claim that he knew the pain a woman went through when delivering a child, but the feeling his pelvis had as well as his lower back where the Doctor had realized that if Genesis had gone any harder on him. He not only would've fractured or even broken Angeal's back; he would've paralyzed the man from the waist down. Angeal never would've walked again or been able to experience any pleasure from Zack; Genesis had hoped that would be possible, if he couldn't have him, then why should anyone else? His Nurse was trying to be as gentle as she could when she inserted a small tube into his member that would allow him to pee without problems, but that little tube hurt like the devil. Now and again she would apologize for any due pain from it to which Angeal would just groan out that it was alright; he just wanted his Puppy, but then at the same point, he _didn't _want his Puppy. He knew his Puppy wouldn't want him after he told him where he had gone to and how he had ended up like this. What person would want him back after lying about where they were going to assure that their psychotic ex didn't see the light of day for a few more years?

"Okay…sorry for the pain and discomfort that might have caused, but, you should be able to live a normal life for the next few weeks like this, but the Doctor is going to suggest some Physical Therapy to help you get back up on your feet and help rehabilitate your body after what happened…" the Nurse snapped her gloves off and disposed of them, "If your Visitor shows up, I'll make sure he finds his way here."

Angeal nodded faintly, "…Thanks."

~XXX~

"Excuse me, I got call from a Patient that was brought here, an Angeal Hewley…he was in some kind of accident or something, he didn't specify…Please! Tell me where he is!" Zack was in an utter panic as he slammed his hands down on the Reception Desk of the Nurse's Station at the Hospital.

The Nurse at the desk seemed less then willing to start helping him, "I'm sorry sir, but unless you're next of kin I can not allow you into his room."

"PLEASE! THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND IN THERE!" Zack was getting frantic and in dire straits to see Angeal; for all he knew, Angeal was on his death bed and wanted to say good bye to the Puppy of his life before he let go of life.

Thankfully for Zack, the Nurse who had been in Angeal's room spotted Zack and figured he was the young man from the way Angeal had described him, "Are you Zackary Fair?"

Zack's eyes that had been filled to the brim with tears before turned towards her, "Yes, that's me…"

"Come with me, I'll bring you to Mr. Hewley…He's been expecting you…"

Angeal knew that look on his Puppy's face when he saw the brimming tears pouring down the young man's face as he reached out tired arms to the young man; Zack was more then willing to run into them, "…Oh my Puppy, oh Zackary…Zack, please…oh Puppy don't cry…you know I hate it when you cry…"

"Stupid Man…What happened to you? You sounded like you were dying when you called me!" Zack sobbed harder as he started to take in the look of Angeal's body, "Oh God, what happened to you?"

Angeal wasn't ready to tell Zack what had happened, but he had to, "…Zack, you know I how I told you I had some errands to do in town?"

Zack's head softly nodded against the man's chest.

"…That was true, but…the errand I had to do was…I had to go to Court, my ex…he was facing Parole and possible release; I had to go to make sure he wasn't let out, but he was…"Angeal saw that Zack was backing up slightly as he saw him sit back in a chair next to the hospital bed, "…He wanted to just talk about old things and drink coffee, but then the next thing I know…I'm knocked out, tied up to his bed and…and he was…"

Angeal found it hard to tell Zack what kind of Hell he had just come from, "…He forced himself on me…he did some pretty bad damage to me…I've got a fractured pelvis, a hairline fracture on my lower vertebrae and sore like Hell…"

~XXX~

The human psyche is steady, fast, and ready for anything that is sent towards it; ranging from horrifying shocks of horror that leave the utter of core of the human psyche. Reeling into utter shock of the horrors of horrors that was intruding towards it, preparing itself to fight off the intruder, to even running in fright from the threat against the fragile human psyche. The horror of horrors that Angeal had relayed to him were something of unspeakable manner that Zack could not even put into words as he sat stunned at Angeal's hospital bedside; his hand never once leaving the cell phone that he had cradled in his lap. Zack desperately wanted to call Cloud to let him know that should he come home that evening, but he and Angeal wouldn't be there; he would've explained it wasn't anything serious for him to worry about, but at the same point…

"…Zackary…can you at least say something?" Angeal was doing all he could to hide the utter fear in his voice that Zack would become hard hearted to know that the older man he had gone to see was an old flame; if Zack was to tell the men, then and there, that they were through, he would understand, "…Pup? Please…say something."

Zack curled his fingers against the edge of the man's hospital bed sheets before throwing his arms around the man's neck, softly sobbing in against Angeal's neck, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you feel you had to hide that part of your past from me? I would've understood…"he slowly pulled his face away from the man's neck as he looked up to the man with tearful eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

There are always secrets we don't want our significant other to know of; our past lovers, the pain of the break away from that past lover, the happy and sad times spent with that former lover to the memories shared between the former lovers that they feel they may never be able to recapture. Or even then, some of the memories we wish that we could throw into a fireplace and watch them burn, baby, burn as they became twirling ashes of dark and distant memories up the chimney.

"…Come on, Pup, don't do this to my old heart…"Angeal winced even with Morphine coursing through his I.V., "I can't stand it when you get all weepy like this…I'm still here in one piece and the psycho is locked up…"

Zack nuzzled in against the man's chest as his tears collected on Angeal's hospital gown, "…When you called me in pain and told me the Paramedics were taking you to the hospital because you had gotten into an accident, you don't know what went through my mind. I thought you had been in a serious car accident and you were talking to me on your death bed."

Angeal ran his hand, shakily, through the young man's hair, but turned it to wrap his arms around the man's firm chest as he nuzzled his head as best he could into Zack's head and just rocked the man in his arms, "I never want to have to call you with those news…oh Zackary…my sweet…loveable…Puppy, Zackary…Zack…"

"Angeal…" Zack softly whispered as the two men held one another in soft remorse.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Disclaimer: Please Refer To Chapter 1 and overall, I still don't own the characters. Just the ones that are put in as a fillers like Raechel, the newly added character Nicholas, Raechel's new Co-Worker, Doris and their Boss Mark Lawrence. No intentions of using actual people's names in this are intended, just coincidence.

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys ^^; Been on the job hunt warpath with no promises of anything opening up except waiting on an Email of a PreQualify test for the Air Force before I can get into see a Recruiter as a possible path to go for furthering Education that will help in the job hunt once out of the Service should I get into it. I had someone PM about a chapter of this and hoping I'd post a new chapter soon. Well, this one is for you and you know who you are. I've also been tied up with a Collab w/another person from here is who is also on DeviantART so my time has been on there as well popcorning AMV Projects alongside a phailing laptop battery and laptop which has slowed up the writing process and having to now and again sneak on to my Dad's laptop while he was at work to work on stuff like fanfics and checking emails as well as other random stuffs....and nosy around fanfics I've read over and over again by Talinsquall who you guys should HONESTLY check out for CloudLeon, CloudReno and a new pair that I didn't see possible: LeonSephiroth.

Warning: The first paragraphs here regarding Tifa...and the Ghost!Aerith...they aren't intended to be read into as provactive Yuri; there is no description of what she is doing to Tifa in this. If you feel offended or turned off by the TifaAerith moment in this, just skim over their dialogue and stuff together and skip to the moment afterwards when she is remorseful and begins her calls to those she's hurt in the past and going off to get help.

AN 2: This was intended to be longer where Cloud and Sephiroth visit Angeal and Zack in the Hospital, but figured I'd save that for the next chapter and try and drag this out as much as possible so that I don't rush everything into one chapter and make you guys have to suffer through scroll after scroll of your mouse to read a LONG and WINDED chapter.

Either way. Enjoy ^^ And thanks for all your reviews thus far and for being patient with me to get a new chapter up

* * *

Answering machines, a marvelous machine that allows us to hear from those who weren't able to reach us at home and allow us to be able to contact that person or persons back when we find our way back home to hear that we missed that person. But it is also a machine that can bring unwanted telephonic left messages; ones that are left for us from scorned, rejected, and jealous others from previous times before. There are the times when those scorned ex's call us with hatred that is laced with the sweet, but painful strings of liquor on the caller's lips. Tifa Lockhart, a woman that was just as devious and malicious as Raechel, but Raechel had morals, when she wanted to show them; Tifa was a woman that had ways of ruining men, physically and personally. She was a she-devil when liquor was introduced into her system, spewing out words that she would later deny ever speaking, cursing out a former love or fling, or even friend and when the person would face the she-devil; she would break down, claiming that she was just having an "off day". Lacing it with lies of why she had called up and said the things she had said. Others had at one time believed the lies, but, this time...her lies weren't going to be able to save her.

"So...you're screening your calls, huh, you little fruit? I knew you were a fruit before you even knew it...the mistake of wearing your Mom's perfume because you couldn't find your cologne, your choice of music in your room and car stereo, and letting me top and fighting me when I did top you...Tch...you were such a little fruit then..."sloshing could be heard in the glass that was against the receiver as jumbled raven hair toppled over the earpiece and mouth of the phone, "Bet you and that little fruity fruit tooty fruity fruit, Zack Fair friend of yours and you get it on when he gets kicked out of his room that he shares with that fruity Angeal...Or you probably do it one better."

"You three probably get together and threesomes. Shit..."

The woman was truly plastered as she swore over the receiver as she fell to her hands and knees, lapping up the fallen liquor off the floor, "Yeah, well fuck you too, fruit...I'm still getting mine...I can get whatever I want! Hell! I'll go and sleep with a girl! Will that make you happy, Cloud?! BECAUSE I KNOW IT WON'T BRING RENO BACK!" giggling could be heard as she heard and watched the liquor glass bottle break against the wall, empty of the contents, "You would like that wouldn't you? Watching me make out with another girl...maybe play a little sneaky hanky panky into her panties...make her squeal and drink her little juices like the sweetest wine...? Yeah...you would like you, wouldn't you little pervy fruit...?"

"Well fuck you...I'm going to go pass out now..."

A soft sigh could be heard against the raven haired woman's passed out form as the hand cradle the phone, "Sorry about Tifa...she doesn't know how to hold her liquor...I'll make sure she doesn't drown in her vomit...Bye Cloud...And if you haven't figured out who this is...maybe Zack will."

Tifa started to come around as she heard the click of the phone resting on the base, "Fuck you, Aerith...why do you have to be so damn sweet on the phone...apologizing for my fuck ups?"

"Because..."the brunette's fingers brushed away raven hair, running a pad of her thumb against the raven's liquor intoxicated lips as the other hand cupped her face up as she let her own sweet lips brush in against Tifa's, "I like revenge as much as you, and I'd rather not have to screw an unconscious little slut...like you..."her lips licked up against Tifa's plumped up ones as the brushing locks fingers made their way down a slender neck as fingers latched around supple bosom, "Come on, sweetie...time to make good on what you said to that big bad heartbreaker of yours..."

"Hmmm...noooo...Want to sleep...Get me some more booze..."Tifa slurred as she moaned against the fingers and hand massaging her breast while she continued to feel Aerith's lips peppering her face till she felt her knees give out under her as she fell backwards onto the bed, knees were bent from hitting the side of the mattress, "Sleepy...sleep..."

"Then just sleep...I'll make sure to help you get some sleep..."

As it is said, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but they had never met scorned women who had found their own relationship in one another; Tifa had never considered a girl to make it with another girl, especially a girl that could have been labeled as a simple, wholesome, goody too shoes. If hadn't been for the fact that her face was now pushed up between Tifa's thighs, pleasuring the woman in a way that no man could have ever as the same girls hands had kept their hands latched on her bosom, driving the woman's mind back into utter, mind blowing pleasure. Neither girl had ever considered one another a girl to screw another girl since there wasn't any parts available for such things, but it seemed, they could make do as Tifa's thighs began to tighten around the brunette's head as her head flew back and her back arched up high. Fingernails clawing into the bed as her bosom became clawed with the brunette's fingertips. Alcohol seemed to numb everything and it also always wore off moments when it was wrong for it to wear off as Tifa brought her once clawing hands up to her own face as she sobbed into them; she didn't feel the sense of the brunette softly kissing the inner parts of her thighs as she crawled up onto the bed beside her. Holding her, rocking her simply in her arms as she let the alcohol's numbing sensation work itself out of her body; letting the young woman cry against her chest as she ran gentle fingers through the raven locks.

"...Just sleep...it's all just a dream...just a dream..." the brunette whispered as she seemed to slip away into Tifa's subconscious.

Aerith had truly disappeared from this World, but she only came to Tifa when the girl became liquored up and was out of her mind with the numbing feeling the liquor making her into someone she wasn't; Aerith had become a girl she could find herself in, if she was to ever truly make it with a girl. But she felt, that after every time Aerith would help to console and help her down from the numbing high of the liquor, even if she was a figment of her mind, that she could never be with any other girl in reality which always made her crawl into a bottle more and more. Tifa was a scorned woman. But she was a woman scorned by a figment of her mind as well as memories of her present time. It was time to move on.

"...Forgive me, Cloud...Reno...every man I've ever wronged...I need help..." when the morning broke through the window; the room would be vacant and a new message would be on a machine; Tifa's machine, "Hey, you reached me, well, not really...I've checked out of the house and I've checked into a place to help me with an ongoing disease I have...Don't know when I'll be back, but, I'm sorry is all I can say to those I've hurt in the past and present...You know the drill."

* * *

Reno was on a cloud as he danced into his room that he shared with no one but himself as he noticed a red light blinking on his machine; he had just spent the most wonderful time out in town with his boyfriend, they had spent time out a Cafe, strolling along the pond, but all of that had been replaced with a roll on the grassy hill and kissing one another into utter bliss. He still had Rude's scent and taste on his lips and fingertips when he had strolled in, nearl skipping, into his dorm as he roll like a French Roll towards his machine and phone.

"We just saw each other five minutes ago, there's no way he's home already," the red head chuckled to himself as he listened to the machine do its message.

What he heard next would frighten him, thinking that Tifa was starting to stalk him, but it wasn't, "Hey Reno...I know, I was a bitch before...and...I'm not making an apologies or lying to you about why I called your phone like I did...I...I'm honestly sorry...I'm checking into Rehab for my addictions and...I wish you happiness in your relationship with your man...You deserve to be happy. Call me if you want to just talk...Bye."

How do you react to a message left by your ex when she had all but chewed your ass out, made rude remarks at you and towards you that were vulgar in manner, when all she could now was honestly apologize? Reno was in utter shock, how was he going to react? Erase the message, leave a condiscending message of calling her out and a hypocrite on her machine, or be happy for her that she was making a better person of herself? A soft chuckle came from Reno's lips as he picked up his phone and began to dial a number he hadn't called since the last time he had dialed it, "Hey Tifa, its Reno...got your message, glad to hear you aren't lying dead somewhere in a gutter, not that I didn't wish that on you when I got your drunken message the other night...Keep me posted on your progress. I'd like you to meet my man...I'm sure you'd like him. Stay true to yourself..."

"Hey...Rude..." as soon as Reno had hung up with Tifa, he was on the phone with the man he had just left no more then five or even ten minutes ago, "Do you want to go out to dinner sometime this week?"

Rude chuckled in his own way, "You miss me that much?"

"Can't I spend time with my man? Let him know that...I love him so much and I don't want to let a good thing pass me by because I don't know when I'll ever find someone like you again?"

"Reno, what's wrong? Are you drunk or something?"

Rude could hear a mangled sob choking Reno as he heard his boyfriend's tears, "Reno, what's wrong? Baby, why are you crying?"

"I guess, you just don't know what you have till its almost gone..."

"I'm on my way over..."

Reno laughed through his tears, "I'll be fine you big worry wart...I'm just so happy to have you in my life, can't a guy just cry because he's absolutely happy?"

"I guess a guy can...Love you, Reno."

"Love you too, Rude..."

Reno hung up the phone as he held the phone against his chest as he let his tears roll down his face; love was an odd thing, it makes us do the craziest things and makes us realize things that we never would have realized till they were ripped away from us. He had been living on a tightrope when he had found himself hooking up with Tifa, but on the side, when he had left her one night after a huge fight they had had, alcohol being involved; he had wondered off to a local bar and from there, the alcohol that was limited in his system then had increased and he had found himself spooning a man that night. When Tifa had at that time, questioned the bite marks and odd cologne with interspered perfume on his form, she had started to make accusations that he was sleeping around on her. She had almost cost Reno the new relationship he had found with his one night stand at that time when she had grabbed Reno's phone when it had begun to ring; when Rude had shown up at the door to save Reno from beating beaten by Tifa. Tifa had turned it around that Rude was an intruder that was planning to rape her and possibly kill her boyfriend, Rude had been escorted away and slapped with a restraining order, and Reno had been slapped with psychological handcuffs by Tifa.

Stay away from Rude or she was going to go to the cops and tell them that Reno had been raping her.

Blackmail.

He had stayed with her for the sake of being able to save the newly forming relationship that the two had created in the shadows; Reno would always show up with her perfume on his body and her scent of a previous bedroom fling on him. Rude had been willing to overlook, but Reno would always tell Rude that he didn't want that scent; he wanted only Rude's, but it wouldn't have to be a long wait for them to be together on an all the time basis. Zack and Cloud's little "act" in the Cafeteria the other day had become his saving grace; that night at the Club, where Cloud and Sephiroth had furthered their own blossoming romance. Rude had shown Reno a world he would never had known, doing it on the floor of the Club of others, not caring or having any shame that people were disgusted at the act of the two men necking on one another while grinding it down onto the floor; Rude had been his everything up till now and that call had all but settled a fear he had been fearing since breaking it off with Tifa, but when he heard it through. He knew then, that it was safe to let down all the fear barriers and love Rude unconditionally without fear of being ripped away from the thing that had been making him happy.

_Thank You Cloud..._

* * *

Cloud softly sneezed as he wriggled his nose against Sephiroth's bedsheets, someone must be talking about me; he had thought it was merely the scent of the odd little cologne that was dappled gently against Sephiroth's pillow cases from where the man had slept nights without Cloud in his bed. But there was a superstition Cloud had about odd body functions, a sneeze meant someone was talking about you in a positive way or maybe a bad way; whoever it was, they must have been good thoughts. The one good thought he had playing in his mind was the sensation of his inner ego, still lying snuggled up against Sephiroth's, but how could that be? And where was Sephiroth? After realizing he was in nothing more then the nude, Cloud chucked on a pair of pajama pants he had brought with him should he be asked to stay over as he softly padded out of the man's massive bedroom, through a quiet hallway as he came upon the silver haired man. Typing away at his keyboard, keystrokes being laid to; Sephiroth's eyes never once leaving the screen, but his keystrokes seemed to slow down slightly as he felt arms drape down his shoulders. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he felt a soft kiss brush his cheek as he felt a warm cheek brush in against his as a chin rested on his shoulder with a soft sigh; curious soft blue eyes watched the screen as he looked over the man's words.

"Writing about us again?" Cloud's chuckling laughter was musical in Sephiroth's ear as he gave a soft grunt in answer; he had ideas in his mind of what he wanted to do next for the chapter he was working on, "What's happening to our young school boy and Teacher this time?"

Sephiroth finished the final keystroke as he pushed the Ctrl+S button as he leaned back in the desk chair, a hand came up as the fingers curled around Cloud's chin, pulling in chaste lips for a morning kiss against eager lips as both moaned against one another, "Our Teacher, showed our little student some ways on how to help him get a particular girl he likes in class, but it seems our Teacher is falling more and more for our student while the student remains oblivious to his teacher's interests, but its becoming obvious since our little student had his first dream about the teacher which is leaving this chapter...at a cliff hanger as to whether the boy will act on these feelings or..." the man's lips softly nipped Cloud's lips once again as he felt Cloud softly purr, licking the man's lips on the way apart from them, "...chalk them up as the Teacher getting too close to him and trying to put feelings on him that shouldn't be. What do you think?"

"I think I need a little development before I can really give it a 'yeah' or 'nay'..." Cloud softly chuckled as he felt Sephiroth pull him into his lap as Cloud curled arms around Sephiroth's neck as Sephiroth's arms linked around Cloud's; each purring against one another's lips; everything was peaceful aside from the buzzing of a cell phone nearby.

The phone could wait as it went to voice mail, "Hey Cloud...guess you're in class, out...or doing something with I guess your own boyfriend...just thought I call and say...I'm sorry for the message I left on your apartment's answering machine...I won't be bothering you anymore...I hope you have a happy life with your boyfriend..."

* * *

"Morning Mr. Hewley," the attending Nurse poked her head as she whispered, seeing that Angeal was partially awake while Zack still lay asleep against his chest, "How are you doing this morning?"

Angeal ran his fingers through Zack's locks as he felt the boy gently shift, mumbling something about not wanting to wear the muffins on his feet to school in his sister's tutu; it always made Angeal smile and laugh when he got to hear the random ramblings in his Puppy's sleep, "I'm doing fine, but I do feel like I have to pee..."

"Sorry about that," the Nurse empathically laughed as she watched Zack shift about on Angeal's chest, fixing the blanket on the boy's shoulders, "The Physical Therapist will be in to see you this afternoon and go over the details of your Therapy...from what the Dr. found, it doesn't seem like you have any long term spinal trauma, but it'll best that you not over do it too soon. Some help will probably be needed here and there when you are released home; will you need someone to care for you at home?"

"Dr. Hewley to Patient Fair's Room...Patient Fair requests the attention of Dr. Hewley," Zack mumbled in his sleep as a sleepy smile crossed his face; Angeal began to blush darkly while the Nurse chuckled to herself, "Patient Fair requests immediate attention of Sex Dr. Hewley..."

Angeal had to end this now, "...A Home Aid wouldn't hurt...especially since my little man here is going to need to keep up with his school studies if he wants to be able to get a job for us to get a place of our own someday and not embarrass his roommate with the role playing he does when he thinks the roommate isn't home..."

"I only did that once and Cloud forgave us..."Zack tiredly mumbled as he started to come to; the Nurse started to back away with a cheery laughter to her voice as she drew the curtain back around to give them some privacy, "Besides, don't go thinking I don't know what you're planning to do with that Home Aide."

"Oh, now what do you think I'm going to do?" Angeal sternly looked at a fully awake Zack, "You think I'm going to lavish affection and attention on someone else but you?"

"N-No...it's just..."

"Zack?"

Zack traced his fingers against Angeal's hospital gown dressed chest, "...It's my responsibility to take care of you...I should have read into your body language and what was wrong with you...I didn't stop you from walking into the Lion's den...I won't miss too much class..."

"Heh, Zack..."

"And don't you even start in with 'You're acting like a child', because I'm not!"

"Zack, please..."

"NO! I WILL NOT PLEASE!"

Angeal began to wince as he tried to shift as he felt Zack's hands beating on his chest but the teen's lower weight had been weighing down on his fractured pelvis, "Z-Zack...you're..."

"I'M WHAT!"

"...You're leaning on my fractured pelvis and unless you want me screaming in pain directly into your ear, making you deaf, you will...get...off...me...now..."

Zack scampered backwards as he huddled himself into a knees drawn to his chest ball at the side of Angeal's bed, "Oh Puppy...don't be like that...It's just...I'm still hurting really bad from what happened and you were making it worse, but not in a bad way..."

"...Sadist. You're a sadist. You knew I was hurting you and you weren't saying anything..."

"If I was enjoying letting you do that to me without saying anything, I wouldn't be a sadist, I would be more of a sadomasochist, taking pleasure in pain being inflicted on me and you..."

Angeal chuckled to himself as he felt the urge to use the restroom leave out through the tube that had been placed up the one place for it all to come out of as he placed his I.V. clad hand over the side of the bed, feeling for familiar bouncy raven haired spikes, "Come on, Zack, I'm not in any shape or mood to play the guessing game of where you're hiding now..." when he didn't hear anything or felt anything; he began to slightly panic in the back of his head, "Zack?"

"…Who was he to you?" Zack's voice picked up as he kept a close hold on his lower lip, "What was he?"

"Who Zack?"

"…The man you were found with yesterday…"

Jealousy is something that can rear its ugly head at the times we least expect it or need it; Angeal had gone through the motions when he had heard Zack's sob story about a girl he had been with before he had considered himself to be into men. How he had left her to suffer on her own account, deal with the problems afflicting her that my have at one point later on, would have afflicted Zack. He had had his moment or moments of jealousy, and now, it was Zack's turn. He had every right to confront his present lover about his own past. It wasn't going to be easy to explain how a childhood friend had become a potential love interest that he himself scorned to only have him find him again years later and try and hook up. Only to have it go horribly wrong and have it all relived no more then twenty fours hours ago happen nearly ten years ago.

A soft sigh left Angeal's lips, "He was…someone who at one time, I had been with before we met…Someone that I had grown up with as kids, but…Something changed in him."

"His name was Genesis and for as long as I could remember, we had been life long friends; same school, same street, neighbors practically. Every class together clear up into High School, which is where things went array; I was into my Studies and Genesis…he was into the latest trends," Angeal hated dragging his past back to the surface, but if it mad Zack understand who Genesis was and that never once had Angeal thought of ever going back to Genesis; then he would spill his guts if he had to, "At first, it was a just a simple case of trying out new fashion styles, lingo, food, books and even drink…then he got into the heavier side of it all…He started to experiment with his sexual orientation…"

"At first, it was a just a few girls, a guy now and again; nothing big, a mere peck on the cheek, and a few laughs, a movie here and there, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more of the experiment, so, he began looking into the pleasuring side of each relationship; so many girls lost their innocence to him that would later regret it when they found out he was a Queen."

Zack looked up, puzzled by Angeal's words," A Queen?"

"He was a drama queen and at best, queen of the screw you and run off to the next guy or girl…even dressing like a woman now and again, drag queen," Angeal sighed as he felt the Morphine drip working its magic to help ease the pain from Zack's earlier pressure on his pelvis, "At first with guys, it was just a simple hand or blow job…but then he started getting curious…that's when…"

"What?" Zack was worried by the tone of Angeal's voice.

"…That's when he started to experimenting with penetration…the night he called me over to his house when we had been together as an almost platonic couple…I hardly recall what happened after the fourth or fifth shot of tequila…all I remember was waking up on the floor of his bedroom; his Mother railroading us both, especially Genesis…."

She had known about our platonic love, but what she didn't know was that her son was a drugging sex maniac…He didn't do it that night; it seemed the tequila was enough to knock me out cold and he figured screwing with an unconscious victim wasn't his style. He even told her till he was blue in the face that he hadn't "stuck it to me"; all he done at best was do other things…that I had the marks from and…even though I never would've brought charges against him…"

Zack had slowly picked himself off his petty little ball as he looked over the side of the bed to find Angeal trying to hold it together for not only his shattered psyche, but for Zack's sake, "…His own Mother brought charges down on him for trying to raping me…I was grateful for it after she had told me she had found his diary describing the acts he was going to perform on me…But she took that gratefulness the other day…put in a blender and shred it to Hell."

"She literally begged me to reconsider Genesis at the Parole hearing…claiming he had changed his ways, but what she didn't know was; he had been hiding away from his Court Appointed Jailhouse Psychiatrist a little journal that he had been writing in…detailing what he was going to do to me if he ever got released…"

"How do you know about that?"

"He showed it to me…at the Café…"

Zack started put down the rail on the left side of Angeal's bed as he slowly crawled onto the bed, straddling over the man's hips which left Angeal in utter surprise and shock, "Zack…what are you doing?"

"I want to help you take your mind off all the pain…"the teen slowly leaned in as he cupped Angeal's face in his hands; at first, Angeal had placed a hand against one of Zack's while trying to push the boy away, "…Isn't it the job of the Nurse to help the Doctor alleviate the stress and pain?"

Angeal softly chuckled as he felt more brushing of lips against his own as they began place pressure in against one another; Angeal's fingertips started brush against the backside of Zack's hands. A hand brushed down the length of Zack's slender arm as it began to trace up to the backside and base of the boy's skull, pulling him in closer as a tongue began to probe at wanton lips. Zack purred to himself as he allowed entrance of the tongue into his mouth, softly sucking on it like a candy lollipop as Angeal's fingers caressed in harder against the base of Zack's skull as they now and again, dragged themselves through spiky raven locks. The other hand began its descent down Zack's other arm as one of Zack's own began to follow the pattern that Angeal's had; his fingers finding a grip on the underside of Angeal's long locks. Angeal faintly groaned at the hair pull, but it could've been because of other factors; even with Zack nowhere near his pelvic region, he could feel the heat. The man's straying hand had found its leverage and landing on Zack's lower backside which caused Zack give a yelp against Angeal's teeth as air began to pull through now and again pulling away lips and through flaring nostrils. Zack rocked back into the backside gripping hand as the hair gripping hand gripped hard onto Angeal's shoulder as did the other hand upon Angeal's other shoulder; everything was almost too much. In need for air, Zack pulled away as a hazy string of spit hung between bruised lips.

"…Does the Doctor feel any better yet?" Zack purred as swayed his hips in Angeal's grip, "Or does the Doctor need a little more medicine?"

"No, I think we're good for a while…"Angeal softly chuckled as he let his hands fall from Zack's hips, "I think I'll just sleep it off…"

Zack was well known for being a devious little son of a bitch when it came right down to it; patience was never anything he had when it came to anything, especially when he had his boyfriend laid up. Knocked out on Morphine and incapable of stopping him from going down South and shaking his maraca to make sure it still had some rhythm to it. Now was the perfect time to test out a theory he had been going over in his mind while he had slept; with the hairline fracture on his lower back; was it in any danger of affecting his sexual life?

Only way to find out.

Angeal was beginning to close his eyes when he felt a shift on the bed, "Zack? Where are you at?"

A shift of sheets and the sight of stocking feet at the end of the bed that weren't his own told him other wise, "Just checking your reflexes…"

_This isn't going to end well…_

* * *

Cloud was happy in his own little world until the real world started to knock at his backdoor, much like his subconscious inner gay man who had been knocking for the last five minutes, _"Cloud, sweetheart, I know you're enjoying Sephiroth as much as I am, but, there are more important issues other necking your boyfriend right now…A little to the left…Ummh…y-yeah…"_

"Heh…"Cloud softly sighed as he gave a playful nip to Sephiroth's neck as he walked over to the buzzing he could hear now as he got closer to it, "Hello?"

"…He did what?!"

Sephiroth rubbed at his neck where the nip had been left, close down his computer as he walked over to where he saw the dramatics going on; a blond figured form version of the classical tune of 'Flight of the Bumble Bee', "Something wrong at home, Cloud?"

"Hold on a second, Angeal," Cloud took a moment to gather his thoughts as he tried to get the mantra of 'I'm going to kill him' out of his head, "Angeal was in an accident of sorts yesterday…Zack got the call first, he's been there since yesterday and then today…GAH! THAT IDIOT!"

"Then what?" Sephiroth wasn't following where Cloud was going with this tirade, "Did something happen to Zack now?"

"You could say that…little idiot decided he was going to see if…Angeal's parts still worked…"

The gesture Cloud made of the particular area that had been mentioned made a dark blush cross his face and Sephiroth turned just as red, while hiding a chuckle behind his hand, "You think we should go rescue him from his boyfriend before ends up killing him?"

"I'm liable to kill him! From what Angeal told me; his pelvis is fractured and he's got a hairline fracture on his lower spine…Zack should know better then play around with Angeal like this at a time like this…"

"Calm down, calm down…"Sephiroth enveloped Cloud into his arms, "Let's get your stuff together and I'll take you over to wherever they have him at and check in on him, maybe convince Zack to give Angeal a few days to rest in the hospital and maybe drop him by to check on him later this evening. Sound fair?"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit of Sephiroth's words, "What?"

"Fair, I can't stop laughing when I hear that word because it reminds me of Zack…"

"Why's that?"

"His last name is Fair…"

Sephiroth began to chuckle along with the boy as he gave a soft kiss against his forehead, "You have some pretty crazy friends…"

_Yeah, but they're the crazy ones that made it all possible for me to find you…_

* * *

"What is going on in he---Oh…Oh my goodness," the Nurse from earlier began to chuckle to herself as she the bundle up white ball on the floor with short stocks of raven spikes peeking out while Angeal was doing his best to hide himself, "Mr. Hewley, are you alright?"

Zack was embarrassed for the both of them while he began to inchworm away from the hospital bed to hide in a corner; still bundled up in the sheet while he listened to the Nurse attending to Angeal. Angeal was feeling a dusting of a blush crossing his face as the Nurse fetched an extra set of blankets and checked to make sure that everything as it should be. The man continued to apologize continuously over and over to the Nurse while she waved it off as nothing, claiming she had seen worse in regards to couples trying to reunite with one another. Things could've been worse. Much like the time Cloud had walked in on the duo, on his bed, in his room back at the Student Housing that they had gotten kicked out of and ended up in the apartment they were in now. He had never seen the boy blush that hard and use such language before; it was truly embarrassing to find out, after he managed to pacify Zack, that Cloud was the boy's roommate and childhood friend. No harm was intended towards the bed or anything that their hands may have touched; even then, Zack had tried to hide away in a ball of sheets to avoid the wrath of his friend.

Angeal couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Zack doing the same thing he had done the time before; he had a finger pressed into the sheet and was tracing circles on the floor through the sheet, "Zack…Zackary…"

Silence even still.

"Don't make me use your full name, Mister," Angeal was still not in the mood for the boy's antics as he watched the once inchworm stand up and begin to shuffle towards the chair placed at the bedside, "Take off the sheet, Zack."

Shake of the head negatively said otherwise, "It's safe in here."

"Zack…"

"I'll be back later to check on you, Mr. Hewley," the Nurse was trying her best to not laugh in his face at his current predicament.

_Where is Cloud?_

* * *

In the world of high end stardom, there are always those people out there that will make or break you; the make you ones are out there for a number of reasons, money, fame, and the glory of discovery the rising star. As well as the other known perks that go with the make you end of the stardom spectrum and then there is the other side of the make you spectrum. There are those who have the best interests at heart for their discovery and become the greatest and most important friends that star will ever hold dear to their hearts when they fall on hard times. Then, there is the break you side of that spectrum. The paparazzi. Glory hounds that once they catch a whiff of something that is enticing and worth pursuing because it'll result in sales of photos snapped for magazines; be it smear or true and honest publicized magazines. Sharks such as these are only interested in one thing.

The glory of another life ruined thanks to their photos.

Nicholas McCarthy was one such shark and was good at his job; the stars that had had their lives and careers ruined thanks to his deceitful camera knew well of the man and it showed in the "fan mail" he received. In which he simply blew off; they had it coming was all he could say as he would now and again toss, shred, and burn the "fan mail" from the stars he had ruined. He had no fear for this line of work, if a few death threats came to his house, it didn't matter to him; they were all full of hot air and not backed up by anything. Claiming they were just blowing smoke out their ears, but he didn't care to listen to their dribble, but lately, there was becoming less and less fish to play with. It was as if the fish had wised up and had decided it best to stay off the streets, no matter how well they covered themselves up to look like the average Joe or Pam on the street. This made find means to come by and eat for the rest of the week hard, but it seemed, even stars that weren't in the movies or in T.V. showed up on his radar as he sat up, noticing a silver haired man standing outside an apartment.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sephiroth Maximus himself…"Nicholas chuckled to himself as he fished about the mess of empty coffee cups and fast food wrappers littering his once expensive sports car, "What's he up to today, huh? Because word on the street is…he fired his former Editor among other things she was because of something that had come up in his life…"

Snap.

Click.

The shutter clicked open and close as he snapped shots of the silver haired God pacing back and forth as if he was waiting for someone; there had always been suspicions as to whether or not the renowned Romance author was seeing someone. Rumors had speculated he was seeing a particular starlet and no one had been able to get a comment out of the man as to whether or not the rumors were true. Nicholas was reared and ready to take the fatal shot to reveal the rumors as truth and ruin some lives before lunch time; such a devious plot.

"Come on, come on, come on, show me the money shot…"Nicholas' smile grew bigger and bigger as he saw a door open at the front of the apartment complex, but what he saw wasn't the figure of a Hollywood Starlet, "What the Hell is this? Is he entertaining little kids now?"

Click.

Click.

Snap.

Something was here, Nicholas could smell it, there was a story here somewhere, but where?! And then there it was, right in front of him as he saw the head of the small figure that had come out jump up to wrap arms around the silver haired God's neck; he couldn't hear the chuckles between the two. Only the sounds of his camera clicking as he caught the money shots of the boy and Sephiroth kissing, Sephiroth spinning Cloud about in his arms till both men had fallen to the pavement. Then came the final shot that would seal them; Sephiroth dusting Cloud off while Cloud seemed to help him as well as they climbed into Sephiroth's car and headed off to who knew where.

Nicholas chuckled from his car as he threw his camera into the passenger seat, started the engine and headed for his other known home. The office where all his dirty deeds were laid out in front of the man responsible for paying his salaries and where the men schemed about how to spin the stories that went with the photographs, "Oh Mr. Maximus, you and I are going to have a little chat once I show you these shots and make you handsome little deal that you won't be able to resist…especially if you want to keep your relationship with your little boy toy secret…"

A screech of tires could be heard tearing up the street as Nicholas made his way to the high rise building where he called home, his primary home, to develop the damning shots.

"Hey, patch me through to the Head Man, its Nicholas McCarthy…Tell him I've got a story for him that he'll enjoy…Just tell him that the Romance Novel Community is about to crumble…Yeah…Thanks doll," Nicholas chuckled to himself as he dropped his phone in the compartment near the gear shift of his little car, _Your life is mine now, Sephiroth Maximus_

* * *

Achoo!

A young woman sat at her desk as she went about her business of keeping track of appointments for her Boss as she pushed a button on her desk, "Mr. Lawrence?"

"Yeah, what is it is, Doris?" a gruff voiced man came through the intercom; the man sounded as if he had been busy shortly before the woman had buzzed him, "Make it quick, I've got a hot deal on line 3."

"Nicholas McCarthy just called and it sounded like he has a hot scoop for you, sir, will you be able to see him today, Mr. Lawrence."

"…The minute he gets here, send him to my office," there was no other sound on the other end of the intercom as the sound of the call being disconnected on both the woman's desk and the man's was heard on the intercom.

With a stretch, the young lady pushed away from her desk as she shuffled through her bottom desk drawer for her purse, "Hey, I'm going downstairs for a smoke then I'm taking my lunch break, care to join me?"

Auburn red hair shook about as the young woman looked up from her keyboard; glasses slipping down her nose slightly as she checked her planner that read as if she had nothing to do before answering the girl, "I'll take a rain check, Doris…but thanks for the offer."

"No problem, see you later," with that, the young lady was gone and out the door, heading down an escalator and out front for a first cigarette of the day and then lunch, alone.

* * *

Not too much time later after the young lady had left; Nicholas made his way into the office, carrying a manila folder that she knew all too well what they held: the keys to someone else's life being destroyed by a Polaroid. She gave a half hearted smile to the man as he walked in and proceeded to stop her desk. Typical. Every man that came in here only came by her desk, even when Doris was around, just because she was a little older then Doris and no one cared for the name Doris. It made her sound old, Doris had claimed it was because she had been named after her Great Grandmother; old family tradition it seemed. The name Raechel, as it was imprinted on the plaque on her desk, just seemed to roll off the men's tongues among a few other things that would've gotten them kicked in the goodies if they didn't keep their eyes in their heads.

A familiar chuckle caught her attention upwards, "Afternoon Raechel, the Boss in?"

And with the same typical demeanor she gave every man; the finger and then used the other one to dial up her Boss' office, "He'll see you now…"

"And here I thought you were a lady, Raechel…"

"I'll point one out to you when I see one…"

Nicholas would've made a further remark or even passing gesture to her, but it wasn't good to keep the Boss waiting as he opened the door, "Hey Mark!"

"Nicholas my boy!"

The two men continued to converse and talk among themselves as the office doors closed, but little did any man know was; Raechel had bugged the office; she had had her suspicions that her new Boss wasn't on the up and up. Suspicions had arisen on her radar the day she saw a man that wasn't a typical Newspaper man walk into the man's office and only moments later; screams were heard from the office and a shattering of glass. No one had made a move to investigate being that a number of other employees in her department had worked at the office longer then she had then there had been the odd calls being forced to be sent through to the man's office. She was right to be suspicious and the machine she had clicked off had not only been the Intercom; it worked as a recording device for listening to the men's conversations.

* * *

A buzz soon came through, "Raechel…"

"Yes sir," she had to act like she was happy to be here; she would've rather been sitting in an Editor's Office or in a position of Editor of the Newspaper and Magazine Company she now worked for.

"Nicholas and I are heading out to grab some lunch in the city, would you mind closing up the office up early today?"

"Can do sir…"

"Thanks…"

_No problem you fat lying sack of crap…I'm one more step closer to catching you…_

* * *

"So Nicholas, do you honestly think we can nab this Writer on sleeping around with a possible Jailbait?" the man Nicholas had called Mark asked as he looked over the photos on his desk, "This Sephiroth character isn't some big time guy, except in the Romance Novel department; a lot of housewives would be upset to hear he's got a thing for little boys and sleeping with them…"

Nicholas picked up one photo in particular, "I'm sure we could run with this…if the World knew who this guy was, they would think twice about buying his works ever again and his business will tank faster then that former Editor, Publisher, whatever she was that he had working for him."

Both men began to laugh, "Yeah, whatever happened to that woman."

Raechel had been the wiser woman, she would've quietly turned the machine off and walked away, let it roll off her back and close up the office once her Boss left and then if she felt like it, leave him a nice little message. A nice "Screw You" message written in lipstick on his pristine oak desk and then soak it along with other non important papers then set his office on fire. Claim it was a power shortage that caused it or at best, say that he had forgotten to put his cigar out completely and dropped it into the wastebasket while it was still hot.

No.

Raechel was above that.

She had been scorned once, but now, someone she now cared about as a friend was about to become hurt and that was something you did _not _do in her book; mess with any of her friends and you will get hurt. Both men's footsteps could be heard coming from the office as her Boss locked up his office and walked right past her desk; with a fleeting smile and then a gesture behind their backs. She picked up her things, told the others in her department to close up shop and just go home for the day; as she neared the exit to the building, she pulled out here phone.

_Sorry Sephiroth, I know I said I wouldn't get involved in your life again, but this time…it's personal._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Please Refer to Chapter 1; I don't like to repeat myself and basically, all Final Fantasy related characters are Square Enix owned; characters like Raechel, Nicholas, Mark and other filler Characters like Sephiroth's House Cleaner are copyrighted by my thoughts...they were people I created to make this fill out since this is an AU fanfic.

AN: Thanks for your reviews thus far, especially to Kags21 who reviewed every chapter, and don't worry, even if you review every chapter or just the newest one to a few in and far between; I still appreciate them, kind of gives me reason to go "WTF is with the number of emails on my inbox?" when most are related to Yahoo Group stuffs, YouTube comment/messages and random spammage to ongoing emails with the girl I'm collab'ing "The Tiger and Chocobo" with being that it is her baby in a way since she proposed the Fanfic pairing idea. I know this leaves you hanging with, "Uh oh, Sephy mad...SEPHY SMASH NICHOLAS' FACE IN!"...Okay. Bad Hulk humor. But in either way, prepares you for the jumping off point in 22; there we have as bad as it may sound...Sephiroth and Cloud's first encounter with Nicholas which kind of almost leads to a moment stolen from the Blockbuster movie "Paparazzi" where the man beats the crap out of the Photographer and the guy knocks on the door to the van behind him where a gaggle of his fellow Paparazzi buddies are to talk photos and film of the guy to smear him over the news. Because...this jumping off point coming up in Chapter 22 is going to be the jumping off point for the MAJOR drama in this...and possible turning point that'll have you guys wanting to roast me at the stake for harming Cloud like I'm unintentionally going to do.

* * *

"Dr. Mathers, please report to Exam Room 2, Dr. Mathers," the sounds of pages being sent out could be heard all over the Hospital while the sounds of people waiting to be seen could be heard among the grumbles and mumbles, "Paging Dr. Mathers."

Sephiroth was uncomfortable with the atmosphere, ever since he had been a little boy; he had grown to hate the sterile building ever since having a bad experience with a visit to the Emergency Room following a tumble off the local Jungle Gym. From the Nurses that had all but told him that they could just eat him up, to the creepy doctor who had approached him and had checked him over while he sat with an unnerving stare at the man. To waking up in the backseat of his Mom's car, not sure what had happened only to be told later that he passed out at the sight of the Doctor telling him he would need stitches. Needles were something that didn't bode over with him even as a child and even now as he saw a Patient strolling through the hallway no more then ten feet away from the Visitor Waiting Room.

_You're doing this for Cloud…All for him…He doesn't need to visit more then one person today, so stay strong…keep a strong stomach, don't look at the I.V. in the perso---_

"_Oh sweetie!" _Sephiroth's inner ego of himself may have not had any kind of human form to take on, but he was going to muster up as much inner strength as his little self could muster to keep the man erect, _"Oh Seph sweetie…I know you don't like those needles, but you need to keep your head up or else Cloud is going to be rushing over to help you…He's got enough on his plate as it is…"_

"C-Cloud…"Sephiroth started to come around as he saw that the line to the Nurse's Station was thinning out and the bob of blond spikes was getting closer, but each time he would, someone else would walk in front of him.

* * *

Cloud sighed once more as he saw the same hypochondriac of a woman push past him with an air of, 'I'm far more important then whatever little woes you have' as she slapped her hands down on the Nurse's Station. As always, like the same times before when the woman had pushed away in front of him; she had held up a finger or her hand to halt the woman's words. Something was going to give and it was going to be the hypochondriac woman telling the Nurse what she thought of her; at any other time, Cloud would've been proud to see someone sticking it to another. But at the moment, that wasn't the case; he was ready to tell this woman to back off and let the lady do her job, but that could result in a number of bad results.

"Excuse me! I've been waiting for almost an hour and yet you have the nerve to ignore me? I could be having a heart attack right now and if I am, when I get better, I'm going to come back and sue this hospital! Even you!" the woman's face was turning red with anger as she watched the petite Nurse still on the phone and from what Cloud could pick up over the hypochondriac woman's ranting; it sounded serious.

"Hello! I am speaking to you!"

"Ma'am…"Cloud finally spoke up as he managed to politely tap her on the shoulder; that act alone almost had the woman ripping it off his hand.

Her stern eyes turned on him, "And what are you? Some pint sized Hospital Administrator?"

"No, but…If you would see," he pointed out to the other truly in need patients behind her in chairs and in the line behind them, "there are people here more serious then you. Just sit down and let others be cared for before you start throwing around false accusations and let those who really need to be seen, be seen."

A light sound of applause could be heard behind him and from the chairs as the woman stood dumbfounded, but unmoved as she stared at him even more, "Well aren't you something big and proud?" this is when things got out of control.

* * *

"Security to the Nurse's Station! Security to the Nurse's Station!" Sephiroth heard the call going out over the loud speaker, but for what reason that Security was being called; he had no idea.

It wouldn't be known till he saw the sight of people fleeing the Nurse's Station as a young teen was being thrown up onto the Nurse's Station and being throttled; he was about to write it off as just a scuffle between a Mother and her mouthing off child, but when he caught baby blue eyes. Filled with panic and distress with the woman's hands trying to grapple around his throat with spikes of yellow swaying about in a flurry on the Nurse's Station as Nurses tried to retrieve the boy. He then knew this wasn't a scuffle of Mother and Child; this was a scuffle of Cloud trying to make the woman back down in order to get the help he needed.

Right now, he was going to get it.

"You little hot shit! Trying to tell me off!" the woman screamed as her fingernails clawed for Cloud's face; a scream left Cloud's lips which caused Sephiroth to leap in alarm, charging full speed over to the scene as the Security finally showed up.

Security managed to pull the woman away as Cloud was carried off the Nurse's Station desktop with marks from the woman's fingers around his throat still visible and her claw marking fingernail marks starting to show across Cloud's eyes. What should have been a simple visit to the Hospital to try and see Angeal turned into a nightmare, especially since Cloud was doing what he could do for the people behind him. An elderly couple that had been a few people back behind Cloud had seen all that had gone down and had feared for the young man. Even the elderly old man had attempted to brow beat the deranged woman to make her back down, but she had all but wrenched the cane of his hand just as Security had started to show up.

Sephiroth ran up to the Nurse's Station where he saw Cloud being sat down on a chair behind the Station as the Nurse's began to attend to him, "Oh you poor thing…"

"CLOUD!" Sephiroth all but threw his weight over the top of the Nurse's Station as he the boy's soft baby blue's peeking out through stinging facial marks, "What the Hell happened?!"

"Are you with him?" one of the Nurse's peeped up as she came walking into the Station, carrying supplies to help with his wounds.

"He's with me…We came here to see a friend of mine and I guess, I turned into more then just a Visitor."

"_Damn near killed us, sweetie…"_ Cloud's inner ego began to rub at his throat and checked on his face, _"Neanderthal… she tore up my best feature…and…Oh…I hope I can hide these marks…"_

* * *

Angeal had been quietly reading when the alarm about Security to the Nurse's Station was called out, "Don't they know there are people trying to recuperate here? This is a Hospital, isn't it?"

"I guess some people just don't know how to keep quiet," Zack called out as he played with the bed next to Angeal's; he had taken interest in finding out how the Up and Down button worked on the bed since his last bit of "fun" was ruined.

"Sorry for the disturbance you guys might have heard earlier," Angeal's Nurse chose the time then to pop in to speak to them since Nurse's had been sent to various floors once the incident had been contained, "It seems that someone who is a Regular and known for coming in here when she's having one of her Hypochondriac moments took it out on a innocent guy who was trying to help and at least get her to leave."

Zack stopped playing with the bed as he left it in its regular position as he hopped off and looked up and down the Hall, "What are you looking for, Pup?"

"You called Cloud this morning right?" Zack inquired as he pulled back and started to walk towards Angeal's bed again.

"Yeah…And he said he was on his way over to see how things were going and possibly give you a punishment for what you did earlier…"

Zack rolled his eyes, "How long ago was that?"

"Maybe a half hour ago?"

"And…Oh no…"

"What is it? Zack? ZACK!" Zack had left the room as soon as the light went off in his head, more or less, a kind of "Cloud Radar" he had developed after he had picked the boy up from Tifa's the night she had stolen from him what should've been done out of honest and true love, "Damn it…"

* * *

Cloud was getting tired of the coddling and cooing from the Nurse's of how they admired his hair and everything else about him as he tried to mentally message Sephiroth to do something. At least put on his charm that could get these ladies off him; he wouldn't mind him using it to make them go away if he was to point out that he was the renowned Romance Novelist, Sephiroth Maximus…just anything to get them away from him. In a way, he had a thought that Sephiroth was enjoying watching him be coddled and cooed over by such beautiful ladies, but he could tell that the man was just looking for an opening to sweep him away. Go racing down the halls and peek in every room till they found Angeal.

Good plan.

Stupid, but good.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "Ladies, I think my friend here would like to maybe ask the Nurse what he was planning to ask her before he was attacked."

Cloud mouthed a _thank you _to Sephiroth as he watched the Nurses converge on him once again; whimpering and whining for them to just stop, giving the one thing he had hoped to never give. Being that Zack was well known for doing it.

"What do you want to ask me sweetie?" the Head Nurse asked as she began to shoo away the others.

"I'm here to see a Patient, Angeal Hewley…would you by any chance know of which Room he's in?" Cloud tried to turn on the charm, but it seems, in the world of Hospital Administration, there is no leeway for people who aren't next of kin or a close member of the family, or at best, spouse.

As much as the Nurse would've loved to tell Cloud the answer, she couldn't, "Sorry doll, I can't…Hospital Policy."

"Can't you make an exception?" Sephiroth spoke up as the Nurse's eyes turned from the sweet and innocent face of Cloud as they grew to the size of saucer's as she laid eyes on Sephiroth, "Please?"

"I-I-I guess I can…" the woman could barely hold back the giddy glee in her voice as she went to her Computer, and began to haphazardly type away at her keyboard; she was overcome with her giddy glee that it made it hard to type, "W-What…What was the Patient's name again?"

"Angeal Hewley."

* * *

Angeal was none too pleased with the sight he beheld next; Zack had been caught by Security that had come to know of the boy after his little antic in Angeal's bed earlier that morning. They had caught the boy running towards the Nurse's Station and with what had transpired earlier at the Station; everyone was taking precautions that there might have been another that would come after the boy who had been harmed earlier. Zack's puppy like eyes were on a full blast along with the boyish pout; if he could be wearing ears and tail at the moment, he would've looked like the spitting image of a puppy that had been caught peeing on the Master's carpet. His Nurse couldn't help but laugh as Zack was plopped onto a chair and all but handcuffed to the chair by the Security officer. This left Zack with a feeling of, 'but I wasn't doing anything wrong, honest' etched all over his face that disappeared as he watched the Guard glare at him before leaving.

"Zack…You know the rules, no running in the halls…"Angeal sighed as he ran a tired hand down his face, "Did you figure out who it was that got attacked at the Nurse's Station?"

With a shake, negatively, of his head, "No…I only got as far as the corner that leads to the Nurse's Station when Mr. Rent A Cop nabbed me…not my fault that I'm curious."

"As it is said, curiosity killed the Puppy," Angeal chuckled at his own joke as he watched Zack turn his confused, but yet, 'I'm not laughing' gaze on him.

"That's not how that saying goes…"

"It does now."

A soft knock came at the Hospital Room door as the giddy Nurse from before poked her head in, "Mr. Hewley, you have Visitors; I wasn't aware you were friends with someone so popular in the Literary World…"

"What?" Angeal was confused as he saw a cream faced Cloud with a bandage about his throat walk in with a looming silver haired figure, "Oh, yes…I try and keep interesting company."

"CLOUD!" Zack about fall out of his chair along with the chair as he scrambled to get a grip on his friend, "What happened to you? What's with the lotion on your face and the wrap around your neck…You guys…oh that is sick!"

Cloud blushed as the marks on his face started to hurt slightly, "It wasn't because of us…it was that psycho hypochondriac at the Nurse's Station earlier that was delaying my coming…"

"…Oh, OH…Oh Cloud…"Zack embraced his friend gently as Sephiroth took a seat next to Angeal.

"How are you holding up?" Sephiroth asked, knowing the question was seemingly stupid to be asking.

Angeal shrugged as he tried to shift upwards to get more comfortable, "I've been better…I'm going to live is the good thing…"

"That's all that matters, isn't it…?"

"Sephiroth, don't do this to yourself…Don't start blaming yourself for Genesis' behavior. We both know that he was beyond all hope after his experimenting in High School, and I know I wasn't the first he tried to go beyond it all with…That is in the past…"

"No it's not…"Sephiroth looked over to where he saw Zack fussing over Cloud while giggling at Cloud reminiscing over with him all that had happened the day before; there was a sense of happiness on his face, "…Before I went to dinner with Cloud for our date the night we made it official we were meant for one another…Genesis called my house."

Angeal looked away as he played at the sheets, "Zack," the man called the boy over who still had Cloud's hands in his own, "Why don't you and Cloud go down to the Cafeteria and go get some lunch together? And maybe bring Sephiroth and I back something to eat, I want to talk to him about something, alone."

"Okay," Zack's smile had since returned while he had been talking to Cloud as he let it stay on his lips as he softly kissed Angeal on the lips, "I'll miss you…"

"Just get out of here for a little while, no wonder you're wound so tight, you've been cooped up in my room since yesterday," Angeal chuckled as he ran fingers against the stray locks of Zack's hair as he tucked them behind his ear, "Go and get some fresh air…"

"Sure thing…Love you Angeal…"

"Love you too, Pup."

* * *

Things seemed to quiet down once the two friends had left; compared to the sound of a light hearted squeal that was heard among the sounds of an elderly gentlemen railing the boys for playing in the hall. Cloud's soft voice could be heard apologizing immensely to the gentlemen as it began to be rushed as Zack rushed to get them out of the hallway and to the Cafeteria before Mr. Rent A Cop showed up again. Angeal chuckled at the sounds as he turned back to Sephiroth who had been staring off at the doorway; he had watched as the youthful blond had been dragged along out the door by his cheerful friend. Sounds of a voice being cleared brought Sephiroth's attention back towards Angeal once again.

"You were saying that Genesis called your house before you left for your date with Cloud, what did he say?" Angeal was curious of this new bit of news; he didn't think that either man was even speaking to one another.

Sephiroth sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "He wanted to know how things were going, how was life, was I seeing anyone, it was as if he was trying to ask me how like he had in High School. It was kind of sad."

"Genesis was always a sad drunk…no matter how much booze he had in him, he would be a soppy and sad drunk; heck even you use to be one Sephiroth…" when there was no chuckle from Sephiroth, Angeal shut up, "And then yet again…given the right kind of alcohol he was a different person."

"Much like he was the night he tried his experiment on me…I thought I was willing to humor him, thinking it was another phase like that phase he went through with the Drag Queen phase, but…when I saw him approaching me like he had that night…I knew this wasn't a phase," Sephiroth placed his hands in his lap.

"He came on strong, like the liquor on his breath, professing that ever since he had seen me in the guy's locker room after Gym one day; he thought of ways of getting his hands on me. Even surprised that never once I had been with a girl…I was more intoned with my studies and getting out of that small town…"

Angeal harrumphed, "Genesis always called what he did with his experiments of his different phases his own way of entertaining himself in a two bit horse town…"

Both men laughed at the man's old words, "Yeah, but that fun that he called entertainment for himself nearly cost me my standing with his folks…"

"They…"

Sephiroth nodded.

"…Same with me."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth's brows pulled together in a puzzled look.

Angeal could feel his pelvis starting to scream with the memories of what Genesis had done to nearly break that had landed him here, "I was willing to humor him as well and was just starting to come out back then…we told each other we would only go so far with one another, but before I knew it…I was…"

"You don't have to go on…"

Angeal waved the man's words and gesture off.

"…I was standing there with only my shirt on my chest, Genesis was standing there in the pale moonlight as bare skinned as the day he came out between his Mom's thighs…I don't know why I let it go on…it was merely just hands touching one another, but before I knew it…I was falling backwards. I never once felt my legs moving back and to the sides, and just as he was about to penetrate…His Mom walked in on us."

Sephiroth grabbed the tissues nearby as he held them out to Angeal who refused them, "She was screaming and his sister was doing all she could to avoid staring at what Genesis had done beforehand and all I remember was waking up on their sofa in the Living Room with my pants back on. And a blanket draped over my lower half."

"I never saw hide or hair of Genesis again till recently…the last time I heard anything about him before that was he had attempted to rape an underage boy and that was why he had been placed in prison. He was up for Parole the other day and like a fool…I went."

"You didn't know before then that he would do something like this," Sephiroth sighed as he shook his head; he knew Genesis was a sick puppy, but he didn't know he was this sick.

"I told Zack as much as I can about Genesis without getting to the gritty half of it all…" Angeal gritted against shifting himself around again to get comfortable, "Kid doesn't need to know that side of the world."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Genesis being anything but gritty; Genesis had, even before his experimenting with trends, been nothing more then a fashion guru. Wearing only the newest things and latest trends, never once wanting to be out of the loop and always standing out against others, gritty was not one of them; he would always claim that no such thing would ever hug itself around his form. Where had that Genesis gone? Where it had gone; he was gone for a long time for assault as well as possession of the narcotic he had slipped in Angeal's coffee to take advantage of the man as well as kidnapping in a sense. Things truly had changed from when they were younger, but now, they were filled with something else.

Two of the craziest young friends who filled their lives with even crazier times ahead…

"What happened to us Angeal? When did we grow up?"

"I guess it was the day…the ones in our lives now…walked into them."

* * *

Cloud tapped his finger against the side of his tray as he watched Zack with a sigh that he had done numerous times before; he had sighed when Zack had dragged him into the Girl's Locker Room in High School. Main intention: Raid their lockers and do as much trouble as possible, unfortunately, one of the girls then had walked in on them doing the Locker Raid and had all but made the accusation that they wanted their panties or some kind of garment to sniff. Cloud wasn't allowed to play around with Zack for almost two months after the Locker Raid; he had sighed when Zack had come out to him that he was into guys and had all but grimaced about Zack talking about his first kiss. Sighs had become a thing of Cloud's life, but this time, the sigh was a tired one, of annoyance and just wanting to eat and get back to Sephiroth; especially now that possibly every Nurse in the Hospital knew who the man was. Not that he was jealous or anything it was just, well, Sephiroth was his man! Backing up there, he wasn't his man, more like Cloud was Sephiroth's man, but that was something entirely different. Even the attendant behind the glass barrier of the food was beginning to sigh with a heaviness that was to say 'Pick or move on.'

"Come on, Zack, make up your mind already…I'm getting hungry and we promised we'd bring something back for the guys…"Cloud rolled his eyes as he watched Zack tapping his fingers in a rhythm against the glass.

A slight yelp left Zack's lips as someone behind him shoved him, "I'm moving Gramps! You don't rush these kinds of things, food must be decided upon, questioned, and overall," he picked up an apple nearby, "Savored."

"You better have money to pay for the apple, kid," the attendant grumbled as he watched Zack munch on it.

"Give me that and anything else your fingers have touched," Cloud all but growled at the teen as he took the apple and his own tray, setting it on the Register Counter, "You owe me later…"

Zack waved it off as he took their trays to a secluded table in a far corner, "Yeah, yeah, you know I'm good for it. But enough about all that, what was it like to get to spend the day with Sephiroth yesterday?"

"…It was…fun."

There was one thing about Cloud's personality that always stuck out; he never was one to speak his mind about previous excursions; it had mainly started after a bad experience at a Summer Camp his Mom had sent him to when he was in Grammar School. Curious bunkmates, a canoe, rooftop of the Camp Counselor's Cabin and a mountain of excuses of why half the forest was in his Cabin made for why Cloud hardly spoke of things that happened while he was away from those who knew him best. It was especially clear and out there in the open the night Zack had been called to pick him up from Tifa's.

Zack had respected it then, but this time now…it was different.

"Fun? Come on…there has to be a little more to it then that," Zack goaded as made a stab for one of the fries on Cloud's tray.

"…We talked about the book he wants me to help him write…its more of a fluff piece between a Teacher and a Student; Teacher likes Student in a way different then liking them for their smarts…made lunch together, had lunch, talked about it some more over lunch and…"

"And?"

Cloud all but clammed up, and Zack knew what this meant, "…What did you do, Cloud?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, this is the Zack Meister you're talking to…"

"Zack…"Cloud groaned as he tried to hide himself in his seat, nearly slipping to under the table.

"Come on…"

"FINE! I CUT MY HAND ON A KNIFE IN HIS SINK WHILE WASHING DISHES AND I FAINTED AT THE SIGHT OF MY OWN BLOOD! HAPPY?"

Cloud's outburst could be heard throughout the entire Cafeteria and by this point; all he wanted to do was become the smallest speck imaginable and scurry back to Angeal's room so he could hide in the pocket of Sephiroth's jacket. Zack was flabbergasted by his friend's remark and the way it had come out; he didn't whether to laugh or feel sorry for his friend.

Zack had to get back in the zone as he looked up to answer Cloud, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Cloud became confused by his friend's words.

"I didn't mean to upset you like that…I'll stop probing into your day with Sephiroth…"

As Zack was preparing to go back to the jumble food on his plate; he looked down to find that Cloud had latched onto his wrist, "Something wrong?"

"…There was more to it then that…but I…don't know how to explain it…"

"Did you guys do it?"

There it was.

Blunt Zack had reared its head.

It always found a reason to rear its annoying little head when it was least expected and at the worst times possible. It had reared itself after Cloud had come over to his place just shortly before he had been asked by Tifa to come over to her place, just to "talk", but he had perceived it as something far more then just "talking". Zack's bluntness had reared its head when he had managed to get it out of a flustered and embarrassed by the mere act of fornicating with a woman. Blunt Zack would never emerge after that night, but now, it had chosen its time to rear again when it involved intimacy with another and from the way Cloud's face turned several shades of red. Blunt Zack was laughing on the inside; it had been a while since it had been able to make Cloud blush that hard.

Cloud slowly nodded his head, "…I don't know how to explain how it felt…just the sensation of knowing, I was his…and he was mine…two bodies becoming one…filling one another with other ecstasy…I just don't know how to explain it…" a cheery blush had started to return to the rosiness of his face, "I don't know if I can go into detail like you did when you and Angeal did it the first time…I was scared at first, but…once I realized that we both wanted it…then it seemed to fade away with each time he drove it home into me…"

"I think my toes are still cramped from clutching the sheets so hard with curled up toes from each time he moved into me…"

Zack chuckled at his young friend as he leaned forward and ruffled his hair, placing a chaste kiss against his friend's forehead, "Welcome to the World of Adults little man…"

* * *

Fingers played with twirling a cellular device in fingers while the others tapped against the table of a Patio table at a local Café; to call or not to call was the question playing about the red head's mind. Raechel a women renown for her devious acts of countless actions in her past, from mere childhood till adulthood; working to make sure that all clients under her succeeded. She had thought that was to be the case with Sephiroth when she taken him under her wings, but after he had all but turned the Café table over on her the day he had told her they were through. She had to rethink how she perceived people and used the masks that she wore. Masks that she had developed from a young age. Everyone had assumed that she had had a happy childhood, but that was an entirely misconception; from as young as she could remember, her home had been less then happy. Mom and Dad were always fighting with one another, Dad had left when she was fairly young and her Mom had all but blamed young Raechel for her Dad's leaving their supposedly "happy home." She had placed on herself a mask that portrayed her to be a happy young girl who could make any and all friends out of her classmates, even children that weren't even in her classes. This would continue on into Junior High when she had developed a crush on a young man that she knew another young girl had a thing for and was known for under minding others to get the things she wanted.

Another mask wearer perhaps.

The secondary mask had developed then during that fight over a young man that would later come out that he wasn't interested in either girl; he was overall in love with another young man. She had held onto the secondary mask even after the fall through and had used it to her advantage to help the young man claim the love that he sought after; after she had helped him, she had no use for developing other masks. At least that was case up until the end of High School; she wanted to be as popular as the other girls on campus and by the time Senior Prom had rolled around. She had all but destroyed the competition, was going out with the biggest man on campus and was going to live happily ever after with him. But it was short lived. It was all cut short when she found that he had been seeing another person entirely while going with her; you have to be used to use others. A simple philosophy she had developed once she entered College; got top grades and top placement for being hired on with the biggest Editors Firm in the County, from there, there was only one place to go. Up.

And she had.

Now, she was a simple Editor for a sleazy magazine and sitting here, questioning whether or not to call up the one person that had been her only friend at one time, or so she had hoped was a friend. Warn that person that their future was in jeopardy as well as their own will being and livelihood, possibly even the one thing that was liable to be used against the friend to destroy the friend.

"Can I get you anything miss?" a familiar voice piped up next to her ear; it was the same waitress for that day Cloud had walked up to the table she had been sharing with Sephiroth, "Glass of water, perhaps?"

Raechel had to shake her head to clear out the past, "Water would be fine…thank you…"

"I know this might sound crazy, but…Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Maybe…once upon a time…"

"I'll be back with your water…"

_Once upon a time…I was a somebody…but now, I'm just a somebody sitting on a fence of worry…Sephiroth, you don't know how much trouble you're in for…or what I'm in for doing this…_

Raechel stopped the twirling of her phone as she punched in the familiar numbers; hoping that it would ring up to the same familiar person, "Hey Sephiroth, its Raechel…guess you're screening your calls. Anyway, just thought I call to say 'Hi' and see if you'd like to get together for all time sake…maybe you could bring along the man in your life…I'd like to meet the kid responsible for melting your cold heart…Call me back when you get this. It's important."

* * *

"So, what of the photos that you snapped do you think would work best to work around the story I want you to create for this?" Mark asked Nicholas as he pawed over them once again, sipping at the coffee in his hands.

Nicholas pulled up the one that was going to land them the money shot of it all, "This one with a little headline reading 'Romance Isn't Just On Paper' with a story written up saying that it seems the well renowned Romance Author, Sephiroth Maximus, better known as Taylor McLure, draws inspiration for his work not off some Muse in his head and from life experiences, but from his own personal interactions."

"Good, good…"

"As seen in this photo, it seems that his "Romance" ideas come from spending time with young men that seem of be slender build and attractive looks with the touch of innocence…the younger the better as it would seem…"Nicholas chuckled as he placed the photos back into the envelope, "Want me to tail the guy, Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "Nah, the better off he doesn't know you're snapping photos of him hooking up or better you, shacking up, with young male escorts or prostitutes or whatever this kid is…the better it'll make for a sale of the magazines," the man raised his coffee mug, "To your future earnings…"

"To ruined lives…"

"To the money…"

Nicholas laughed harder, "To a hard earned profit!"

Both cups clacked loud and hard as both men laughed at the misfortune they were going to impose on unsuspecting victim; it was disgusting to watch from where Raechel saw them sitting at a Café across the way. Sick men they were. She knew of what Nicholas was capable of doing to ruin people and if it involved Sephiroth and whatever young thing he had in his life…Nicholas would find a reason to destroy not only Sephiroth's career. But he would be looking for a way to destroy his blooming relationship, maybe even psychologically destroy the young man with Sephiroth.

_Please call back soon, Sephiroth…_

* * *

"We're back," Cloud chimed up quietly as he saw that Sephiroth was quietly watching T.V. while Angeal was lightly napping, "Don't tell me you talked him to death?"

Sephiroth quietly chuckled as he waved Cloud over as Zack went over to Angeal's other side, leaving the leftovers from lunch on the hospital tray near Angeal's bed. Softly leaving a soft kissed on Angeal's forehead as his hands played with Angeal's fingers on his right hand calloused hands that were limp with slumber and even Zack was to find reason to kiss them. He knew Angeal wouldn't wake up from sleeping that easily.

Cloud gave Sephiroth just the same kind of kiss to the man's cheek as he handed him over a to go box, "I think we should let Angeal get some rest and I probably should get back to your place to get my stuff and take it home…"

"Take your time, Cloud," Zack whispered as he nuzzled in gently close against Angeal's shoulder, "I probably won't home till late…or at least till they kick me out of here when Visiting Hours are over…"

"Are you sure, Zack?"

Sephiroth nudged at Cloud softly, "I'm pretty sure he's sure…"

"See you guys later then I guess," Cloud softly patted the side rail of Angeal's bed and gave a soft smile to Zack as he and Sephiroth made their way out of the room.

* * *

Sephiroth pushed Cloud on ahead towards the car as he fumbled about in his pockets for his car keys and when he did; he found that his phone had a missed call with a voice message, _now who do you suppose that could be._

_Hey Sephiroth, its Raechel…guess you're screening your calls. Anyway, just thought I call to say 'Hi' and see if you'd like to get together for all time sake…maybe you could bring along the man in your life…I'd like to meet the kid responsible for melting your cold heart…Call me back when you get this. It's important._

"_Sounds serious, sweetheart…"_ the man's inner self decided to speak up as it listened to the message again, _"Besides, she could probably be helpful for the little man in regards to helping out with the story…Why not give her a ring and find out what's up?"_

It had been almost a week or more since he had last spoken to Raechel being that they had left on less then pleasant terms before, but it couldn't hurt; she had been on his mind now and again. As he pushed the buttons to call her, he heard Cloud calling out from the car, "Come on, slowpoke, I'm sure you want to get the fair damsel home before midnight and I've got a little bit of homework I need to just do really quick before class on Tuesday."

Cloud's somber, happy smile nearly broke his heart, "Hello?"

"Raechel?" Sephiroth was taken back by the sound of her voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Sephiroth…"

"OH! So you got my message?"

"Yes…what did you mean by all that you said in it? Something wrong?"

Raechel paused momentarily as the waitress walked up with her glass of water, "I'd rather talk to you about here…at the Café…because it might involve the young man in your life…There is a man at my place of work who works in creating smear stories to ruin people and…Sweetie I didn't want to have to say this over the phone, but…"

She didn't know what to say next as she heard the man's demeanor changing, "Sephiroth? What's wrong?"

"When and where do you want to meet?"

"The Café where you met your man at…? Say about noon?"

"We'll be there…"

Click.

Raechel was worried; did Sephiroth know in some way of Nicholas or even the smear stories that were printed? Oh dear…things were going from bad to worse for her as she guzzled the water down as she waved the waitress over again, "Yes ma'am?"

"I'm going to need something stronger then this…"

"O-Of course…"

_Can't anything go right this time around?_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Please Refer to Chapter 1

AN: XP This one has been kind of odd to me...even though I've been randomly working on it on paper and believe me. Some of the stuff that's on there compared to this is COMPLETELY different in comparison to one another. Kind of like I did for the last chapter. Sorry if this one is kind of short, but I'm just running low on steam. And trying not to drag out the inevitable and as for the moments towards the end of this...don't worry. They'll be clear up eventually, especially why Cloud is blushing about Raechel reminding him about a deal they struck in private. As for some of the "Interaction with the Paparrazi" moments...^^; Slight take off of the blockbuster film "Paparrazi". Don't worry, I won't make the scene where the deliberately made car crash from the movie show up in this. I wouldn't do that our fave boys...but unfortunately, Cloud's childhood nightmares are going to come into play towards the end...and they'll be talked about more in Chapter 23. I'm not some sick person that gets off on the nightmares Cloud had as a kid, I just watch too many Lifetime Movie/Lifetime Movie Network movies involving incidents similar to his childhood nightmares.

Sidenote: There may be more time in between chapters coming up because as you all know I'm still in the desperate search for work and in the midst of staying busy with Fundraisers to help get my way to Ckara Ckara, Bolivia for a Mission Trip with my Church where for near on two weeks in mid-Oct. till the day before Halloween I'll be out of the country which means there will be a slow down in the fanfiction dept. from me ^^;

Other news: The fanfic I collab'ed on w/another Author from here has wrapped up and I've started in on my own way, of rough drafting out the Sequel as well as pitching it out to my partner in crime that I did it with; she likes it and we've gotten ourselves wound into a Trilogy, kind of a sequel to sequel once the Sequel has ended ^^; So. Be looking for the Sequel to "The Tiger and Chocobo" and the continuation/end of this fanfic and hopeful finish up on Fanfics still left in limbo on here ^^;;;;; And to stop jabbing away and such, today, Aug. 17th is the awesome CloudLeon among other pairings, fanfiction Author: Talinsquall's b-day! Go show her DeviantART some loves peoples! .com

Paparazzi are the equivalent of cockroaches; long after the world's population of humans is gone, either by the tribulations as foretold in the book of Revelations or a kind of Nuclear Holocaust, the cockroaches and the Paparazzi will still be around. They simply feed off living organisms that they end up slowly kill down over time till there is nothing left of the once proud being. Nicholas was such a man. Much like Raechel, his life had been filled with having to wear and bear different masks to make it through; a kind of, survival of the fittest as one would seem to fit him as. From the time he was born till the time his parents were on the road to splitting apart, but only trying to stay together for their son; he had worn several masks. Some as early as the first time his parents fought, when he was merely an infant. Psychologist may speculate that Nicholas was inbreed with the genetics of a sociopath, being able to wear a particular mask that showed no signs of emotions or feelings, but yet, it allowed him to get away with almost murder till he slipped up or the police were capable of arresting said sociopath. He cared not for his own Mother, nor for the fact his Father was an abusive alcoholic that whenever he would get into a fitful rage. Even while his Mother was nursing him; he would tear his Mother's head back and force liquor down her sobbing throat, the first time he had found himself having to bear such a tortured soul's mask when he was placed into the N.I.C.U. of the Hospital. Countless times of his Mother having liquor forced down her throat had caused the liquor to seep into the breast milk and had been affecting the development of young Nicholas.

His parents were arrested, his Mother for negligence which she had screamed, swore up and down that it wasn't her fault; his Father faced a harsher punishment and was branded with the claims of far harsher words. Domestic violence against his wife and son, concealing a weapon, as well as a Driving While Intoxicated charge that had been slapped on him when he had fled from the Hospital when he seen Hospital Administrators as well as Child Welfare coming to speak to them. Such a harsh young life he was forced to endure. His first mask he wore and bore for several years through countless foster homes and families was one of a broken child, hiding behind the pain he felt that he couldn't have saved himself from that Hell. Done more to save his Mother whom he would later in his later years find out would eventually drown herself in liquor and die of alcohol poisoning while his Father would be killed in his own fit of alcoholic rage. This mask was heavy, and was soon given away to a new one, a one of fake hope and happiness that had later been discarded when a young woman had entered his life and had given him a sense of belonging as it may have seemed. She saved him from his despair for only a brief moment for once again he would bear a fair darker mask then anything else he had bore.

A mask that read of deceit, mistrust, and use of women that he would later use even into his adult years and even the present years; he had gotten away with something that even a sociopath couldn't have approved of. He had all but raped the innocence from the young woman and had made it out that she was telling tales out of school because his rumors he had started about school about the young woman. Using all that she had told him in secret to make them seem truthful and honest; discrediting her in the Court of Law when charges of rape were brought against Nicholas. He had moved on, finding a niche in the field of newspaper work and field work; even then he was deceitful and cunning little bastard of a fox. Photos he had taken of a promising Senator had given way to a sinister mask that even now, along with the one he had formed that he had been wearing since he had entered adult hood. These masks allowed him to rise into the ranks of where he was now; the Senator, the oh so unfortunate Senator that had become the base of this darker mask, far darker then the others, was later found, hung by his own shoestrings in his office.

Nicholas had acclaimed to the highest level of his masks and was about to do one step beyond any other mask he had laid claim to in the past as his gaze surveyed his surroundings like a hunting animal on the prowl. What he beheld in the light of the sun streaming down on a silver lake of shimmering locks sitting beside a spiked island would peek his attention.

"…Well, well…it seems our little prey doesn't know when to stay hidden to avoid the hunter's wild gaze," Nicholas darkly chortled as he reached for his camera, but a hand rested on his itchy trigger hand.

Mark's cautious hand had placed itself on Nicholas', "Wait…if we give away that we are here, he'll either make a run for it, or do something far more interesting…give him time and call for the back up…We're going to get our story one way or another…"

Nicholas liked Mark for one reason, and one reason only; he supplied him with the ammunition he needed to ruin other's lives. Mark was wily in his old days and had at his beck and call, a team of men just as blood thirsty for a story as Nicholas was and they ran like a pack of wolves after a deer on the run. Running in a black van so as to seem inconspicuous to the one they were hunting; they were able to get into places others couldn't and liked working with Nicholas.

Nicholas was as cutthroat as them, "Alright, but you better be right about calling the dogs out on this one…"

"Trust me…When they get here, act as if you're just taking some shots of the local flowers around the Café while inconspicuously snapping some shots of the man of the hour with his little "friend" and when he prepares to pounce on you…start making your way back towards the van and when he lands the strike…"Mark slammed his fist into his palm, "_That's _when we get the money shots and film proof to sell to the news."

"What would I ever do without you, Mark?"

"Probably off peddling photos like that fictional Peter Parker in Spiderman…"

Both men seemed to chuckle at the irony of such a thought as Nicholas punched in the number for the cohorts, "Hey Tommy, its Nicholas…Yeah, yeah…Pine and 1st, bring the cameras and the video camera, we've got us a new one to snag in…Nah, he's not some big movie star, but he's as big as they come in the literary world…I don't care! Just get your asses over here! Alright. See you in five."

"They coming?" Mark went back to sipping his coffee as he began to wrap up this little lunch break.

"Yeah, even though they don't see any reason to make an issue out of ruining some author's life…"

"If you haven't realized it yet, that man you snapped shots of you this morning…He's one of the top literary authors out there and let's just say, I did a little snooping into this guy's life."

Nicholas' smile turned dark, "What did you find out?"

"Turns out he's got a following of little desperate housewives and some young teenage girls who think he's the hottest thing since the hottest selling boy band on the market now…Claims to have some kind of squeaky clean image of only running with a "good" crowd. But he's a pretty dark past…especially where he comes from. Claims for a girl that he stalked her for a good few months or more in High School that were later dropped, a little drug possession that was later dropped since it was some friends that wanted to have some fun. And it seems…"

"And it seems, Boss, that he's buddy, buddy, with your new Editor Secretary," Nicholas jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the table where Raechel sat talking to someone.

Mark waved it off, "Doesn't matter…as long as we can cook up a nice story to get it revealed that Mr. Squeaky Clean Romance Author likes "playing" with little boys…we could make some money off this story."

"You better be right," Nicholas pulled his phone out as he felt it vibrating in his pocket, "Yeah? Good…Park around the corner of where we're at…Yeah, yeah…okay…okay, just wait for my signal."

"Go get 'em, Tiger…" Mark chuckled as he paid his half of the bill and headed for his car and then home.

~XXX~

Sephiroth was never a patient man; he was always on the go about something, talking to himself on the car ride over to the Café had left Cloud a little uneasy as he watched the man all the way over on the car ride. Ever since he had come back from the Cafeteria with Zack, leaving him to hang around with Angeal before he was kicked out at the end of Visiting Hours that evening. He had noticed that Sephiroth had been on edge at the hospital.

"_We're back!" _

_Sephiroth shushed the boys as they walked back into the room as he nudged his head in the direction of Angeal who had fallen asleep shortly after their conversation together. Zack quietly bounded over to Angeal's side as he watched the man sleep; he wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with the man before they kicked him out when Visiting Hours were over. Something had been on Sephiroth's mind once Cloud had come back to the room; he had checked his messages to find Raechel's which was cause for concern. _

"_I hate to cut this all short, but we should get moving on back home…and I've got a friend I need to meet up…" Sephiroth waved his phone about a bit, "Come on, Cloud, I'll drive you home…"_

_Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, see you at home, Zack?"_

"_Sure…"_

_Once they were outside the earshot of Zack and Angeal and the Hospital, Cloud had begun the questions that had lead to Sephiroth nearly snapping at the boy then apologizing for his temper. Explanation of what was really going on as well as the quiet drive over to the Café. Something had set him off and even though Cloud hardly knew the man's personality quirks, he felt that something was rubbing him the wrong way._

Once they had reached the Café where they had first run into one another; he could feel what was setting the man on edge. Sitting at one of the tables was the woman who had been with him the day he had run into Sephiroth and had started this Domino Effect of everything that had transpired so far. She seemed to sipping at something out of a glass and as she saw Sephiroth had walked up; she gathered herself together to be presentable. Introductions had been made and then it was down to business; by the time talking was down as well as a run down of the reason for the call, Sephiroth had all but white knuckled one arm of the chair. Cloud had been looking on with a look of worry etched into his face. He knew all of this had been too good to be true so far.

Why did everything that made him happy come at the worst of times?

"I know you're upset, but don't go breaking the chair to satisfy your tension," Raechel reached across the table as she could feel that the man wasn't vibrating from rage, but more from fear, "Sephiroth, sweetie, you've got to talk to me…"

Cloud looked up with worry in his face and eyes as he softly whispered against his ear, "…Whatever is going on, we'll get through this…I won't leave you, no matter what happens…"

This seemed to settle Sephiroth's nerves for a time as the fingers that were clutched around the arm of the chair let up as they rested on Cloud's, "Thank you…"

"Heh…I know you guys are probably into showing some kind of affection for another to help the other, but right now, out here in public…I'd be leery of it…"

"You're afraid that they could be out here, right now?" Cloud's voice was shaky as he felt Sephiroth being the rock for him like Cloud had been Sephiroth, "…I don't know if I can do this…I'm afraid for you…"

"Its alright…Believe me, when I started to come into money off my first novel, I had people I hardly knew coming out of the woodworks claiming they were forgotten relatives looking for money…I can handle things…"

Raechel sighed as she began to sip on a glass of water on the table, "So, you're planning to be his Editor and everything for some new venture you two are planning?"

Cloud seemed to blush as he hid away against Sephiroth's shoulder, "He's still new to everything, and I was hoping you could help us a little Raechel since you are the best."

"Oh come on…"

"No, you really are…"Cloud chirped up as he could hear his own feet shuffling under the table, "…A-And…And I would be grateful if you could help me figure it all out and maybe help us with some things…"

"You're sweet, kid…" Raechel chuckled to herself, "Alright, but on one condition…"

Sephiroth knew that look in her eyes and it wasn't from the liquor that had gone into her system before they had shown up, "What is it?"

"Should you two ever decide to tie the knot…I want to be your Coordinator for the Wedding and maybe the Matron of Honor…if it's not too much to ask?"

Cloud reached his hand out across the table quicker then he could think to draw it back, "Deal!"

"Alright then!" Raechel shook the boys hand as Sephiroth watched on with amusement as he saw Cloud's face light up as he watched the teen and his former Editor and everything else in between talk about what he would need to do and know about the business.

~XXX~

"Yeah, yeah…Fifth and Lemon…You'll know what I look like when you show up and this time, be inconspicuous about it!" Nicholas growled as he slapped his phone shut, pocketing it as he smugly grinned at his Boss, "They'll be here and then that pretty man's face will be all over the evening news."

"You better know what you're doing. I can't afford to bail you out of prison again after your last run in with a celebrity; you should know better then go breaking into their houses when they are _home._"

Nicholas waved his employer off as he brought his camera around and began to snap a few test shots, "Leave it to me…I know what I'm doing and that woman didn't know what she was screaming about, let alone what her husband knew what she was doing when I showed him the shots of his wife doing another woman. Priceless."

The man rolled his eyes as he started to hear the sounds of a van slowly creeping up around the bend, "Showtime Nicholas."

~XXX~

"_Uh, sweetie…I wouldn't look now, but I sense cockroaches on the move," _a voice that hadn't been heard from since making it known that Cloud was getting his ass handed him to him by a hypochondriac with a mean streak the size of the street running next to the Café, _"And it seems he has friends this time. What is this? A party?"_

Sephiroth carefully began to scope out the area as he leaned in against Cloud's ear, "…I'll be right back, I have to go use the little boy's room…"

"Alright," Cloud softly smiled up at him as he let Sephiroth leave, but he wouldn't know was what happened next.

"Get your smug asses out of here!" Raechel screamed as she attempted to throw the table cloth over Cloud's head and start ushering him towards her car as if in slow motion; the locomotive that was Sephiroth came out of nowhere, "Sephiroth don't do it!"

Someone should've said that sooner or the infamous line from the Star Wars Captain for the enemy, 'It's A Trap!' before the landed his punch in against Nicholas' face as well as camera. The moment the crack of glass on Nicholas' camera was heard; Cloud feared the worst as he ran towards Sephiroth like a child that was only half draped in a bed sheet as a cheap Halloween costume. He could see that not much damage had been done to the man's knuckles or hand but the sound of a sliding door on the van that pulled up just as Nicholas was picking himself up was reason enough to fear that something was wrong.

"Smile Mr. Maximus, you're on the ten o' clock evening news!" chuckled one of the men as they continued to snap photos and film the duo, more or less, trio as Raechel came up and started placing her hands over cameras and the video camera, "Come on lady! This is our job, we wouldn't bust into your client's hotel room while you're servicing him."

"You smug little son of a bitch!"

~XXX~

"In other news, former Editor, Publicist, multi-talent agent of sorts Raechel Montique was arrested at the local Emergency Room this afternoon after a bout that came between herself and a horde of photographers, trying to snap shots of the seemingly well known romance novelist, Sephiroth Maximus. Mr. Maximus himself claimed self defense of his privacy when one, Nicholas Marilli was seen taking photographs of the man with whom he calls a 'friend' and former Agent. Mr. Marilli claimed he was only doing his job when Mr. Maximus smashed into his cam---" Mark turned about as he saw Nicholas sitting like a fat, happy cat in the plush chair on the other side of his desk.

Mark had warned Nicholas, but it seemed Nicholas had gotten what he deserved, but he left a few jabs towards Sephiroth and Cloud that afternoon, "There are reports that Mr. Marilli made a threat against Mr. Maximus and his "friend" that we managed to get a sound bite of."

"Stay away from us!"

"Yeah, just try and stop me, Mr. Novelist, I'm planning to make sure that everyone of your precious little Housewife fangirls knows how big a fruit you are…"

The camera had then chosen to zoom in on Sephiroth's anger and fear that was etched all over his face, "What did you say?"

"Didn't know about that sting now did ya? Yeah, I caught some photos of you and your little _friend _playing tonsil hockey outside your apartment this morn---"

"From there, the fighting escalated, Mr. Maximus was not formally arrested, but was held at the local Police Station for a few hours to "cool off" as the police officials had to say. Word about the words Mr. Marcilli remarked towards Mr. Maximus have spread like a rumor wildfire across the internet; fans of the man's work have been questioning whether or not Mr. Marcilli was just trying to start something. Being that Mr. Marcilli has a track record of instigating fist fights to bar room fights with well known celebrities, just for a good story.

But that was not the main threat that was thrown towards Mr. Maximus and his "friend" this afternoon; there were threats of harm to be brought upon the man's "friend" and to be careful where they walked. No telling when they would strike again and in what form they would strike. I'm Michelle Brannigan, signing off."

Nicholas was still licking his wounds, laughing at the report as the news went to the evening sports reports, weather and other reports that were coming over the airwaves, "Bait has been set…now, we just wait till they let their guards down, separate them and then do the _real _damage…Oh, this is going to be one fun story."

"Just don't do anything stupid, at best, don't go getting yourself get killed…"Mark remarked as he turned the T.V. off and left his office; he had his limits on how far he would listen to Nicholas' actions for getting a story.

From what he heard on the news report to the way the man had just worded his words; something was going to happen to someone and he would rather not be involved in, _You're a sick man, Nicholas, even I know that…there is only so far you can go for a story before it becomes more then just getting the story…_

~XXX~

Cloud had been clutching one of the pillows from Sephiroth's sofa through out most of the news report in regards to what had happened that afternoon; Raechel was sitting beside the boy while Sephiroth sat at his computer desk. His fingers had not once left the keyboard since they had gotten home; he had taken to the internet and had begun to write out a formal and public letter on the many sites dedicated to him. Telling it how it was that he truly wasn't the man they thought he was and any rumors they may hear of him being gay were to be taken as not rumors, but as the utter truth. He even posted alongside the public notice on each site a photo of him with Cloud; the photo was of one they had taken recently. Cloud's soft smile could light it up and would appeal to the fans, if he still had them after the news report that was being broadcasted over every news station, T.V. channel, even the Spanish channels. What he hadn't expected was the in pour of supportive letters and responses from the fans; some stating that they had known for a time he wasn't your typical man. They even stated that they would even look into buying or even reading his newest work he would be bringing out; they also asked if there would be chances, when he would do his book tour for the book. If he would bring Cloud along so that they could meet the little man who had stolen their favorite author's heart much like he had stolen their hearts through the words that had been sown throughout the novels.

"…_Seems they have a real soft spot for the kid, sweetie…"_ Sephiroth's inner self purred as it rubbed up against Sephiroth's subconscious, "_Give the internet a rest for the night, sweetie…go console your little man because I think he's a little shook up at the moment."_

The man's gaze turned towards a hidden in the pillow faced Cloud as Raechel held him in close, as close as she could with the bruises and marks she had from her scuffle with the Paparazzi that afternoon. This boy was too sweet to be involved something as heavy as this; her eyes went over to Sephiroth as if to telepathically tell the man he was needed.

"…I-I…I-I-I don't know if I'll be able to go out alone anymore without someone…" Cloud nearly choked on his words; memories of the afternoon had been on his mind.

"_Hey guys! Look at the blond Casper!" one of the men put his camera down as it pulled the sheet down over Cloud and had attempted to drag the boy into the back of the van, "I didn't know that he scream like a little girl! Let's see if he'll scream some more for us!"_

_Cloud was in a panic as he went for feral as he clawed at the fabric of the table cloth; screaming for help as well as screaming in pain as he was dragged against the asphalt of the street, whacking his head and self against the back of the van. He had feared such things happening to him as a kid; he had been girl pretty as a young boy that he had feared some dirty old pervert trying to pick him up off the street. Nightmares had always filled his head of some old man calling him over to his car while a younger boy would jump out of the backseat. Chase him around the car till he had him bound, gagged and blindfolded and thrown into the old man's backseat where things would be done to him that he couldn't even bring himself then to remember. That nightmare was reliving now as he found himself being dragged into the back of the van and just as the second door was about to be shut, that was when Sephiroth's black eye had come from. _

"_SEPHIROTH!"_

"_LET HIM GO!"_

Raechel rocked the boy as Sephiroth shut down the computer and made his way over to the sofa, gathering Cloud into his own arms as he nestled his chin into the boy's soft golden spikes, "…I'll make sure that no one ever does that to you…if you have to, I'll go and talk to your Professors to have your school work sent to your apartment; until this over…I don't want you going to class alone."

"…What about you?" Cloud softly whispered as he lifted his head up a little, "What will you do?"

Raechel chuckled, "He's a big boy; he'll survive…but, remember what I said about earlier Cloud…"

A blush crossed Cloud's face as he tried to hide against Sephiroth's chest as Raechel chuckled again, "What is she talking about, Cloud?" Sephiroth seemed intrigued now.

"…Se…cr…et…" Cloud said in between kisses to Sephiroth's lips which slowly turned into purrs then giggles Sephiroth seemed to lay the boy out against the sofa till Cloud's head was nearly in Raechel's lap.

"I'll leave you two to your love fest…"Raechel chuckled as she started to head for the door, "…Take care you two. Especially Cloud, you take care of that kid, Sephiroth; he's a keeper."

Sephiroth made it seem like he hadn't heard her words, but he had as he left searing kisses against Cloud's mewling throat which was later turned to gasping moans to roof splitting, toe curling, saliva choking in his throat scream. Raechel shook her head as she headed for her car, but it seemed that she wasn't alone as she stopped in her tracks, turning around to see what she didn't want to see.

~XXX~

"…Didn't you raise enough Hell today, Nicholas?" Raechel's gaze pierced him on as she watched his smug smile never once change.

"No, just thought I raise a little more Hell…"

She never saw what happened next as her world went dark; all she could remember was waking up the next morning, in her own apartment with every muscle feeling as sore as the last. A note had been left pinned to her pillow; she could've spit when she read what it said; _little bastard!_

_Raechel,_

_Last night was great…and just a little bit of advice. _

_Back. Off. _

_Unless you want to see your former prize turkey's little "friend" to be found lying face up in some gutter somewhere dressed up all pretty and left for dead…You'll back off._

_Sephiroth is my story._

_Tell him anything about this note and let's just say…His little "friend" maybe even "play mate" will become a few friends of mine's new "play mate."_

_See you around, _

_Nicholas_

_P.S. Boss says 'You're Fired', come clean out your desk._

"…You cheeky…little…son of a bitch…"

* * *

^^; Sorry again for the short chapter...I had other ideas of what was going to happen with this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to try and recover the ideas in my head. Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but thanks in advance for any and all reviews I get for this chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance, Refer to Chapter 1 for it.

* * *

AN: *bows low* I'm SO SO SORRY for not posting sooner. But if you've been keeping tabs on my Profile or follow me on DeviantART then you know I've been incapable of doing this due to lack of access to MY Laptop. Mainly due to lack of a power chord for it, but yet once again, my little Bro has Computer built (he had an issue w/his Motherboard so I wasn't able to get on it as much since he had to use his Laptop for access and whatever have yous). So, when I get the chance, I have it again. And I've gotten back on the Inspiration Wagon this morning to kind of tie off this Chapter...^^; Still dragging this dead horse out to try and finish it out...There is maybe a couple or few chapters left. Not sure yet. Chapter 24 will tie around to our little Cloud going off to the College to face the throes of the Student Body regarding the News report. But there will be a slight shine of hope for it all

Raechel is going to pull through for our fave duo to work on getting them a first gig regarding the book which should make our duo happy...but sadly...I'm going to rip the happy rug out from under them at the bottom end of the next chapter that'll lead into the last chapter: Chapter 25. But there will be an Epilogue to give you guys a HAPPY ENDING and to shield myself against the possible flames I'm going to get from Chapter 25.

* * *

Sidenote: This chapter is inspired by a Review by...I forget your Screenname at the moment ^^; and her Review asking for some kind of clarification of the whole; Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal knowing one another song and dance from the previous Chapter. On that note ^^; Yeah...I should've explained that better in the last chapter, but my Inspiration Fairy likes to fly South a lot and leave me high and dry. ANYWAYS! Here is a new chapter to subdue the hungry masses. ...And kind of a way to wean my way back into working on the 2nd chapter of the Sequel to "The Tiger and the Chocobo" w/MistressxofxPuppets1 over on DeviantART, who has an account on here, but I forget it at the moment ^^;

* * *

2nd Sidenote: IF you guys send Reviews to me on this or any other works of mine between Oct. 19th-30th, PLEASE bear w/me as of the 31st, or at least Nov. 1st or sometime in Nov. or whenever to get back to you on 'em because 19th I'm heading out of the U.S. to Bolivia for a Missionary Trip with my Church. Please bear with me in regards to posting any new chapters or tales between now and then or afterwards...Going to have MAJOR jet lag coming back on the 30th and probably, may or may not, jump on, on Halloween. Don't know yet. Anyways. Enough of my rambling ^^; READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

Guide: Italics at the start of this regarding Sephiroth; Flashback's to explain the knowing of one another between Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal for the clarification in regards to the Review asking about it.

* * *

It had been a long day for all; especially for Cloud and Sephiroth, Cloud had fallen asleep in Sephiroth's lap. Thankfully, the stress, tension, and excitement from the day had worn him out; making it so that his eyes closed out from having to gaze upon the repetitive news footage. It was all the same, Sephiroth punching out Nicholas, the men jumping out like hyenas on a fresh kill while a few attempted to drag away a living prey. He didn't know what had come over him at that time; he had become a feral animal protective of what was his. Some news stations had gotten their paws on the footage of Sephiroth carrying a frightened Cloud off in the sheet towards his car with Raechel being helped off into an Ambulance. All the while, the police had been in full form behind the Ambulance to arrest her upon review of her injuries and once she was stable once again. Everything that had occurred had reminded him all too well of the imagery he had happened upon that night all those years ago in his youth when he had received the tearful call from Angeal.

He never wanted to have to go through that nightmare ever again.

But once Cloud had been settled off to bed, Sephiroth had set back to working on the computer. It would've been simple enough to get to work on the novel again, but everything was still a buzz in his brain. Much of the news footage that had been plastered across the news and televisions a like painted a different image in Sephiroth's mind. Images of the men that had gotten their paws on Cloud; it became painted in his mind the image of the fairy tale versions of wolves. Blood thirsty, Grandma and little girl eating monsters, but these wolves were wolves looking to take advantage of the innocent little bunny known as Cloud. It turned his stomach more and more, each time he saw the footage of the men dragging Cloud off into the back of the van and brought up old images. Images he had only once before when he was younger had seen happening in a lone wolf, a lone wolf that now was sitting back in prison.

_The lone wolf had begun to show signs of taking advantage of the innocents of the mediocre Junior High the duo were attending. The changes had been showing long before the man had hit High School and the supposed pressures to conform with popularity. Even then, Angeal had been pegged as Genesis' first and newest target from the first day the windbag of a Principal they had introduced a shy Angeal. Angeal at that time came from a family of high power; it should've been that he would've been attending a Private School, but he wanted to be a normal kid. Which was probably where he went down the wrong path towards a lone wolf's den of destruction into spinning out of control where he was now. With a student much like Angeal, there was for sure chances for the school to get proper funding, or so that was the hope by the Principal trying to lock his lips to the posterior's of Angeal's parents. _

_All the while, in the crowd, a lone wolf was playing his devious little mind game as his bored gaze turned upon the students sitting in the assembly, "Bi, straight, straight, on the fence, gay, totally gay," it was a game he had come up with to amuse himself during these drab assemblies, "Do you think that the new meat could be…?"_

"_Don't even ask, Genesis; if you make one move on him," green eyes leered upon Genesis, slowly moving his attention back to a very bored Angeal on the stage, "I'll make sure never mount another male, ever."_

"_Spoiled sport."_

Sephiroth shook his head with a soft chuckle in his throat as he ran his hand over the spine of the yearbook from that year as it sat upon a bookshelf. That year had been a turbulent one; it wasn't till one stay over at Genesis' that Angeal had come out to the trio they had back then that he was possibly Bi. Genesis had been inwardly excited at the chance of yet getting to tap the new meat, so Angeal was dubbed, but Sephiroth had kept his eyes on Genesis. Leering at him with the same look that he would still take the man down if he made a move on Angeal; Genesis had simply taken it in strides then. Mocking Sephiroth with sing song words that the man was just jealous that he was paying more attention to Angeal then he was to Sephiroth. He already knew Sephiroth was Bi and on the occasion, they had experimented with one another, but it never went past simple kisses. Sephiroth had stated he didn't want them to become too close in such a way that it would ruin their friendship. It wouldn't be till later that summer that Angeal finally came out that he was over the idea of being Bi when he had found himself blushing at a young man he had run into in GYM one day.

Genesis was thrilled.

Sephiroth had sent up a silent prayer for someone to watch over Angeal that Genesis wouldn't make a move on the innocent Angeal; he didn't deserve Genesis, Genesis would only harm him, "I never should've left Genesis' that night…I should've stayed for you…"

As they, the rest is history.

* * *

A soft groan came from behind Sephiroth as he turned slowly on heels to find a sleepy eyed, ruffled spiked blond haired young man staring at him with a tired look in his eyes, "Why are you still up? Come to bed already…You have to drive me home tomorrow morning so I can catch Zack up and go face the horde of curious peasants looking to eat up details about my five minutes of fame…"

Sephiroth softly chuckled as he walked up to Cloud, embracing him about the shoulders against his chest, "I'm coming to bed, babe…just reminiscing over a few things and…" his lips softly kissed Cloud on top of the head, "thinking about what happened today. Especially what you and Raechel were plotting involving you and me…"

"…Sorry…"Cloud blushed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth's chest; he hadn't meant for proposing of exchange of services to end up with an unusual wedding proposal.

"About what? You don't want Raechel as our Matron of Honor?"

Cloud knew he was caught in what he had agreed to that afternoon, _"Jig is up sweetie, and even if you haven't known him that long, I think he's the man for you sweetie…did you see how he was willing to give up his dignity and pride for you…"_

"…About everything today…I've probably ruined your career and…" silence was brought to an abrupt halt as Sephiroth softly kissed Cloud's lips as Sephiroth brought Cloud down to his level; he was on bended knee.

Both subconscious' were in utter brain shutdown at what they saw, "Is that what you want from me Cloud? My eternal to love you eternally and forever, and you only?"

"I-I…"Cloud had become a stuttering fool as he watched Sephiroth seemed to produce out of thin air a makeshift ring for him as he placed it on the finger responsible for bearing it, "Sephiroth?"

"_Is he?" _Cloud's subconscious began to sputter as Sephiroth's seemed to watch on with happiness for the man.

A soft nod came from the little man, _"I think he is…"_

"Cloud Strife, if you'll have me, faults and everything else that makes me a fall apart and failure of a human, when all of this over, books are out in the stores, sales are made and we've toured the book silly…will you marry me?"

Dumbstruck as he was, Cloud couldn't stop himself from saying and doing what he did next, "Y-Yes!" he threw his arms around the man's neck as he kissed the man silly till both were laughing fools on the floor.

"_I'm proud of you Seph sweetie…a little bit of heaven that you truly deserve after the Hell you've been through in the past…"_

Tears of utter joy began to run down Cloud's face as it all set in; he was engaged to a man that he had merely had met at least a week or more ago, now, he was engaged to him. If Zack could see him now, he would've been the first to congratulate him, while Angeal would be the parental like figure to shake his head at it. Only once Zack and Cloud would be out of the room would he ever truly show his gratitude for Sephiroth for sealing it with Cloud. Sephiroth dreamed in that moment that was how it would go down when he broke the news to his long time friend, but right now; he needed to get his happy little blond back to bed. Even engaged College students needed their sleep and needed an education to help support their fiancée.

Fiancé…

A word that he had never put past himself to think to ever find himself with, but now; he could see himself as one.

* * *

"Lights out!" the guard called out over the darkening halls of prison cells as the television was closed off, "Get to sleep. Exercise in the Exercise Yard early tomorrow morning, ladies."

A soft sneer came from the auburn haired man lying on the cot above his bunkmate; the exercise yard was overrated as were rules as he turned on a small one he had managed to sneak into his cell. Late night news was still running about the incident at the local Café of a local author and friends being attacked by the paparazzi. The small screen of the miniature television didn't help the man's viewing of the news, but when he spotted that the author that was attacked was Sephiroth. A small gasp left his lips; how dare someone touch a man as fine as Sephiroth? But the one bit of news that was getting the most attention was the small form blond being rescued by the man. The news had spun it that the men that had attempted the capture were once before prosecuted sex offenders. Unfortunately, before the police were able to make arrests for Nicholas' and group attack Sephiroth, Raechel, and Cloud, the men had taken off. Some photos had been posted up on the news report alongside a previously recorded telephone conference with Sephiroth. He had come out on the conversation that the young man he had covered for being a "friend" was his boyfriend; he had also sworn harm to anyone who dared touch him or harm him. Genesis knew he had lost contact with Sephiroth after the long years of High School after their harsh fall out, and the disastrous fall out after his near on attack on Angeal those years ago. But he had tried before his attack on Angeal to talk to Sephiroth, only receiving the man's answering machine; now, he had reason to get in touch with the man.

Or at least find someone to go and kick the asses of the men who would think to harm his oldest and dearest friend and the cute little man in his old friend's life, "…Glad to see things have worked out for you, Sephiroth, as for me, I'm not so lucky…Heh, maybe I'll find my own happiness in here."

"Rhasphados!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, lights out…turning it out now, Boss man."

* * *

Thankfully for a now sleeping Cloud's sake, Zack had kept Angeal occupied and company long after he and Sephiroth had left the Hospital. It was also another blessing in disguise that Zack wasn't a fan of the news so he didn't have to hear from the teen about hearing on the news about the near miss attack on him and Sephiroth. But it wasn't a blessing to Angeal that he had a heavy, sleeping Puppy latched onto his side. His Nurse had now and again come in to check on Angeal and to change out the collection bag; she hadn't the heart to wake Zack up and tell him that almost an hour and a half, to two hours ago that Visiting Hours had ended. She had simply placed a blanket upon his shoulders and had told the other Nurses to leave Angeal's room to her; Angeal had tried, without prevailing to win. To ask Zack to go home, or at least for someone to give the boy a lift back to the apartment, but she had worn him down to let him stay. She would be by in the morning to wake up Zack to shoo if him off to the apartment a little bit before he had to run to class.

"…You're lucky to have someone as committed as him, Mr. Hewley," her fingers gently played with Zack's long bangs, "Sometimes we have families that come to visit their fallen down and can't get up grandmothers then they just leave, no one bothers to volunteer to stay the night to keep watch."

Angeal tiredly sighed as he placed a gentle hand, carefully on Zack's sleeping head, only to have the boy slightly nuzzle his head into it, "He saved me from myself…when we met at a little club a few years ago; I was looking to drown myself in alcohol. Simply, drink myself silly till I got alcohol poisoning. But he…"

"…He just walked up to me and started talking to me, we shared a few drinks, but it wasn't till a few thugs walked up and started to talk to Zack that it got out of hand…"

That it had.

What simply had turned from simple chatter of Zack being as polite as possible that he wasn't interested in getting fisted by a gorilla that probably had equipment the size of a midget holding an apple in his hand. Turned into the man grabbing a hold of Zack by the throat while his buddies came out of nowhere and began to grab at the boy's clothes. Angeal had been too far hung over to register was going on till he managed, through of haze brought on by the alcohol saw the man attempting to make a grab for a place between Zack's thighs. Zack had been trying his hardest to fight the men off by the "gorilla" that he had dubbed the man had all but grabbed Zack's head in his huge hands and slammed his head, back of it first, down onto the counter of the bar. It knocked Zack out cold as he later found his half undressed body falling behind the bar into a heap as Angeal, in his still hazy and blurry drunk world fought the men off. Angeal was taken off to the Emergency Room that night, handcuffed, for a few stitches while Zack lay in a hospital bed not too far from the sutures room. From that night on; neither man could avoid one another.

Zack had suggested that they go on a _proper date _to make everything between them official, but like most well thought out plans; they tend to fall apart. They had ended up going to Angeal's apartment where both men had lost themselves in one another in one simple night. Not to mention Cloud was furious, as were Zack's professors, that Zack had missed an entire day's worth of classes the morning after he had woken up in Angeal's bed.

"…I haven't looked back since that night…when he came in here, silent, after I called him after my accident; I thought he was going to explode and tell me we were through, but…"Angeal's fingers softly carded through Zack's locks, "The kid stuck around. Guess some people can accept others broken like them, faults and all."

The Nurse softly chuckled as she turned off the overhead light over Angeal's bed, "Well, good night Mr. Hewley…I'll be by in the morning to send the young man home…then I'll be by to check in on you and see if you're up for some Physical Therapy."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"Night Mr. Hewley…"

* * *

Monday morning came a day all too soon for varying parties; Sephiroth hadn't been looking forward to it because it would mean he would be left to worry about the young man in his bed all day. All his worries and fears were coming to the surface, and they had during the night; Cloud may have not known it, but if Sephiroth was able to have his way. He would've found reason for Cloud to avoid classes overall today to save him from the question hounds that would be after him regarding the news. The populace may be more kin to watching music videos and videos on the Internet, but there was a populace who watched the news. If Cloud wasn't already a wildfire of gossip on the College Grounds after his smooch fest with Reno, then the make out with Zack to piss off his ex. Not to mention the cat fight that had ensued when his ex had attempted to attack him, he was going to be the center of it now since his face had been all but plastered across the evening news. As the man sat in bed, fingers scribbling down a rough scripting of the next part of the tale that was slowly becoming their tale; small bits and pieces of the tale hidden away on his computer's hard drive were being altered. Now and again, his gaze would turn to a softly slumbering Cloud; a soft smile creased his own features. When the two men had taken to going to bed the night before; Cloud had scrambled to find something before coming to bed. Sephiroth had thought the kid had lost his mind, but when he came up with two candy wrappers that had been formed into rings; he placed one on his own hand then another on Sephiroth's. It was Cloud's own cheesy way of letting others know they were together, and had promised themselves to one another and they would work till Sephiroth could buy an official engagement ring.

"_Awake or asleep, he's a little angel, isn't he, sweetie?"_ the man's subconscious spoke up as it dreamily watched Cloud's subconscious sleeping away much like its Host, _"Real angel he is, sweetie…your folks would be proud to know you found someone that makes you happy. They would've wanted you to be happy and…I think you're about to have a noisy guest in 3…2…1…"_

Crash!

Bang!

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Sephiroth! I did it again…and here it is only the first few hours of the morning and I've already broken a dish, I promise to pay for it like the others before, sir!" the house keeper he had shooed out earlier in the weekend was back to start her morning duties.

Sephiroth sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, placing the writing notepad as he donned on a bath robe as he padded out to the Living Room to face the ditzy House Maid. He really didn't want to have to deal with her at this hour. Especially her at this hour and with Cloud still in the apartment; hopefully against all hope she hadn't seen the news. There was denying the inevitable.

He softly padded out into the Living Room as he placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, "Just leave it for now; I didn't really care for that silly thing anyway…"

"T-Thank you sir; I hope I wasn't interrupting your sleep…I just let myself in and…I was worried about you when I saw the News last night."

_Damn._

"Heh, yeah…just one of the many obstacles that comes with being popular," Sephiroth half heartedly chuckled which seemed to turn the House Maid's head, "What?"

Her softly smile said it all, "In the years that I've known you Mr. Sephiroth; I've never known you to crack a smile or even laugh at anything…it's good to see this side of you…" she softly chuckled herself as she picked up Cloud's jacket off the back of the sofa; Sephiroth had all but forgotten about that, "And I guess your house guest is the reason for that change."

"Who was it, Sephiroth?" Cloud groaned as he padded out to the Living Room, stopping just short of the entry way that lead from the Master Bedroom to the Living Room; rubbing at his eyes as he blurry eyed looked up at the House Maid, "Um, Hello?"

_This is going to be a long day…_

_

* * *

  
_

Morning was stretching its hand over the other stages of lives that would be intermixing this morning; Reno had slept over at Rude's over the weekend. Being alone was beneath him and it only brought up past heartache as a child. His Mother was not one of those types of Mom's that stuck around through the night; as soon as she was assured that Reno's was asleep, she would slip out to enjoy the night life. He had grown up knowing the feeling of abandonment, but he never let it get to him. Sure, other kids his age back then had loving parents that were there to still your nightmares, change your bed sheets while comforting you. Telling you that it every kid wet their bed at your age while your soiled sheets ran in the washer and you drank hot chocolate with Mommy and Daddy. They were there to teach you about the things that mattered in life, like, the birds and the bees, give you "The Talk", get all mushy over the fact you've got a date for Prom.

Reno never had that.

All he ever had was the silence of a silent home; that should've been insulated with love, protection, wanted, and most importantly, a Mother's love. The only thing it had was a Mother who strolled in after the sun had risen into the sky and a note posted to the front door, as high as his little legs would allow. Telling "Mommy" he had gone off to big boy school; he would be home at lunch time to make sure she hadn't drowned in her own vomit. When he was merely twelve years old; that was when the abandonment issues started to rear their ugly head; first girl he had felt a connection with had decided they were over within an instant, just shortly before junior high graduation. Many would've thought that such a young boy would get over the crushing blow; what others didn't know was, it had driven him out of his mind. To the point, it had driven him into the Hospital, a Medical Hospital. His Mother had no instincts on how to handle a caged animal like Reno after he had come home, nearly to the point of passing out from hyperventilating. She thought she was doing the right thing by putting him out of his misery; she slammed his head against a wall to the point that he missed the first few weeks of High School.

After that, she disappeared.

Foster Care system came in to take care of him and from there, as is always the case; the rest is history. Tifa had been the first girl to take an interest in him when he entered College; she had gone on and on about her ex. Stating and pointing out all of her ex's faults and what she was looking for in a man and telling him that if he fell out of any of those standings she had picked out for what she wanted.

She would drop him where he stood.

At first, he didn't want to be left standing alone like a dog left off on the side of the road for someone else to pick up the pathetic little whelp. Or for some drunk driver to come by and hit the pathetic thing, put it out of its misery. But as time went on, and found that he couldn't stand her standards; he wanted out. Even if it meant opening up old scars. First things were first. Finding an escape plan, making it out, and having the safety net at the ready to catch him when he would have his ass handed to him for breaking it off with the only girl in his life since the one time crush in Junior High. The Gods couldn't have been already on the starting block when they dropped Rude into the Science Lab that one fateful day almost four months ago. Sure he had questioned what it would be like to go with a guy, but he never thought it all the way out. He had known a number of guys in High School who swung that way and they faced the same drama as the straight guys, but the stories they had filled his curious ears with about what it felt like to be with a guy. Some of the stories had scared him half out of his mind to the point that he had worn an athletic cup on his ass for a good part of a semester when one of the guys had, jokingly, told him of a false Season. One of the smartasses had told him there was a time of year that some of their kind went out to hunt for scared stiff little heterosexual guys to convert to their side.

The old idea of, 'One of us'.

Reno had all but avoided school for a good part of the so called Season, but the guys came out to him that it was only a joke. They could've said something before he had ended up having to be wheeled off to the Emergency Room to get the cup dislodged from between his butt cheeks.

Most.

Embarrassing.

Day.

Of.

His.

Life.

* * *

Once High School had been said and done, College was the next step and all he could think of was getting through it without losing dual virginities; he wouldn't mind the typical one, but he liked his ass in tack. That was changed drastically within just a short number of weeks once he had started College; he had bumped into Tifa and what should've been a war of words between two pissed off College kids turned into a heat of passion that Reno had hardly remembered happening. All that vibrated off in his head was the sounds of Tifa screaming under him, and then his tears he had cried when she had switched their roles. It hadn't been until after he had been deflowered as it would be that he had explained why he had been crying. That would be the one and only time Tifa would act like a worried friend, more or less, girlfriend. After that, she was the cruel bitch she had shown that had all but ripped out the throat of her ex when she saw him smooching on her man in the Cafeteria that fateful day. Things should've been fine once he was sure he wasn't going to lose Tifa, but there were starting to be signs that she wasn't as loyal to him as she seemed. Most guys had told him to keep her on a short leash, mind what she does, but he didn't want to come off as a possessive boyfriend.

He was going to have if he wanted to keep the only person who had managed to stay with him this long. But the strongest bonds grow weak; Reno had been the one to grow weak. Rude had transferred into his class only after the first weeks of the class starting and had been partnered with Reno. The guy hardly spoke, but Reno learned to adapt; it hadn't been till Rude had, in his own way, asked Reno if he'd like to go out for a drink that it had all changed. Rude spilled it out to Reno that Tifa was sleeping with a string of other guys and had the proof; Reno hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was true. No one know what it was that had brought Reno to his knees to fall into Rude's life, some claimed it was the booze, his heartache that he was losing his only solid and firm relationship. Rude had only one answer for it all; Reno was a broken soul that needed a broken soul to confide in. Rude had been much like Reno as a young child, and as it is, broken soul plus broken soul always equal, a whole.

On and off they had seen one another to hide the fact from Tifa that had Reno had changed sides.

The guys in High School would've been proud of him.

And…he had to give them credit.

It _was _as good as they told him.

* * *

As he rolled over to snuggle up on Rude; he found that he was hugging empty space as the sound of the T.V. turned on in the Living Room guided him, "What are you doing up so early, babe?" Reno placed a soft chaste kiss to Rude's cheek as he turned to see what had the man's attention.

"News has still been pouring in about yesterday's scuffle between renowned Author, Sephiroth Maximus and the labeled "Sleaze Ball Weasel of Editorials" Nicholas; word has spread to our News Station that Mr. Maximus posted a letter to his Website to his fans. The letter reads as this:.."

_Dearest Fans and Readers,_

_At this time, you may have been hearing the news reports as well as speculated rumors that I, Sephiroth Maximus, was in a scuffle with the local Paparazzi in regards to my young friend at my side known as Cloud Strife. At this time, I would like to dispel any rumors that may begin to sift about the Internet regarding my sexual orientation. If such rumors that I am homosexual and that the young man beside me in the footage is my lover. Then I have to say this; Yes. All rumors are true. I can no longer hide behind the fact of living a lie. As for the young man, he is to be helping me in the coming weeks, possibly months, to help with the Publishing of a new series of tales I will be sending out to the bookshelves as soon as possible. They will be of a different kind of genre, but I hope that you will continue to follow my work. As well as enjoy it. Cloud and I thank you in advance for your support through our time of strife as we try and get over the hounds that will be at our doors regarding this issue._

_Thank You For Your Dedication,_

_ Sephiroth Maximus_

"We also received word that Mr. Maximus called up our Station and gave us a Phone Conference; in this conversation, Mr. Maximus announced that he and his young lover are safe and unscathed. Future plans for their relationship are unknown at this time, but there is a hint that Mr. Maximus gave us that he and his young love will be together for a long time."

The news report continued to ramble on and on, talking about that support as well as letters congratulating Sephiroth on his coming out as well as asking if he and Cloud would be willing to talk about their ordeal on a Talk Show. Reno hadn't moved or spoken since gluing his eyes to the Television set as he quietly walked over to his jacket draped over the back of one of Rude's Kitchen chairs. Rude knew where this was going; Reno was going to lose his mind and he was going to scream at someone.

It was too early for that.

"Reno, put the phone away," Rude called out gently as he sipped the rest of his coffee before placing it down.

But Reno wasn't listening, "I'm getting to the bottom of what the hell is going on and…WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!?!"

Rude had seen it happen before; Reno wouldn't show he was panicked over someone else's self being, he just showed it by scrambling for something to numb it all or an escape from it all. Getting frustrated at an already turned on cell phone wasn't going to help his situation.

"Babe, put the phone down before you break it…I don't have the money to buy you a new one…"Rude gathered the man into his arms as he felt Reno's thin limbs wrap around his neck; his face burying into the man's chest, "He's fine, I'm sure he is…And I'm sure Zack already knows."

"What if Zack doesn't know? For all he knows Cloud could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and that Sephiroth guy left Cloud to drag himself out or he's hurt as well and can't reach him…"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Final Fantasy characters used in this. The only ones I own are the ones that are fillers like; Marcus, Raechel, and Nicholas as well as Sephiroth's klutzy house cleaner ^^;

AN: -bows low to the floor- I DEEPLY apologize to you guys for not updating more often ^^; Well, last Fall/Winter came and my Inspiration Fairy fly South for that time...and it was gone for a long time even into now. There were times I had tried coming back to this and working on it, but I just didn't feel like there was anything write for this Chapter. And this Chapter didn't end like I would've liked to had tied it out to be...I wanted it to be the climatic rollercoaster peak before I destroy your little lives with Nicholas and croonies vicious act on Cloud that would later tie to the ending...BUT. That just means there is one or more or two more chapters left of this!

-silence-

Okay. Enough of my b.s. Enjoy.

* * *

"You ready for this?"

Cloud hadn't spoken since leaving Sephiroth's place and getting through a worried phone call from Reno; the guy had only been calling to assure himself that Cloud wasn't lying face down in some gutter. Or as his imagination had put it and the fact that Rude had made Reno call and make sure that Sephiroth was with Cloud. The silence had continued through several red lights till they were in front of Cloud's apartment. During Cloud's conversation with Reno, Reno had brought up whether or not he had touched base with Zack and Angeal, or at least Zack. That was one person he didn't want to tell just yet about the fact he had nearly been kidnapped and possibly had other things done to him. Sephiroth was understanding of the fact that Cloud was in a stunned silence, the present was seeping into his subconscious and conscious mind as he sat there. Fingering his phone and worrying over the thought of calling up Zack.

Zack didn't need to know.

He already had one crisis on his hands and he didn't need Cloud whining to him about his near frightening experience with the paparazzi.

Sephiroth leaned over as he tried to look into Cloud's gaze that was hidden by blond bangs, "Cloud?"

"_Sweetie? You're going to have speak up sooner or later…"_ a familiar subconscious voice spoke into Cloud's thoughts as it nudged at his mind, _"Seph isn't going to wait forever to hear you speak…"_

A nervous gaze turned up to Sephiroth's, "…When have I never been ready?"

"You can stay at my place with me today, you don't have to go and face the masses just yet and I'm sure Zack will understand or…"

"Or he'll find out sooner or later," Cloud broke through Sephiroth's words as he flipped his phone open and began pushing buttons for Zack's cell phone, _Let's just hope he's in a good mood…_

_

* * *

_

Angeal faintly awoke to the sound of a faint buzzing sound ringing out alongside the typical Jason Mraz tune of "I'm Yours" playing off of Zack's phone. If there was anything Angeal knew about Zack, it was that the boy could sleep through anything, especially his phone.

"Zack, Zack…wake up, your phone is going off and you've got to start making your way to the front door to get to classes this morning…"Angeal lightly shook at the young man's shoulder as much as he could with his lack of mobility allowed by his previous injuries, "Come on, Pup…I know you're awake…"

He could tell that Zack was awake to the world because he could feel the young man's fingers tapping against Angeal's thigh in his sleep to the beat of the tune, "Five more minutes…"

"No, your five minutes are up, and I bet you anything it's Cloud wondering why you aren't back at the apartment this morning to get ready for classes and he's probably called there looking for you."

Zack looked up with tired eyes as he grumpily open his phone and turned from Angeal, groggily answering, "Hello?"

* * *

Hours later, and just shortly before the start of classes, Cloud was standing out in the Courtyard of the College. After making contact with a rather angry Puppy and then with Reno; Cloud had made the step to go to classes. Sephiroth had been willing to call in favors to cover for Cloud attending classes, but Cloud had made promise after promise that he would contact Sephiroth once he got out of each class and before he headed for home. One thing that was still on Cloud's mind long after the call to Zack and Reno was the answering machine message left by Tifa; she seemed, as if she was trying to make sense of why she had acted towards Cloud all those years ago. And the way she had treated Reno among others she had harshly berated and treated years ago. A new message had been blinking after her old one. It seemed that she was recovering from whatever state of mind she had fallen into and wanting to make amends. At best, reconnect with Cloud as a friend; if he didn't want anything to do with her after their sorted past, she would be willing to accept all of that and move on with her life. All Cloud cared about was that she was willing to accept her short comings and her life better because of it.

"_You ready for all of this, sweetie?" _

"As ready as I'm going to be I guess…"

A familiar hand placed itself on Cloud's shoulder while a new one appeared on his other; one face was familiar while the other was a new found one that he had become familiar within a short time, "Ready to go and face the masses, Cloud?" Zack was the first to speak up for the silence hanging over the trio, "We can always just turn tail and run and hide out at some unknown coffee shop the rest of the day."

"You want him to just hide instead of letting all the curious little hetero fangirls here have their moment of touching the one responsible for stealing the God's heart?" Reno may not have been the most poetic of all people on campus, but his half hearted poetic words were simply translated as, 'Stop turning him into a damned pussy; he's a big shot now, big man on campus, let him have his fifteen minutes of glory.'

Zack shook his head as it then turned towards the sound of laughter coming from Cloud, "Come on you guys, we're going to be late for class."

* * *

Sephiroth had made promise after promise to Cloud that he would go home once he had left the boy off in front of the school. It was made true when Cloud had all but begged the man to just go home once Zack showed up. Not to mention Zack was rather displeased, particularly at Cloud for not calling him sooner and slightly less then pleased at Sephiroth. But that was soothed over by Cloud rapping his friend upside the head; causing a change in the discussion towards finding out what he did while he was gone off at Sephiroth's.

But there was one side of that promise Sephiroth couldn't keep.

He had been sitting out in the Parking Lot of the College campus, watching the little bobble of blond hair passing through the sea of students while the mouthy little pup like man stood at his side. Soon followed by a red headed monstrosity of sorts, he hadn't yet learned all of Cloud's friends names, or of them. Let alone, he had only begun to learn of whom Cloud truly was, his kinks, ticks, and quirks. What made Cloud who he was and why it was that after they had fallen asleep that the boy had dug in deeper against the man after their happy union of a good future?

"_Honey, we really should be getting back to the apartment, I'm sure that Raechel has been calling your place non stop and I'm sure the little old lady you have around for keeping your castle immaculate is at her wits end with the phone ringing," _a familiar inner voice spoke to the man while its fingertips lightly tapped against his subconscious; but something halted everything, _"What do you want bet, a million to one that its Raechel?"_

"Don't even joke about that…" Sephiroth faintly grumbled as he flipped the phone open to answer it, "Hello?"

A faint sigh was heard on the other end, it felt like one of those moments in a movie when a perverted stalker ends up calling your number only to heavily breath in the other end, "…Its me, Sephiroth…Could you come by my place later today?"

"Raechel, are you okay?"

When had she ever been okay and how could someone be okay after they had been jumped by the biggest weasel in this city and then waking up to find a note pinned to their bosom? Not sure of what happened the night before, but all that remained clear was, whatever had happened, it was meant as a warning, a message to be forwarded onto the Author.

Give up all your secrets or find all you hold dear taken from you.

"I'll tell you about it when you come over, I just need to talk to you about some details about this tale of yours that you and that cute little boy in your life are working on together," Raechel half heartedly chuckled as she winced; the forming bruised against her jaw made it painful to truly laugh hard enough for the moment, "I may not be your Employer or work for you like I use to but what's a few good moments between friends, hmm?"

A light chuckle escaped Sephiroth's lips, "The last time you said that we ended up drunk and you were ready to, as you put it, 'give it to me' in your stupor. Remember now, I'm not like other men and I've got some news for you that you'll be interested to hear…"

"Well, get your self over here and tell me."

"Alright, alright…see you then, Raechel."

A faint click of phones ending the call on either end was all she had to liven up her room as she looked out at the morning sun streaming through a half pulled aside curtained window. The note that she had found after the lost hours the night before was still at her side on the bed and the news was on; repeating over and over the same story as yesterdays. But new details were coming out regarding the Magazine Company that Nicholas had been up until recently employed with; word was now surfacing rumors of embezzlement and fraud were beginning to become known. Fraud in the case of money being taken for stories that never made the pages of the magazines they were meant to be in. The fraud went as far as the casing of changing the originally intended story to a story that was not even true. Even tales of bugs placed throughout the office which was the undoing of the office. The even more unfolding story of what had occurred yesterday afternoon had become a focus on the case of the Magazine Company; a possible ploy to try and cover the accusations that were now seeping into the Media.

"Heh, if you sad fools only knew the truth…" the click of a button upon the remote was the only sound that later cut through silence of the room.

* * *

"And so we take this cosign and do what with it, class?" each of Cloud's Professors had been told of his run in with the News Media the day before, and were willing to understand any changes the boy would showing, but, "Mr. Strife, would you like to come and lead the class?"

Yet another nightmare Cloud had had since he was in High School; it was a nightmare that reoccurred whenever he had had a hard time in classes that day. The nightmare was that he would be simply minding his own business, but yet, there would be that one person in class wanting to talk to him about the assignment on the board. And while the Teacher would be explaining it, just trying to ignore the student; the nightmare would turn his or her attention on Cloud. Asking him the very question of, "Would you like to lead the class?" He had never asked for the popularity he had seemed to have gained in just one short day; he just wanted to shrink away under the tables and slip away into the air vents.

"Mr. Strife, I asked you a question," the Professor spoke again as if Cloud didn't hear the Professor the first time around, "Would you like to lead the class since it seems you have the attention of your peers that I'm sure you could easily lead the class itself."

Cloud stared around the room; the room felt like it was becoming blurry as if he was back in his nightmare of the next thing he would be hearing would be his class mates laughing at him. While the Professor would be continually prodding him for an answer till all he could do to avoid the imminent was to pass out on the floor, but, if that was the case, then why there was a phone touching his shoulder.

"Remember that x equals 20, Cloud?" Zack winked at his friend as he turned his gaze on the Professor with a death glare of, 'Back off dude…go get your sadistic kicks somewhere else.'

"As I was saying…" the voice of the Professor seemed to drift off as the man turned back to the front of the classroom; the other students didn't seem know what to do except turn around and pay attention to the assignment.

* * *

Every moment of every story has its foreboding moments where all the pieces start to fall into places for a climatic peak of climax. Sephiroth could feel that he was reaching his own peak as he stopped in front of a familiar apartment door. It felt like it had been longer then a few weeks since Sephiroth had come to Raechel's building. The first time he had appeared at her place was the night he was asked, more like, _demanded,_ he come over. It was after Raechel had determined Sephiroth had potential and that if she didn't sink her financial career like claws into him; she would be losing out on a money maker to someone else. But after the first book had been published, put out on the shelves and a swarm of fans had formed. They had avoided meeting at Raechel's place. She called it a way of keeping it simply acquaintances as well dispel, or keep away any possible rumors, that they were seeing each other outside of business. He saw it as a break any the tension he held over the situation; he never felt comfortable in social forms.

But, the last time they would meet up here again would be after Raechel had called Sephiroth to share a few drinks with her. It was the evening before it would be announced whether or not his highly acclaimed third book would be up a prestigious award. Not to mention, the possibility of it being turned into an eventually turned blockbuster film.

_That night is all in the past…_

Sephiroth raised his hand to knock, but the door knob turned as blurry eyes peered out from the crack between the door jam and the door; "Saves me the headache…" Raechel seemed groggy; vodka will do that to you to dull out the pain of getting slammed around by Nicholas.

"Point taken," Sephiroth placed his half formed knocking fist to his side, "What happened to you?"

Raechel gave a soft snort, "Nothing a few shots of Vodka in a pair of cheap high heels doesn't explain…"

"But I know you wouldn't believe that…"

Sephiroth took the invite as Raechel opened the door all the way as she cautiously shut the door behind him, locking it and ran a hand through her hair as she gathered her bath robe closer against her, "Guess you want to know about the precautions and the white lie…"

"As long as I've known you, I haven't known you to do something stupid when drunk and…" the man's steps stopped near a nearby trash can, picking through it, "there isn't any bottles or any of your usual signs of drinking alone to be found. What is really going on, Raechel? What do you call me about?"

The sunlight decided to become Raechel's spot light to bring light onto the definite reason for her call as Sephiroth turned around to Raechel's watery snort, "Raechel?"

"No, Nicholas. That little bastard jumped me on my way home last night…and…to add injury to insult," he watched her angrily walk over to where she had left the note he had pinned to her chest, "the little bastard is daring to black mail me if I try and go to the Police regarding his little act the other day at the Café…"

"W-Why…Why is he doing this?"

"Oh get over your innocent act, Sephiroth! Stop being a complete idiot! Open your damned eyes!"

Her hand sent a nearby glass into the wall where it shattered, "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you took my advice to go ahead and be a published author! And this thing you and Cloud have…well…that's just icing on the Paparazzi Sharks cake. Not that it's bad…"

"…My former Boss is in jail and Nicholas is on the run and who knows what that little bastard will come up to ruin you two next…"

Raechel sat away from him as she placed her head in her hands; her mind had been going over all the potential things still left. She knew as well Nicholas knew that she wasn't going to lie down, submit to him and let Nicholas go and ruin Sephiroth's life. She knew he already had it in his mind that she was going to go through with whatever she and Sephiroth, as well as Cloud, had planned. And once that plan came together as happy and fruitful as they had planned on it being.

That was when he was going to strike.

Hard.

And fast.

And with a deadly force.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters forementioned in this Fanfic; they are all copyrighted to Square Enix. The characters of Sephiroth's Housemaid, Raechel, Nicholas' and Nicholas' former boss are all created out of my mind for filling into the tale.

AN: I deeply and utterly apologize for the long and overdue need for a new chapter out of this I blame the Winter months of last Dec. into a good part of the Spring and now Summer. And things got complex in my life. I was trying to hold onto my sanity and my finances in order to attend a Convention in Los Angeles, CA over the 4th of July weekend. Well. I managed to find a job on May 17th and for a time enjoyed it, and at this point just enduring it. Which in its own reasoning is all but stunted my inspiration for Fanfiction writing. BUT. I has returned to you guys w/a new chapter of this ongoing tale. Chapter 26 is going start pulling everything to a head and then...by the end of it...let's just say. You guys are going to probably kill me if I don't write anything after it for a while because I'm going to try and make it a slight cliffhanger to keep you guys hanging on and...to see how many of you are going to stick around for the conclusion.

Once again ^^; Sorry for the UBER long delay in updating to this as well as others like "Love Save The Empty" and "Clouds and Puppies".

* * *

_~Three Months Later~_

Whatever mad man came up with the concept of Spring Finals being so close to Summer Break was in need of being strung up to a tree and then beaten like a Piñata till something came out. In the back of Cloud's mind as he sat through a dull Final, wracking his brain over the answer to the final question on his Final; he was thinking up such ways to get murder the creator of Finals. In the last three months, he had spent every moment he had free from assignments and studying with Sephiroth to work on the story; much work had been put in so far on it and now it was up to him to help see it through to the end. There would be times when he came to visit he would find Sephiroth on the phone, more or less, the phone cradled against the man's ear as he paced the Living Room. Notepad with pen moving away quickly to catch all of the caller's details or he had it cradled against his ear, or even the funniest thing Cloud had ever seen the man break down and buy was a hands free ear piece.

The first time he had walked into Sephiroth's apartment, while passing by the Housekeeper, into the apartment; he had heard the man using the ear piece, while seeming to fight with someone. Cloud had been cautious as he had walked in, assuming that Sephiroth was in a heated argument with someone, but when he find the man talking to what he thought was the Computer Screen. All sense of whether or not the man was schizophrenic went out the window till Cloud had crept up behind him and noticed the chord coming down off his ear. The very image of seeing the man hooked up with something in his ear about made the young man to fall on the floor laughing.

Thus ending Sephiroth's phone call with Raechel.

He could always get back to her on the colors of the flowers he wanted to line the pews at the Church as well as the arrangement of flowers on the tables at the Reception Hall as well as the color of the cover to the book. Right now, he had to find out what was making Cloud laugh so hard on the floor. After he had found out the reason; he had all but chased the young man around the apartment till the two of them had ended up in laughing fits on the sofa.

Good times.

Another heavy sigh as Cloud looked up at the clock; he had all but finished a long while ago but he had promised Zack and Reno he'd treat them to a celebratory ice cream after class. _Now, if they'd only hurry up_ _and finish their damn Final so we can get out of here…_

"Five more minutes, class," the Professor called out as she glanced out over the rows of desks and pencils still scrambling to finish up the Essay at the end of the Final.

_Yeah, five more minutes of pure hell._

"_Oh cheer up sweetie, Seph will be there at home, waiting for you, just enjoy the last five minutes your friends have before you have to dash off to indulge in some sugar rush…"_ it had been almost three months since his subconscious had bothered to speak up; the only reason he ever got was that he wanted to let Cloud have the time to get his mind around studies and school.

* * *

Not that Cloud needed the break, he always tended to get his studying and studies done before Zack; it had been that way for as long as he had known Zack. Even back in Elementary School, growing up, their Mom's were the best of friends and it wouldn't be hard to know when it was "Study Time" at the Fair's house. Mrs. Fair would be heard shouting at Zack while the sounds of crashing could be heard among her screaming at him while Zack screamed back that he didn't want to study. It was a miracle that Zack had even made it into the next Grade. As they had gotten into Junior High, it became more and more of a chore to make him study for classes, but there was never any problem to get him to do his homework. Unfortunately, the chore to study became harder, especially after Zack was looking down the barrel of Academic Probation; it had been Cloud, yet again, to save his tail from the fire. But when Angeal entered the picture that changed things around for everyone. Zack had started to crack down on his studies because Angeal had started to threaten that he wouldn't see the young man unless he cracked down and studied his tail off to make the grades.

That was incentive enough.

Especially even now that Angeal was laid up at home after being asked to leave the Hospital after what had happened a couple of months ago. It seemed that Zack's curiosity much like a curious little puppy, had earned the Pup and Angeal a one way ticket out of the Hospital. Even with the man's doctor trying to apologize all over the place to the Hospital Administrator and other members of the Hospital staff for what had happened. So what if some people got a little wet? Maybe those people needed the bath, because if he had been laid up as long as they had, he would've smelled rank too and would've needed a shower. But no matter how much they apologized up and down till they were blue in the face, it was only settled once it had been arranged that Zack would drop Angeal off for Physical Therapy and then leave, to then come back to get him _after _Therapy.

Angeal was in agreement, but Zack had all but lost on Angeal; he only settled for agreeing like Angeal had after he saw the angry, "Parental" glare come across Angeal's face.

* * *

"3…2…1…" the Teacher called off as the egg timer on her desk as she watched the lagging behind in finishing their test, students, finishing up their last little pencil scratches, "And pencils down. You may leave your tests on the desks, as well any pencil, or pencils, you may have borrowed from me before the test, and you are excused for the summer. Enjoy your time off, guys."

"FREEDOM!" Zack was the first to scream it as they got out of the classroom and into the Halls, where, unfortunately no one had told Zack that some students were still taking tests in other classrooms or in the Library doing a last minute cram session, "…Well, we are free now, aren't we?"

The looks he had gotten from Reno and Cloud, after they had all but tried to avoid Zack when they saw the millions of angry and curious eyes staring at the sprawled on his knees Zack, overall expressed that they were hiding it inside. They were happy to be free from School till the fall, but, Zack, wasn't there anyway he could try and hide his excitement without pissing off the entire school?

Cloud shook his head as he grabbed one of Zack's elbows and Reno grabbed the other, "Come on, _Braveheart, _you owe me an ice cream for having to help you cram for Finals the last two weeks, and Reno as well for having to put up with us for the last two weeks."

A soft smirk crossed Reno's face as he saw Zack becoming crestfallen, "Don't worry, little man, I don't ask for much, just a scoop of Vanilla with some sprinkles on the side is enough for me; I don't cost much to be treated to a frozen treat now and again."

"You guys are just making fun of me now; I was planning on taking you guys on a cheap date, to McDonald's for a Value Menu Celebratory Ice Cream Bash…" Zack pouted as he managed to get free of Cloud and Reno's grasp, "I see how it is, taking advantage of a sweet young thing like me just because I have a loved one at home that's laid up and can't give me the affectionate I crave."

Zack should've majored in Theatre Arts; he was a born actor, or at least he was good at hamming it up as he _dramatically _threw himself against a wall, burying his face in his arm. But the drama of it all was slowly being broken as he seemed to peek to make sure Cloud and Reno were acting guilty for hurting his dramatic feelings. He kept at it till he looked up to find that Cloud and Reno talking amongst themselves as they walked down the hall and were on their way out the double doors.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE JERKS! I WAS POURING MY HEART AND SOUL OUT TO YOU GUYS AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS WALK OUT ON ME!"

Sounds of running foot falls could be heard through the silent hall as it was then broken by the sound of Cloud and Reno's cheerful laughter as an angry puppy chased them down. Good times were to be had by all, good times, indeed.

* * *

Things had truly come a long way between Cloud and Zack; growing up together had made them hard pressed to rely on one another when the time called for it. Cloud had grown up a simple boy who had very few friends, and now, he had one more, or maybe two more if he could count Angeal as a friend. Even if he was an acquaintance due to Zack and a little tumble and rumble at a local bar one night years ago. At one time, he had called Tifa a close friend, even a possible love interest, but that had fallen through after one fateful night.

Some days after Cloud had managed to find him self able to stay in the apartment with Zack, during the times that Zack wasn't sleeping in Angeal's hospital room; he had managed to play the answering machine, getting through all the messages till he had come upon the one from Tifa. She had sounded like she was drunk and when she was drunk; she tended to say things she would later regret. Things she would try and cover up, apologize for what was said that it had been said in a heat of anger and drunken stupor. Others had forgiven her time and time again, but the words Cloud heard on her message to his machine; they had hurt her, but in an instant of standing there, letting the words soak in. He let them all go.

Forgiving her.

"Sounds like she really went off the deep end this time after the little lunch room rumble between you two all those months back, you think she's out on the bender after all these months?" Zack questioned as he ran a hand up the backside of his own hair, scratching at the base of his skull as he let the message sink in, "You going to call her?"

Why should he?

"Cloud?"

As if he hadn't heard Zack, he picked up the phone, dialing Tifa's familiar phone number; it hadn't changed in all the years he had known her and as he listened and waited for her to pick up. The machine on her end picked up, playing a message that let others know where she was, "Rehab?"

"What was that?" Zack came back around the corner from the kitchen, mumbling around a mouth full of sandwich, "What this about Rehab?"

"…Tifa's new answering machine message…she checked herself into a Clinic to sober up and…clean herself up…"

"Wow…guess she's changing for a better leaf…huh?"

Sounds of a soft falling cane could be heard coming up from one of the bedrooms as a groaning voice came up beside them, "You have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes, Pup…" Angeal's voice sounded strained as he placed a heavy hand on Zack's shoulder for support, "Sometimes, some people can change for the better…and sometimes, some refuse to change."

"Angeal! What are you doing out of bed! Are you strung out on pain medication or something?"

"I over heard you two talking and wanted to put my two cents in…"Angeal groaned as he watched Zack tear away from his wobbly stance, "And I'm not strung out on pain medication…I just needed to get up and stretch a little, I don't want bed sores…"

Cloud could tell that the two were going to get at one another's throats, Zack particularly as he heard the sounds of a shuffling cane making its way to the bedroom with Zack threatening to tie Angeal to the bed. A soft chuckle came from Cloud's lips as he redialed Tifa's number again, and as per usual, the machine caught it.

"Hey Tifa…it's Cloud. I won't hold anything against what you said in your message you left on my machine…I know that my choices with my life were my own and…I guess I've disappointed you with the fact I went to the other side with my orientation…I guess, all I want to say is…I'm glad that you're going to be getting help for yourself. If…you would like. I would love for you to meet the man who has changed my life and I guess, to see you after you've gotten out…"

"…You know my number. See you around, Tifa."

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was an individual that can not be simply be defined in one simplistic story telling; it could all be simply summed up that, much like another one female in this tale. Tifa's life as a child was filed with creating multiple faces and personalities, just to make it through life's Hell Highway. No one had seen see that she was facing a troubled home life, but there was much that was never seen by anyone. Her parents had managed to hide that her Father was failing to be a Father; his business was facing a huge audit from the IRS and was under investigation of suspected embezzlement. Tifa's Mother was doing all she could to hold onto her sanity. Hiding herself in a bottle now and again wouldn't be her escape. She had seen it with her own Mother when she was growing, but as they say, old habits die hard.

By the time Tifa had reached puberty; her parents had split and she was living in a case of seeing her Father every other weekend while living with a Mother who didn't seem to care what her daughter did. Hence, the downward spiral to trying to boost her self esteem and it was done by dragging others down with her and destroying others in her path. The alcohol had just been an added piece of the crazy puzzle that was Tifa.

Now, that puzzle was being replaced with a replacement piece for the alcohol.

Pairs of eyes watched her walk across the stage as the Counselor of the Rehabilitation Center waited for her to finish the walk across; in her hand was a chip. It symbolized that she had finished her stay, "Congratulations, Ms. Lockhart…you've made it through the program and I only hope for you that you will learn from your past mistakes."

"That I will…"Tifa's face softly lit up as she heard the faint sounds of applause from the audience, "Thank you again for all of your help."

Silence was always something that filled the interior of the family car within Tifa's family, but today was a different day of sorts, "So…how have you been, Mom?"

"Fine, just fine…" a solemn enough answer as her Mother kept her eyes trained out on the road ahead of her, "And you?"

"You should have an idea of how I've been…unless you've been avoiding the Counselor's phone calls."

She didn't even have to look to see her Mom roll her eyes as they continued down the road in silence; she figured it would be like this. Tifa would try and talk to her about things, try and start some Norman Rockwell play by play scene; they would kiss and make up. They would start becoming a normal Mother/Daughter relationship and start having a normal family life seeing as how the other half of the self protraited Norman Rockwell portrait had been out of their lives for a number of years.

A lot of wishing that was and a load of crap that was.

"Why didn't you ever come to see me while I was at the Center? Just answer me that."

Why was it she had chosen that moment, that deceive moment to use that question on her Mother when they came into to bumper to bumper traffic? Oh what a lovely day this was turning out to be. All they need know was for one of them to say something stupid and caused one of them to blow up at the other, and if it worked out in either one's favor.

One of them would storm of the car and threaten to walk home or catch a ride with the first stranger they ran into. Wishing the other the best of luck and then, the rest could be filled into the blanks themselves or by one's own imagination. Tifa was thinking it over, but knowing her Mother, she would never allow it. She would find some reason to put guilt out over on Tifa. Blame her for everything, degrade down everything she had ever done, berate her to the point of saying the reason all the guys she had ever been with had gone gay because she was unable to satisfy them.

"Don't do this to me. Don't give me the silent treatment. I know you what I'm talking about and I want to talk about it even if you don't want to!"

An icy glare turned onto Tifa, "I chose not to visit you because I felt it was my fault for why you ended up there. I wanted you to learn to be less dependent on me and others. You need to grow up. Move on. And learn from your mistakes," her gaze turned from Tifa back to the road as the traffic began to move.

"…Thanks…then…" Tifa seemed to sink into the car's seat; she had heard it over and over when she had been with Cloud, and then now and again, with Reno.

Her jealousy for the fact that they were possibly straying at all always had been her Achilles' heel and yet, her Mother had the nerve to stab at it with her words that rain down a sense of reality. Reality was never her friend and even now it wasn't as she kept her gaze turned towards the side of the road as the car moved on for home. It may have seemed her Mother was being cruel to her, but she had her reasons. She had to be strong for the both of them and she had learned that she had to be the tough parental figure once Tifa came home. Playing the bad guy right now was never her strong suit, but, if it kept Tifa out of repeating past mistakes; then she would do it to assure that no such thing ever happened again.

* * *

Sephiroth had been at work on another page turner of the story when the sound of the front door opening was heard, "I thought you were sticking close to home tonight with Zack to make sure he didn't try and play the sadistic Nurse to An…ge…"

"Hello Mr. Maximus," a dark toned voice was equally matched with a darker smile on a face that Sephiroth would've loved to had smashed into a million pieces, "May I speak to you about what happened between us a few months ago?"

A soft few clicks of the keyboard had the words he had been writing saved and hidden away from prying eyes as he shut off the monitor, "I don't know of what you speak of. You seem, I've been busy these last few months and some events have become blurred together."

"Come on, Mr. Maximus, you know damn well what I mean. You about mauled me in front of over a dozen witnesses, and had your face as well as the angelic little face of a certain little blond plastered all over the ten o'clock news…" the man's fingers played over a photo frame on the end table in the Living Room of Cloud and he together about a month and a half ago to celebrate the young man's birthday, "Remember me yet, Mr. Maximus?"

A faint nod of silver hair, "That I do. What can I do for you?"

"Let's just say…why don't you spare your little fans the humiliation of their day dreams about you being dashed by finding out you are with a College Student that I bet isn't even legal enough for you…"

"What are you getting at?"

The man, as it wasn't apparent yet of whom it was, his face broke into a dark smile as he picked up the picture frame, "What I'm getting at is…that I make it my life's business to ruin people like you. Ruining the life of the bigger stars gets tedious and boring…you on the other hand," he let the frame fall from his hands as it crashed to the floor with a shatter of glass, "You are small potatoes, but in the same way…seeing as how you're someone well respected in your field such as literature…ruining you will be just as much fun. Because it just so happens to be that I visited a friend of yours recently…"

Sephiroth had to fight back the bile in his throat, thinking the worse that he had gotten to Cloud already, "Are you familiar with a young woman named, Raechel?"

"What of her?"

"Heh…why must we play this game, Mr. Maximus?"

_Raechel…I'm sorry…_

"To answer your question, I do know of her…"

"Good, let's just say, I hope she caught my message I left to her because I'm going to leave it with you," a faint snap of the man's fingers produced a few men from the shadows, "I suggest you avoid going ahead with your little tale or…I can make it so that your little Muse goes…missing."

One man grabbed Sephiroth's arms behind him while another came around the front of him, cracking his knuckles, "Now, do we have an understanding Mr. Maximus?"

The man's silence was met with less then a grateful air as the man nodded his head slightly; it was a silent order to give Sephiroth the "message" as the man's fist collided into Sephiroth's abdomen. Sephiroth himself was a powerfully strong man himself but the man's blow had enough force to knock the wind out of him as his knees buckled under him. His silver locks hung down over his face that hid it from the man's view before his view was jerked up into view of the visitor.

"Remember what I said. If you continue to go on ahead with the tale…I will make your lives a living Hell. Especially your little muse…I'd hate to have to destroy your little Muse. That perfect little angel to be destroyed by such a devil as me…" the man's force of holding Sephiroth's face in his own all but sent the man sprawling backwards as hid collided with the corner of his computer desk, "Remember this name…Mr. Maximus, my name is Nicholas. And I _always _get what I want."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the forementioned Final Fantasy characters used in this tale, but all minor characters such as Raechel and Nicholas and other minimal characters as fillers that come from my imagination to fill in this crazy, dragged out tale...they're copyright my insane subconscious mind.

AN: Heh. I know I promised I wouldn't take forever to get you guys a new chapter, but...things got nuts at my house, especially an unfortunate death of a family pet earlier this month which slowed down my creativity. And then now and again doodling drawings here and there that I promised to a couple of friends that I had promised MONTHS ago. Anyway, I know at this point, you guys are expecting a SPECTACULAR reaching climax to make you guys want to burn me at the stake for harming Cloud like I said I'm going to be doing...Unfortunately, I don't want to drag this chapter out to a point that you guys lose interest. Heck. Even if I was and had to cut this short and put the point after the last part of the last paragraph in this chapter onto another Document for creating a 27th Chapter. Which...will tie up a few loose ends that will bring into Chapter 28...the possible dark climax I have been hinting at here and there. 29 will probably be the summarized incident with 30 being the Epilogue where I've come up w/a happy ending for all.

ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING. ENJOY THE CHAPTER...for those still following this and reading it.

* * *

_**Hey, you've reached the answering machine of Sephiroth Maximus. I'm not in right now, or I'm plunking away at another novel to keep Raechel off my back. Either way, you know the drill. Name, number and message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can…Raechel willing. And if this is Raechel…you know what to do. **_

_Hey Seph, its Cloud…you really need to change the message…anyway, I was just calling to see if we are on for lunch today. I guess you're either still asleep or you've got that earpiece in your ear again or as it you said, plunking away at another novel. Anyway…get back to me when you get the chance…Love you, Seph. _

_Sephiroth? Its Raechel…I'm checking in on you because Cloud called here asking if I've heard from you. And, one of your neighbors; somehow got a hold of my number and told me to give you a call. They said they heard noises coming from your house last night. Seph, are you alright? Call me back when you get this. Please?_

In life, we do stupid mistakes, mess with the wrong people, cross the wrong crowds, and the list goes on and on. Growing up, Sephiroth had planned five steps ahead of everyone else; in an utter attempt to avoid these individuals, but as all things in life go. There is always that one person out of all of those groups that is at least one or more steps ahead of your four or five steps. Nicholas was that one person that was one step ahead of Sephiroth. He was at least ten steps ahead of him. And one of those ten steps had been to knock Sephiroth out onto his back, leaving his world dark.

Dark to what had happened after Nicholas and his cronies had attacked him.

_~Flashback~_

"_What do we do with him now, Boss?" one of the men commented as they stood back to admire what they had done to Sephiroth, "Want us to rough him up a little or something a little more evil?"_

_A dark smile crossed the man's face until a blow from Nicholas' hand upside his head threaded its stern fingers into the man's locks, slamming the man's forehead into the corner of the desk, "Save your little sick twisted intentions for another time. If I need your sick little fantasies, I'll ask for them."_

"_Sorry sir…" the man apologized through a faint lump of fear in his throat as his partner watched on with slight horror, but it was masked with a look of, 'Idiot.'_

_Nicholas released the man, "There is one little message I want to leave him with…pull off shirt and find something to write with. And before you idiots think of something sharp, think of what we want to do with him…we don't need him bleeding to death."_

"_Here you go, Boss…" the other man handed a red Sharpie that he found lying about, "You want me to write the same message on the wall, Boss?"_

"_That sounds tempting…leave an impressionable little message on his wall should he decide to wash this little message off," Nicholas could've cackled if he had the initiative to do so, "Alright. It's done. Now, let's get out of here before someone comes looking for source of all the noise in here."_

"_Right Boss."_

_The two men were the first to head out as Nicholas stuck around for one last glance at his little victim, "It was good to see you again, Sephiroth…Let's just say this is retribution for costing me a career in Journalism. I would've passed that class back then, but you…" the man's foot collided with Sephiroth's side, "you. You had to go and ruin that by being a stool pigeon for the Professor. Turning me in for plagiarism. We'll see one another again…very soon."_

_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

Raechel had never been a woman to give into the old myth or concept of "Woman's Intuition"; it was nothing more then a woman being over suspicious of things and she was never one for those kinds of things. But, lately, something had been nagging at her since she had begun typing at the keyboard to catch up on things that had begun to pile up on her desk. Most of the items on her desk were related to the novel Sephiroth was working on; it was starting to get the better of her, but something was starting to tell her to stop. Each time she begun typing a new line or a word, something pulled at her to call Sephiroth again; even to the point of drawing her attention towards her car keys. It was probably nothing, but something was pulling at her to go over.

_No, he's probably fine, just keep working. There is a deadline here and there is still so much to do regarding getting this in order and getting it out there on the market, but…_She looked over to her car keys again, _…why do I get the feeling that this can wait and that something more important needs my attention compared to cover art for the story and setting up Book Release Tour Dates._

Her eyes hovered over to her cell phone, "No. If he wanted to be bugged he would've unplugged the machine and the phone, but…" she began to chew on her lower lip; her mind was at war on whether or not to call or just go over, "I guess one more call wouldn't hurt, right?"

As she began to reach for her phone, it began to ring with alarm causing Raechel to jerk away from it as if it were a snake, after the initial shock; she grabbed for it. On the other end, was Sephiroth's House Keeper that came over to occasionally clean for him; she sounded confused. Today was her day to come over and clean, but what she found shocked her to find the door ajar with a trail of red rose petals trailing through the Living Room.

"Why didn't you follow them?" Raechel asked with a sense of fear in her voice.

The House Keeper tried to sound calm, "I thought it was something between him and that young man he is with…but, something told me to continue and follow the petals and…and…"

"What happened…?"

"I found Mr. Sephiroth on the floor; I don't know if he's unconscious or dead but there is something written on his chest and all over the wall over his desk…Oh Ms. Raechel, I'm scared that someone might still be in the house…"

_Screw whatever I've ever said about Woman's Intuition…_

"Ms. Raechel, are you still there?"

"Y-Yes…Yes I'm here; I'll be right over…"

* * *

Women have their unique form intuition, but what about men? Men haven't been known to have moments of awkward feelings, but there is always that small number of them that have an inkling something is wrong. Zack had had a weird feeling something was off about Angeal the day he called him from Genesis' apartment before he was taken to the Hospital. Even in the days following the incident, he started to recall the small hints of foreboding that he brushed off as coincidence. There was no coincidence to it. Zack looked over and saw the coffee mug that belonged to Cloud; a crack began to form on it. It could have been overlooked, but Zack had learned his lesson about overlooking small things; he wasn't about to overlook it this time. Passing from the kitchen towards Angeal's bedroom; he peeked in to find him still sleeping.

"Angeal? You awake…?" Zack tried to hide the worry in his voice as he tip toed over to Angeal's bedside as he lightly shook him, "Angeal?"

A faint groan uttered as he started to flutter his eyes open, "What is it, Pup?"

"Just checking up on you…I just felt I needed to check in on you…"

Angeal could tell something was amiss with Zack; the last time this had happened, Angeal had walked into a kitchen covered in flour and other awkward things. This was a totally different horse of a different color. He knew Zack was still antsy on the best of days following Angeal's run in with his ex that nearly killed him, but they managed to get past it.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?" Angeal seemed to beckon Zack to sit on the bed, "Is about it about the kitchen?"

A soft shake of the head "No."

What else could he ask?

Angeal pondered that for a moment, "Did you break something?"

"I don't think it was my fault…it was fine when we moved in…"Zack's fingers began to play with the man's sheets.

"What was fine when we moved in?" something was starting to rear its head, "Zack, what is it?"

As if he had pulled it out of thin air, Zack showed Angeal the mug that Cloud used most often; there was a slight crack in the lip of the mug, "Do you believe in signs of trouble, Angeal?"

"Go get Cloud and tell him to try Sephiroth's place again…"

* * *

"_Sweetie, you okay?" _an old familiar voice reared its head as it laid down on its stomach, playing about the shag carpeting of the little room it had created in Cloud's mind.

Cloud had seemed slightly distant, in a manner of speaking, as he stared off into space. Sprawled out on his back there was something that was eating at him but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was ticking it up to the lack of response from Sephiroth not picking up his phone when he called earlier, but Sephiroth probably had his reasons for not picking up. Lately, Sephiroth had been like a bee from "Flight of the Bumble Bee" to get the last touches on the book done. Not to mention the last couple of times he had been over, Sephiroth had been in heated conference with Raechel with his arms flying everywhere. To someone who didn't know what was going on, it would've looked like the man was losing his mind. But Cloud had been around him for a while now; he would wait patiently for Sephiroth to finish his heated conference. And usually by the time he was done, Cloud had either decided to head for home, leaving a note or there were the rare occasions he would fall asleep on Sephiroth's sofa.

A faint nudge prodded at Cloud's subconscious, _"Sweetie? Don't mean to sound like a worry wart, but, you're scaring me…"_

"S-Sorry…it's just…something just feels off and I can't pinpoint why…" Cloud mumbled to himself as he rolled onto his side, "Do you think he's becoming tired of me?"

"_Who sweetie?"_

"…Sephiroth, I know that he's busy and all that, but…was I right in falling in love like I did…"

All Cloud could hear was the sounds of his inner self throwing a drama queen sized temper tantrum that was blocked out by the sound of Zack padding into the Living Room with a slowly padding Angeal in his wake, "Cloud, there's something I have to both show and tell you…"

"I thought Show and Tell was for Kindergarteners, Zack?" Cloud sarcastically remarked as he sat up; Zack sat down on one side of him with the mug in his hand while Angeal carefully sat on the other side of Cloud, "What's going on?"

Angeal nodded as Zack showed the mug, "Before you take it out on Zack, it wasn't him …we both have a feeling something's wrong or is going to go wrong…"

"How long ago did you call Sephiroth, Cloud?" Zack was at a loss for any stability as he held onto the mug while he grabbed for one of Cloud's hands.

"About an hour ago…"

Angeal sensed the worse as he shifted in his spot, "Zack believes that the mug has to do with Sephiroth…"

"What do you mean?" Cloud was trying to keep from exploding all over Zack and Angeal, "What do you mean it could mean something about Sephiroth?"

Zack gathered himself, "The day Angeal got hurt…I was sitting here in the Living Room and the glass I was drinking from, it got a crack in it. I just thought it was a cheap cup, but…after I saw Angeal I…"

Cloud didn't need any further words, "CLOUD WAIT!"

"Shit."

"…He'll be alright, Pup…"

* * *

When someone is knocked out cold on the floor, it's hard to imagine what their inner world looks like. Let alone hard to know whether or not they can hear us. Sephiroth felt he was surrounded in a haze as his mind slowly started to register that Raechel was yelling at him to wake up. He could faintly hear the sounds of the House Keeper trying to keep her mind intact without becoming a babbling fool. The phone was cradled in her hands; she had felt she needed to call the paramedics, but Raechel took over as the voice of reason in the room. Calling the paramedics would only raise suspicion among the News and cause a push back on the release of the book.

Which no one could afford, especially this far into the game.

"What do we do at this point? Do we try and wake him?"

Raechel checked on Sephiroth again as she cracked open one of his eyes, "I don't know…and I'm afraid of calling Cloud and worrying him…"

The sound of a car door slamming as the sound of running feet could heard running up to the apartment, "I guess we don't have to worry about calling Cloud…"

"Just don't tell him about finding the door left open when you showed up this morning…" Raechel softly hissed under her breath; the less Cloud knew the less drama she had to endure, "Here he comes…"

* * *

No one ever wants to find their significant other on the floor after getting their ass kicked by an arrogant bastard smut newspaper writer, just to prove a point. It's the same as a friend not wanting to find their best friend curled up in a ball, covered by a bed sheet with tears streaming down their face. A number of years ago, on the fateful night that Cloud found him self being used; Zack had been the one to come upon the scene. Cloud now had to face the same nightmare Zack had to face.

Sephiroth was none of those things.

"_Darling, you're going to have to go in there sooner or later…you can't just leave him in there…"_

But what if there isn't anything I can do for him?

"_It's all a case of taking that first step forward and seeing what the damages are…"_

I guess…I guess that is the first step…

"_Then take that first step, sweetie…"_

_

* * *

_

"S-stop, s-shaking…m-me…" Sephiroth managed to groan out through the shaking, "I-I'm, going to…h-hurl…"

Who ever had been shaking him, the shaking stop as Sephiroth opened his eyes, slowly, to find a tear stained faced blond staring over him with a snuffling nose, "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Umph!" Sephiroth muttered as he felt Cloud all but dog pile him back onto the floor while his face buried into the man's chest.

"Glad to see you back among the living, Seph…" Raechel softly chuckled as she watched the man pry Cloud from him, "Care to tell us why your House Keeper found your apartment intact, but you are all battered and bruised, not to mention, unconscious on the floor?"

"I was on the floor?" Sephiroth seemed out of sorts as he looked about the room.

Cloud was beside himself, "That's it, you're going to the Emergency Room…You're getting yourself checked out by a Professional and then I'm going to call the Police about what happened and then…then…"

"_Sweetie, you need to calm down before you pass out from anxiety and worry…"_ from inside his subconscious, the voice tried to rub Cloud's back to settle his nerves.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Still don't own the characters of Final Fantasy used in this; they are copyrighted their rightful owners, but all fill in characters are copyright to me. Any relation to any one living or dead is not coincidence or meant to be.

AN: Sorry if the last chapter I posted was a little short ^^; I didn't want to drag it out too much and not have much to show for a next chapter. Now, I've added a new little player to this game. His name is known simply as Carlton. He's going to be a bumper/neutral player in this little game being played out. He'll a little bit of a particular player's downfall in the next chapter or so...let's just say, there is no reserved spot in Hell for Nicholas. He's got a Hell all his own that's been created SPECIFICALLY for him. Carlton's old partner in this tale, let's just say, he's that little conscious in person that is going to kick Carlton back into action and turn the sick game Nicholas has planned for our main duo of this game on to Nicholas and get Nicholas into some seriously hot water.

Sidenote: Once you reach the moment of Tifa, the BOLD ITALICS, is the spirit of Aerith talking to Tifa kind of like how Cloud and Sephiroth little inner Gay men...Aerith is kind of Tifa's, but if you guys more info on the whole thing between Tifa and Aerith...Um...I might create a side story for this. Don't know yet, but...Yeah...we'll see. If you guys SERIOUSLY want more in detail of the dealings between Aerith and Tifa, let me know and I'll hook you up. Either in reply to a Review or a Private Message you send me...if you guys REALLY REALLY want a Side Story for them or even anyone in this story...let me knows! I'll see what magic I can whip.

And the Italics of the conversation, is Tifa talking back to Aerith in her mind.

* * *

~Across Town~

"Pup, sit down before I have to get off my butt and make you _sit _down," Angel groaned as he watched Zack pace the floor what seemed the tenth time already, "I'm sure that whatever has happened, is fine. I doubt Sephiroth will go down easily if he is injured and knowing Cloud, he's liable to be all over him like you were when you came to see me."

Zack couldn't stop pacing; he had been worrying since Cloud left for Sephiroth's place to check on him. Over and over in his head, he kept replaying telling, more or less, showing Cloud the mug with the crack in the lip of the mug. The sheer worry in his friend's face and his hurried footsteps as he ran out of the apartment mixed with the sound of angry motorists screaming and honking at him. As he rushed down the busy city streets in the direction of Sephiroth's apartment; if anything happened to Cloud on the way there, he felt responsible. Then again, he had been the same way the night he had gotten the call from Cloud to come and pick him up from Tifa's; he had had an inkling even though that that particular night wasn't going to end the way it should.

Passing by the sofa once more, Zack started to slightly pace in front of Angeal, "If something happens to him, it'll be my fault like it was that one night long ago…Angeal…I'm scared…"

Softly sighing, the man motioned for Zack to sit next to him, "You can't keep blaming yourself for things beyond your control."

"But Angeal…" Zack whined as he started to play with the sofa cushions, "…Heh…I guess you're right, but at the same point…"

"If you don't stop blame yourself, I'm going to find a way to punt your butt down the stairs and bar you from the apartment till you stop blaming yourself. I have forgiven you for what happened with Genesis and I'm sure Cloud doesn't hold it over your head for that one night long ago when you guys were younger."

Angeal had a point; it may have been because he wanted Zack to just stop pacing the floor because it was starting to make Angeal slightly ill to his stomach to watch him go back and forth as well as dizzy. Others would've said otherwise that he just simply wanted the young man to stop worrying; things would work themselves out as they were on the other side of Town.

* * *

~Other Side of Town~

The police had come and gone, taken their reports, made a sweep of the general area, questioned anyone who might have seen anyone that didn't need to be in the building last night. The usual routine of things when someone is attacked in their home; paramedics had been called out to check out Sephiroth even though he had been admant that he was fine. Cloud didn't want to believe him no matter what he said, he wanted to make sure for _himself _that Sephiroth checked out as normal, at least, as normal as he could get. Pictures had been taken of the message scrawled on the wall as well as the one on Sephiroth's stomach; even Sephiroth and Cloud had been questioned as to whether or not they knew of anyone that might want to harm Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had his suspicions as well as Raechel, but Cloud kept playing the "Dumb" card; hoping the police would just do their job find out who did this even though in his heart, he knew who it was.

"Well, we've done all we can do for now, we'll be checking in on you later Mr. Maximus and if you wish for it, a police car will be parked nearby in case the man or men try and come back to finish the job," the officer stated as the Paramedics stitched up cut in Sephiroth's scalp, Cloud holding on to him as tightly as possible, "You're lucky."

Sephiroth wasn't sure what the man meant as he saw a soft smile cross the officer's face, "Excuse me?"

A soft chuckle then came from the from the other men in the room as well as the officer in charge, "You're lucky to have such an extended family as it seems by the people here in the room with you; I had always figured you for a person that wanted to keep to himself. My wife, is _crazy _about your books and I'd have to say, her little romantic notions about you being a loner by yourself, longing for a family of sorts…" he saw the eyes of Cloud, Raechel and the House Keeper turn to the Officer, "I guess they're mostly fairy tales now. Now that I see it for myself."

"_He's right, honey…it may not be the typical Mom, Dad, brother, and sister, kind of family you wished for with the white picket fence out front, but…in its own unique, dysfunctional way…"_ the man of his subconscious mind spoke up as he looked over to the inner self within Cloud, softly blowing a kiss at the figure, _"…we truly are a family."_

A soft smile allowed itself to cross Sephiroth's face as he wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist, pulling him in close as he rested his chin on Cloud's head, "Yeah…it truly is a fairy tale…"

"We'll be in touch to touch base on anything we find out about who did this, good day, Mr. Maximus."

Once the officers had left, the paramedics had made their intentions known and had done their job; Raechel and the House Keeper had gone off into the next room to take stock of what hadn't been taken or if anything had been taken. Leaving Sephiroth alone, with Cloud at his side, as he brushed a kiss against Cloud's golden spikes.

_A fairy tale with a truly fairy tale like happy ending…_

_

* * *

_

~Corner of City~

Nicholas was many things, but easily caught was not one of them; as he clattered away on his keyboard, the sound of a nearby phone ringing caught him off guard, "What?"

"Tch, pretty short with me, aren't you, Nicholas?" the voice on the other end of the line snapped back; the ice from the voice's words could be felt through the receiver.

"I can be more then short with you, Carlton…what is it?"

"Are we pulling the gig tonight or have you incapacitated part of your little plan so badly that we have to delay this? My guys can't hold back much longer from going forward with your little sick plan."

Nicholas growled through the receiver, "Get those dogs of yours on a shorter leash. The shorter the better. It makes this plan even more devious if they're riled up to the point that they would snap at any given moment."

Carlton was the voice's name, there was no last name. He was what you would call, a person of interest; a man that worked with individuals that had dark intentions for others. Even if those intentions were to destroy an individual to the breaking point, but little did Nicholas know was. Carlton was an ex-undercover police officer. After a few undercover operations had gone array and investigations had been put into action as to research what caused the downfall of many undercover operations. He was stripped of his badge and rank, as well as position within the Police Force. It seemed that the power he had gained from working undercover in some of the seediest places of the underworld. It had corrupted the man, even turning him into a sadist of sorts that sought others that were willing to be sadistic in nature to the target.

"Understood…" Carlton spoke as he made a gesture with his hand to one of the men nearby to hold off for now as he watched them monitoring a young woman at a local bar; another target it seemed, "When you're ready, give us the word."

A dark smirk crossed Nicholas' face, "Will do…"

Once the phone call had finished, the man lightly placed the phone back on the receiver; Nicholas was one sick puppy. He had sought out Carlton as a dog to sick on a helpless rabbit that had gotten too close to a truly big dog of sorts. And the big dog needed to be knocked down a few pegs and the only way to do that was by taking out the big dog's weak spot.

The rabbit.

Photos lay strewn along Carlton's desk; they were of the "target", more like, targets from the number of circles in the photos. At first, Carlton was open to taking on the target, but, lately, something had been eating at him that this was wrong. A few hours earlier before his phone call to Nicholas regarding the upcoming job, an old friend of Carlton's had called him to talk to him about meeting up and talking about old things. Who would've thought that even though he was an ex-officer of the Police Force; he still had friends in the Police Force?

~Flashback~

_His fingers played with the rim of the coffee cup as he sat in a dingy restaurant booth; it was an all too familiar place for him. He could recall almost each time he had been here after a sting operation or after a bust that had gone either really well or had gone in a direction no one had counted on it going towards. Many long nights had been spent in this place. So many long nights. And of course, many of them had been spent after fights at home with the wife, God rest her soul that he just needed somewhere to get away to and talk to someone. His partner, now ex-partner, was always willing to come down at whatever the hour and just spend long hours until the break of dawn, or the owner of the restaurant kicked them out._

_And now, today was one of those days, but now, his ex-partner wanted to talk to him about some things that had come up lately, particularly regarding a case that had landed in his lap recently._

_Once he saw the once youthful eyes of his ex-partner coming towards him, he knew that those eyes had changed since the last time he had last seen him, "Matthews."_

"_Carlton."_

"_So you're telling me that you have some idea I might know of who would want to harm this guy?" Carlton's fingers brushed over the picture of the man that he had dozens of back at his office, "Just because I work with the seedy end of individuals?"_

_Matthews offered a soft sigh as he started to pack up the photos, "Not because of that, I just figured you might want to get back to working on the side of helping out people. Because whoever attacked this guy, they wanted to send a message and if he doesn't follow through with it…there is a chance someone close to him might get hurt," his gaze turned up to Carlton, "And in the means of hurt, it might be many things; I'd rather not get a call that someone close to this guy has ended up dead because I might have had an inkling who might've done this."_

"…_Let me think about it and if I hear anything, I'll get in touch with you," with a heavy sigh, Carlton started to climb out of the booth, "I don't know what I can find out for you, but all I can tell you is…I'm risking my neck even speaking to you."_

"_What if I could promise you immunity for helping us?"_

_Carlton shrugged his shoulders, "Nice thought, but as I said, I'll get back to you if I hear anything…but it varies."_

"_So tell me, what makes you guys so hot to trot ready to get the drop on this guy who attacked the guy you showed me? Is this guy behind on alimony payments or child support for some bastard kids who he hardly sees?" Carlton softly chuckled, but it stopped as he saw the look come over Matthew's face that had him worried, "What is it?"_

_Turning towards Carlton, he showed him the photo of the message on Sephiroth's wall, "There is reason to believe the guy responsible for attacking him has attacked him and another person in his life's life once before and has a grudge against the man. We have our fears that he is liable to go after the young man in the man's life and he might have someone hired to attack the young man," he looked away as he tried to hide the anger and disgust on his face, "I have fears that the guy responsible for attacking him might have reason to attack the young man in the photos I showed you and the ones he might send after them are liable to be sick minded men that would do whatever to destroy the older man in the shot."_

"…_I see," Carlton muttered; he knew in his heart that he had to tell Matthew the truth._

He and his men were hired to attack Cloud and do it in front of Sephiroth to destroy the man and send a message that Nicholas would not be a force to be ignored. And by doing so, ruin the career of Sephiroth much like Sephiroth had destroyed Nicholas' career; as the old saying goes, "An eye for an eye"; but the eye for an eye was going to be Sephiroth's eyes being visually destroyed. Destroyed by the image of his young love interest being taken by strangers in front of his eyes; his little Muse would not be any good to him anymore. Everyone's lives would destroyed and thrown out of balance so that Nicholas' sense of self worth would be restored, knowing that he destroyed another.

"Hey Boss, who was that you were talking to?" one of his men asked as he looked in through the ajar door, "Was it last night's customer?"

Carlton put the photos away, "Yeah. I was just verifying with him about when we are to make our next move," his gaze turned towards the man, "Tell me. What did he have you do last night?"

The man was more then willing to let his Boss in on what happened, "We just roughed up the target a little bit, and left a nice little note on his stomach and his wall; I bet you they found him this morning and are scared out of their minds!"

"That would seem like it…but as for the next move; we have to hold off a little bit longer because it seems the cops are aware of the attack on the target last night…"

"Tch, at least you aren't a cop any more, right Boss?"

"_So are you in, Carlton?" Matthew asked as he climbed into his car, "I can talk to the Commissioner and make sure you aren't tied in with this and I will be in touch with you to set up a time to set you up with a wire. I want you to talk with this guy again and we're going to try and catch him on tape. And when you go to spring your little jump on the young man, we'll be nearby and before it gets too bad, we'll pull you out of there. Make the capture and get the perps."_

"Right Boss?" the man asked again as he saw that Carlton had seemed to be not listening.

Carlton faltered, "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm glad I'm not one of them; it would make it awkward to make business go down. I have to go into town and run some errands and do some business; I'll be back later."

"Sure thing, Boss; you want one of us to go with you? Or follow you?"

"No."

_That's the last thing I need. My cover blown that I'm working with the Feds to get Nicholas caught and save a young life; that will be a great story to answer for, 'Yeah, I'm working with the Feds because I hate the idea of being the bad guy and I want out so I'm playing rat for the Feds.' Yeah. That'll go over so well with the guys._

_

* * *

_

Silence is a hindrance for what is truly going on and it was becoming an annoying tick that was starting to drive everyone insane; Cloud hadn't let go of Sephiroth's arm even after the paramedics and police had left. He had stayed on the man's arm, even at his side while he worked on the story; there were only a few more pages, or at least, half a dozen left to work up before the release date in a few weeks. Raechel had decided to keep herself busy instead of being distracted by all that had recently happened, the House Keeper had kept herself busy with cleaning the apartment and left a few short hours ago. As much as Sephiroth enjoyed having Cloud so near to him, it was becoming smothering as now and again, he was forced to change a keystroke.

A little thing about him that he hated doing was going back and deleting a word or letter because it was misspelled or whatever it was.

_Most of the students had gotten used to the Substitute teacher in class, but one student that had not gotten used to it was the seemingly class loner. He had been worried about the Teacher ever since the Principal had made the announcement that the Teacher had had a terrible accident over the holiday weekend. Before the words of the Principal talking about how the Teacher was perfectly fine and was healing at the local hospital, the student had run from the Auditorium. It was his fault. All of it was his fault that he had gotten in the accident; they had had a huge fight at a coffee shop that afternoon and out of fear, the boy had sputtered out that he loved his Teacher. Before the Teacher could have caught up with him, the boy had been disappeared; in an utter flurry of worry and whirl of the boy's words running in his head. His mind must have been reeling back by the utter shock of the boy's confession and caused him to loose focus on the road during the rain storm._

"…_If he dies, then it's all my fault. ALL MY FAULT!" the boy screamed as he ran through the quiet halls of the school._

Sephiroth's gaze turned from the monitor to the head resting against his arm; it seemed that in worrying over the man and not wanting to let go of him, Cloud had fallen asleep Sephiroth's arm. There were so many things that could have happened last night when walked into his apartment to find himself ambushed by Nicholas and a few thugs; they could have very well left him for dead. He pushed all of the "What ifs" from his mind as he saved the last little bit of story before the climatic finish, scooped up Cloud into his arms and stretched out on the sofa, still holding the young man in his arms. A free hand ran itself through Cloud's gold locks as he let his eyes slowly close.

"…If anything were to ever happen to me, I don't want you to ever think that it was your fault…don't _ever _blame yourself," Sephiroth whispered as he dropped off to sleep on the sofa with the young man cradled in his arms.

* * *

~A Small Bar on the Other Side of Town~

A soft sigh came from the young woman's lips as she sat at the counter alone, "Stood up?" the bartender asked the raven haired woman as he watched her fingering the outer rim of the shot glass.

"No…just needed to get some air. I just got back home from Rehab and my Mom can't stop harping on me about making better decisions…for all she knows, I'm off at a friend's house, blowing off steam."

"Whatever suits you…"

_At least no one has decided to hit on you yet…_

_**What makes you think they won't start?**_

_You're pretty, and alone…_

_**Isn't that how you found me?**_

_Touché…_

"Excuse me Miss?" a voice called off to the side of her peripheral vision as she turned to find a man in a pressed suit, suave and rather handsome; much like the snake Nicholas was, "But, I couldn't help noticing you were alone, may I buy you a drink?"

She held up her still half full shot glass.

The man softly chuckled, "I stand corrected then…" taking a seat beside her, he ordered a drink for himself, "So tell me, what is a young woman like you doing in here alone by yourself when I'm sure there is some special guy you could be with tonight?"

_**Tifa, be mindful of this windbag…I don't like how he smells…**_

_Evil has a smell now?_

_**Just be careful. Something isn't sitting right about this guy…he's not like any of the other guys you used to date after Cloud…**_

_And here I figured all guys were scum…_

_**This one is their King.**_

"I just recently got back into town after a break up with a guy…I'm not ready to hit the dating scene again, just yet…" the young woman played with the shot glass a little more as she crossed one ankle over the other under the stool, "I would've figured you for living under a bridge and scaring little kids."

_**Nice one, Tif…just be careful. You don't know if he'll take it the wrong way.**_

_Whose the one still alive here and whose the voice in my head, Jiminy Cricket, conscious?_

_**Shutting up. If you need me, you know where I'm at.**_

At first, Nicholas wanted to feel slighted by the comment, more or less, comparison of a child like well loved fairy tale of the three little Billy goats gruff who tried to cross a bridge but were faced with a nasty old troll. Nicholas was being compared to that Troll.

He softly chuckled to himself, "I know when I've been burned," holding out his hand in the gesture to greet someone, "Nicholas and you are?"

"Tifa," she took his hand as she shook it, "Any reason why you chose this bar to prowl through tonight? I'm sure there is some lucky little lady out there just waiting for you."

"Maybe she's sitting in front of me…" the man could have purred at that moment as Tifa pulled her hand away, slowly from him, "So tell me, what made a man break your heart?"

_**I think now is the best time to start backing, slowly, out of here…if he finds out you used to date Cloud…he's liable to use it against you. I don't like where this is going.**_

_I know, I know…_

Tifa pulled her hand back to the counter as she turned her gaze towards her shot glass, keeping a wary out for the Bartender; she knew better then to have come to such a place after coming off a time at a Rehab place for going out on a bender. But alcohol would've been the only friend she had for a while after coming back, but, she had to be the one to stop that friendship from even starting.

Turning her gaze back to Nicholas, "It seems he couldn't handle it with a girl and he decided that, after about five weeks of seeing one another, that, he had to come out to me and tell me that," here, she pretended to laugh; the old her would've laughed at the notion, "he's been seeing a guy on the side. He was gay. And yet, he was seeing me."

"Guess he wanted to test out whether or not he was really gay?" Nicholas commented as he took a sip of his shot, "Or just one last spin on the Ferris wheel of being straight before making it legit?"

"You could say that; he said he wanted to tell me sooner, but he was afraid that I'd reject him right off the bat, but I guess I should've noticed he wasn't as straight as a pole."

Nicholas leaned forward towards her, "How do you think you knew?"

_**Tifa…**_

_I've got this handled…If he asks for a name, I'll make one up. _

_**I wasn't going to say something about the conversation, but, I'd be mindful where his hands are because he's trying to get second, maybe third base under the counter while you're talking. You know that's only my territory…**_

_Can it, Aerith. You never even got that far when we were "experimenting"…Maybe a feel under my blouse around my bra, but never the Southern regions…_

_**Hmph…maybe if you were just willing to admit you were gay as well like little Cloud…I could've made your head spin so many directions you wouldn't have know which way was up, darling…**_

…_Either way. Enough talk of what could've been._

_**Of course…**_

"You know the typical, stereotypical signs of a guy that is gay; into fashion, the show tunes, looks cuter in an outfit then you do, willing to hold your purse while you shop and a dozen other things, and…" Tifa sunk her nails into the man's flesh hand, "I'll ask that you _**not **_try and feel me up under the table. For all you know, the I.D. I used to get in here could be fake and I could be a minor. I don't think the Police would take kindly to a man such as your self trying to take advantage of an underage minor."

_**Nicely done, Tifa…That's my girl.**_

_I just learned from the best…my girl…_

Nicholas backed up as he started to attend to his hand wound, "I apologize for getting fresh. It's just been a long time since I've been another woman and let's just say, with the hours I work as a Journalist, I never get the opportunity to go out with many women."

"It's been a pleasure speaking to you, Nicholas, but…I probably should start heading home before my Mom wises up and calls my "friend's" house to make sure I'm actually over there."

With a faint bob of the head, "Would you like me to walk you out or hail you a cab?"

_**Tifa. Calmly reach into your purse and fetch out your mace and your cell phone. And the minute you're out of ear shot of this guy, call up someone that will still come to your aid. I don't want to see you get hurt…and I can tell he's a manipulative type.**_

_Reno probably wouldn't answer a call from me and I hardly remember Zack's number; and I don't know if Cloud will even pick up his phone after the message I left on his machine before I went to Rehab…_

_**You've got to have a little faith in people, sweetie…I would've picked up, just give someone a call once you're free of this creep.**_

"No thanks…I have a way home, but thank you for being a gentlemen in offering," Tifa simply gave the man a faint smug smile as she took her leave, paying for her drink and left into the dark of the night, _Cloud…You were the only gentleman I could ever trust…as well as Reno…_

_**Just go home, sweetie…I'll be waiting for you in your dreams…**_

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Come on you two! We're going to be late and I don't like being late to anything!" Raechel barked up the stairs to Sephiroth's apartment; it had been merely two weeks since the attack in Sephiroth's apartment and it had taken only two weeks to get the rest of the story finished, "Come on guys…you don't need to primp and preen one another anymore like a pair of cockatoos…I want to get out to the Book Store and see the display before it gets too dark!"

Cloud chuckled as he held his chuckles against Sephiroth's chest while he tried to fix Sephiroth's tie, "Is she always this screechy about a silly display?"

"You should've seen her on the first book's release tour date day…she about tore the Store Manager apart because the water wasn't "sparkling" and that nearly cost some teenagers their lives for giggling at the term "sparkling."

"Why is that?" Cloud looked up him with a look of curiosity in his face.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud away from him as he finished his tie by himself, "Let's just say, the biggest rage back then was a love sick fantasy story of a girl in Washington who falls head over heels for a mysterious guy that not only is cold to the touch, and has fangs. He also has an obsession with sparkle body glitter and when he steps into the sun, he sparkles like a gay trout…"

"And the biggest joke of the year was that the male protagonist of the story was "sparkling", hence why Raechel about ripped them apart when they started giggling at her getting upset over "sparkling" water."

"And I will do the same to you two if you don't get a move on!" both men were startled to find Raechel standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, "At least you two aren't lip locked and molesting one another like the other day I found you two while doing a "victory lap" over getting the story finished in record time."

Cloud blushed while Sephiroth rolled his eyes; she just had to bring that up. How else were they suppose to celebrate the success of the story? Hardy hand shakes or war hoop like Zack on week old Halloween candy with the sugar content of a five year old that ate his mother's whole bag of sugar? It wasn't Cloud's fault that she walked in on them molesting one another one.

Besides, Sephiroth was a willing participant.

Sephiroth shook his head, "Not our problem if you walk in on two men in love, but you're right, we need to get going because I want to go over the details of the upcoming book tour and get to bed early tonight."

"Alright then, let's get a move on!"

(Another AN: Get ready. Chapter 28 is going to set up the stage for the dark twist in this little game. All the players are going to be moving into place, and I might even slip in a little bit of what is going on with Genesis since we've seemed to have left him for dead as it is to rot in a prison cell ^^; But, all the pawns are going to be moving into place SOON. Especially the newly added neutral player known as Carlton...I'm going to try my hand a Police Sting set up...If I phail, then I phail. I'm going to be drawing on the numerous Lifetime Movie Network movies I've watched where such things have been played out...so, let's hope I can pull it off. Chapter 29 is going to have flashback moments of what happened...but I don't have the stomach or heart to go out in detail of what happens...If you guys want me to tell you what happened...I might be able to make a side story and if I can keep my stomach from turning on me...I'll do what I can. But its all up to you the reader. You make this story happen. Chapter 30 will be the OFFICIAL end of this story, more or less, the Epilogue so that everyone gets a happy ending!)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance; all Final Fantasy related characters used in this are copyright to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura; filler characters are copyrighted my creative mind.

AN: Just a heads up...this may be the last chapter for a while. Pending on whether or not later today or tomorrow I can crank out Chapter 29 which will glance over what goes down between Nicholas and Crew against Sephiroth and crew...I was going to tail out this chapter with the set up of Nicholas approaching Sephiroth and crew...but...that'll be part of the stuff in Chapter 29. Sad to say...I hate having to put Cloud and Sephiroth into the upcoming situation in the next chapter...I've never been as cruel as I'm going to be with 'em.

Legend: The first couple of paragraphs or so, particularly the stuff of Angeal and I believe...Raechel, don't get all, "...I can't understand this flow for this...why is it here and not in the previous chapter" on me. I put it here as a semi filler here for this chapter and semi setting up the scene for what comes about in the later half of this chapter. Either way. If I don't get you guys Chapter 29 or 30 later this week, it means my Anti Virus ran out on the 10th and I don't dare jump on to do anything such as working on MS Word out of chances something will come up w/o protection. So...I'll get Chapter 29 and 30 to you if not this week.

* * *

There is always calm before the storm, but that calm, there are warning signs or emergency alert systems put into effect should the need for warning people before the storm hits shores. Perfection was dotted about the city streets; nothing could ruin the day. It had all started out perfect. Once the incident at Sephiroth's apartment had been sorted out and calls made to those who were most worried about what had happened; Zack had been caught up and was calmed by knowing the details Cloud divulged to him. Everything seemed to be normal once again.

As normal as it could be.

In the few hours following Cloud's phone call to the house; Angeal's cell phone began to ring from the bedroom. Zack had stepped out to get things for dinner that night, leaving Angeal to hobble his way into the bedroom; flipping open the phone after identifying the number and the caller.

Genesis' sister.

"Whatever it is, Pauline, I'm not going to listen to it…Genesis has made his bed more then once and he's where he deserves to be," Angeal felt being short with the girl was all she deserved for guilting him into testifying on her brother's behalf to allow for Parole, "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm starting to get back to normalcy and want to do that without _him _being held over my head."

Soft puffs of air could be heard over the receiver, she was letting him ramble and get it out on the open, "I understand that, Angeal, but…Genesis has…he's changed. I don't know what it is, but some things changed about him. The Guard that oversees him has said in some way, he's changed for a changed man…"

Hard to believe that such a man as Genesis, the flamboyant prancing pony of their High School that was on the arm of a new guy or girl, had one of the two, or both, on his arm every other day…could change. Angeal had had a feeling that some way, or even, someday, Genesis would change back to the happy go lucky guy he used to be before whatever force of change hit him in High School. But as he watched Genesis go down a dark path that he never seemed to turn from; he could watch and wait for Genesis to realize that what he was doing wasn't right. It seemed, being put away for harming someone he had wanted so long ago years later, the guilt of what he had done, seemed to have gotten to him and had changed him.

"He's told me that in the last months he's been there; he's been working to become a Detective, or even a Counselor. He wants to give back and make up for what he did to you…"

"Angeal, are you still there?"

His gaze had turned now and again for the front door; he didn't need Zack asking who he was on the phone with and flying off the handle for talking with the person that nearly killed Angeal. At the best of times, Zack was still touchy about what happened, especially when he helped Angeal do his Physical Therapy at home; it was only at home because Zack had about had it with the one who had been helping Angeal. From Zack's point of view, she was getting a little too _friendly _with Angeal that had Zack all but dragging Angeal out of there without his walker. As long as Angeal didn't interact with Genesis' family when Zack was around, he was safe from having to calm Zack from going off the deep end about his interactions.

"I'm still here…I'm glad to hear that he wants to do something with his life; he never seemed to have any goals in life aside from climbing up the hierarchy of the guys and gals at school…" Angeal had to laugh at that; when they had been kids, Genesis had always made the stand that he would be a stereotypical Firefighter or Police Man, "…I guess he's finally going to fulfill a childhood career dream…"

This got a laugh from the young woman, "I guess he is…"

Sounds of a key turning in the lock of the front door of the apartment caught Angeal's attention, "I have to go…I guess, send Genesis my congratulations on him changing his life. Maybe…one of these days we'll have to sit down and talk one on one…"

"I would like that, and I'm sure Genesis would too…"

* * *

Things have a way have a trickle down effect, as it is created in the example of one single ripple on the calm surface of a lake as they fan out and become bigger and wider. Raechel had been ready to tear Sephiroth apart after he had all but chased out the paramedics once they had showed up before the police. It was only Cloud's tears of worry that stopped Sephiroth from tearing the men's heads off and possibly tearing Raechel apart for even suggesting that the Paramedics check on him. But, as they always were, Raechel always got her way as she had sat there and watched them stitch up Sephiroth's head. But what she didn't see while they worked on him; was the imagery going through Sephiroth's head of a scantily clad Cloud dressed in a Nurse's outfit attending to him. Kissing the blow to his head that was moving to other regions of him that if he didn't have full control over his urges to be turned on by the idea of his boyfriend dressed in a scanty clad Nurse's uniform; he would've had to explain why he had pitched a tent in his pants.

A blow to his head would've been the least of his worry at that time, but, the day dream he had playing in his head would serve him well later on when he and Cloud had time alone to themselves.

Raechel hadn't been heard from since locking herself in Sephiroth's Study to work on things related to the novel; it wasn't like she didn't have anything she could be doing somewhere else. She didn't trust leaving Sephiroth alone at the moment, but as it seemed, she could hear the clatter of keystrokes. Leave it to Sephiroth to keep working even after getting knocked out unconscious, but after a while, she stopped hearing the keystrokes.

"Sephiroth?" she whispered as she poked her head out, not receiving any sounds of the man answering; she made her way out into the Living Room where she found Sephiroth curled up with Cloud on the sofa, "…I think I'll just leave. I'll be in touch…"

As she headed down the stairs to her car, a phone call started to buzz on her phone, _Great, I'm not five minutes out the door and there's another emergency…_

"Hello?"

"Hello Raechel…It has been a while, or have forgotten about my surprise visit to you that one night in the alley…" a dark chuckling smile could be heard on the end of the line as Raechel's fear level started to reach intensity, "You know who this is, don't you?"

She didn't want to answer, "Yeah, a sick little bastard who doesn't have the balls to nail down a real woman because what woman would want a man with a penis the size of yours. Whatever it is you want, Nicholas, you stay the _**Hell **_away from Sephiroth. He has not done anything to warrant your form of harassment."

"Oh, but I think he has, you see…he's not the perfect little author you assume him to be…he's a lying, cheating, manipulative plagiarizing bastard…If you don't steer clear of him, let's just say. A bump to his head will be the last of his worries," Nicholas' fingers began to twirl about a small knife through his fingers as he flicked it at picture of Cloud and Sephiroth together on his wall, "He'll have to worry more about some paying a little visit to that cute little friend of his…so innocent, so pure…But I'm sure Sephiroth's always plucked that flower…no harm in someone else having a few play plucks at that plucked flower is there?"

"…Stay. Away. From Them." Raechel ground out; she could hear her back teeth grinding together, "So help me, I will have the police at your front door faster then you can escape out the fire escape of your building. And yes, I do know where you live. Let's just say, I like keeping an eye on anyone that tries to hurt my investment."

A dark chuckle erupted from Nicholas' lips as he threw the knife at the picture, catching Cloud right between the eyes, "I'd like to see you try and fetch the cops on little old me, I have a friend that's an ex-cop and I'm sure he has some connections to make sure that anything you say against me gets…oh let's just say…lost," he could hardly contain his laughter, "I really must go, Raechel, I've got another call on my other line coming in…tell Sephiroth and his little boy toy 'Hi' for me. I'll be seeing them _**really soon."**_

"NICHOLAS!"

The line had gone dead as Raechel yelled the man's name, "Damn it! Damn, damn, damn. Shit!"

_Can my life be any worse?_

Her phone rang again, "Whatever the Hell else you have to say Nicholas, I'm not into listening to you!"

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at bad time?" it was the Printers calling to confirm about the displays for the upcoming novel and the other papers that had been printed up in lieu of the book's release, "I can call another time if you need time to compose yourself."

"I…I'm so sorry, I'm just having an off day; have you finished the fliers and other items I asked for?" Raechel tried to compose herself as she climbed into her car, "Oh good! I'll be by to get them right now! And I apologize again for chewing you out…I just have a lot on my plate at the moment and a condescending one night stand that doesn't know when to leave me alone. Or get the hint that I'm not interested him."

* * *

Carlton hadn't been in a Police Station since his days as a uniformed Police Officer, being in the Station now was making him itch seeing as how he was connected with seedy underground activities. There was reason to be worried that someone might spot him and bust him for his activities which would blow his chances of helping Matthew nail the guy he had been hired to do harm to Sephiroth and Cloud. All he could do was keep his head down and hope that no one tried to make eye contact with him.

Less suspicious that way.

_How much longer you going to be, Matthews? It's not like you guys are that busy, I should know…_

A door to his left opened as the young officer stepped out, Police Standard issued pistol cradled in the holster under his arm, "Glad you could make it, Carlton…come on in; easier to talk in private, away from prying eyes and ears that can pick up on anything."

"Seems like you've made a real name for yourself," Carlton saw the gold plagued name plate on the man's desk, "So you work alongside the Chief of Police? Nice going, kid."

Matthew chuckled, Carlton had called him "kid" when they had first started out together on the force; he was not willing to work with the man, but there was something that seemed to strike a chord between the two of them. The love of saving lives. Matthew had joined the force shortly after his Mother had been killed in a Drunk Driving accident; she had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It didn't help that at the time, the Police Force was as corrupt as a crumbling block of stinky cheese which was soon tossed out and replaced. It had been will hidden that the real reason behind the accident was a Police Pursuit that had gone horribly wrong; his Mother had been caught in the cross fires that instantly killed her and had put the suspect in traction for months. Carlton had joined because, as it was, every man in his family had been a Police Officer; his brother had failed his Father by going for a career that agreed with his "lifestyle". He had gone for being a Fashion Designer that had all but sent Carlton's Father into an early grave, but to save his Father from that end. His brother had moved out even with his Mother begging him to not leave. Different tragedies as they may seem had brought the two men together, and now, an avoidable tragedy had brought them back together; even though, the reasoning was not under circumstances that were of the most happiest circumstances.

Matthew chuckled, "It's not anything huge or big, not as big a deal as you made it when I used to work with you; I can almost remember the one time I remember seeing you almost salivating over this position. You wanted this position so badly you could almost taste it, I think that's something you said once…" he turned his attention back to a photograph on his desk, "Anyway, down to business…"

"Always down to business as usual, huh? You haven't changed Matthews…no matter how old you get."

Both men had to laugh at that, "Yeah, but now its for the greater good, now, let's get down to the matter at hand regarding you helping us nail this guy…"

A file folder found itself sliding across the desk to Carlton's hands, "Nicholas? Doesn't this guy have a last name?"

"We think he does, but no one can drag one up because this guy has several aliases for his line of work."

"And what's that?" Carlton asked as he thumbed through the papers that weighed down the folder, "Whoever this guy is, he's got quite a rap sheet of sorts; unlawful entry, assault, assault with a…camera? What does this guy do for a living?"

A pile of photos ended up on the desk as Carlton was shocked by the photos, "He's a photographer?"

"No, the guys he works with are photographers; he just the creep who writes the smear articles to go with these photos," Matthew pointed out as he popped a tape into the VCR of the T.V. in the office, "Do you see the news about the known Romance Author, Sephiroth Maximus and Co. being attacked at a local outdoor Patio some months back?"

"I might recall seeing snippets of here and there…"

Matthew jabbed his finger onto the face of the man in question that the file was of, "Let's just say, this little sick bastard ordered his guys to do everything, even attempt to kidnap Mr. Maximus' young friend, who was later identified as his "boyfriend" and who knows what the guys he was with might have done aside from kidnapping this guy," he sat back in his chair, "This video is footage from one of the officers that was off duty at the time and luckily had a phone with a video camera on it. He turned it into the News and we got our hands on it after the fact to use it in the case between the two in the incident. We, more like myself, I have reason to believe he's the one that's hired you to take on Mr. Maximus and Co. again."

Carlton burned into his brain the face the man whom had hired him for his last job; to think, a man this sinister and sick as this was roaming the streets. If he and his wife had still been together, who knows, the young man in the photo could've been his own son. But there was always a rule each of the officers put into play when dealing such cases as this; keep all personal feelings and emotions for the individuals involved to yourself and out of the job. Hard to do so when you're the sick puppet being put into play to do the sick puppet master's work so that his hands stay clean of any spilled blood. He had all but burned the image into his mind as well nearly destroy the file had it not been for Matthew's hand shaking Carlton's shoulder.

"I still need this file; if Shelly in Records found out this saw a beating like you were giving it, she'll never let me borrow records again, no matter the case and in fact," he placed the file back on the desk as he moved behind it, a heavy sigh in his voice, "I haven't told her that I've been in touch with you. As much as she hates to admit it, she misses you Carlton…"

A heavy groan of a sigh left the man's lips, "Doesn't matter. She drew her line in the sand years ago; me or the job. And guess what I chose? Back to business or is there something else you aren't telling me?"

* * *

As if fate was not enough of a fickle bitch to rain on Carlton's parade, the momentary sense of guilt for his own personal woes poked its nose through the door, "I wasn't aware that ex-police were allowed to work on a case as minimal as this, let alone be a snitch…"

"Hello Jonathan, I see you finally ate your way up the food chain of command," Carlton heard a soft chuckle come from Matthew; it was a well known joke between them that the man in front of them had a hunger for snack cakes, and it showed on his waist line, "Matthews asked if I'd help out seeing as how I was the hired "thug" of sorts to be in on this little venture you're scratching off as minimal. Have you not read over this little ass' previous arrests? Harassment, assault charges, breaking and entering, unlawful entry with a weapon?"

"He plead no contest to those charges, did his time and got off for good behavior and a slap on the wrist," Jonathan remarked as he started to fish around in his pockets for a Twinkie, "Besides, its not like he actually means to do any harm to a lonely little romance novelist. He's just looking to scare the guy and cause a ruckus enough to get a good few shots for his smear magazine. No harm, no foul. Am I right?"

If only it was that simple.

"Matthews, I want you to meet a new member of our Office; let's just say, I wouldn't have wanted him in the office after what it was he was put away for after getting out on parole, but it seems he's made better of himself. Rhapados! Get in here and say 'Hi' to a couple of good friends of mine…"

Carlton looked to Matthews, whispering, "Rhapados? As in Genesis Rhapados? I thought he was put away for good for the sexual assault charge put against him about five years ago?"

"You didn't hear?" Matthew whispered back as they waited for the man to make his grand entrance, at which he did; a sweeping one at that, "He went after an ex lover of his and about nearly killed the guy. In my own way, I wouldn't mind dying in bed after having sex with the Missus, but let's just say…"

Genesis was just as proud a peacock as the day he started strutting about the High School campus, proud to come out as Bi to all that wanted to hear it. Dressed in the finest suit he could afford on the minimal salary he had been earning as a Clerk at the Prison as he had worked his way into a Degree to work within the Police Force.

"…This guy took to all new level. About paralyzed the man from the waist down, don't know what became of his victim, but all I can say is, if there is one way to catch the scum bag you've been hired by. I'm sure this guy could smell him out before he makes his first false move when we send you to meet up with him later."

Soft amber eyes swept to Carlton and Matthew, "Gentlemen, it'll be pleasure getting to work with you; I've heard nothing but glowing recommendations about you both, especially you Mr. Carlton, I believe it is…" he stretched out a hand to the man, "I'll be monitoring your conversation with Nicholas. The minute he spills anything about going after Mr. Maximus or his acquaintance, we'll move in and get you out of there before he tries anything funny."

"Thanks, I guess…"Carlton the proceeded to shake Genesis' hand, "I hope you'll be of a big help to us all."

* * *

Raechel was holding back all her joy as they came around the corner, the car almost on two wheels as she pulled up in front of the store where the display was, "Here it is!"

"Its…amazing," Cloud was at a loss for words; Sephiroth was more or less in an unenthusiastic awe, "You think anyone will buy it, Raechel?"

"Tch, you give me too little credit, Cloud, word has been spreading like wildfire through out all the known book stores in every county, even every State, heck, the other side of the World knows of it too!"

Sephiroth chuckled, "Raechel takes all of this _very _seriously; you should've seen her on the novel that almost didn't make to it the shelves because I became gravely ill and almost had to be hospitalized."

A faint roll of Raechel's eyes didn't go unmissed by Sephiroth, "And I forgave you for pushing me into the end of the work…"

"Thank you."

"I know I'll be buying a copy," Cloud beamed as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist, "Because I know that getting it free from the man behind the work wouldn't be fair…"

A soft chuckle left Sephiroth's lips as he wrapped his own arms around Cloud's waist, "Believe me, you're getting something better then a free book…"

"And what's that?"

Leaning his lips down to Cloud's ear, he whispered the words, "…My freely given love to you, and maybe a little bit more."

"Alright, alright, love birds, we're going to miss our dinner reservations if you two start trying to make out in front of the store front; save it for the wedding…" Raechel chuckled as she watched Cloud blush with Sephiroth following in close second as he sighed, "Come on, I'm hungry! And you promised me you'd take me and your lovely young man out for a celebratory dinner to raise a toast to the future success of the book's release."

* * *

Nicholas could be patient; he had learned to be patient around a Mother such as his. She had all but ingrained into him, more like, whipped, it into him to be patient especially when it came to meal time. His Mother was anal retentive about Dinner being eaten at a particular time; his Father called Anal Retentive Disorder, Nicholas had called it annoying. Professionals called it Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, or OCD for short; everything had to be how she wanted it and if that meant waiting till the exact second to serve Dinner as well as eat it.

Then that's how it was going to be.

His gaze was transfixed on a clock near the closest lamp post; he was waiting on his lead attack dog to show up. They were going to discuss details regarding the attack tonight; it had to go down without a hitch and to make sure that he wasn't going to be ratted out. He had his own men with him to check Carlton out for anything that could be used as a recording device. He needed to be able to cover his tracks without anyone being able to pin the attack on him. It was getting late and he didn't like waiting.

"Maybe Carlton ain't going to show up, Boss," one of the men remarked as he picked as his teeth, "You think he got cold feet and chickened out?"

A hard gaze turned upon the man; it didn't show any signs of forewarning that he was going to be beamed as he was then done, "You getting cold feet? You want to chicken out?"

The others stayed quiet as they watched him tweak the man's ear.

"AH!"

"I _**said **_are you getting cold feet? You want to chicken out?"

"N-No…no sir…"

Nudging Nicholas then would've cost the man his hand, but it seemed appropriate, "Boss?"

"What is it?"

Pointing a finger across the way; he pointed out Sephiroth, Cloud and Raechel preparing to climb into Raechel's car, "…Perfect."

* * *

"Alright, Carlton, can you give us a MIC Check?" one of the men asked as he readied the equipment; Matthew and Genesis had finished wiring him up, "Just say something into the MIC."

_Treating me like I've never done this before_

As if Matthew could read Carlton's mind, "Just go along with it…it'll make it easier to do this and the faster we nail this guy, the faster we all get to go home…"

"Testing 1…2…3…"

Given the thumbs up, Carlton closed up his shirt as he took a deep breath in and then out, "I'm ready if you guys are..."

"Alright, we're going to drop you off a little ways away from the meet up spot so he doesn't sus-"

"Sir, don't mean to interrupt, but we've got movement at the Meet Up spot…I think Nicholas is on the move."

"Shit!" Matthew swore as he started making motions, "We have to roll out before he gets to close to the targets!"

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

(Secondary AN: ...Be prepared for Chapter 29; its going to be a bit of a doozy. And its going to test my limits on not wanting to make it retarded and screw you guys, the readers, out of a descent chapter. Much drama coming up in the tail end of this story. Chapter 30 is going to be the Epilogue which gives everyone a happy ending they deserve and punishment given to those who deserve it. As was mentioned above. If you don't get anything of 29 or 30 this week, it may be a while before I get around to it after I receive my new laptop. )


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy used Characters are copyrighted to Tetsuya Nomura. Minor/Filler Characters...Copyright to me.

AN: Um...^^; Where do I start. About a week or so ago, I MEANT to get this finished and posted up before my Anti Virus ran out on my old Laptop. BUT, I phailed to do so. *hangs head in shame* SO. Now I finished this Chapter. We have ONE MORE chapter to go and its going to just jump ahead of a gazillion mini things such as Therapy, angst, drama, possible splitting because of emotional turmoil...and all the other crap that can be squeezed into a side Story much like some of the other stuff in this. Like Tifa's relationship with Aerith and all that...and why she's an invisible spirit who molested a drunk Tifa in one Chapter and then was her Conscious when Nicholas nearly took Tifa home w/him. Among other things. ANYWAY.

HEAVY WARNING: Be warned. I don't go into detail what happens to Cloud, BUT...and its a big one (joke at Church)...nonetheless...if you read between the lines...you can find that I kinda NON DESCRIPTIVE WISE...hinted at the men doing a dirty thing to Cloud...such as Rape. I NEVER right Rape fanfiction. Never will, and don't plan to ever start. Its "hinted" in this chapter. Just a fair warning to those who dare read on.

Either way...Enjoy. Look for Chapter 30 which is the Epilogue and ties up loose ends ...eventually. My Mind is off and running on doodles and wanting to get on to AMV Projects again now that I have a WORKING laptop...*huggles Asus laptop*

* * *

As was with any calm before the storm, when a storm hits; it hits hard, and fast. Tornados are forces of nature that no man can even fathom the massive strength it carries as it tears through homes, yards, and city streets. Earthquakes, a force of nature that arises from the very Earth beneath us; causing destruction of homes, lives other known forms of life as we know it. But a hurricane, that is a form of destruction that comes in waves; forewarning us what is to come.

Nicholas had been such a hurricane.

He had sent wave after wave of attack after Sephiroth and those closest to him.

A little splash here.

A crashing wave here to someone close to his heart.

A slam of rolling waves upon a dear friend.

But a full front assault; no one was ready for such an attack as the one that had fallen upon the small trio. There had been only a scramble of noises, voices, arms, limbs, men's voices cackling, Cloud's screams as Sephiroth attempted to pry the very men off of him and attack Nicholas. Sounds of running feet and guns being drawn as the hurricane had been brought to its knees, but not without a fight. Sephiroth had managed to get a few punches in here and there, until the Police were prying him off of Nicholas. Ambulance sirens began to ring out throughout the night as police cars swarmed around to round up the offenders.

Horror.

The simplest word that could define all of this in one singular term.

It hadn't taken long for word to reach the eager ears of the media; especially the local news reporters; they had come in droves like mice fleeing from the rising flood waters. Reporters could've have been labeled as such as a flood of them had come racing to the front doors of the County General Hospital; hoping to catch a glimpse of what had happened, or at least, of the one's effected by the near tragedy. One reporter all but got his just desserts story when his face was met by a heavy hand of Sephiroth's as the police continued to usher him into the Hospital while Raechel stayed at his side. No one was to speak to the Media.

No one.

Damage control was going to be hers alone to deal with; she had done it too many times before to not be the one to go for controlling the throngs of story hunger vultures at the doors. She could barely hear them shouting out questions, some more personal than others for the moment. It was numbing to her, she seemed to be walking in a daze, a numb, hazy haze as she was moved, in almost slow motion through the doors. One of the officers caught her gently by the arm.

"Someone is going to have to deter them or else this is going to get out of hand…"

_Deter them, he says…heh, better said than done, my man…_

With the man at her side, Raechel peered out into the glowing bulbs of Camera Lights as microphones from many local and private News Stations were shoved into her face, "What can you tell us about what happened tonight?"

"Was this is a stunt to get publicity for the new books release?"

"The young man in Mr. Maximus' company, will he be alright?"

Several other questions followed in a mini tornado of their own as she held up a hand as to silence them, like Jesus reaching out to the stormy waters and whispering, 'Peace, be still…' it wasn't until the Officer at her side raised his voice. He sounded like a parent reprimanding his kids as mild hush start to fall on the crowd of Reporters as they locked their gazes on her.

"At this time, I don't think I can give an answer for what happened tonight…investigations are being done to uncover what has happened and _why _it happened. As for this being a stunt," her gaze became hard as she glared at them through her weary gaze, one eye was starting to turn black and a soft tint of purple about it, "I think it sick that you would assume such a thing. There ever was to be a stunt to promote the book; we wouldn't stoop to such levels to get word out. And as for the young man…"

She could hear the clicking of camera's and the shuffling of feet, trying to get more comfortable from being perched out in front of the Hospitals hours before their arrival, "…Just pray. That is all…"

Turning her back on the throngs of voices, cameras, clicks of cameras going off, reporters and on lookers; her mind went numb as she barely felt the officer's hand on her back. Maneuvering her back into the Hospital where she could re-gather her thoughts.

_I could've prevented this…why didn't I realize it…_

Raechel looked less for wear, compared to Sephiroth and Cloud who had taken the brunt of the attack, seeing as how it had been meant for them; especially Cloud. She was baring only a few minor cuts and bruises; nothing too serious, aside from a black eye that was forming about her left eye. It seemed trying to take on a guy twice your size and a hundred times your weight doesn't equal out for someone that weighs less than 200 pounds soaking wet. When she had been ushered through the doors earlier when they had begun to wheel in Cloud, while keeping a zombie like Sephiroth at bay from taking out the Doctors. The Police had surrounded her should there be other assailants in the crowd of story hungry reporters. It had seemed as if someone had alerted the mass ahead of time that there was going to be a nasty take down.

The Police had sworn up and down they had comment or answer.

Raechel was too shaken to even get out a humanly possible response.

Carlton and Matthews had stayed at her sides as cameras and microphones were shoved into her face, lights blaring into her already worn eyes; illuminating the mere tears that had been there moments ago. She had begun to shed tears as the momentary numbness at the beginning at begun to wear off; she had shed as she watched in stark horror as the men assaulted someone so innocent that shouldn't have been the target for attack, just to get at Sephiroth.

* * *

~Flashback~

"_There is no word on whether or not formal charges will be brought upon the man in question, as well as his accomplices, but we can assure you that as much as we know, you know," Matthew spoke up as he heard the clicking of cameras going off, the shuffle of feet to wear off the ache of standing around for a morsel of a story, "We can not, at this time, give out the condition of Sephiroth Maximus or his companion. The Doctors tell us that only immediate family will be allowed to speak to the young man or know anything further. That is all…"_

"_Detectives!"_

_The call was screamed out as Carlton and Matthew started to turn Raechel back towards the Hospital amongst the sound of shuffling feet, camera crews, snapping of cameras and voices. Raechel was utterly shell shocked as it seemed, but something, something was telling her to turn back around and face the hounds at their backs._

"…_The only story that should you be telling…is about the upcoming release of Mr. Maximus' book, leave the man some shred of dignity tonight," Raechel managed through a sob in her throat as she slowly dragged her feet through the sliding doors of the Hospital._

~End Flashback~

* * *

~Hours Earlier~

Cloud was a buzz with joy over the fact that a dream that he had only dreamt of ever coming true was finally coming true; he had dreamed of finding someone to love, but, getting to work alongside such a decorated writer such as Sephiroth. It was as if he had died and gone to Heaven a dozen times over; his joy could not be wiped from his face as he had all but jumped into Sephiroth's waiting arms. Twirling about in his arms out of sheer childlike glee. Raechel could only watch on as the seemingly young adult male acted as if he was merely a young boy in the long arms of a man the height of a tree. But what she saw next, made her heart cry; an actual laughing smile had broken out on Sephiroth's face. Never once, had she ever seen it before, but, the magic of Cloud's laughter and smiling expression seemed to had broken down a cold door to the man's heart. Turning him into a laughing fool like the young man in his arms; it was truly a sight to behold.

"I don't know whether to be happy or just…over the moon happy for you?" catching his breath, Cloud began to rearrange himself and reached up to help Sephiroth with his attire as well, but the man's hands stopped him, "Come on, let me fix your tie, I should at least be granted that much after making it askew…"

Sephiroth never appreciated being touched in a way to fix his attire, but as he let go of Cloud's wrists; he brought his arms around Cloud's waist as he picked him up by the waist. Leaning his ear down against the boy's ear; his face turning a shade of red that would later probe Raechel to ask what it was that he had said to the boy, but maybe it best to leave it alone.

"I think I can handle it Cloud…I'm a big boy or have you forgotten that?" the man chuckled, playfully poking Cloud in the forehead as he turned for the car.

"You're just as much a kid as I am, Sephiroth, don't deny it; you about pounced all over me when I brought you home those Peppermint Sticks the other day…"

Raechel saw a look of remembrance cross Cloud's face as Sephiroth finished fixing his tie, "It had been a long day and the sugary candy was a welcomed surprise…"

"Come on, you know you liked the idea of me bringing you your favorite childhood treat to you…"

Sephiroth sighed, "That I did enjoy it…but now, I want to enjoy something else; the company of my good friend and my boyfriend, at dinner to celebrate the release of the book in a week."

"Now we're talking!" Raechel crowed as she punched a fist into the air, heading for the car, "This can't get any better!"

_If only I had know what was waiting for us as we got to the car…_

_

* * *

_

Raechel had forever thought she would be blaming herself for not seeing it sooner what was looming about her car as they had come upon it. When the Police had come to make their report, after cuffing Nicholas and Company, they had come to take photos of the vehicle, the surrounding area and of her. Forensics claimed it was so that the Police had proof to put the scumbag away; she thought it way for them to get up close and see what a battered woman looked like. Her car had taken hits here and there, compared to Sephiroth and Cloud, especially Cloud. A few dings, a broken window. Nothing her insurance couldn't pay for, but what they couldn't pay for was the amount therapy it was going to take to cure Cloud.

Carlton and Matthew stood nearby, sipping on their own cups of coffee; keeping a close eye on Raechel, "I don't get it, Carlton, why would he go after these guys? It's not like they anything to offer him and he had no record of violence as far as it went tonight…"

"Who knows, there is always someone that has a bone to pick with someone, but I guess…" he glanced over to Raechel as she looked up to see a slightly limping Sephiroth coming towards her, "…there is only one way to find out and that's by asking the one responsible for the attack."

Matthew scoffed, "Good luck, the DA won't even let me near the scum bag because the little bastard has a lawyer lined up for this; he's going to make bail soon…"

"Shit, and here I thought I was doing you guys a favor…"

"You were until the Target jumped the gun a few steps too soon ahead of us…"

Raechel watched in stark horror as Sephiroth limped to her; he looked like a man who had seen a ghost, numb from head to toe. A bandage was still wrapped around his head where the men had clobbered him in and then slammed his head into a corner of the brick alley way. What was it about those places that seemed to interest Nicholas? There was a wild eye stare about Sephiroth's face as he seemed to walk like the undead to sit beside Raechel; coffee cup still clutched in her hands as she reached out a timid hand to place it on his arm.

"Any news yet?" she was trying, with all her will to not sound scared as she spoke to him, "They going to release Cloud soon?"

As if the man hadn't even heard, as if her words had gone in one ear and out there, there was no singular movement from the man, "Seph, please…just tell me something."

But he couldn't; he had been paralyzed in a way that couldn't be seen on the outside. He had watched on in brutal horror as the men, one by one, took what was his, over and over in front of his eyes. Listening on in sheer disgust as he heard Cloud screaming out his name, begging for him to make it stop; he could still hear the sickening laughter from the men who held him at bay. As well as the ones that took their turns with Cloud, over and over they did it, it was like a rerun that couldn't be pulled off the air; it wasn't until the sound of sirens, running feet and voices of Police Officers stopped the men. Sephiroth had only enough strength to crawl to Cloud and even as he got to him; he couldn't bring himself to taken in the stark horror he saw of the broken body on the floor of the alley. Not a cry or scream could be ripped from his throat as he seemed, in slow motion, to gather the form into his chest; wordlessly crying out and sobbing over the young body in his arms. Police had all but been forced to pry the man off Cloud to the point Paramedics had had to sedate him from the rage he had flown into once removed from Cloud. To any normal person, he looked like a man possessed on a drug that seemed to give him super human strength; all he saw in the faces of those men then were the faces of the attackers.

And on the on looking, smirking faced Nicholas watching on as he saw the horror dance onto Sephiroth's face.

~_Flashback~_

"_Well, well, if it isn't the happy little family out for a little family outing I see?" Raechel couldn't stop herself from turning around to face that voice; oh how she wanted to ignore it, "I wasn't aware that little boys were allowed to be out so late on a School Night…"_

_Cloud hated being referred to as a child; he may still maintain that Baby Face appearance, but he was a grown man. Sephiroth had proven that fact truth, but there were some that still considered Cloud a younger brother, even a little brother. Nicholas was just rubbing that further into his face as he clutched tighter to Sephiroth's arm; he could feel the rage building under Sephiroth's form as a couple of chuckling voices started to be heard from behind him. Too many times he had sat through some stupid special on the National Geographic Channel with Zack, on days that he was bored and wanted to see wild animals tear into a helpless animal. He had watched as the Lioness' surrounded the beast they were going to take down, one would be on the creature's flank to the right and left of it, one at its front and then another at his back. While the lead would be in the animal's blind spot._

_One such animal had caught Cloud off guard in a blind spot that was well hidden by Sephiroth's protective frame. All that ripped from his lips was the sounds of his own screams as the two men struggled to get Cloud away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth had attempted to take a step forward but another man, unknown from the group, caught Sephiroth in the back of his knees while Nicholas took slamming the man's head, sideways into the brick wall of the alley._

_Screams._

_That was all Sephiroth registered as he faded in and out of consciousness while he blindly watched Raechel fending off the other intruders while scrambling to dial 9-1-1; unaware that there were officers in the nearby vicinity. _

_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"So tell us, what was it that prompted you to go after one, Mr. Maximus?" Matthew began as he flipped open the chart of the charges against Nicholas, but it was more or less just a blank folder with scraps of paper from the discard shelf at his desk, "Did he owe you some money? Sleep with an old girlfriend of yours? Or…"

Matthew slammed down the actual folder of the man's former charges, "Just a little petty revenge for something stupid that you yourself; would have gotten caught for. Plagiarism, it was a serious case in Colleges, and is a serious case either way…You felt threatened by him, didn't you?"

Not a single blink of the man's eye.

Not a dash of eyelashes.

"My partner," Carlton was now being eyed by Matthew, "and I, we've got all night to sit here and get you to spill your guts all over this table. In fact, our agents are talking with your guys now. And from what I've heard, they've all but sold you out for some simple plea agreements that they won't get the max sentence for the crime of assault and battery, let alone, attempted sexual assault."

There it was.

A look of disgust crossed Nicholas' face, "I don't care. Those men were sick. I only told them to rough them up a little…not go so far as to nearly rape that boy…"

Carlton glanced to Matthew, "So, you're admitting you knew these guys had ill intentions meant for Mr. Maximus and his companion, Mr. Strife?"

"Yes, but I have nothing to do with what they tried to do with him…I just wanted to scare off Sephiroth, make him realize, I'm not a force to be reckoned with…and if someone gets hu-…" Nicholas instantly clammed up, "…I want a lawyer."

From behind Matthew's back, he gave Carlton a thumbs up which became the signal to one of the agents to come in and retrieve Nicholas, "Get our guest here his Lawyer…"

* * *

Within the mind, an individual can escape from trauma, drama, the horrors of reality; little kids know all to well how to do this, especially when Mommy and Daddy are screaming at one another. Creating an alternate universe of reality in their subconscious to escape the absolute reality blaring outside their peripheral view. Every slap that was heard, were the sound of a couple of kids to their right playing a child like game with their hands like Patty Cake. Rhymes that are child like in nature. A cursing scream; to a child, it was the sound of a child calling out to another, 'I'm going to get you! Tag! You're it!' But the sounds of someone crying out of pain to make it all stop; they became soft petal like rain drops falling on this sublime subconscious like world. Cloud's mind had slipped away into what we would all our, "Happy Place". A place to escape the sounds of machines beeping, people talking around him, just, everything that was going on around him.

"…_Sweetie…Sweetie…come back, sweetie…"_

_**I don't want to…it hurts…**_

"_I know, honey…but, please, for me…even Sephiroth, just please come back…"_

"_Sweetie?"_

Silence met his mind.

~_Flashback~_

"_GET OFF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! SEPH-!"_

"_SHUT HIM UP! DO YOU WANT THE ENTIRE AREA TO HEAR HIM?"_

"_Hehehe…let's see what makes little Mr. Maximus such a fruit…shall we?"_

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP IT!"_

"_CLOUD!"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_UGH!"_

"_JUST TELL THEM TO GET HERE NOW! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE ON A BREAK, THERE IS AN ASSAULT IN PROCESS! JUST PLEASE SEND HELP BEFORE THEY HURT HIM!"_

"_FREEZE! HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE 'EM! HANDS UP!"_

_~End Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"In local news tonight, reports are flooding in off an assault that was attempted against Mr. Sephiroth Maximus and those in his party this evening; this is not the first time he and the others with him have found themselves being assaulted. But tonight's events, could've turned deadly had it not been for the efforts of a group of Police Officers who had hoped to plan a sting operation against the individual in question for the assault," the reports kept pouring in and pouring in; it was on every channel.

Glued to the television, in three different homes, were the gazes of those who knew of the ones involved. Zack had become inconsolable as he clung to Angeal's chest; begging for the T.V. to just be turned off as Angeal had looked for another channel to watch. Rude had all but had to sit on Reno as he turned off the T.V.; Reno had become a tornado of curse words and threats of violent acts against the ones responsible for the attacks. Tifa was shocked into utter terror as all she could do, was sit and watch through her tears, her tears then turned to screams at the television as the picture of the man accused of the assaults flashed on the screen. No one was safe from the horror of what they saw that night; for the next few weeks, it would be the top story on the news.

Raechel wanted to worry about how this would affect the start of sales next week, but that didn't matter right now; all that mattered was getting Sephiroth's shattered mind returned to a state of sane. _Then _his career could be worried about, his _personal _life was in pieces at the moment and she could see as the man seemed to succumb to every held back emotion in his heart as he sobbed into his hands. Cradled against his knees as Raechel wrapped her arms around his shoulders to console him; it only made the shaking man's shoulders shake harder and the sobs came out harder.

Genesis could only watch from a distance as his old friend cried his heart out; he had never seen Sephiroth such a broke man ever before in his life. When an old friend of theirs had been killed in a drunk driving accident; Sephiroth had played the stone called statue while Angeal had done his best to console their friend's family, Genesis had played it off as best he could, as he usually did. But even then, as it was now; he could tell Sephiroth had been crying on the inside for their departed friend. Cloud was not a departed friend, just a lover hurt by a man with a bone to pick with Sephiroth that meant destroying something precious to him in the process.

"Rhapados?" Genesis turned his gaze over his shoulder to see Carlton coming up behind him, "Matthew said that you're on Security Detail for Strife…myself or someone else will be to relieve you later…"

Genesis nodded, "Understood…"

As the man began his steps towards the room, Carlton's voice called out to him, "Why did you decide to snap up and fly straight? You were a man destined to remain in jail for a long time for you did to Hewley, so…why change all of a sudden?"

"You see the broken man over there," Genesis pointed out at Sephiroth as he tried to keep back all emotions, "_He _is the reason why. My cell mate told me about a rumor that had been going around about a man who had been Nicholas' employer at one time; it seemed that someone had been listening in on the Boss' talks with the bastard…knew something was going down. And when I got more out of him about who was the target for the conversation…"

He turned his gaze away as his steps carried him to Cloud's room; peering into that solitary room was heartbreaking. Such a young man, torn down by the likes of sick men out to do what another sick man couldn't do. People could be so cruel when the right kind of incentive was there to do harm. Especially to someone so innocent. As he looked on at the young man sleeping in the hospital bed; all vitals, physical and mental, being monitored. He couldn't help but remember staring into the open casket of the lost to them forever young friend back in High School; angelic was the peace of his face. It was enough to make you cry as he bit the inside of his cheek to avoid breaking down; as long as he stood there, no one would touch or harm him.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on…" Tifa chanted over and over as she waited and listened to the phone go through the motions of the dial tone ring and ring, only to, once again, receive the Voice Mail box of his phone, "CLOUD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! PICK IT UP, DAMN IT! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR IT, NOW ANSWER IT!"

When glass breaks, it makes a distinct sound as each part of it breaks apart under the force and weight of an object colliding with it. There is one sound difference, the sounds strangled cries ripping from the throat of a young woman as she screams out of anguish. Trying to not cave into the reality that Cloud wasn't going to answer his phone; _he truly was _laid up in a hospital, mentally closed off from the World. Escaping the harsh reality of being attacked in the way that he had. As it has been said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', a woman scorned was more then what she was even now; she was a woman desperately seeking answers that Cloud was not lost to them all.

"…You son of a bitch…that son of a bitch at the bar…I KILL HIM!"

"I KILL HIM!"

Tifa's screams had grown in volume as her Mother rushed in, gathering her into her arms as another object was about to find its way into a million pieces upon the girl's floor like many other bobbles and trinkets had, "Tifa! Tifa! Tifa stop! Stop it!"

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD THAT HURT HIM! I SWEAR IT!"

"Shhh…shhh…sweetie…"

* * *

"_Hey, you've reached, Cloud, Angeal and don't forget the awesome Zack the Great…Really, Zack? He's just putting that on because he's got nothing else. HEY! *beep*"_

Angeal had seen to it that Zack needed to lie down; after Zack had seen the horrific news about the assault, the young man had all but cried himself into a stupor. Falling asleep through his tears on the sofa; Angeal had neither the heart, or strength, to move the boy to the bedroom as he sat on the sofa, erasing the old Answering Machine Message. For the next few weeks, or however long it would take, no one was going to be interested in talking to anyone. It would be nothing more than half hearted apologizes and condolences for what had happened; neither one Cloud was going to want or need once he came home…if he ever did.

_ When you are ready, please record the Message…_

_ "You've reached, Angeal, Zack and Cloud; we aren't in right now. Taking a Personal Few Weeks to ourselves. If it's truly urgent, just come over. If it can wait, leave a message and we'll get in touch…when we feel like it."_

The machine made its usual sound as to say it had recorded the new message, but it wasn't long before a message was delivered. Not to the answering machine, but the sound of a message being received on Zack's cell phone came through as he opened up the phone to find a text message.

_**"Zack. It's Reno. When you hear anything from Cloud, or even Sephiroth…let me know. Stay strong man…Cloud is going to need friends like you and Angeal to make it through…-Reno."**_

His Puppy truly acquired the most interesting characters as friends; he left a faint smile cross his face as he closed the phone, tucking a blanket over the boy's body as Angeal settled into the Easy Chair. It would be a hard night for everyone; everyone would be sleeping with worry on their hearts, but all anyone could hope for was that in the end, Cloud would pull out of this.


End file.
